Secrets
by gelphie-otp
Summary: After using Elphaba's laptop, Galinda learns that her green roommate has secrets similar to her own. (Gelphie)
1. Chapter 1

**I started writing this story months ago and never finished it. I just found it today and decided to add to it and post it. This may or may not turn into a multi chapter story. It depends on whether people actually like it, and if I have enough spare time and inspiration to continue it.**

 **Read, enjoy, and review please!**

xxx

Elphaba gathered her things and made her way out of the dorm room off to her final class of the day. Her blonde roommate, who had no class at this time, was left inside to get started on her homework. Galinda had a pretty big assignment due in one class that required a lot of research. Unfortunately her laptop had crashed last week. The blonde was upset at first and thought she would have to resort to using the public computers in library, but was grateful when her roommate suggested that she could share her laptop and use it for schoolwork when she isn't on it. So the past couple of days the blonde had been using Elphaba's computer. Galinda certainly doesn't loathe her roommate anymore. Not at all. They both came to the conclusion that they're stuck together and should learn tolerate each other. That eventually evolved into some sort of friendship.

Galinda sighed as she sat at her desk. She was uncomfortable so she brought the laptop over to her bed so she could stretch out.

 _Come on Galinda. Do your work._ She tried to encourage herself, which was no help. _Welp, I tried. Time for a break!_

Galinda had the room to herself. It would be about two hours before Elphaba returned and she figured she should take advantage of that and have a little fun by herself.

She opened up a new tab to log on to her favorite website: "Ozgasm", which is basically access to free porn. She's had an account since she was 16. It was one her most guilty pleasures. Galinda only has one rule when it comes to watching porn: NO BOYS. She always made she she stayed on the _lesbian_ side of Ozgasm. She tended to gag at the mere sight of a male appendage. But girls on the other hand are just so lovely. Females were the most beautiful majestic creatures the blonde had ever laid eyes on. It is possible to be straight, yet be incredibly turned on by lesbians going at it, right? But is Galinda Upland a lesbian? Yes. Of course due to her social status if anyone were to ask, she would definitely deny it.

There was a time in Galinda's life when she could have sworn she was straight, but apparently that was just a phase. From middle school to about 11th grade she had liked boys, dated boys, and kissed boys. But deep down she had always thought that girls were prettier and cuter. She didn't want to be gay, which is why she forced herself to date boys. She tried to like it, but it never felt right.

Eventually she decided that she was bisexual. She was definitely attracted to girls and realized she didn't like boys at all. They were sloppy, smelly, disgusting and she didn't want them near her. Now she identified as lesbian, but only to herself.

When the website loaded she was prepared to log in, but surprised to see that there was already another user signed in by the name of "fabalat1031"

 _No way!_ The blonde thought, surprised. Her roommate had mentioned before that her nickname back at home is Fabala….and T obviously stands for Thropp… and its Elphaba's computer for Oz sake. _Holy shit! Elphie watches porn?!_ Galinda would have never imaged Elphie to be the type to watch "dirty" stuff online. _Okay, apparently everyone has their guilty pleasures._ Galinda figured she now has one of two options. She could respect her friend's privacy and sign into her own account or look through Elphaba's search history to see what she's been watching because _Sweet OZ Elphie watches porn!?_

 _Whoa._ Was the only thought going through the blonde's mind as she looked through the type of things her roommate had been searching: _"Hot lesbian sex."_ Galinda looked through the videos that the green girl had favorited. Some of which looked extremely erotic and caught her attention instantly. She unbuttoned her blouse, unhooked her bra, and pulled her skirt down. One hand worked her breast while the other slipped beneath her underwear. Her hand began moving at a very fast pace and she involuntarily moaned her roommates name. This was not the first time she thought about Elphaba when she did this. The truth is, she liked Elphaba. A lot. There was just something about her that was so unique and majestic. Galinda wanted Elphie to touch her. Everywhere. And she wanted to touch her back and see the full extent of that beautiful emerald skin she had learned to love.

Galinda wondered of the things Elphaba did when no one was around. The look on her face, the sounds she makes. The thing is, the blonde could never imagine Elphaba of all people doing such things. _But there is no way Elphie can watch stuff as hot as this and not!_ If Elphaba did touch herself, Galinda wondered who she thinks about, if anyone. She wondered if the green girl might actually think about her. _I mean, I would assume she's gay...but I don't know for sure._ Until now, Galinda had actually thought her roommate was asexual. She had never seen her express any sexual interest or attraction to anybody...but now she was curious.

xxx

Later that evening, Galinda wanted to talk to Elphaba about it but was not yet sure how to bring it up. Things were going pretty normal between the two girls so she decided to avoid that awkward conversation for now.

xxx

In the middle of the night Galinda began to stir in her sleep. Her eyes eventually opened to the darkness of their room. She reached over to her nightstand to check her cell phone for the time. 1:27am. There was still plenty of hours left to sleep. She was about to catch some more Z's, when she heard heavy panting coming from Elphaba's side of the room. She used the light from her phone to see her roommate.

She noticed the green girl laying on her back with her eyes squeezed shut. Elphaba's blanket was tossed to the side and the blonde's eyes widened when she saw that the green girl's nightgown was up stopping just below her breasts. She blushed when she noticed the placement of Elphaba's hand. It was down there moving at furious pace. The green girl let out deep breaths trying to suppress her moans. Galinda was so aroused. She moved her hands to her own breast and continued to watch her roommate. After several minutes the green girl's hips bucked and she let out a loud gasp. _Sweet Oz!_ This was greatest thing Galinda had ever seen. She felt her panties get wet. When the green girl's breathing returned to normal the blonde closed her eyes and pretend to sleep so she wouldn't be caught watching. _Is this something she does every night?_ the blonde wondered.

xxx

For the next two nights Galinda went to bed before Elphaba and pretended to sleep. When the green girl was thought the blonde was completely asleep, she would begin her nightly activities. Little did she know she had an audience. The girl in the bed across from her was wide awake and getting turned on by every little sound.

xxx

Another night had passed Galinda could not take it anymore. She was sitting on her bed fiddling with her hands, trying figure out how to bring up the topic. The green girl sat at her desk, typing up her research report, oblivious to the thoughts going through her blonde friend's mind.

"Um...Elphie?" A small voice said, disrupting the green girl from her thoughts.

"Hm?" she said, not looking up from her work.

"Can we...can we talk about something?" the blonde asked uncertainly. The green girl turned around in her chair and gave her roommate her full attention.

"Sure, Galinda. What's on your mind?"

"Well...I have a question actually." Galinda wanted to chose her words carefully, she didn't want to be too straightforward or blunt.

"What's your question?" Elphaba eyed her curiously.

"There is this website called 'Ozgasm '..." Galinda started. "And I go on there quite often…" the blonde confessed. Elphaba's eyes widened.

"While I was using your laptop I noticed that you have an account there. I figured it would be rude to sign you out and while I was lingering on the site I may have noticed that you seem to fancy uh- girl on girl action…"

Galinda noticed Elphaba cheeks were now a very dark shade of green and she wasn't make eye contact with the blonde.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to embarrass you." She said sincerely. "There's really not a casual way to broach this subject. I was just wondering if you're actually a...uh…" the blonde hesitated.

The green girl looked down and bit her lip.

"Elphie, are you a...lesbian?" Galinda finally asked. There was silence for a while until the green girl took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yes Galinda, I'm- I'm a lesbian. I'm gay. I… I like girls, okay?" she blurted out and crossed her arms over chest and turned away. Her voice wavered as if she were on the verge of tears. "I- I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable or you think I'm disgusting. I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore or if you would rather room with someone else." Panicked thoughts ran through her mind of Galinda hating her now that she knew her secret. If the blonde found that that she actually _liked her_ , she might never want to speak to her again. It broke her heart because they were just starting to become close friends. If she didn't get to have Galinda _that_ way, she at least wanted her as a friend. Her only friend.

"Elphie? Elphie, look at me." The blonde pleaded. The green girl stayed facing away.

"Its nothing to be ashamed of...I'm a lesbian too." she confessed, that was her first time saying it out loud. Elphaba turned towards her roommate with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked, surprised. The blonde nodded.

"Wow...I would have never known that."

"Nobody else knows. You're the first person I've ever came out to. Oh Elphie, I'm so glad I can be open about this now with you." the blonde got up and wrapped her arms around her friend. The green girl stood up to make the hug less awkward. After a moment Galinda looked up and pressed her lips to Elphaba's. They stayed connected until the blonde pulled back, realising what she had just done.

"Elphie, I- I'm-"

"It's okay." the green girl cut her off, blushing slightly.

"Really?"

Elphaba nodded and Galinda relaxed when she saw the green girl smiling.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while actually." she said, with her arms still around the slender girl.

"Me too."

The blonde beamed.

"Can we do it again?"

"Yes." Elphaba said softly.

Galinda leaned up and brought their lips back together. The kiss deepened by the second and Galinda soon fell backward onto her bed, bringing Elphaba with her. Their lips pressed and pulled and tongues brushed. Elphaba slid a hand up Galinda's ribs to the start of her breast and the blonde moaned. Elphaba pulled her hand back.

"I'm sorry Galinda…I-" she was worried they were moving too fast. She was afraid her desires would get out of control and she would end up hurting Galinda.

"Don't apologize." the blonde took both of Elphaba's hands and placed them directly on her breasts. "I want this. Believe me, I have wanted this for such a long time. Its okay."

"You don't think it's too soon?"

Galinda pulled her friend (girlfriend?) into a long, deep, passionate kiss. The green girl was flushed and embarrassingly out of breath afterwards. Her hands never moved from Galinda's breasts.

"Its not soon enough." She whispered.

"I just don't want to push you to something if-"

"You're not pushing me to do anything Elphie. I want it just as much as you. And I know you know what you're doing. I'm well aware of those sounds you make when you think I've gone to sleep."

The green girl's eyes widened and her cheeks turned a deep pine green.

"Oh Oz." she said quietly. The blonde giggled.

"Its okay, Elphie I do it too."

"Well I kind of figured." Elphaba said with a small laugh. "I really like you Galinda." she placed another kiss on Galinda's lips. "I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"I more than like you Elphie. I'm many miles past like." Galinda held Elphie's face in her hand and looked her in the eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Galinda leaned in to kiss her again.

"I love that as well."

"So do I." Elphaba smiled. They kissed again. This time a lot longer and deeper, exploring each other's mouths. Elphaba realized that Galinda's breasts were still in her hands and began to gently caress and massage them, causing the blonde moan softly into their kiss.

"Elphie" Galinda breathed when they finally pulled away. "There's so much I want to do with you."

"Like what?" Elphaba smirked.

"I think you know." the blonde said and guided a green hand to the zipper of her dress. "Please."

"If you say so." Elphaba pulled the zipper down Galinda's back and the blonde shimmied out of the dress.

"Wow." the green girl said, amazed by how stunning her friend (girlfriend?) was in her undergarments.

"Thanks." the blonde smiled and began to unbutton Elphaba's dress. Elphaba was feeling very insecure. She knew her body was nowhere near as attractive as Galinda's. There was also the fact that she was green, everywhere. Before she knew it, her dress was off and all of her insecurities faded away because she saw nothing in Galinda's eyes but fondness and adoration.

"Oh Elphie, _you_ are stunning." she breathed as she kissed those soft green lips again. They kissed again and again. Continuing to explore each other's mouths, along with touching and caressing the newly exposed skin. Their bras were soon removed soon as well and they began kissing and sucking each other's exposed breasts along with caressing buttocks and gently massaging private parts. They moaned each others names and felt wonderful sparks of pleasure.

"I never imagined myself in such an intimate situation with anyone, especially my hot blonde roommate." Elphaba said after a while.

"Really? Because I've imagined myself in very intimate situations with my sexy green roommate on many occasions." the blonde said. Elphaba blushed because she had never been referred to as 'sexy'.

"Okay, okay I have imagined it quite a lot actually. I just never thought it would ever happen. It is truly an amazing getting to kiss you and touch you like that. It feels so...so exciting. I don't think I ever want to stop."Elphaba wrapped her arms around Galinda, pulling her close and kissing her deeply.

"Who says we ever have to stop?" Galinda asked breathlessly. "There's no place I'd rather be right now then right here. With you. Doing just what we're doing."

They stayed there all night, kissing,touching, caressing, exploring and enjoying every feeling and sensation of each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**I ended up finishing this chapter much quicker than I thought I would. (tap-Violeta here's your prize lol)**

xxx

Sunlight began to shine through the blinds of room 22 of Crage Hall. As Elphaba's eyes fluttered open, she was a little disoriented of her whereabouts. It took her a second to realize that she was in Galinda's bed. She laid in the bed beside her beautiful blonde friend, both of them in nothing but their undergarments. If it weren't for this current arrangement she would have been sure that last night was dream.

She looked over at Galinda's messy blonde curls spread out on the pillow and knew that none of this was a dream. It was real. It was the realest thing she had ever felt. She and Galinda had kissed. Elphaba smiled at the memory. They didn't actually have _sex_ but it was pretty close to it. As she had said, she had imagined this but never thought it would ever happen. Her first kiss. She never had anybody who wanted to kiss her until now, the beautiful girl who she had the biggest crush on. Kissing and touching Galinda was the most sensual thing she had ever experienced. Feeling Galinda touch her, feeling the gentle caresses from those delicate hands in places that no other hand but her own had touched was something different. It was a good different though. It felt amazing. It was true that she went on Ozgasm every now and then to fulfill her lesbian sexual needs. But the real thing was totally different from just watching it and self pleasuring wasn't the same as actually doing it with someone who cared about her just as much as she did them.

Last night they both confessed (and demonstrated) their romantic feelings for one another. Galinda had said that she loved her. From the look on the blonde's face and all the vigorous kisses she received, Elphaba knew she meant it. The green girl had surprised herself by saying that she loves her too. She knew she meant it. She loved Galinda. So yes, they both loved each other but Elphaba still was sure what that meant. Where do they go from here? This had to make them more than just friends. Elphie wanted to be more than just friends. But at the same time she didn't know a thing about relationships and wasn't even sure if she was ready for one. Everything happened so fast last night. After Galinda had found out her secret, she thought that would be it for their friendship, but it actually brought them closer, much closer. As embarrassing as that conversation was, she was glad it happened.

Although she still wasn't sure what do, Elphaba decided to put all of the confusing thoughts away for now. Still in her underwear, she untangled herself from the bed. She smiled at the sight of how innocent her roommate looked when she was asleep, and blushed when she noticed one of the blonde's breasts popping out from under the covers. She gently tucked all of Galinda's body parts back under the blanket and remembered how soft those beautiful breasts felt when she had squeezed them. She ran her hand over her own breasts and could almost feel Galinda's hand still caressing them.

She went to her wardrobe and put on a fresh nightgown. It was still early so she didn't bother getting dressed for the day just yet. It was Friday so she only had one class today, but it was until afternoon. Galinda on the other hand had no classes today.

Elphaba brought her laptop over to her bed and got comfortable as she finished typing up her paper from last night. It was an hour and a half later when Galinda started to stir. When she woke up she looked over at Elphie who was already watching her. They exchanged shy smiles. Feeling a little modest, she went into the bathroom and grabbed her robe to put on.

"Hi Elphie." She smiled when she can out and sat on the end of Elphaba's bed.

"Hello Galinda" she said, returning the smile and setting her laptop aside. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes. I slept very well, especially after last night's activities." She scooted closer to Elphaba. She brushed her raven hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek, silently seeking permission to kiss her. After a long gaze, the green girl closed the distance between their lips. They kissed long and slow.

"I really enjoyed being with you like that." Elphie said once they parted.

"Me too." Galinda initiated another kiss, then they snuggled quietly for a moment. The blonde looked up eventually and noticed Elphaba lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked. Elphaba snapped back to reality when she heard her voice.

"Oh nothing- I mean, well, something- I just...I'm a little confused is all."

"Confused? Is this about what we did?" Galinda suddenly worried that Elphie regretted what happened.

"It relates to last night. I just need to clarify something... Galinda, what are we?" Elphaba asked, a little nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if I remember correctly, you said you loved me... And I love you...and we did some pretty intimate things together. I know we're friends but... Does this change what we are? What do we define ourselves after that?" Elphaba had difficulty trying to phrase what she wanted to say, but managed to get it out.

"Elphie first of all, you and I will be always be friends, _best_ friends no matter what." Galinda felt the need to clarify that because it was true, even if their romantic relationship didn't work out.

"As for what we are now..." She continued. "I assume we would be girlfriends."

Elphaba smiled. "So we're like a couple now?"

"I would like to be. Is that okay?" Galinda asked. Elphaba leaned over to give Galinda another passionate kiss.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Loud and clear." The blonde said, almost breathless. She wrapped her arms around Elphaba and hugged her tight. "I'm so happy and excited! Elphie I love you so much and you love me back and now we're a couple! This is wonderful!" She kissed her girlfriend enthusiastically.

"I just have a few concerns Galinda."

"What's concerning you my love?* Galinda asked. She was excited that they could start using endearing terms to refer to one another.

"I've never been in an actual relationship before. I'm not familiar with it. I just... I don't want to let you down." Elphaba explained.

"Elphie you could never let me down. Never. We'll figure this out together, it's okay honey pie."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Elphie said amused at the couple-ish terms.

"Yes I am sweetheart." Galina giggled. "But I'll tone it down just for the moment. "What are your other concerns?"

"I know being friends with me has already affected your social life in some way. But what will your friends think when they find out that you're dating the odd green girl...They don't even know you're gay."

Galinda hadn't even thought about her friends, or her family, or anyone really. Ever since last night the only person in her mind that mattered was Elphaba.

"You're right, they don't know. I haven't really thought much about that Elphie." she frowned slightly. "I guess maybe we could just keep it our little secret for now."

"That works for me. It's okay with you?"

"Yeah, we'll figure it more out later." Galinda said. "Right now I would like to kiss you senseless. May I?"

"Help your self." Elphaba grinned

"Galinda can I tell you something? Although it might not be that surprising " Elphaba said when they parted.

"Go for it Elphie."

"You were my first kiss." she said shyly.

"Really?" Galinda said with a hint of surprise.

"You're actually surprised?"

"Just a little. I mean, you're very good at it for someone who claims to be inexperienced. There's no way you can be a kissing virgin and kiss like _that_." the blonde said with small laugh.

"I guess I must be a quick learner, and you're a very a good teacher." Elphaba chuckled.

"Would you like another lesson my A+ student?" Galinda giggled. Elphaba nodded and they spent a long amount of time kissing and caressing. Galinda started to unbutton Elphaba's nightgown. She slid her hand inside to feel those soft green mounds. Elphaba untied the blonde's robe and slide it down her shoulder and give her both of her beautiful breasts a generous kiss. They spent almost an hour exploring each other's bodies with kisses and gentle touches, until Elphaba pointed out that she needed to get ready. Galinda pouted.

"Sorry Galinda. I have class in two hours, you know that." Elphaba said getting up from the bed. "What do you have planned today?"

"I'm supposed to meet Nara and Chloey in the library later so we can work on a project. Which reminds me, I need to text them to figure out what time." she reached for her phone. "Then Chloey is coming with me to the I.T. place to get my laptop fixed."

"You're finally getting it fixed?"

"Yes, finally. Although, I kind of like the fact that it was broken."

"You did not like it Galinda you were miserable. I remember you came home crying the day it crashed." Elphaba said.

"Okay I admit, it was a very terrible time. But there was a bright side. You do realize if my laptop had never crashed and you had never let me use yours, no of this would have ever happened. We wouldn't be girlfriends right now. And we wouldn't have just spent over an hour making out." Galinda explained. Elphaba hadn't thought about it that way. If it weren't for the fact that she had never signed out of her Ozgasm account, Galinda would have never known that she liked girls and they wouldn't be in this current situation.

"That is very true. Your broken laptop turned out to be quite a positive thing." she chuckled and kissed Galinda's forehead. "I'm going to go wash up. I'll be back." she started to head towards the bathroom.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Pardon?" Elphaba stopped.

"Come on, we're all girls here. It doesn't matter if we bathe together. I've pretty much seen you naked anyway." the blonde said.

"You have a point, and I don't use the shower anyway, so it will work."

"I've always been curious as to how you wash without water."

"I told you I use oils."

"Can you show me?"

"Come along." Elphaba extended her hand to Galinda and walked into the bathroom together. She opened the cabinet under the sink where all of her oil bottles were.

"These are my washing oils."

"Wow, where do you buy all of these?" Galinda asked.

"There is an herbal store in that shopping center right outside campus. Its convenient for me because I can go there whenever I need to refresh my supply. I get discounts too, for being the most recurring customer. When I was younger my Nanny had a friend in Munchkinland who mixed them specially for me. That same friend informed her about the shop in Shiz so I can have them while I'm here." Elphaba explained.

"As you can see I have quite a variety of scents." she pulled the bottles out of the cabinet, reading the labels as she went along. "There's coconut, lavender, sandalwood, almond, clove, warm vanilla, pepermint..."

She let Galinda open each one and sniff it.

"Mmmm, no wonder you always smell so good!" she said Elphaba chuckled.

"I'll allow you to do the honors and decide what I am going to smell like today." she smiled. Galinda squealed with excitement. She had to smell each one over again. It was a tough decision, but she decided on warm vanilla.

"Excellent choice." Elphaba said as she grabbed fresh towels and wash clothes off the shelf for both of them.

"Do you wash your hair with these too?" the blonde asked.

"Not with those. There's a special one I use for my hair. It keeps it very soft and moisturized. I can't use it too often though because it makes my hair really oily. But I use this everyday." Elphaba pulled another bottle out of the cabinet.

"It's a dry shampoo. You just spray it in. Works like a charm." She handed the spray bottle to Galinda so she could see it.

"Any more questions you have about my personal hygiene processes?" Elphaba asked, smiling at how fascinated her girlfriend was with all of this.

"Yes, one more. How do you brush your teeth?" she was very curious about this answer, considering there has only ever been one toothbrush in their bathroom, and that was her own.

"I don't brush my teeth." Elphaba said.

"What? Elphie that's impossible! They're so white and clean." Galinda said, appalled.

"Oh calm down you" Elphaba laughed as she reached for her last item under the cabinet. "This is a mouthwash that I use. It contains hydrogen peroxide which helps to kill bacteria, along with baking soda that helps promote whiteness. It's also minty fresh. I swish with this for 60 seconds then floss extra well. Apparently it works just as good because I have never had a single cavity." she said proudly.

"Hm, I've had two cavities before. Maybe I should use some of that."

"You're more than welcome to." Elphaba said. "Anything else?"

"Nope, I think you've tamed my curiosity, for now atleast." Galinda smiled. She shed her robe and undergarments and Elphaba did the same. The blonde turned on the shower and stepped in, while Elphaba went about washing herself with her warm vanilla oil. Their shower had a clear glass door so Elphaba had a great view of Galinda and Galinda had a great view of her. They were focussed on their washing, but occasionally took a few glances at each other. Elphaba was mesmerized at the sight of water flowing on Galinda's beautifully curved body and soap rising down her breasts to the blonde curls between her legs. The green girl realized she had been staring too long and looked away as her girlfriend washed her pelvic region. Galinda was fascinated by watching Elphie as well. They had never seen each other naked from the waist down. She took note of Elphie's thick black pubic hair and her small, but perfectly round backside. She inhaled sharply as the green girl raised her leg onto the closed toilet seat to wash her calves and ankles. Oz, she was so glad this beautiful girl was her girlfriend.

When Elphaba was done, she wrapped a towel around herself and sprayed her hair with the dry shampoo, then did her version of brushing her teeth. Galinda stepped out of the shower, glistening and wet. Once she was dry, with the exception of her hair, she gave her girlfriend a substantial kiss. Elphaba then went out into the main room to get dressed, while Galinda blow dried her hair and took care of other bathroom necessities.

Half an hour later, both girls were dressed and clean. Elphaba had everything she needed for class and Galinda had everything she needed for her group project.

"Hey Galinda, I have about 45 minutes before class. I was wondering If maybe you'd like to come to the cafeteria to have a quick brunch with me?" Elphaba asked.

"Thats sounds good. I'm not meeting Chloey and Nara until after 1, and I need to eat."

"Cool." Elphie smiled. "And If you want, maybe we can have dinner tonight."

"I like that idea too!" Galinda bubbled. "But I'm not sure Chloey and I will be back from the I.T. place, I'll text you and let you know. You have cellphone, right?"

"Yes."

"Can I get your number?" Galinda asked, then laughed. "I think we did this wrong. Usually people exchange numbers _before_ they started dating."

Elphie chuckled as she went to get her phone from her bag.

"Please don't laugh at my phone Galinda. It's very...old school. My father only gave it to me for emergencies since I'm so far away from home. I don't have much of a social life so my father, my Nanny and my sister are literally the only contacts I have." Elphaba said.

"Well now you can add your girlfriend as your fourth contact." Galinda smiled. "I won't laugh Elphie, I promise."

Elphaba pulled out her small silver flip phone and Galinda raised an eyebrow.

"See, you're judging me." Elphaba smirked.

"I am not judging you." Galinda protested. "Its okay. I realize I'm more spoiled than most kids. My parents got me the new Ozphone 6 right before I came to Shiz."

Elphaba shook her head, not surprised at all. They exchanged phone numbers and were soon ready to go to brunch.

"Do you have everything you need?" Galinda asked.

"Yes. Do you?"

"Nope. I need a kiss please."

Elphaba gave Galinda a long, soft, loving kiss.

"Now are you ready?" she smiled.

"Yes." Galinda giggled.

"Good. Let's go, my sweet." Elphaba said, holding the door for Galinda.

"Elphie you did it!"

"What did I do?"

"You called me a couple-ish name!" Galinda smiled broadly. "'My sweet' I like that!"

"Well it seemed appropriate. You're very sweet, especially to me." Elphaba said and kissed her forehead.

"Aww Elphie!" Galinda beamed.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of Friday went well for both girls. Galinda and Chloey weren't back from the I.T. place until later in the evening so Elphaba ate dinner by herself, which she didn't mind. But brought food back up to the room for her girlfriend to have when she came home. After Galinda ate, they talked about how their days went, then got ready for bed. They had spent a long while kissing and cuddling before actually going to sleep.

xxx

"Hey Galinda, I was going to go to the shopping center to pick up a few things later this afternoon. Would you care to join me? There may be some shops there might interest you." Elphaba asked her girlfriend, who was currently playing a game on her phone.

"Oh Elphie, that sounds like fun, I would love to come!" the blonde bubbled. "I haven't been out there recently. Chloey and usually just go to the mall. I'm so excited!"

"Great." Elphaba smiled. "Let's go wash up,, we'll leave around 2ish."

"Yay!" Galinda jumped up to give Elphie a kiss. She loved their new wash up routine because seeing Elphie naked, glistening in oil, is something she'll never get tired of seeing.

xxx

"You don't mind walking there, do you Galinda? Its right up the street." Elphaba said.

"I don't mind. Walking is great exercise. I have an idea for where can go for dinner, we can take a cab back from there."

"Okay. I can't wait to see what you have in mind." Elphaba said as they walked side by side down the sidewalk.

"Elphie do you have your license?" Galinda asked after they had been walking for a few minutes.

"What license?"

"Your driver's license silly"

"No, I don't. Do you?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes. I have a car too."

"I'm not surprised to hear that." Elphie smiled.

"It's pink." Galinda giggled. Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"I shouldn't be surprised by that either, but how did your parents manage get you a pink car?"

"I don't really know, but I love it! I got it for my 17th birthday because I got my license a few months before then. It took me two tries to pass the test, but don't get me wrong, I'm a good driver. Daddy was a little unsure about me starting to drive because i'm the baby girl, but Mama encouraged me to. She said it will come in handy, especially when I'm older because I can't always rely on my husband to take me everywhere. I don't want a _husband_ of course" she clarified that last part.

"I should hope not after we spent two hours making out last night." Elphie chuckled. Galinda laughed.

"I don't, trust me. Why kiss boys when I can kiss this sexy girl right here!"

"Galinda!" Elphie blushed, but smiled. "We're in public"

"You're the one who was talking about us making out."

"I'm not as loud as you."

"Fine." Galina said dramatically.

"So where is this pink car of yours?" Elphie asked, changing the subject back.

"Its at home. Freshman apparently aren't allowed to have cars on campus. Mama and Daddy didn't think I'd need it my first year anyway. It would be so cool to have it with me though." The blonde explained. "How come you don't have your license? Aren't you like a year older than me?

"Yes, I turned 19 in October. It has to do with me starting school late, but that's another story for another time." Elphaba said. "As for why I don't have a driver's license, I just never really had the opportunity to get it. Also Munchkinland is pretty small. Where I lived everything was very local, as in decent walking distance. I was just use to walking, I saw no need to drive."

"Oh, well maybe you can come to my house sometime and I can teach you." the blonde winked.

"Is that legal?" Elphie chuckled as they arrived at the shopping center.

"What is it you need to get?" Galinda asked.

"Well first I need some more dry shampoo, I used the last of it this morning. I also wanted stop by the shop I told you about to get some more warm vanilla oil, since that seems to be your favorite. I need to get more of the regular kind I use to wash my hands with as well. I wanted to get you something from there too, there may be some creams or lotions you would like. Then we can look around and go into any store you want." she explained. Galinda bounced with excitement.

xxx

They started out at the hair care store, so Elphie could get some of her shampoo. Galinda found a light blue bow that she really liked and matched the shirt she was wearing. Elphaba gladly bought it for her and tied it in her hair before they left the store.

Next, was the oil shop. It was owned by a friend of Elphaba's Nanny. Her name was Kym and she was very nice, Galinda liked her. Elphaba picked out a new bottle of warm vanilla oil. Galinda looked over at the hand lotions. There were two that she really liked; Berry Passion and Orange Citrus. She asked Elphaba to help her decide, but the green girl liked them both, so she got them both for her. Once the necessities were out of the way, they were free to go to any store Galinda wanted.

"OMO! There's a candy store here?" Galinda bounced excitedly. She went up to the store and looked inside the window

"Ooh they have Rainbow Chewy Bears, I love those! Oh and Sweet Tarts, yummy!" She bubbled. The green girl grinned. She always enjoyed seeing how excited Galinda gets over everything.

"Elphie what are your favorites?" The blonde asked.

"I don't know. I've never had any." Elphaba said. Galinda stopped suddenly.

"What?"

"I've never had any." Elphaba said again.

"Elphie you've never had candy?!" Galinda said with more surprise in her voice than Elphie had ever heard before.

"No, I haven't. I guess that's part of the reason why I never had cavities."

"But...but how have you never had candy?"

"My father never allowed me to have any and I've never really had access to any." Elphaba explained.

"How have you survived 19 years without having candy?" Galinda asked, still shocked.

"Well I've had chocolate a few times if that counts. But I have never tried any of the things you were talking about or any of the things in that store." Elphaba explained. "My sister and brother have had lollipops before, but not me."

"We have have to fix this, right now!" The blonde said and dragged her girlfriend into the the store. They bought rainbow chewy bears, sweet tarts, fruit gummies, jelly beans, lollipops, twizzle sticks and sour drops.

"Oz, are you trying to rot my teeth Galinda?" Elphaba when she saw all of the stuff Galinda wanted them to get, which seemed like the whole store.

"Just a little." She giggled.

After that they went into a few clothes stores. Galinda came across some shirts that she really liked. She felt like Elphie had been buying her quite a lot of things today, so planned on using her own money, but the green girl insisted on getting them for her.

xxx

Time flew by and before they knew it they were both getting hungry.

"So what is this place you would like go to for dinner my sweet?" Elphaba asked.

"Its called Olive Patch. They have really good pastas and stuff. I went there with my parents when I first came to Shiz. It's only a few blocks away, do you still want to walk?"

"I don't mind if you don't."

"I don't. Let's go." Galina smiled. Since there weren't any people from school around, Galinda extended her hand to Elphaba. The green girl reluctantly took it and smiled back. They walked for about 15 minutes, having a series of random conversations, laughing and enjoying each others company.

"Here we are!" Galinda bubbled when they arrived at the restaurant. Elphaba held the door open for her girlfriend.

"Thank you Elphie, you're such a gentlelady." She giggled.

"Hello ladies, welcome to Olive Patch. Table for two? A man said as they walked inside. He was slightly surprised at seeing a girl with green skin, but said nothing about it. Galinda politely said yes and the girls followed him back to their table.

"Here are your menus. A waiter will be with you momentarily, enjoy your meals.'" The man said then walk off. Before they had a chance to open their menus, their waiter arrived. She looked about in her thirties and had a friendly smile on her face.

"Hello girls, my name is Tiffani and I'll be serving you today."

"Hi Tiffani" Galinda smiled.

"Hello." Elphaba said. The woman's eyes widened as she noticed her skin. She was shocked at first then looked at her with curiosity.

"You girls go to Shiz University, don't you?' She asked.

"Yes, we do. We're freshman." Galinda responded. "How did you know?"

"My niece, Ashli, goes there. She's a freshman as well."

"Oh Ashli Nolan? We have history with her and she lives in our dorm building. You know Ashli, don't you Elphie?" The blonde asked

"Yeah, I've seen her in class. She looks very much like you." Elphie said to Tiffani.

"Thank you dear. Ashli once mentioned to me that there was a green girl in her class. I didn't think she was serious. It's very unique." Tiffani smiled at Elphaba.

"Thanks." The green girl said shyly.

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable darling. I'm sure you get quite a few comments on it. Your name is Elphaba, correct?"

"It's fine, I'm use to it. Yes, its Elphaba"

"And you must be...Glinda? Or Chloey? Those are the two blonde ones that Ashli has talked about in her class. All good things of course."

"I'm Galinda, with a Ga. Chloey and I are really good friends. People often confuse us since we're both blonde and popular." Galinda laughed. Tiffani chuckled.

"How about I get you all started some drinks?" She asked, pulling out her notepad.

"Sure, just a second." Galinda said and opened her girlfriends menu to the drink page. "These are the drinks Elphie. Mama and I got the Raspberry Lemonade last time, it was really good. I think I'll have that again." She directed that last part at Tiffani.

"Okay, one Raspberry Lemonade." She scribbled down on her pad.

"You can drink things like this right Elphie?" Galinda asked.

"I think I can, as long as it's mixed very well and without ice." She said.

"Is something wrong?" Tiffani asked, unable to hear what she was saying to Galinda.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just my girlfriend-" she stopped, blushing furiously. Elphaba's looked at her with wide eyes, her cheeks darkened when she noticed a small smile creep on Tiffani's face.

"I- I mean my friend...just my friend. She's very sensitive to things that are watery. Can you add extra fruit syrup in hers? With no ice?" The blonde asked.

"Oh of course, no problem. What flavor would you like hon?"

"Mango, please." Elphie said, still blushing a little.

"Excellent choice. Mango is my favorite. I'll right back with these, then I'll come and get your orders." Tiffani said, trying to keep things as less awkward as possible.

"Galinda..." Elphie started as the waitress left.

"I'm so sorry Elphie! I can't believe I said that, I didn't mean to! It just slipped!" Galinda blurted. "Did you see the way she smiled? She knows! Now she thinks we're on date! I mean, well yeah, we kinda are...but she can't think that! What if she tells Ashli? And what if Ashli tells Chloey and Nara and Feana and my other friends? What will they think of me when they find out I'm a lesbian?" she whispered the last word.

"Galinda my sweet, shhh." The green put her hand on her girlfriend's thigh under the table to soothe her. "I'm just as embarrassed as you are, for more than one reason. It'll be okay my precious girl. We'll figure this out. I don't know, maybe we can talk to Tiffani before we leave." Elphie suggested.

"That's a good idea...wait, you said you're embarrassed for more than one reason, why?"

"My stupid green skin always draws more attention to me than I'd like. I know you we're only helping when you brought up my water allergy, but I hate that too. As if my skin isn't abnormal enough. The smallest drop of water will burn me and I can't even drink it like everyone else." She explained.

"Oh Elphie, I'm so sorry sweetheart."

"You don't have to apologize my sweet. It's fine, really."

"Okay but just so you know, your skin isn't stupid, it's gorgeous. Just like the rest of you" Galinda said sincerely. Elphaba smiled lovingly at her girlfriend.

"Thank you." She said and they heals each other's gaze for a while. "We really should be deciding on what we want, Tiffani will be back any second now."

Tiffani arrived shortly with their drinks and brought garlic breadsticks for them to nibble on while they waited for their meals. They told her what they wanted and she scribbled it down on her pad, then she was gone. About twenty minutes later their food arrive. It smelled and looked delicious. Galinda ordered the Cheesy Chicken Carbonara and Elphie got the Mushroom & Tomato Pasta. Galinda tasted hers and it was delicious. She looked over at Elphie's. She had always thought mushrooms were creepy and gross, but the way Elphie's were prepared looked really good.

"How is it?" she asked after they had been eating in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"It's very good." the green girl smiled.

"Can I try some?"

"You want to try some? I thought you made it very clear earlier that mushrooms are creepy, ugly monsters." Elphaba chuckled. Galinda playfully rolled her eyes.

"Okay I was exaggerating!" she laugh. "Just a small taste, please?"

"Fine, go ahead." the green girl slid her plate toward the blonde. Galinda took a small bite with her fork.

"Mmm, that actually is good. Wanna try mine?" she asked.

"No thank you."

"Are you sure? It's delicious!"

"I'm sure it is my sweet, but I don't eat meat." Elphaba said.

"Not at all?"

"Nope. I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh, I guess that explains a lot." Galinda was a bit surprised at first, but now that she thought about, she couldn't remember a time when she ever saw Elphaba eat meat at all.

"I can try a forkful without the chicken, if that will make you happy.

"Yay!" Galinda bubbled. She got a forkful and handed it to Elphie.

"I planned on using my own fork, but ok." Elphaba laughed tasted the carbonara. "That's very delicious."

"Told ya!"

They spent the rest of dinner talking, laughing, and poking fun at one another until Tiffani came to collect their dishes and offer them a dessert menu. Galinda got the Chocolate Ala Mode and Elphie ordered the Apple Cobbler, although they ended up sharing the desserts and eating an equal amount of both.

"When should we talk to Tiffani?" Galinda asked, while finishing off the last bit of Elphie's cobbler.

"Maybe we can try to bring it up before she brings the check?"

"Ok sounds good." the blonde said. "Oh shit. Here she comes now."

"How was dessert?" Tiffani asked as she approached the table.

"It's was great." Elphaba said.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now if there isn't anything else you need, I'll be right back with your check."

"Actually, Tiffani, can we, um, talk to you right quick?" Galinda asked tentatively.

"Of course."

"Well...it's about what I said earlier…" Galinda started, hoping she would catch on.

"Oh! You mean about the red velvet cheesecake? Would you have rather had that instead? I can get you one to take back to school with you, no problem at all." Tiffani said.

"That's not what I was going to say, but two slices of cheesecake to go would be great."

"What were you going to tell me darling?" The waitress asked.

"I know you heard me say Elphaba is my girlfriend...and...it's true, we're dating and...stuff. I was hoping you could just keep that between us?" Galinda said.

"Yeah, we're not really ready for a whole lot of people to know yet, especially at school." Elphaba added.

"Oh my dear girls, I would never spread that information to anyone. It's your business and not mine to share." She said. " I figured you two were out on a date of some sort, but I wasn't going to make a big deal out of it. Its makes me happy that you're happy together. If you're worried about it, I promise I won't mention any of this to Ashli. It's her job to gossip to me, not the other way around." Tiffani chuckled.

"Thank you Tiffani, you're amazing." Galinda said, then leaned over to give the woman a hug, which surprised her.

"Thanks, really, you've been so kind to us." Elphaba smiled.

"I've enjoyed you two as well, I'll be right back with your cheesecake and check. I hope you'll come back soon." the woman smile and hurried off. When she returned with the check, Galinda pulled out her wallet.

"It's okay Galinda, I got it." Elphaba said, trying to stop her.

"No Elphie, let me. This was my idea anyway and you already bought me a bow, hand lotions, tons of candy and two shirts earlier."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I just got my allowance a few days ago. But if it will please you, you can leave Tiffani a tip and pay for the cab home." the blonde compromised.

"Deal."

Galinda paid the bill and Elphaba left their waitress a generous tip.

xxx

They sat on the bench outside of Olive Patch, watching the sunset while they waited for the cab they had called a few minutes earlier.

"This was our first date, wasn't it?" Galinda said.

"It was and it was wonderful. Much better than I would have ever thought." Elphaba, placing a quick, chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "I love you, you know."

"Trust me, I know." Galinda smiled and looped her arm through Elphie's. "And love you too."

She reached into her purse and pulled out her phone.

"Hey Elphie, wanna take a selfie?" she giggled.

"Selfie?" Elphie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, its a picture of ourselves, it's fun!" Galinda bubbled. "Here you hold it, your arms are longer. Just press the blue button."

"Okay." Elphaba chuckled and took the phone. They took a few normal pictures, then started to get silly. They took about ten selfies, each with different crazy faces and were cracking up as they looked through them. Before they knew it, their cab arrived.

xxx

As soon as she closed the door to their room and set her things down, Elphaba was pushed up against the wall and Galinda's lips crushed into hers. She kissed her long and passionately. The green girl reciprocated with equal fervor. Lips pressed and pulled and tongues battles. Hands freely roamed on bodies. They were both starting to get worked up in a way they never had before. Galinda's hands fumbled with Elphaba's shirt. She disconnected their lips long enough to get it over her head. She unfastened her pants and slid them down to her ankles. The green girl stepped out of them and kicked them to the side along with her boots, then began undressing Galinda. When they were both in nothing but their undergarments, their hands continued to roam over the newly exposed. skin.

They unhooked their bras and tossed them aside. Elphaba leaned down and gave Galinda hard nipples a lick. She brushed her tongue over it a few times then took it in her mouth and suckled long and hard before switching to the next one. The blonde moaned at the sensations of Elphie's warm tongue on her breasts. The green girl slide her hand over Galinda's lace covered center. She looked into her sapphires eyes for reassurance before hooking her fingers around the edges of her panties and slowly sliding them down. She inhaled at the sight. Every inch of Galinda was absolutely beautiful. Galinda slid Elphie's underwear down as well and rested her on hand on small green hips. She brought Elphaba's lips back to hers and pressure herself close to her. Their nipples brushed and their private parts rubbed against each other, causing them both the gasp loudly. Galinda felt heat building up inside of her as Elphie guided them over to the bed. She laid beside her and cupped her cheek in her hand.

"I love you so much, Galinda." the green girl said before kissing her passionately. The spent some time kissing each other on the lips and breasts. Along with caressing other body parts. After kissing down Galinda's chest, Elphaba looked up into her eyes.

"Let me make love you." she said in a breathy voice. Galinda thought that she was going to die from arousal.

"Please, make love to me." she whispered, then kissed Elphaba furiously. Elphaba ran her hand up the inside of Galinda's thighs causing her to sigh in anticipation. She shifted slightly to allow the green girl more access, then caught her gaze, giving her all the permission she need to continue. Elphaba locked her eyes on Galinda's and slid her hand down to the area below her belly button, gently cupping it in her hand. The blonde gasped and sighed. Elphaba glided her fingers up and down, paying close attention to the small nub that made her girlfriend moan loudly whenever she brushed against it. Her strokes became faster and less gentle. Galinda held on tightly to Elphie, moaning and moving in rhythm with her strokes.

Elphaba eventually slipped two fingers into Galinda. The blonde let out a loud gasp/moan. The green girl moved her fingers, massaging her girlfriend inside and out. It wasn't long before Galinda felt every muscle in her body clench tightly and waves of pleasure rush through her. She screamed Elphaba's name. The green girl slowly withdrew her fingers and the blonde was panting and glistening with sweat.

"Elphie...I….wow." was all she could say. "I love you so ozdamn much!" she breathed and kissed her girlfriend passionately.


	4. Chapter 4

Elphaba woke up, surprised to see that it was already way past noon. They had been up for hours last night making love. The green girl looked over at her beautiful sleeping girlfriend and smiled as she felt a warmth fill her chest. She had no idea she was capable of loving someone this much, and that it was possible for someone to love her as much as Galinda did. She noticed her girlfriend's eyes flutter open and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips. The blonde grinned.

"Elphie?"

"Good morning my angel, or should I say good afternoon." She chuckled.

"What time is it?" The blonde said, sitting up.

"1:14pm" Elphaba said after checking her phone.

"Wow we slept for a long time." Galinda said, putting herself in Elphaba's arms. "Elphie, last night was wonderful."

"Yes, it was. Best night of my life." She smiled at the memory.

"I love you so much. I just wanna stay here with you all day and never leave this room, ever." Galinda said.

"I like that idea my sweet, but I don't know about never ever leaving the room. What about eating?" Elphaba asked.

"Oh Elphie, we don't need any food. We'll live on sex alone!" The blonde said, but then her stomach growled loudly. Elphaba chuckled.

"I think your tummy might disagree."

"I think you're right, I'm pretty hungry." Galinda laughed. "But I don't wanna go to the cafeteria. I'm not in the mood to be around anybody today except you."

"How about _I_ go get us something to eat? That way you won't have to encounter any of your friends." Elphaba suggested, knowing that nobody would stop to talk to her.

"I don't want you to leave either Elphie" the blonde whined. " How about we just order a pizza or something?'

"We're allowed to do that?'

"Yeah, Chloey and I did it once before. They brought it right to her dorm room."

"Okay, cool. I like pizza."

"Yay! Phone please?" The blonde said and the green girl reached onto the nightstand to hand her her phone.

"Hello," Galinda said once the number dialed. "Can I get one large pizza, half pepperoni half vegetarian? Along with a side of spicy buffalo wings with celery and the ranch dipping sauce. Oh and one order of cinnamon sticks and a liter of fruit punch please? And can you deliver that to Shiz University, Crage Hall, second floor, room 22? Thank you!" She said then hung up.

"Wow, you're serious about not leaving the room at all today." Elphie chuckled.

xxx

They had about thirty minutes before the pizza would arrive so they decided to wash up. When Galinda came out of the bathroom she saw Elphie putting on one of her simple frocks.

"Elphie do we really _need_ wear clothes? I'm pretty sure they'll be removed later anyway." She said with a wink

"I'm sure they'll be removed later too. But we need to have clothes on when the food arrives, unless you want to answer the door naked."

"That would be so funny!" Galinda laughed.

"It would not!" Elphaba chuckled. "At least put on your nightgown and robe, for me."

"Okay, okay. No panties?" The blonde asked with a giggle.

"No panties." Elphie said, blushing slightly because she had never used that word.

"Yay! You should take yours off too." She smiled

"Galinda..."

"Or do you want me to take them off for you later?" The blonde smirked.

"You drive me crazy." Elphaba said.

"But you love me, right?"

"Yes, I do. Very much." Elphie said, giving her an affectionate kiss.

xxx

Their food arrived about ten minutes later. Galinda cleared off her desk to set everything down on it and they ate on Elphaba's bed. Galinda ate the pepperoni pizza and buffalo wings, while Elphaba ate the vegetarian pizza with celery and ranch. They both shared the cinnamon sticks. There was still plenty leftover for snacking and dinner later.

"Elphie," Galinda said when they were mostly done. "I haven't been on Ozgasm in a while. I use to go on there everyday. I wondering if we could maybe... watch it together?" She asked. Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"That's not weird, is it?" The blonde worried.

"No, its not weird. I actually read that couples who watch pornography together are able to maintain a very interesting sex life."

"What were you reading when you learned that?" Galinda giggled. Elphie blushed.

"I've read quite a few things that relate to sexual matters my sweet. How do you think I knew what I was doing last night?"

"I just thought you were a very good visual learner." The blonde smiled. "You were pretty amazing last night." She said. Elphaba's cheeks were still dark, Galinda always thought it was adorable when Elphie blushed.

"Thanks. You were too."

"I guess watching together will be a good idea then. We could find some new ideas to try out later. There was something I wanted to do last night, but didn't since it was only our first time.'" Galinda said.

"What was it?" Elphie asked, the blonde whispered in her ear and her cheeks darkened again.

"You mean your mouth on my..."

The blonde nodded.

"Don't lie and say you didn't think about it either." She said.

"I did." Elphaba confessed. "I just...I didn't know if we were ready for that."

"Don't worry my love. There's plenty of time to experiment. But right now it's Ozgasm time!"

Elphaba put the food away for later while Galinda got her laptop set up. They took off their clothes and as Galinda promised she took off Elphie's underwear for her. They both reclined on Galinda's bed with the laptop in between them and she chose one of her favorite videos with two hot brunettes.

"Elphie, I know you touch yourself and you know I touch myself too. We spent three hours having sex last night. We don't have to hold back just because we're not used to watching this together." The blonde said after a few minutes of watching the video. The green girl nodded, but still didn't do anything. Galinda brought her hands to her own breasts and started massaging them. She slid one hand down between her legs, spreading them slightly and moving her fingers in small circles, letting out a few moans. Elphaba watched her, becoming more turned on then she expected. Her breaths were becoming short just from seeing Galinda do this. She brought her hand down between her green thighs and started to rub her own center, occasionally gasping quietly.

They looked over at each other and kissed . The blonde moved her laptop over and scooted closer to Elphaba. After another kiss, Galinda placed her hand in between Elphie legs. The green girl inhaled, then moved her hand in between Galinda's legs. They gently stroked each others delicate areas, gradually increasing pressure and moaning in sync. They eventually shifted into a position from last night where Elphaba was laying on her back and Galinda was on top. They both gasped loudly as their breasts brush against one another and their private part came in contact. Galinda grinded her hips against Elphie and the green girl did the same. This certain contact was sending them over the edge. They gasped and moaned, letting the pleasure overtake them and eventually screamed each other's names.

xxx

It was Monday morning. Galinda was in the shower while Elphaba was washing up. She sprayed her hair and waited for her girlfriend to come out so she could give her a kiss as usual before going to get dressed.

Once they were both dressed and ready they shared one more kiss to get them through the day, then headed off to breakfast. They both had classes this morning, Elphie had biology and Galinda mathematics. They had a nice breakfast together with a light conversation. Since Elphaba's class started before Galinda's, she had to leave early.

"Have a nice day my sweet girl, I love you and I'll see you later on." She whispered in her ear then gave her hand a quick squeeze. They held each other's gaze for a while, then Elphaba was gone. Galinda pouted. She missed her already.

The blonde's frown turned upside down when she saw Chloey enter the cafeteria. The other blonde noticed her too, quickly grabbed her breakfast and came to sit down with her.

"Hey Chlo!" Galinda smiled.

"Hey twinnie!" Chloey said, giving Galinda a big hug.

Chloey and Galinda had been close friends since the beginning of the school year. She was the first friend Galinda had made at Shiz. They instantly got along because they had so much in common, interest and appearance wise. They were both blonde. Chloey's hair was a little longer, and was more wavy instead having actual curls. The only major differences were that Chloey was slightly taller and her eyes were green instead of blue. They both had that natural "pretty" factor about them and anyone in their classes would agree. People often confused them or thought that they were sisters when they were together. Some classmates use to call them "twins" as a joke and they liked it and ended up calling each other "twinnie."

They were considered rather popular girls, but they were comfortable enough around each other that they didn't have to act as fake as they did around everyone else. Before she became friends with Elphaba, Galinda desperately wanted to be reassigned to be Chloey's roommate. But things were different now and she was more than glad that didn't work out. She might love Chloey, but she's _in_ love with Elphie.

"Where were you this weekend? I didn't see you at all." Chloey asked as she sat down to eat.

"Oh, Elphie and I were out all day Saturday."

"Doing what?"

"Just running a few errands, shopping a little, and grabbing a bite to eat. We decided to stay in all day Sunday, we were so worn out." Galinda explained, blushing a little because she left out the fact that they were worn out was because they had sex Saturday night then again on Sunday.

"Wow you guys actually are friends." Chloey said.

"Yes, we're great friends and we've become pretty close these past few days." Galinda said. She was still blushing and Chloey raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Well I'm glad you two had fun, but I wish _we_ could have hung out together." She said.

"I'm sorry twinnie. Maybe we can do something this upcoming weekend."Galinda suggested.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about! I have exciting news!"

"Yay I love exciting news!" Galinda bubbled. "What is it?"

"We're having a dorm slumber party!" Chloey blurted with excitement.

"A dorm slumber party? How is that gonna work?" Galinda asked.

"Feana and I had the idea, we worked everything out with our dorm advisor over the weekend. Its basically gonna a big sleepover in the large parlor on the second floor! Its this Saturday and we're inviting up to twenty people." Chloey explained.

"Oh Chloey that sounds like so much fun!" Galinda exclaimed.

"It will be! There's gonna be food, games, and all sorts of girly sleepover things."

"I can't wait to tell Elphie about this! She can come, right?" Galinda asked, noticing the look her friend's face.

"I don't know G...is she even gonna want to come? I mean, she doesn't really seem very social...or fun and definitely not the partying type. Has she ever even been to a slumber party?" Chloey asked. It's not that she hated Elphaba, she just thought she was strange and couldn't think of any reason why Galinda befriended her, except for pity.

"I doubt it, but there's a first time for everything!"

"If you say so" the green eyed blonde sighed.

"Come on Chlo, give her a chance! She's a really great girl, she just takes some getting use to." Galinda said.

"I'll give her a chance for you, G. Elphaba can come. She can't be that bad if you like her so much." She said. Galinda blushed, although she knew Chloey didn't mean it that way. "You're my bestie, any friend of yours is a friend of mine. We'll talk more about the slumber party later. Math starts in like 5 minutes. Come on twin!" Chloe said, looping arms with Galinda as they walked.

xxx

It was later than that evening, after dinner when Galinda told Elphaba about the slumber party.

"This is so exciting Elphie! I haven't been to a slumber party since high school!"Galinda bounced on the bed.

"I haven't been to a slumber party since never." Elphie deadpanned. "I don't understand why I'm invited Galinda, they don't like me. Maybe you should just go by yourself. Go have fun with the other girls, I don't mind"

"Elphie," Galinda whined. "Chloey said you can come. She said any friend of mine is a friend of hers.I really wanted you to come." she said. "I wanted you to experience your first slumber party."

"Do your friends even want me there? I would feel so out of place."

"We talked. I convinced them to give you a chance and they will. They really want to get to know you better. I would never let them hurt you." The blonde said. "Besides, its only go to be in the parlor, which is right down hall, if you don't like it you can always come back to the room."

Elphaba thought about this for a moment. "I suppose you're right. I'll give this slumber party a chance for you my sweet."

Galinda squealed and kissed her enthusiastically.

"Speaking of my friends wanting to get to know you better, we're all gonna have lunch together tomorrow!"

"Wait what?"Elphaba's eyebrows shot up.

"Lunch tomorrow with my friends. It will only be Chloey, Feana and Nara."

"I don't know Galinda..."

"Elphie please. They want to give you a chance. It won't be that bad, just be yourself...within reason. I promise if lunch with them doesn't go well, then I won't make you go to the slumber party this weekend." The blonde said sincerely.

"That's a real promise?"

"Yes, it is. I'll even kiss you to seal it."

"Okay." Elphaba grinned as Galindas lips came in contact with hers.

xxx

Galinda and Elphaba arrived at the cafeteria the next day. Feana and Nara were already there and waved to Galinda from their table. Galinda and Elphie quickly went through the line to get their lunch. The blonde ordered a salad with grilled chicken while the green girl got vegetable soup with a bowl of fruit.

"Hey G!" Feana and Nara said in unison as they approached the table.

"Hi!" Galinda smiled, sitting down across from them, and Elphaba to her left.

"This my best friend and roommate Elphaba, I told you she'd be joining us."

"Hi Elphaba." Nara smiled politely, although she wasn't thrilled that the green girl was sitting with them.

"Hi Nara, it's nice to meet you. You too Feana." Elphaba said.

"Yeah, hi." Feana rolled her eyes. "Best friend? How does Chloey feel about that G?"

"Oh its fine, I'm sure she understands." Galinda said, not liking her attitude. But she never actually told Chloey that Elphaba's her best friend, because Elphaba is, well, a different kind of best friend. She didn't think she'd mind though, they were still twinnies.

"I'd be upset if I was being replaced. Where is your twin anyway?" Feana asked.

"I just texted her, she should be here soon. She had to stay after class."

They casually talked for a little while. Elphaba mostly stayed quiet. Galinda would occasionally place her hand on the green girls thigh under the table and smiled in her direction, which made her feel better.

"Hey sorry I'm late!" Chloey said when she arrived ten minutes later. She sat down on the other side of Galinda.

"Hi bestie!" She said, giving the blue eyed blonde a hug.

"Hi Chlo!" Galinda smiled, returning her friends hug. Elphaba hadn't seen Galinda and Chloey together very often, but she had to admit they did look disturbingly similar. _But Galinda is cuter._ She thought.

"Hey Nara, Feana! Oh and hi Elphaba, I'm so glad you could be here. My twinnie talks about you all the time." The green eyed blonde smiled in a way that Elphaba couldn't distinguish as real or fake.

"Galinda talks about you quite a bit too." She said.

"I'm sure she does. You're chicken looks really good bestie, can I try some?" Chloey asked.

"Sure go ahead, its delicious!" Galinda said. The green eyed blonde took a piece with Galinda's fork.

"Mm, it is! I should have got that instead of this beef soup."

"I've never tried that before. How is it?" the blue eyed blonde asked.

"It's alright. Wanna taste?"

"Sure." Galinda said and tased the soup, using Chloey's spoon. Elphaba pursed her lips, but said nothing. Thats what she and Galinda did on their date and it felt like something _only_ they should do.

"So Elphaba did my twinnie tell you about the slumber party this weekend?" She asked. Elphaba was too distracted to hear the question. She had been watching the way Galinda and Chloey interacted and felt kind of jealous.

"Oh, um yeah. We talked about it." She responded after being asked the second time.

"Are you gonna come?" She asked.

"Galinda wants me to, so I think I will." Elphaba said.

"You don't have to, but you're invited. It'll be fun." Chloey smiled that strange smile again.

"Its her first slumber party, I told her it will be great even if she decides not to stay the whole time." Galinda said. Chloey asked Elphaba a few more questions to try to understand this unique girl that Galinda was friends with. She was genuinely trying to be nice but Nara, and especially Feana weren't trying to hide their annoyance. They were confused as to why Galinda actually liked this odd girl.

"Okay enough about her! Let's talk party details." Feana said. Elphaba was actually grateful to have the attention taken off of her.

"So G, we're going shopping on Friday to pick up slumber party necessities. You coming?" Feana asked.

"Ooh of course! I love shopping.'" Galinda exclaimed."You don't have to go, Elphie. It's s okay." She giggled at her girlfriend who was glaring at her.

"Thank you." Elphaba didn't mind shopping with only Galinda, but she didn't think she could handle being around these girls on Friday _and_ Saturday.

"I'm so excited twinnie! This is gonna be awesome!" Choosy exclaimed.

"I know right!" Galinda bubbled.

"So who all's coming?" Nara asked. Feana pulled a list out of her purse.

"Well there's the four of us. Or five, if you count her." she pointed to Elphaba. "Then there's Kaelyn, Ashli, Maia, Alana, Tatiana, Inez, Shellie, Avalon, Unah, Joel, and Yasmin. The DA said we could have 20 people, and we only have 16 so far. Any suggestions on who else to invite?" she asked. They all thought for a minute.

"Twinnie, what are the names of two girls in our math class? The ones who sit right in front of us?" Chloey asked.

"Oh, Reah and Daniella?"

"Yeah! They're pretty cool, we can see if they wanna come."

"How about that girl Aziza?" Nara asked. They offered a few more suggestions and Feana wrote all the names on the list with a question mark beside it. They talked more about the party, food they were going to have, games they were going to play how they were going to set up. Elphaba didn't contribute much to the conversation, but she listened so she'd have an idea of what she'd be going through on Saturday. She also continued to watch Chloey, who seemed to be all over Galinda, and that really bothered her. It wasn't long before more most of them had to part ways for their next class. Elphaba was grateful lunch was over because that green eyed blonde was indirectly getting on her nerves.

xxx

It was later that evening, back in the dorm noticed that Elphaba wasn't her usual self. She seemed...upset.

"Hey Elphie what's the matter?" She asked.

"Its nothing, I'm fine."

"No, it's something. Come tell me about it." Galinda said and guided her girlfriend over to the bed to sit down.

"Now what's wrong? You can tell me."

"Its stupid Galinda." The green girl said, trying to get up but was pulled back down.

"So? Half the things I get upset about are stupid, but I tell you anyway. Now talk." Galinda said kindly but sternly.

"I don't wanna upset you..."

"Is this about what happened at lunch?" Galinda asked. The green girl nodded.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry Feana was being so rude. She was kinda getting on my nerves too." The blonde put her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder.

"It wasn't her my sweet. I'm use to that. It was...Chloey." Elphaba said. Galinda looked confused.

"Chloey? What did Chloey do?"

"Its just...she called you 'bestie' and 'twinnie' at least 20 times."

"Did that bother you?" Galinda asked.

"It shouldn't have. Is it wrong that it did? You two are so close, i'm glad you have a friend to be close with, but...I just...nevermind, this is dumb." Elphaba started to get up again.

"Its not dumb Elphie. Please go on" The blonde held onto her.

"Its just...I thought that we were best friends. I thought you said that we would be best friends no matter what"

"We are Elphie, we are. Yeah, Chloey and I are close friends, we have been since school started. I may consider her a best friend to some extent, but that's no comparison to what you are to me. Please understand that my friendship and relationship with you is more special and important than anyone else. No matter how close it may seem like I am with Chloey, I'm closer to you than anybody else. I'm also in love with you. I can live without Chloey, but I can't live without you. I need you Elphie and I always will." Galinda said sincerely. Elphaba blinked back the tears I'm her eyes.

"I guess I needed to hear that. As much as I hate to admit it, I was kind of jealous. She was all over you, it seemed like she touched you more than I could and I'm your girlfriend."

"That's just how she is, I'm sorry it upset you." Galinda stroking the raven hair with her fingers.

"You two are just alike. It's seems like there's so much you guys can do together." Elphie said.

"Elphie, that's nonsense." Galinda said.

"I can't do this with Chloey." She gave her girlfriend a deep, slow kiss.

"Or this." She slipped tongue into Elphie's mouth. Their tongues brushed against one another.

"I can't touch Chloey here." She cupped both of the green girl's breasts in her hands and gently massaged them. Elphaba moaned. Galinda slide her hand down over her backside.

"I can't touch her here either. Or here." She put her hand between Elphie's legs, gently cupping her center. Elphie felt tingles rush through her. The blonde brought their lips back together.

"I can't make love to Chloey." She whispered.

"Galinda, we can't. It's a school night." Elphaba said, pulling back a little.

"I know, I know. I just hope I proved my point."

"Yes, I get it." Elphaba smiled.

"I love you Elphie. Don't forget that, okay?" She kissed her again.

"I won't. I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hopefully this long chapter makes up for the long wait ;)**

xxx

Elphaba sat on top of her bed, reading a new book she had picked up at the library. She was enjoying having the room to herself while Galinda was out shopping with Chloey, Feana, and Nara. She missed her of course, but liked getting the chance to catch up on her reading. While she read she nibbled on some of the candy they still had from Saturday. _I can't believe she eats this sugary stuff. I can almost feel my teeth rotting._ She thought while eating some rainbow chewy bears. _But Oz, they're so good!_ She took another handful and continued reading.

It was about an hour later when she heard her phone vibrate on the nightstand and noticed she got a text from her girlfriend.

"Hi sweetheart hope ur doing ok! We just left the mall & r going out to eat. I should be home in 2 hours. Love u! :D" the message said.

"Ok my sweet. I'm doing fine, you have fun. I'll you see you then, love you too :)" she replied.

"Have u eaten yet?" Galinda asked.

"Not really, just some leftover candy."

"I'll bring food back for u my love!"

"Thanks my precious." Elphaba smiled as she sent the message. Galinda was always looking out for her.

"No prob! Love you Elphie & save me some chewy bears! Lol!"

"I will :)"

xxx

It was a couple of hours later when the bubbly blonde came bouncing into the room.

"Hi Elphie!" She sat her bags on her bed then bubbled over to her girlfriend who was now sitting at her desk.

"Hello my sweet." Elphie smiled as her girlfriend turned her chair around and pulled her up into a big hug and kiss.

"How did shopping go? Did you get everything that you need for tomorrow?" The green girl asked when they finished.

"Yes we did! I also got a little something for you!" The blonde said excitedly.

"What did you get me?" Elphaba asked, not sure if she should be worried.

"Its a surprise! You can see after dinner." Galinda said as she pulled out two to-go boxes from a white bag.

"We went to one of Nara's favorite restaurants. I got you some veggie stir fry. I had the grilled salmon. It was really good, but I couldn't finish it all. I don't know if you eat fish, but if you do you can try it."

"I eat fish every now and then. I'll try some." Elphaba smiled. While Elphie ate they talked about their days. Galinda told her about everything they bought for the slumber party, but purposely left out what she had bought for Elphie. When Elphaba was full, she packed up the rest to save in their mini fridge. Their fridge never had anything in it except for water, juice, and a jar of peanut butter because Galinda loves peanut everything was away, Galinda grabbed her shopping bags and looked as though she were going to burst with excitement.

"Alright Galinda, please show me what you bought before you explode and I'll have to clean you off the walls." She chuckled.

"I got us some cute jammies for the slumber party!" She exclaimed.

"Jammies?"

"You know, pj's, pajamas, nightclothes! Yours are in this bag" she handed the bag to Elphie. "We can try them on and model for each other!"

"You expect me to model?" Elphie raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, just try them on. I'll be in the bathroom, tell me when you're ready!" The blonde skipped away. Elphaba shook her head then looked in the bag to see what her girlfriend had picked out for her. There were long purple and black plaid pajama pants. She tried them on. The waist was a little too big, but there was a draw string that she could adjust. She tried on the shirt, which was like a plain back v-neck t shirt with a small purple peace sign on the right breast. There were also slippers to match. Elphaba looked at herself in the mirror. She actually thought she looked alright.

"I'm ready Elphie, are you?" Galinda called from the bathroom.

"I am, my sweet. Come on out." The green girl said. When Galinda opened the door, Elphie's eyes widened. The blonde was wearing the shortest shorts Elphaba had ever seen her in. They were light blue with small pink flowers. The shirt was the same shade as the shorts, with short frilly sleeves and a small bow on the collar.

"Oh my Oz, you look so cute! It fits you perfectly! I guessed your size. Looks like I was right. What do you think?" Galinda asked.

"I like them, my sweet. I've never had pajamas like this before. Thank you." She smiled, giving the blonde a quick kiss.

"You're welcome. How do you like mine?" She asked.

"They're nice, but Galinda...are you seriously going to wear those outside of this room?" Elphaba asked.

"The shorts? I know they're kinda short, but that's how they're suppose to be. They're cute, right?"

"Galinda those can almost pass as underwear."

"Oh Elphie you're just exaggerating because you're flustered. I won't be the only one dressed like this. Chloey got some similar to mine, and ours are pretty modest compared to Feana's." Galinda explained.

"If that's modest, then I'm scared to see what she'll be wearing."

"Its a negligee romper." Galinda giggled and Elphie looked confused. The blonde pulled out her phone to show her a picture and the green girls eyes widened.

"You girls just have no modesty these days." The green girl shook her head.

"There's no need to be modest around each other, it's an all girl party after all. Just keep your eyes to yourself my love" the blonde teased. Elphie blushed, then looked appalled.

"Galinda! I would never- how could you think-" she stammered.

"Elphie, I'm just kidding! I know the only girl you'll be checking out is me."

"I'm always checking you out." The green girl admitted, still blushing. The blonde smiled and kissed her.

"Oh yeah, speaking of lingerie, I have something else for you to try on." The blonde said, going to grab her other bag.

"Oh dear." Elphie muttered. Galinda pulled out three bras with matching panties that were black, blue, and gray with different patterns.

"They were having a sale, we couldn't resist! Chloey thought it was weird that I bought underwear for you, but she doesn't understand the satisfaction I'll get from seeing you in them, like I'm sure you will from seeing me in mine." She winked.

"How do you know my brassiere size Galinda? I don't even know it."

"I've seen your bras before and your breasts Elphie, it's not that hard to estimate. And how do you not know it?"

"I don't know. Nanny got me my first ones when I was 17 because she thought it was really about time I started wearing them. I didn't pay attention to the sizes, I didn't even wear them."

"You wear them now, what made you decide to start?" Galinda asked. Elphaba blushed. She had started wearing her bras when she realized she had a crush on Galinda, although she was certain the blonde didn't even notice her breasts back then.

Galinda noticed Elphaba's blush and grinned as she caught on.

"Oh Elphie, you started wearing them for me?" She asked. The green girl nodded.

"Did you even...notice them? My breasts, I mean." She asked shyly.

"Of course I did Elphie! They may be small, but they're there and I love them. That's like asking if you noticed my breasts." The blonde said.

"That's different." Elphaba said. "Yours are so...well, they're hard not to noticed."

Galinda grinned and handed Elphie her new bras.

"These are 30A, try them on to see how they fit."

"I don't know what that means, but I'll try them on." Elphie said. Galinda laughed.

"I'll explain it later. In the mean time I'll try on my new ones for you."

"I think I will like that very much" Elphie smiled.

After they finished trying on their undergarments for each other, they put on regular pajamas then crawled into bed. Galinda explained bra sizes to Elphaba, then they shared a few kisses and eventually fell asleep.

xxx

"Thanks, twin." Galinda said as Chloey helped her down from the stepping stool. They were in the parlor with Feana, Nara and Ashli, decorating and setting up for tonight. Ashli was Nara's roommate. Galinda thought it was a little awkward that Ashli's mother knew about her and Elphie's relationship and Ashli didn't.

Galinda had wanted Elphaba to come and help them set up, but she needed to go to the library for a few hours. She said she would try to stop by and help if they still needed it when she got back.

"No prob, the streamers look great up there!" Chloey said.

"I can't wait until tonight!" Galinda bubbled. "What are we gonna eat?"

"Nara is going to order the pizza later. We put the ice cream and other snacks we bought yesterday in the kitchen room." Chloey explained. "What did you do when you got back last night?"

"I talked with Elphie for a while, and got her to try on the things I bought her" Galinda said.

"Did she like her pajamas?" Chloey asked.

"She loved them. She thought mine were a little too revealing. I had to explain to her that they were normal." Galinda laughed, Chloey laughed as well.

"She should see Feana's." the green eyed blonde said.

"I showed her a picture of them. She looked like she was going to pass out."

"Wow." Chloey chuckled. She still wasn't sure how she felt about Elphaba, but she noticed Galinda was always so happy when she talked about her. They had an interesting friendship. Chloey decided to just be cool about it and play along, even if it meant she had to share her friend a little.

"Who is Elphie?" Ashli asked Feana, when she heard the two blondes giggling on the other side of the room.

"Elphaba. Galinda's roommate."

"Oh that green girl?"

Feana nodded.

"Why would you guys invite _her_?" Ashli asked, slightly disgusted.

"I didn't invite her. I wouldn't have her anywhere near this party if it were up to me! It was Chloey's idea. Galinda wanted her to come."

"Wait, they're actually friends?""

"Yeah they're 'best friends' apparently. I don't understand how she tolerates her. She's so awkward, and strange and she's green for Oz sake! G made us have lunch with her on Tuesday and it was so irritating. Yesterday when the four of us went shopping, the green freak stayed home, but it was like she was with us anyway. Galinda kept talking about her, buying her clothes, and even bought her dinner! It was annoying." Feana said with an irritated tone.

"I barely know her, but I know she's weird. Galinda doesn't need her as a best friend, she has Chloey." Ashli said.

"I love Galinda and all but I'm starting to like her less the more she keeps talking about " _Elphie_ '" Feana said in her best Galinda impression.

"Elphie!" they heard Galinda squeal.

"Oz." Feana sighed when she saw the green girl. "What the is she doing here?"

Galinda's face lit up when she saw her girlfriend standing in the doorway. Elphaba had been standing there for about 5 minutes, watching Galinda hang up balloons with Chloey and wondering how long it would take for her love to notice her. Galinda ran up to Elphie, keeping in mind that she had four other friends in the room, she gave her a quick hug instead of kiss.

"You came." she smiled.

"I did say I would stop by. You guys did amazing job, it looks great in here."

"Come in and see!" Galinda said, pulling her by the arm.

"Hello everyone." Elphaba said, as she come further into the room. There was a chorus of hellos from Chloey, Nara and Ashli, but Feana just rolled her eyes.

"Chloey and I just finished setting up this little area." Galinda guided her to a small area with a pink zebra stripe backdrop on the wall with a bunch of feathery boas and fancy sunglasses on a table near by.

"It's sorta like a homemade photo booth. You stand in front of the background then you can dress up a little." The blonde put on some of the sunglasses and feathers then struck a dramatic pose. Elphaba chuckled.

"We'll use our phones as cameras then post all the pictures on Ozgram under the hashtag 'CrageHallSlumberParty'" Chloey explained. Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"I'll explain what a hashtag is later" Galinda whispered in her ear. The blondes continued giving Elphie a mini tour of the parlor, showing her the snack table, karaoke, the movie options they had. Galinda was being extra animated and silly because she was excited, and Elphaba enjoyed seeing her this way.

"And if you look to your left you'll see Nara and Ashli setting up the sleeping mats." She said in her best tour guide voice. There were 20 sleeping mats available, but everyone would have to provide their own blankets and pillows.

"And here is Feana, who appears to be brooding about life." Galinda said as they approached the light brunette, who was sitting on the sofa. "Is everything okay?" She asked, turning serious when she saw that her friend didn't appear to be in a playful mood.

"I guess." Feana rolled her eyes. Galinda and Chloey had learned not to get offended when Feana rolls her eyes because is just something she always does.

"I think we're done setting up for now, G. You and your _friend_ can leave if you want." Feana said in a rude way that surprised Galinda a bit.

"Nara, Ashli, do you guys need anymore help?" Galinda asked.

"No thanks, we're good over here." Ashli said.

"Okay then, I guess me and Elphie will be heading out." Galinda said.

"Don't forget the party starts at 7!" Nara smiled.

"We'll be there!" Galinda said, then she and Elphie headed back to their room.

"Feana…" Chloey started.

"What?"

"You didn't have to kick them out."

"I didn't kick them out. I simply suggested they leave and they did." Feana said.

"I know you don't like Elphaba but there's no need to be rude." Chloey said.

"I am not rude! I just don't tolerate certain people. Chlo, don't tell me you _actually_ like her."

"My feelings about her are indifferent. I don't know if I _like_ her, but I don't _not_ like her. I'm trying to be nice to her because Galinda likes her. Honestly, she's really not that bad." Chloey explained. Feana let out an irritated sigh.

"Feana, I'm not asking you to be friends with her. I'm not even asking you to like her, you can hate her all you want. I'm just asking you not to be rude or mean or whatever you wanna call it. And Galinda is our friend, I don't want your dislike of Elphaba to change the way you treat G. She's always super happy and nice and never does anything wrong." Chloey said. Feana nodded. "Tonight is going to be so much fun. All of our other friends will be there so you won't even have to think about Elphaba."

"You're right Chlo, we have a great night ahead of us and I'm not gonna let her ruin it." Feana said.

"Good girl." Chloey smiled and gave her roommate a pat on the shoulder.

xxx

"I missed you earlier today." Galinda said as she vigorously kissed her girlfriend for the 5th time. Elphaba was sitting on her bed with the blonde straddling her lap.

"I missed you too my precious girl. I always miss you when we're not together." Elphaba said and kissed Galinda. She captured her bottom lip with her teeth and gently sucked it into her mouth. Galinda moaned softly and wrapped her arm around Elphie's neck, while green hands roamed her sides and slowly made their way beneath the hem of her skirt.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ugh, really?" Galinda groaned.

"Impeccable timing." Elphie sighed and removed her hands from under the blonde's skirt.

"I'll get it." Galinda got up and open door.

"Oh hey Chlo."

"Hey G, may I come in?"

"Sure." Galinda said.

"Hello Chloey." Elphaba said when the green eyed blonde entered the room and greeted her.

"What brings you here?" Galinda asked.

"I kind of just wanted apologize, mainly to Elphaba, on Feana's behalf. She's a complicated person…" Chloey said.

"It's okay Chloey, you're not responsible for how Feana treats others." Elphaba said.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you guys weren't taking what she said the wrong way."

"Not at all. We were actually looking forward to coming back here and having some alone time." Galinda said.

"I'm glad you weren't bothered by it. I also wanted you to know that I talked to her and she should be on her best behavior tonight."

"Really? What did you say to her?" Galinda asked.

"I just asked if she could be nicer to Elphaba, well, nicer in general and not let her issues towards Elphaba affect the way she treats you." Chloey explained and Galinda smiled.

"We really appreciate that Chlo, you're the best." Galinda hugged her friend.

"Just looking out for my twinnie and her roommate." Chloey smiled. "I'll see you two down in the parlor in about 2 hours!" She said as she was heading out.

"Bye Chloey, and...thanks." Elphaba added before she left. The green eyed blonde smiled at her. Elphaba now realized that was a real smile. She was confused but also impressed. All this time she had thought Chloey was just as fake as the other girls, but she was actually nice and sincere. _Galinda told Chloey to give me a chance...I think I need to give her a chance too._

"Well Elphie, we have about an hour before we should start getting ready. Would you like to pick up where we left off?" Galinda asked.

"I'd be more than happy to." Elphaba grinned as Galinda came back over and straddled her lap and picked up on their previous activities.

xxx

After and hour and a half of kissing and hanky panky, Galinda and Elphaba spent the next thirty minutes getting ready. They changed into their new pajamas. Galinda wore her hair down and Elphaba put hers in a ponytail. They got their slippers on, then each grabbed their pillows and comforters off their beds. Galinda suggested they roll them up like sleeping bags just for fun and Elphie went along with it.

After one long sensual kiss to get them through the evening and night, both girls grabbed their things and headed to the parlor.

xxx

Elphaba's first slumber party was not as traumatizing as she had envisioned. Things were going pretty good so far. There were a lot of girls there. She stayed close to Galinda and Chloey was always near by as well. Galinda was very happy because it seemed like Elphie and Chloey were actually becoming friends. Feana (who had on a satin robe over her revealing nightwear) was enjoying herself with her other friends and barely interacted with them.

There was lots of food and snacks. There was music, and singing and dancing. Everyone took turns dressing up and taking pictures. They talked, mingled, joked, laughed and played a few lighthearted, but fun slumber party games.

xxx

"Okay girls, who's up for a little truth or dare?" Chloey asked. There was chorus of agreements and everyone grabbed their pillow and sat in a circle like formation on the floor.

"Truth or dare?" Elphie asked.

"Remember the game I told you about where you either have to truthfully answer a question or perform a dare." Galinda explained.

"Oh yeah I remember."

"Keep in mind my love, if someone picks you I suggest you just choose truth. I don't know how extreme these dares will be and I don't want anyone to embarrass you."Galinda whispered. Elphaba nodded.

"Now grab your pillow and we'll go sit by Chloey." The blonde said. They grabbed their pillows and went to join the other girls.

"First things first, let's make sure we all understand the sisterhood rules. Nothing that anybody says or does leaves this room. Are we clear?" Chloey said and all the girls understood.

"Who wants to starts?" A girl named Tatiana asked.

"Ooh I will!" Kaelyn volunteered. "I pick... Ashli! Truth or dare?"

"Hmm, I'm feeling adventurous. I pick dare."

"Okay...I dare you to switch clothes with the person to your right." Kaelyn said. Ashli looked to her right, Nara was sitting beside her.

"Well at least they're cute." She laughed.

"But I like my pajamas." Nara said.

"Blame Ashli, she chose the dare." Kaelyn said. The girls all laughed and Ashli and Nara went to switch pajamas. Elphaba chuckled along with the rest, she actually thought this game seemed kind of amusing. It was now Ashli's turn to choose someone.

"I pick you Avalon! Truth or dare?"

"I'm feeling adventurous too. I think I'll go with dare." She giggled.

"Avalon, I dare you to...prank call Horrible Morrible." Ashli said.

"What?! Ashli no, I can't. I could get in serious trouble!" Avalon exclaimed.

"You chose dare. Just dial *67, it'll block your number." Ashli explained.

"But what should I say?" Avalon asked. Ashli thought for a moment.

"Hmm, I dont know guys help me out. What should she say?"

"I would say act like you're ordering a pizza, but that like the oldest one in the book." Yasmin said.

"Oh my oz! I have the best idea ever!" A girl named, Unah exclaimed. "Call Horrible Morrible and ask her where babies come from!" she said. Everyone laughed and agreed that would be hilarious. There was a paper on the wall in the parlor that had all of the important administrator's phone numbers on it. So Avalon dialed the number, put it on speaker, and told everyone to quiet down.

"Hello?" They heard the woman answer.

"Hey." Avalon said, disguising her voice. "I have a question."

"May I ask who's calling?" Madame Morrible asked.

"This is um…" Avalon motioned for the girls to give her a name.

"Susan." Ashli whispered.

"This is Susan." Avalon said.

"Susan who?"

"Susan….John...son...stein." she said and the other girls giggled softly.

"I don't believe I know a Susan Johnsonstein."

"Yes you do."

"How can I help you Ms. Johnsonstein." Morrible said after a long pause.

"I told you I have a question."

"It better be a good question. Are you aware it is almost midnight?"

"Yes I am. I apologize for my bad timing. I just really felt like I needed to ask you this question."

"Well are you going to ask it?" Morrible said after another long pause.

"Okay um...I was just wondering… where do babies come from?" Avalon said as seriously as she could. The girls were trying so hard to suppress their chuckles. Galinda actually had to press her face into Elphie's shoulder to keep from laughing out loud.

"What?"

"Babies. You know, like fetus humans. Where do they come from? You see, my parents never gave me _the talk,_ so I was hoping you would be a good resource to supply me with that information."

"Excuse me?" Morrible said, highly confused.

"I just wanna know where babies come from. It has something to do with the vagina right?" Avalon asked. Everyone was almost in tears and Galinda's face was turning red from holding in her laughter.

"Is this some sort of prank call? Because I have no time or tolerance for this type of nonsense." Morrible said.

"I'm hurt that you would think such a thing. I'm asking you a legit question." Avalon said, trying not to laugh herself.

"Goodbye." Morrible hung up. Everyone burst out laughing for a good 10 minutes. Even Elphie laughed out loud. Galinda and Chloey were on the floor in tears. Once everyone calmed down, they resumed the game. Avalon chose Feana.

"I think I'm gonna have to go with truth because we all need time to recover from that last dare." Feana chuckled.

"Alright. FeFe, we all know for a fact that you're not a virgin. So...how old were you when you lost your virginity?" Avalon asked.

"13." Feana said casually. There were a couple of shocked gasped heard throughout the room.

" _13_ Feana? Seriously?" Chloey asked.

"Yep. I was in 8th grade dating a boy in 10th grade. We don't even talk anymore."

"Wow." was all Avalon could say. "Well it's your turn to pick somebody."

"Hmmm, I pick...Elphaba." Feana smirked. Elphaba's head shot up and her eyes widened. She didn't think anyone would actually call on her and she knew Feana didn't like her so she had no idea what was in store.

"Feana, be nice." Galinda warned.

"Okay, okay." Feana said, still smirking. She was certain the green girl would chose truth, but either way she still had an idea to attempt to embarrass her.

"Truth or dare?" The light brunette asked, looking at Elphaba.

"Truth." Elphie said, after a quick glance at her girlfriend. Feana smirked again, which was making Elphie uncomfortable.

"So Elphaba I'm curious, and I'm sure everyone is, considering the fact that you're green and all. Have you ever kissed anyone? And I mean a _real_ kiss." Feana asked. Elphaba hesitated for a second, then realized she could answer that. Feana only asked _if_ she had kissed someone, not _who_.

"Yes." She said confidently. "I have kissed someone before. A real kiss."

Galinda looked at her and smiled, feeling like her heart was going to explode. Everyone in the room was stunned and Feana's jaw dropped.

"Are you being serious or are you just making that up to fit in?" She asked.

"I'm being serious." Elphaba said.

"Okay then, who was it?" Feana asked, still not convinced. Elphaba started blushing, Galinda did too. Chloey seemed to be the only one who noticed. A thought formed in her mind. It wasn't unheard of for girls to practice kissing on other girls and she wondered if that was the situation here. The thought of her twinnie kissing Elphaba behind the closed door of their dorm room disgusted her. She decided to put that thought away and bring it up to her friend another time. _Galinda is not like that. If she liked girls, she would tell me._ The green eyes blonde thought to herself.

"Uh-" Elphaba faltered.

"She doesn't have to answer that. It wasn't part of your original question so she's not required to answer." Galinda jumped in. Feana rolled her eyes.

" I don't believe it but whatever. Its her turn now." She said.

"I guess I pick Galinda." Elphie said. The blue eyed blonde grinned broadly. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth please." Galinda smiled, knowing Ephie wasn't bold enough to come up with a dare. The green girl thought for a few moments.

"Umm... I'm sorry, I'm not very good at these things." She said sheepishly.

"Want some help?" Chloey offered. The green girl nodded and let Chloey come up with a question for Galinda.

"Hmm, oh I have an interesting one! G, I'm constantly telling you about the guys that I'm into, but I rarely hear about your interests in return. You seem to be on the shy side when it comes to liking boys. So tell us, who do you like? Who's that special person who have your eyes on?" Chloey asked. Galinda face went blank. Elphaba felt nervous for her girlfriend, knowing that was not a question she could answer.

"I...uh." Galinda hesitated.

"Come on Galinda, you know the rules. Nothing anybody says or does leaves this room." Kaelyn clarified.

"Its true G, we won't tell. I'm pretty curious actually. You never tell us when there's a guy you're into." Nara added. _Because there is no guy._ Galinda thought. _But there is a girl, and she's right beside me._

"There is no guy." The blonde said.

"You're not into _anyone_ G?" Feana asked suspiciously.

"No I'm not into anyone. I mean, well…" She felt guilty saying that with her girlfriend right beside her.

"You mean what?" Ashli asked. Elphaba felt terrible. She could have just thought of a simple question like 'what's your favorite color?' and saved her poor girlfriend from this interrogation.

"There's… there's nobody." Galinda said, then nervously glanced at Elphaba and blushed.

"There _is_ somebody G! You're blushing!" Chloey exclaimed causing her to blush more.

"I don't see why you can't just tell us." Feana said growing irritated.

"I bet it's that guy Nathan who we have math with!" A girl named Daniella said.

"He is pretty cute." Another girl, Shellie added.

"Ew! It is not!" Galinda exclaimed.

"Then come on Galinda, spill! Who do you like?" Nara prodded.

"I- I don't like anyone!" Galinda exclaimed, blushing even harder.

"It has to be somebody, you're face is _red_! I've never seen you blush that hard." Feana said.

"We're waiting G…" Chloey said. All the girls in the room were staring at Galinda. Elphaba bit her lip and looked at her nervously..

"I…" Galinda glanced at Elphie, then back at the rest of the girls. Unable to handle the pressure, she got up and ran out of the room.

All of the girls sat there dumbfounded for a moment.

"Galinda?" Chloey called.

Then without saying a word, Elphaba got up and ran after her.


	6. Chapter 6

Elphaba ran out of the parlor and down the hall. The only place she could imagine Galinda going is back to their room so that's where she was headed. As she turned down their hallway she saw the door to their room close. It wasn't locked so she walk inside and her heart shattered when she saw Galinda sitting on her bed, crying.

"Oh my sweet, precious girl." She scooped the blonde up in her arms and kissed her forehead. I'm so sorry you were put in a situation like that. It wasn't fair." She said as she held her girlfriend, rocking her gently. Galinda cried for a few minutes, but was careful not to get her tears on Elphie.

"They were putting so much pressure on me. I didn't know what to do. I wish I could tell them but I can't." The blonde said when her cries turned to sniffles.

"I know it's hard for you my precious girl." Elphie said and stroked a blonde lock behind her ear.

"I love you and I wanna scream it to the world, but nobody will treat me the same if they knew I like girls." Galinda cried. Elphaba wiped the blonde's tears with her finger, ignoring the sting, then took her face I'm her hands.

"You'll always have me Galinda. Just remember that. No matter what else happens. You always have me, and I'll always love you." She like looked into the teary sapphire eyes. "And we'll always have this." She gently pressed her lips to Galinda's. The spent a few minutes kissing softly. Then Galinda cuddled up against Elphie and let her hold her.

"I can't go back there Elphie. I don't think I can face any of them ever again." Galinda whined after a few silent moments.

"I'm not going to make you go back my sweet. We can stay here for the rest of the night if you wish."

"I would like that. Just staying here in our peaceful room. Safely in your arms." Galinda sighed and smiled. Elphaba went to get Galinda's yellow throw blanket out of the closet, since their other blankets were still in the parlor. They snuggled together on Galinda's bed for about 10 minutes when there was a knock on the door. Elphaba went to answer it.

"Hi Elphaba" Chloey said. "I just wanted to make Galinda was okay."

"She's alright now." The green girl said.

"Can I talk to her?"

Elphaba looked over at Galinda, who reluctantly nodded before she allowed the green eyed blonde in the room.

"I'm so sorry twinnie. About everything." Chloey said as she sat down beside Galinda. "I shouldn't have asked you that. It was wrong to put you the spot like that. I understand that you don't want all those girls knowing your business. I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?" Chloey said with apologetic eyes.

"I forgive you Chlo. " Galinda after a moment. "I was just really uncomfortable with all the pressure and you did kinda put me on the spot."

"I'm sorry twinnie, i'll never do that to you again. I promise."

"Thanks Chlo." Galinda said.

"Maybe you can just tell me who it is in private." Chloey whispered.

"Chloey..." Galinda sighed.

"I'm sorry G. I'll drop it for tonight. Are you guys gonna come back?"

"We didn't plan on it."

"Please G. It'll be no fun without you. We put an end to truth or dare. I told the I the girls not to bother you about this anymore. Nara, Ashi and Tatiana are setting up for the movie now so we can all just relax and eat popcorn for the rest of the night. What do you say?"

"Elphie?" Galinda asked her girlfriend, who was standing nearby.

"It's your call my sweet. If you're ready to go back I'll go with you, but if you would rather stay here I will gladly stay too." Elphie said, completely unaware that she called Galinda 'her sweet' in front of Chloey. The green eyed blonde noticed, but added that to the list of things she and Galinda will discuss later.

Galinda was more than content just staying here cuddling with Elphie, but at the same time she didn't want the other girls to think they had gotten the better of her. They were also watching one of her favorite movies and she loved popcorn.

"Elphie and I will return in about 10 minutes." Galinda said after a long thought.

"Yay! I'm so glad. I'll see you guys there." Chloey smiled as she headed out.

"Are you sure you want to go back?" Elphaba asked.

"I guess so. The game is over and she everyone will leave me alone."

"If you say so."

"But I told her to give us 10 minutes for a reason." Galinda smiled.

"And what's that reason?" Elphie asked as if she didn't already know. The blonde put arms around Elphie, giving her a long hug. She then looked put into the chocolate brown eyes and kisses her long and slow. They repeated this a few times before leaving.

xxx

When they returned to the parlor the movie had already started. They got comfortable on their mats and shared popcorn with the people around them. Nobody said anything to Galinda regarding the truth question. A few just apologized and made sure she was okay. Although most of them were still curious.

When the movie was over everyone was tired and some people had already fallen asleep. Everyone else got settled on their mats and ready for bed. Elphaba mat was close to the wall. Galinda was on the other side of her and Chloey was on the other side of Galinda. When all the lights were out, Galinda reached her hand under Elphie's blanket and entwined their fingers together.

xxx

It was very early in the morning when Chloey got up to use the bathroom. Sometime in the middle of the night, Elphaba's blanket had shifted. When Chloey returned, she looked over at Galinda and Elphaba and noticed that they were holding hands. She raised an eyebrow and studied them for a moment. _We definitely need to talk about this._ She thought, wondering the assumptions she had about those two last night was actually true. She hoped not, although it was becoming obvious.

xxx

The next morning when all of the girls woke up they went back to their own rooms to get dressed, then all headed down to the cafeteria for breakfast together. Elphaba and Galinda got their breakfast and took it up to their room to eat alone. Elphaba had definitely reached her limit of being around annoying teenage girls. Galinda could tell she had. Galinda was also in the mood for some private time with her girlfriend, which is why she suggested they didn't eat with everyone else.

They had a light hearted, fun conversation. They talked about the funny things that happened last night and avoided the truth or dare thing that was uncomfortable for both of them.

"Morrible was so confused, that was the funniest thing ever!" Galinda laughed

"I can't believe Avalon actually did that.",Elphie chuckled.

"You know I've prank called someone before." Galinda said.

"Really? Who was it?"

"Some guy I didn't even know. Me and my friend Kait back home prank called him a few times. It was funny at first, he was even playing along until he said he was gonna come find us."

"Galinda! Do you know how dangerous that is?" Elphaba said, appalled.

"I know, I know. We didn't tell or parents that there was a guy probably tracking us down because we thought we'd get in trouble. It turns out he was just threatening us because we never heard from him again. But we were so scared, we definitely learned our lesson. We were only 12 at the time. We just laugh about it now." The blonde giggled.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing" Elphaba shook her head then chuckled.

They talked a while longer about some of the other unbelievable and potentially dangerous things Galinda had done when she was younger. Elphaba even threw in a few interesting stories about her siblings. Then the conversation shifted back to last night.

"Galinda, I was thinking about something..." Elphie started.

"Tell me my love." Galinda said as she moved their breakfast things aside.

"I was thinking about our relationship. I realized how much harder the secret is on you than it is on me, at school that is. I don't have to worry about a group of friends possibly rejecting me because, well, I don't have a group of friends and people reject me anyway. You have more to lose than I do, and I don't know, that just made me feel bad." The green girl explained.

"Don't feel bad Elphie. It is hard for me, but at the end of the day I love you and that's all that matters. I like what you said last night. No matter what happens I'll always have you. You'll always have me. And we'll always have this." The blonde gave Elphie a soft but affectionate kiss. Elphaba kissed her back with a little more passion and Galinda responded with equal fervor.

There's something else I wanted to say my sweet." Elphie said when they finally parted.

"What is it my love?"

"You trust Chloey, right?"

"I do, aside from you she's my closest friend." The blonde said.

"I know. I takes me longer to trust and and be comfortable around people. But Chloey likes you for who you are. She accepts you and I as friends and is even attempting to be my friend. She seems nice and is a decent person, unlike Feana who is the exact opposite... but we'll discuss her another time. Anyway, I just wasn't sure how I felt about her after what she did to you last night, that was pretty wrong." Elphie said.

"I understand. It wasn't the first time they asked me about boys. It was just a lot of pressure and I'm actually _in_ a relationship now so that made it more conflicting." Galinda sighed.

"I'm not saying you have to do this, it'll just be a suggestion and you certainly don't have to do it anytime soon. But since you're so close with Chloey maybe you can consider telling her about us. If you ever feel like you need someone else to support you and maybe it can help prevent something like this from happening again."

"I knew I'd end up tell her eventually, but I wasn't sure how. I want her to know I'm gay before she knows I have a girlfriend so it won't be too big of a shock. But I have no idea how to come out to somebody. I only came out to you because you admitted you were gay."

"I know how you feel my sweet. The only person who knows about my sexuality is you. Don't stress about it, it's not something you're required to do right away." Elphie said.

"What if she hates me once she finds out?" Galinda frowned.

"Galinda, you are the nicest, sweetest girl in the world. I don't think it's possible for someone to hate you."

"Didn't you hate me in the beginning in the year?" The blonde said with a small smile.

"I disliked you, there's a difference. Even though we didn't get along I still thought you were cute and adorable." Elphie blushed slightly. "You didn't like me either, but look at us now."

"Yeah look at us now." Galinda giggled and kissed Elphie.

"As I was saying, I'm sure Chloey is your friend for more reasons other than your sexuallity. If she suddenly hates you over one small thing, then she's not the type of friend you deserve. Just remember that we have each other-"

"And we have this." Galinda cut her off with a passionate kiss.

"We have a lot of that." Elphaba breathed and cupped Galinda face in her hand and kissed her deeply. She pulled the blonde on top of her so she was straddling her lap. The blonde rolled her hips on top of Elphie. They were both getting worked up and knew what was about to happen.

Elphaba kissed Galinda's neck and undid the back if her dress. The blonde shimmied out if it. She unbuttoned and removed Elphie's shirt, and raised herself off of her to slide off her shirt. Elphaba unhooked her girlfriend's brassiere and slowly took it off. She inhaled at the sight of her round, beautiful breasts. She gave them both a kiss then took a light pink nipple in her mouth, sucking gently while Galinda moaned softly.

Galinda took off Elphie's bra and tossed it aside. She pressed her breasts against the small green ones, causing them both to gasp. They continued to move so their nipples brushed against one another.

"I love this" Galinda whispered.

"It feels so good." Elphie admitted.

Their underwear was eventually removed as well. Elphie laid back and Galinda positioned herself on top her. They brought their hands down to caress each others delicates areas, gasping and moaning with pleasure. When they moved their hands, Elphie spread her legs, allowing Galinda to reposition so their private areas came in contact. They moved against each other. First slowly, then faster. Panting and moaning as they felt their bodies blended together as one and climaxed at the same time.

After a few minutes of recovery, Galinda initiated a kiss. She kisses down Elphie's neck, to her breasts and lingered there for a moment. Her kisses then tracked down her stomach until they reach the area below her belly button. Galinda then kissed the one part of her girlfriend that she hadn't kissed before.

Elphaba gasped when she felt Galinda soft lips down there. Galinda kissed her again, then caught her gaze. Elphaba's cheeks darkened, but she gave her a small smile. The blonde took one of Elphies hands in hers and laced their fingers together, then continued her explorations with her mouth.

This was her first time seeing Elphaba's intimate area up close and she was in fact green everywhere. But it was the beautiful and exciting thing she had ever seen.

She slowly ran her tongue up and down and the green girl moaned. She paid close attention to the small nub that made Elphaba shiver and whimper. After teasing the nub with her tongue she gently took it in her mouth. Elphaba was squeezing Galinda hand, trembling slightly and breathing through gritted teeth. The blonde sucked and licked more forcefully and the green girls pelvis moved in rhythm with her mouth.

"Ahhhuhhhh Ga-Glindaaa" the green girl moaned/whimpered in a way that aroused Galinda more than she thought possible. The blonde then slid two fingers inside of her while still continuing the ministrations with her mouth. It wasn't long before Elphaba groaned loudly and arched her back high off the bed. Her whole body spasmed with intense waves of pleasure. Galinda slowly withdrew her fingers and brought her face back up. She wrapped her arms around her emerald girlfriend.

"I...Oh my." Was all the green girl could say.

"I love you Elphie." The blonde kissed her cheek.

It was going to be another one of those days where they did not leave their room. After a couple more rounds of lovemaking, they cuddled together and fell asleep. It was hours later when they woke up, bathed, and ordered Gilikinese carry out for dinner on Galinda's request.

xxx

"We should spend all of our Sundays like that from now on." Galinda said while she and Elphie were eating breakfast in cafeteria Monday morning.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Elphaba smiled as she finished up her grits.

"So what was your favorite part?" The blonde asked.

"What?"

"You know."

"Galinda...is this really an appropriate conversation to have right now?" Elphie said, blushing slightly.

"Its just us. There's nobody near by. I'll tell you my favorite part."

"Okay, but don't be loud." Elphaba said.

"I enjoyed getting to taste your delicate parts and feeling your mouth on mine as well" Galinda whispered in Elphies ear. The green girl blushed deeply. "I also love when we do that tribbing thing." she added with a small smile.

"I enjoyed those things as well." Elphie said still blushing.

"There so many things for us to try. I've seen all types of videos on Ozgasm. There's one interesting position where we can both stimulate each other with our mouths at same time.'"

Elphie blushed again because she knew what Galinda was referring to.

"Galinda, can't we discuss this at a better time?" She asked.

"Sorry Elphie, am I making you uncomfortable?" The blonde giggled.

"Its just a little unconventional to talk about our sex life over breakfast."

They changed the subject to something more appropriate, such as their classes for today and that they won't be able to have lunch together but were both free for dinner.

"I really have to go my sweet." Elphie said, getting up. Galinda pouted.

"I'll see you later on. Have a great day my precious girl." She squeezed Galinda hand. "I love you." Whispered in her ear and Galinda's heart fluttered.

Galinda sat at the table alone, browsing through Ozgram on her phone. She missed Elphie and also wondered why Chloey hadn't come down to breakfast yet. She waited a few more minutes for her twinnie, but I was really time to get to class and she didn't want to be late.

She was walking across campus when she saw long blonde hair running towards her.

"G! Wait up!" She called.

"Chloey? Where have you been? Class is about to start like _right now_."

"Feana and I overslept. Long story." Chloey said, out of breath. "Also I was wondering if you and I could talk about some things over lunch?"

"Sure. But we better go, we're already late." Galinda said and the two girls made their way to the mathematics building.

xxx

"We both wake up to my alarm clock, but my alarm clock needs batteries, so Feana said she would set the alarm on her phone for us. She claims she set it but for some reason it just didn't go off. We had like 10 minutes to get ready. I didn't even get to shower or have breakfast so I am starved." Chloey explained as she bit into her turkey burger.

"Sounds like you two had an interesting morning." Galinda laughed. She and her friend were sitting at a table on the patio outside the cafeteria. It was a pretty hot day outside so most people were eating indoors. They didn't mind the heat though and Chloey had mentioned that she wanted to speak with Galinda privately.

"I didn't see you and Elphaba at all yesterday G. Were you ok? You aren't still upset about the truth or dare thing are you?"

"I'm not really. Elphie and I were just tired and needed some...alone time." Galinda said, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"You two love alone time don't you?" Chloey said suspiciously, taking note of the fact that Galinda was blushing. The blue eyed blonde nodded.

"So what did you do during your alone time?" Chloey asked.

"Oh you know, just relaxed and...stuff." Galinda said a nonchalantly sipped her lemonade.

"So G, you and I are alone right now. Can't can't you tell me?" Chloey asked, changing the subject.

"Tell you what?"

"Who do you like?"

"Chlo…" Galinda started.

"Galinda come on, you and I should able to tell each other everything. But lately it seems like you've been keeping a lot secrets from me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just tell me who it is."

"Chloey listen to me. I don't have a crush on _any_ guy. There is _no_ guy that I like in a romantic way!" Galinda exclaimed. Chloey noticed that she only used the word 'guy' and now all of assumptions were confirmed.

"Can you answer another question for me?" Chloey asked.

"It depends." Galinda said, growing irritated with her friend for the very first time.

"Who was Elphaba talking about? Who's the person that she had a 'real kiss' with?" the green eyed blonde asked. Galinda felt her face heating up.

"Thats none of my business to share." she said defensively.

"I'm just curious. When Feana asked who it was, you immediately jumped in saying she didn't have to answer."  
"I'm curious as to why you're so concerned about our romantic interests." Galinda said, definitely getting angry.

"I'm not stupid G! You talk about her like she's more than just your friend. You two lock yourselves away in your room for days at a time. You blush whenever you look at her. She calls you 'my sweet'. You guys were holding hands while you were sleeping!" Chloey exclaimed. Galinda nervously bit her lip. She didn't know Chloey noticed all those things. There was no safe way out of this conversation.

"Is that why you were so uncomfortable answering the question? Because you like _Elphaba_?"

Galinda sighed and looked down. Not denying anything Chloey had said.

"Oh my Oz, so it's true? Galinda...you're...you're a...lesbian?" Chloey asked with wide green eyes. Galinda hesitated then took a deep breath.

"Yes. I am and I have been for a long time. It's my biggest secret." she confessed.

"Oh my Oz…" Chloey had no idea what to say. She was felt confused, slightly disgusted, and a little hurt.

"So… you've just been hiding this from me this whole time?"

"I've been hiding from everybody. I have no choice." Galinda said miserably.

"I'm sorry G. I just can't wrap my mind around this. I've told you so many things. I've _changed_ in front of you countless times! You helped me try on my bra in fitting room at the store!"

"Chloey! I'm not attracted to every girl I see!"

"But you're attracted Elphaba of all people? I don't understand. So you two are like an actual couple?"

"Yes, we are."

"How long has this been going on?"

"We've only been officially dating for like two weeks, but we've both liked each other for a long time."Galinda said. She couldn't believe it had barely been two weeks since they expressed their feeling for each other. It seemed like a lifetime. Elphaba was her whole world and she couldn't imagine herself without her.

"I can't believe this." Chloey said. "I mean _maybe_ I can get use to the fact that you're into girls. But...Elphaba? Really? Galinda, she's green!"

"Who cares what color she is?! I love her and she's beautiful!" Galinda blurted. Chloey raised an eyebrow.

"You even told me yourself that you're starting to like her as friend."

"Yeah I like Elphaba as a friend and I liked her as your _friend_. Not you're...you're _girlfriend_." Chley made a weird face.

"Do you realize how weird this is G? Do realize how this will affect the way people see you? It'll affect the way they see me too, you're my twinnie!"

"You know what Chlo? You always say that we're twins. I love referring to you as my twin because its fun I've always wanted a sister and you're like a sister to me. But a real sister wouldn't act like this! If were really my 'twinnie' you would accept me for who I am." Galinda said, holding back tears.

"How am I supposed to do that when you've been _lying_ to me about who you really are this whole time! How am I supposed to trust you anymore?"

"I wasn't lying I just didn't want anyone to know." Galinda said.

"So you didn't trust me?"

"Chloey…"

"I think I should just go. It's like I don't even know who you are anymore."

"Fine go." Galinda said. If Chloey was hurt then she had so sympathy for her because she had hurt her worse. Elphaba's words echoed in her mind. _If she suddenly hates you over one small thing, then she's not the type of friend you deserve._

The green eyed blonde caught Galinda's gaze for a moment, then shook her head turned to go. Galinda sat there for a few minutes by herself trying to process what had just happened. Everything that she was afraid would happen, happened. Now she had a headache and suddenly felt sick. She decided to skip her final class and just go up to her room.

xxx

Elphaba had received a text from Galinda saying that she didn't want to meet for dinner because she wasn't feeling well. Elphaba was very worried about her love and when her final class was over, she rushed up to her room. When she opened the door her heart shattered again because it was second time she had walked in and found Galinda on her bed, crying.


	7. Chapter 7

"Galinda?" Elphaba said softly as she fully entered the room. The blonde looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying for a while.

"Oh my sweet." Elphie rushed over to her, held her for a moment then felt her forehead. Judging by the text message she received she thought her girlfriend was actually sick.

"No fever. Is something hurting you my dear? What's the matter?"

"Chloey..." The blonde managed to sniffle out.

"Did she upset you again my sweet?" Elphie asked. Galinda tried to find her voice but it just came out as more cries.

"Take your time my precious. I'm here and I love you." Elphaba rubbed her back soothingly. She didn't know what happened but apparently Chloey had somehow done something to upset her girlfriend. Just knowing that information made Elphaba want to do bad things to Chloey. _Doesn't she realize how sensitive Galinda is?_

When Galinda's crying calmed down, the green girl went to get some tissues from the bathroom. She sat down beside the blonde and wiped the tears off her face then placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Are you ready to talk about it my love?"

After a few more sniffles Galinda nodded.

"Now what happened with Chloey my precious?" Elphie asked gently.

"She knows about us now."

"You told her already?" Elphaba asked a little surprised.

"She kind of already had an idea about it. I just told her it was true. She doesn't respond well and we had a bit of a fight. "

Galinda explained everything that happened when she talked to Chloey to Elphaba.

"...I don't think we're friends anymore." Galinda started to cry again.

"Oh my sweet, I'm so sorry it didn't go well. It wasn't nice how she responded and I understand how hurt you are." Elphaba said and held Galinda tight.

"I just can't believe it happened that way. She was so angry and upset and didn't even care that she was hurting me."

"I'm so sorry my sweet. Just give it time, eventually you two might be able to talk things out. But if she still feels the same, then don't worry about it. That just means she's not worth it. Nobody should treat you like that." Elphaba said.

"You're right Elphie. I really want to talk things out, but if she doesn't come around then I don't need her. I have you. You're the love of my life and my bestest friend ever. I'll always have you."

"Of course you will my sweet girl." Elphie said and ran her thumb over the blonde's cheek and kissed it.

"And this." Galinda kissed Elphaba's lips.

"That's right. I love you Galinda." Elphaba kissed her again.

"I love you too Elphie." Galinda kissed her once more. They embraced each other for a while until Galinda's stomach growled loudly.

"Is somebody hungry?" Elphie chuckled and gave Galinda tummy a tickle.

"Kinda" the blonde giggled. "Sorry I made us miss dinner." She said sheepishly.

"Oh Galinda, you know I care about you more than food." Elphie said and gave her kiss. "Although I'm not sure you can say the same for me." She chuckled.

"Elphie!" Galinda said, about to protest when her tummy growled again. "Okay maybe not right now. I'm very hungry." She laughed.

"The cafeteria is still open. I'll go get us some dinner. You stay here. Wash your pretty face, then put on some comfortable clothes and we'll spend the rest of the evening relaxing together."

"Yes ma'am" Galinda giggled then blushed when her stomach growled again.

"I better go get us something to eat before whatever's in there comes out and eats us first." Elphaba laughed and kissed a giggling Galinda once more before leaving.

xxx

"Mmm smells good! What did you get us?" Galinda said when Elphie came back on the room. The blonde was now clad in pink pajama capris and a purple tank top with her curly blonde locks up in a messy bun.

"Spaghetti, with extra meatballs for you my sweet." Elphaba said as she sat the trays down.

"Ooh yummy!" The blonde squealed. Elphaba looked at Galinda for a moment. _Oz she's so cute._ Galinda was so beautiful and literally always looked amazing. Elphaba loved getting to see her this way. With her hair lazily tied back and no make up on she still looked more stunning than ever. _I'm so lucky I get to call this beautiful girl my girlfriend._ She thought.

"Oz to Elphie!" Galinda giggled trying to get her attention. "Are you okay sweetheart?" She asked and Elphaba snapped out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Galinda, I just- you're just so pretty- sometimes I just..." Elphaba stammered but was cut off with a kiss.

"I understand my love, I feel the same about you." She said. "Now let's eat I'm starving! Oh wait what's under there?" She asked, pointing to the tray that was covered.

"I got a surprise for dessert." Elphie smiled.

"Ooh yay!" The blonde bubbled. She pulled up another chair for Elphie and they ate together at Galinda's desk since there was more space and they had nice light hearted conversation.

"Galinda..." Elphie said when the blonde's fingers tried to crawl up her skirt.

"Sorry I thought you wouldn't notice."

"You didn't think I would feel you?" Elphaba said, playfully batting her fingers away.

"I tried be be discrete."

"Well you did not succeed."

"May I try again later?" The blonde asked with a mischievous smile.

"We'll see." Elphaba grinned.

"Oz these spaghetti noodles are so long" Galinda took a long noodle in her mouth, letting it hang down past her chin. Elphaba was in an unusually playful mood, she really wanted to take Galinda's mind off of what happened earlier. With a smirk she leaned down and took the other end of Galinda's spaghetti noodle in her mouth. The blonde laughed and they sucked in he noodle at the same time until their lips met.

"I liked that." Galinda giggled. Elphaba smiled and put a noodle on her own mouth to allow Galinda to do what she just did. They repeated this process several more times with lots of chuckles, laughs, and kisses until they were both done eating.

"Time for dessert?" Galinda grinned.

"Time for dessert. Shall we take this over to the bed?" Elphaba asked.

"Elphie! I meant the desert you brought from the cafeteria but if _that's_ the kind you want then I'm all for it." Galinda laughed. Elphie looked confused at first then her eyes widened.

"No, no I meant we could take our desert to the bed and eat it there." Elphie blushed.

"I know, I know. But don't forget you promised hanky panky later." The blonde winked.

Galinda got comfortable on her bed and Elphaba brought over two plates of key lime pie with extra whipped cream.

"Ooh thats looks so good Elphie, thank you!" The blonde picked up her fork and dug right in.

"You're welcome my sweet." Elphie smiled and started eating hers as well. After a few minutes of light chatter, Galinda was still in a playful mood. She took some whipped cream on her finger and poked Elphie's nose.

"Galin-"

Before Elphaba could respond, the blonde leaned over and licked the cream off of her nose. She grinned and the green girl smirked. Using her finger, Elphaba put some whipped cream on Galinda cheek and licked it off with her tongue. Galinda tried again, this time on Elphie's lips.

"Ooh I have an idea." The blonde said after licking the whipped cream off of her girlfriends lips. She spread some more cream on Elphaba's green tinted lips, then put some on her own and kissed Elphaba.

"Whipped cream kisses!" She giggled.

"This is a mess." Elohim chuckled as they licked cream off of each other. After a few more strange ideas from Galinda, they finished the rest of their dessert individually.

When they were done they set their dishes aside to take down stairs tomorrow. They went to the bathroom the clean up their sticky faces, then Elphie put on some pajamas so they could snuggle comfortably.

xxx

After about two hours of hanky panky, they slowed things down with some soft kisses and caresses. They knew it was school night, so they had to act accordingly. They eventually ended up just holding each other and talking about whatever came .

"Elphie, I noticed something." Galinda said.

"What did you notice?"

"You don't have a nickname for me. You just call me 'Galinda'"

"There are a lot of things I call you other than Galinda. My sweet, my precious, my love..." Elphaba said.

"I know, I love it when you call me those things. But those are just endearing terms. I meant like an actual nickname, you know like how I call you Elphie instead of Elphaba." Galinda explained.

"Oh I see."

"I know people don't usually ask for nicknames, but can I have one?"

"Sure, if you want." Elphie chuckled.

"Yay! What is it?"

"Um... I don't know. How about you come up with it? You know I'm no good at these things." Elphaba said

"I want you to Elphie. That's what will make it special. Just think of a cute way to modify my name."

"Can you at least give me some ideas?" Elphaba asked.

"Hmm, well I do have one idea." Galinda smirked.

"What's that?"

"Well, sometimes when we're making love you get so caught up in the sensations that you mispronounce my name. You say 'Glinda' with a silent Ga."

"I never noticed I did that." Elphie said blushing deeply. "So you want your nickname to be Glinda?"

"Nah, that doesn't sound nicknamey enough."

"Nicknamey?" Elohim chuckled.

"Just keep thinking Elphie."

"Um, how about...Glin?"

"I don't like how that sounds."

"Oz, you're picky." Elphaba chuckled. "What about Linda?"

"Hmm, I think I like that. Any other ideas I can chose from?"

"I don't know, um...Glinnie or Lindie?" Elphaba asked.

"Oh my Oz! Lindie! I like that it's so cute!" Galinda bubbled.

"Alright, Lindie it is." Elphie smiled.

"Elphie and Lindie...it kinda rhymes. Don't you think?"

"Well not exactly, but I like the way they sound together."

"Me too." Galinda smiled then yawned.

"Its getting late Lindie and we have classes tomorrow. I suggest we get some sleep."

"Good idea." The blonde yawned again. "But can I have an extra special, extra long goodnight kiss please?" She asked innocently.

"Of course you can, I planned on giving you one anyway." Elphaba smiled.

xxx

Tuesday went by pretty well. The girls were able to have breakfast together, then went their separate ways until lunch. Galinda and Chloey were both avoiding each other. Galinda wanted to talk to her but at the same time wasn't ready too. Feana and Nara were concerned. They didn't know the details of what happened between them because all Chloey would tell them is that she and Galinda had a fight and she didn't want to talk about it.

Nara and Feana were always with Chloey so Galinda hung out with another girl who she had several classed with, named Unah. She was a nice girl and they got along surprisingly well. Galinda had a nice enjoyable lunch with Elphaba, then walked her love back to class. She didn't even miss Chloey that is much. At the end of the day, once all their homework was complete, she was thoroughly kissed and snuggling in Elphie's arms. That's all she needed to be happy.

xxx

It was Wednesday evening when Elphaba was stressing out over a test she had the next day.

"Elphie, you've been studying for three hours. Please take a break sweetheart." Galinda said gently.

"Just give me like 30 more minutes Lindie."

"Elphie, do you really think you're not going to do well? You always do perfect on your tests. I'm sure you know this material inside and out. You'll do just fine." Galinda said reassuringly and kissed her forehead.

"I know, I just want to review as much as I can."

"I know how you are my love. I'm not asking you to stop studying, but taking a break will be good for you."

" I guess you're right." Elphaba agreed.

"I know I am." Galinda smiled and turned Elphaba's chair around. "I went downstairs to the vending machines to get us some snacks. You were too lost in your work to notice I left." She guided her girlfriend over to her bed. They got comfortable, ate chips, drank juice and talked about some interesting things that happened during their day.

"Are you feeling less stressed my love?" Galinda asked.

"A little, thank you for this Lindie." Elphaba smiled

"Anytime." Galinda said and gave her a kiss.

"Hm, I think I have another idea to help you out, since I was about to change into my pajamas anyway." Galinda said with a mischievous smile.

"What did you have in mind?" Elphaba asked, not sure if she should be worried.

"I'm gonna strip for you." The blonde grinned. Elphaba's eyebrows shot up.

"You-you're...what?"

"I'm going to strip for you. So just sit back and enjoy the show!"

"Um, okay." Elphaba said with an amused smiled. Galinda went over to her laptop and turned on some sensual music, then came back over to Elphaba and gave her an intense kiss.

She stood several feet in front of the green girl, unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. Elphaba watched her as she ran her hands up and down her sides and swayed her hips to the music. The green girl wasn't breathing evenly. The blonde reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. She slid the straps off her shoulders and let the rest fall away. She jiggled her breasts and gave them a squeeze. Elphaba licked her lips and blushed deeply when Galinda caught her gaze.

Galinda played with her breasts for a moment, knowing how much her girlfriend was turned on by this. The blonde turned around so her back was towards Elphie. She ran her hands over her backside before bending over slightly and hooking her thumbs around her waist of her panties. She slowly slide them down past her bottom while swaying her hips. Elphaba was barely breathing at this point. _Oz, she's so sexy._

The blonde let her panties drop to her ankles, then kicked them to the side. Galinda looked back at her dark green girlfriend and went to her dresser to get her night clothes. Elphaba watched as Galinda's breasts jiggled as she walked and thought she was going to pass out. The blonde opened her dresser drawer and bent down at the waist. She smirked when she heard Elphaba inhale sharply. She put on another pair of underwear in the sexiest way Elphaba had ever seen, then gave her breasts another jiggle and squeeze before slipping her nightdress over her head.

She came back over to Elphaba and gave her a long, deep kiss.

"Did you like that my love?" She asked. It took the green girl a moment to find her voice.

"I- I did. Very much." She blushed deeply. "Thank you for that."

"The pleasure is all mine." Galinda smiled and kissed her again. "You're free to go back to your studying."

Elphaba gave Galinda another kiss before heading back to her desk, not sure if she would be able to concentrate at all after that.

xxx

The forecast for Thursday evening called for stormy weather, so Elphaba and Galinda took dinner up to their room just to be safe. It started pouring down raining as soon as they got inside. When they were finished eating they started to do their homework until several loud cracks of thunder frightened Galinda and she started to cry. Elphaba knew from past experiences that Galinda was very afraid of storms. She came over to her trembling girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her.

"The thunder can't hurt you my precious girl, I promise." She said placed several soft kissed on her forehead. After two more loud cracks and a flash of lightning, Galinda buried her face into Elphaba's chest and was whimpering.

"How about we get our pajamas on Lindie? Then we can wait out the storm in bed." Elphie suggested. She heard the blonde sniffle, then felt her nod. Elphaba held her hand and guided her to their dressers. Galinda was still trembling and afraid. Elphie helped her change, then got changed herself. She suggested they sleep in her bed since it was farthest from the window.

Elphaba went to her bed and pulled back the blankets.

"Hold on a sec, Elphie. I have to get something." Galinda said went to her bed to discretely retrieve her teddy bear. She kept it slightly tucked behind one of her pillows, out of sight. It was a fluffy, off-white colored bear and it was oblivious she had it for a very long time.

"Oh that little bear of yours." She heard Elphie say.

"Her name is Bearie." The blonde said sheepishly. "I sleep with her when I'm scared, or have a bad dream or miss Mommy and Daddy."

"I also noticed you take it with you when you need to use the bathroom in the middle of the night." Elphaba added.

"I don't like to go alone! Its either that or make you come with me."

The green girl raised an eyebrow but chuckled. Their bathroom was literally only a feet away, but if it made Galinda more comfortable to have her furry friend accompany her than so be it.

"What's so funny?" The blonde asked.

"Nothing." Elphie smiled.

"Then why are you smiling like that?"

"Because you're adorable."

"You must think I'm such a baby." Galinda sighed and plopped down on Elphaba's bed.

"Why would I think that Lindie?" Elphie asked and brought her girlfriend closer to her and kissed her cheek,

"I'm 18 and I'm afraid of storms. I have to sleep with my teddy bear and I need company when I pee at night."

"There's nothing wrong with that my sweet. Everyone has things that they're afraid of and everyone has something special that comforts them. Yours is Bearie." Elphaba said.

"What's yours?"

"This."Elphaba said and pulled a small green bottle out from under her pillow.

"What's that?"

"It belonged to my mother. I never knew exactly what it was but it's all I have left of her. It comforts me to have a piece of her with me." She explained and let Galinda hold it for a moment.

"At least a teddy bear is something you can cuddle with." Elphaba chuckled.

"An Elphie is something I can cuddle with too." Galinda giggled, which made Elphaba happy.

"And I can cuddle with a Lindie. I think I would like to actually." She said.

"Me too."

"Here, Bearie can snuggle right between us." Elphie said and positioned the bear between them then wrapped her arms around Galinda.

"How is that my sweet?"

"Perfect." Galinda smiled and kissed Elphie's lips. A few moments later a loud crack of thunder frightened Galinda again.

"Its okay Lindie. You're safe with us." Elphie held her tightly and kissed away the tears on her cheek. In attempt to get Galinda to stop crying and take her mind off the storm, Elphaba started to sing. She made a little song right on the spot

"I love you so. You are my precious girl. I am with you, feel my love within your heart. And now whatever way our lives will go, we're here with each other and I want you to know: When you're scared or frightened, just know that I'm here. I'll be right beside you to dry away your tears. It's safe to say that this storm won't last forever. You are my love, and I will love you for good."

"I didn't know you could sing like that Elphie." Galinda said. She had stopped crying as soon as she heard that beautiful, soothing voice.

"Well now you know." Elphaba smiled and gave her a kiss.

'"You have a really pretty voice. Can you sing it again?" The blonde asked in that little girl voice of hers.

"Of course I can Lindie." Elphie said. She sang the song a few more times. The storm outside eventually died down and Galinda was soon fast asleep.

xxx

 **The song Elphaba is singing is suppose to be to the tune of her part in 'For Good' starting with _"So much of me is made of what I've learned from you..."_ **


	8. Chapter 8

**My apologies for such infrequent updates. I have a stressful life (mixed with serious writers block) But I hope those of you still following my stories are enjoying it so far.**

* * *

"Now I know how my maid, Janina, feels when she has to separate and fold my laundry all the time." Galinda giggled as she sorted through the her and Elphie's freshly washed clothes.

"Well I was perfectly fine doing my own load of laundry, but you insisted we do ours together." Elphie smiled as she separated her shirts from Galinda's.

"Oh come on, it makes perfect sense. We're roommates and girlfriends and it saves time, water and money to do just one load of darks and one load of lights." the blonde said reasonably while she folded their skirts and pants.

"You're lucky I can't deny you anything when you kiss me the way did this morning...that was very nice." Elphie said with a slight blush.

"I aim to please." the blonde grinned.

After a while all that was left to separate and put away were their nightclothes and undergarments.

"Uh, Lindie…" Elphie started. "What in Oz is this?" she said, holding up a skimpy, risque undergarment.

"How did that get in there?" Galinda said, quickly snatching it from Elphie.

"Why do you have that?" The green girl asked, a little embarrassed.

"I bought it when I went shopping last week. I was planning to surprise you with it at some point." Galinda explained. "And to answer your previous question, it's a thong." she chuckled.

"I know what it is…" Elphie said, blushing. "And you did indeed surprise me."

"Well mission accomplished. Unless you would like to see me in it." Galinda said with a wink, holding the garment up to her waist.

"Have you worn it before?" Elphie asked.

"Just once."

"How does it...I mean, it...doesn't look very comfortable…"

"Oh it's not that bad." Galinda said. "Now do you want to see me in it?" she asked.

"If you want to put it on…"

"Do you want me to put it on?"

"Um sure...I mean…"

"Yes or no Elphie." Galinda giggled.

"Okay yes. But perhaps we should finish the chores that need to be done and prepare for our classes tomorrow first." Elphie said. "Then later you can put that on...and I'll help you take it off." she added quietly.

"Yay Sunday sex! My favorite." Galinda grinned and captured Elphie's lips in a breathtaking kiss.

xxx

"I'll see you at lunch my sweet." Elphaba said after a nice breakfast with her girlfriend on Tuesday morning. She squeezed her hand and whispered 'I love you' in her ear before leaving as usual.

Galinda had some time to kill before her class started. The only reason she came to breakfast early was to eat with Elphie. She went to get a refill of orange juice, then opened one of her books to briefly study for a quiz she had today. A few minutes later she looked up and saw Chloey and Feana enter the cafeteria. The two blondes caught each other's gaze for a second then immediately looked away. Feana glanced at Chloey, then at Galinda and sighed. She grabbed her roommate's arm and dragged her over to the table where Galinda was sitting.

"Hey G." the brunette said.

"Hi Feana." Galinda said, a little confused. Feana cleared her throat and looked at Chloey.

"Hello Galinda." she said.

"Look, I really don't know what the hell is going on between you two but this is ridiculous. It has been over a week. I know It's really out of character for me to play the peer mediator, but it's about time you two worked this out. Chlo, I'm gonna go get us some food. While I'm gone I want you guys at least attempt to talk to each other." Feana instructed, then went to get in the breakfast line. Chloey sat down across from Galinda.

"I've wanted to talk to you about this for a while now…" the green eyed blonde said after a few beats of awkward silence.

"I wanted to talk to you too but it was pretty clear that you were avoiding me." Galinda said.

"I just didn't know how to talk about this. Its confusing." Chloey said.

"I know you're confused and I don't mind answering any questions you have, but you really did hurt me Chlo."

"I'm not sure if I'm entirely comfortable with this whole you and Elphaba thing, and I don't know if you and I will ever get back to normal, but I would like to try." Chloey said, forcing a smile.

"I do too. I don't see any reason why we can't get back to normal. I've missed you." Galinda said.

"I've missed you too. How about we try to talk everything out over lunch?"

"Sounds good. I'm actually suppose to be having lunch with Elphie today, but you can join us. Maybe all three of us can talk this out together and maybe that will help you understand it better." Galinda suggested.

"I guess that's okay." Chloey said. She thought Elphaba's presence would be awkward, but figured it was appropriate because the situation did involve her. Galinda looked over and saw Feana paying for their breakfast.

"So Feana doesn't know?" Galinda asked.

"Of course not. Why would I tell her?"

"Because she seemed so concerned about us fighting, and you guys are roommates…"

"Not everyone is as close to their roommate as _you_ are G." Chloey said a bit rudely then immediately regretted it. The blue eyed blonde scowled.

"Sorry, I didn't meant that." Chloey said. Galinda sighed.

"I was just going to say that you see Feana everyday, I'm sure she's been interrogating you for answers but I appreciate the fact that you haven't told her anything."

"Yeah she has, but-"

"You guys are actually talking! How great." Feana said as she came back to the table with food for her and Chloey. "How are things going?"

"Fine." the green eyed blonde said.

"Yeah, fine. I'm gonna go. I'll see you at lunch Chloey." Galinda said and gathered her things. She hated feeling all this unnecessary tension around someone who she use to be so close with. She wasn't sure if they would ever get back to normal. She felt tears coming on and went back up to her room for a few moments to let it out, recompose herself and fix her makeup, then headed onto class.

xxx

"What happened?" Feana asked when Galinda left.

"I don't know." Chloey sighed. "We just have a lot to work out. It's complicated."

"Should I join you two for lunch?"

"You can't FeFe, it's sort of a private matter. You wouldn't want to anyway, Elphaba is gonna be there." Chloey explained.

"Elphaba? You two can't tell _me_ what the hell is going on, but the green girl is in on this?" Feana said, very offended.

"That's because it deals with her. I can't tell you…"

"Oh I see what's going on."

"What?"

"You're jealous." Feana said.

"I am not jealous. What reason do I have to be jealous?"

"G has made it very clear that the green freak is now her _best_ friend, for reasons in which I will never understand. But you two were best friends first. You're practically sisters, unbiological twins! But she's replacing you right in front of your face and you're upset about it. You're cork finally popped and you didn't want to put up with the it anymore and Galinda, being the sensitive little baby she is, couldn't handle it. That's why you two are fighting." Feana theorized.

"FeFe, you have this all wrong. There's much more to it than just the fact that they're best friends...I can't talk about it right now." Chloey said. "Also, Galinda is not a baby. Please don't say that about her."

Feana rolled her eyes.

"I'm not always this nice, Chlo. I'm trying to be a good person and help out my friends with their issues, but you obviously don't want my help. Whatever, let's go to class."

xxx

Galinda texted Elphaba to let her know that Chloey will be joining them, so she wouldn't be surprised. The blonde ordered lunch for both of them. Today they were having soup specials. She got beef and potato soup for herself and broccoli and cheese soup for Elphie, with a side of crackers and fruit to share. She went outside with the tray to reserve a table. She was a little worried because she had no idea how this conversation was going to go. Her face lit up when she saw Elphaba approaching her less than a minute later.

"Hello Lindie." the green girl said, giving her a light hug. Nobody was around so she place kiss on the blonde's cheek, which delighted her.

"Mm, broccoli and cheese. Looks delicious." she smiled as she sat down in the chair beside her girlfriend. "Is Chloey still joining us?"

"She is. I got here pretty early. She's probably still in the line." Galinda said as they started to eat.

"Are you okay my precious?" Elphie asked. She noticed that Galinda wasn't in her usual good mood. The blonde shrugged.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little." She admitted. "I'm just not use to all of this tension. I want things to go back to how they were."

"It'll be okay my sweet. We'll figure everything out, or at least try to."

"I hope so, I don't like for things to be this way." The blonde sighed. A few seconds later, Chloey came outside and sat down at their table.

'Hi Galinda, hi Elphaba." She said politely.

"Hi Chloey." Galinda said and Elphaba did as well.

"What kind of soup did you get?"

"Tomato." the green eyed blonde said.

"Sounds good." Galinda said, hoping to keep some sort of conversation going and avoid awkward silence.

"I was feeling nostalgic. My dad use make tomato soup and grilled cheese for me and my sister, Christa, all the time." Chloey said and tasted it. "Hm, it's not as good as Dad's, but it ok."

"I love tomato soup with grilled cheese. My family's cook made it for me a lot too." Galinda smiled and Chloey did too. Elphaba was glad they were talking normally.

"I've never had grilled cheese before." The green girl added. Both blondes looked shocked.

"We gotta get you hip Elphaba." Chloey chuckled.

"We certainly do." Galinda giggled.

"I really have missed you, G." Chloey said after a while.

"Same here." Galinda said. "I know you finding out about us was quite a surprise, but I don't understand why you had to react the way you did…"

"It was major news. I just couldn't process it right away, I'm still trying to. I mean, I've noticed that you two were unusually close, but the fact that you're actually in love and dating is just...I don't know. I'm sorry that I hurt you, but you have to understand that I was kind of hurt too." Chloey explained.

"How were you hurt?" Galinda asked.

"Because I had to find out the way that I did. I can understand why you too are not public about your relationship. But I felt betrayed that you were hiding it from me this whole time and couldn't trust me enough to tell me before. And it's not just about you being...involved with Elphaba. You couldn't even trust me enough to tell me that you're...gay." Chloey said.

"I'm sorry you felt that way Chlo. I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell somebody. Before I came out to Elphie, I just felt so alone because I had nobody to talk to about it. The reason I've kept it my biggest secret is because my biggest fear was that my closest friends would reject me for who I am and that's _exactly_ what happened. You're one of my closest friends, and I did trust you and I did want to tell you at some point. Elphie even suggested that I tell you so I could have extra support and incidents like what happened at the sleepover could be avoided again." Galinda explained and Elphie nodded in agreement.

"But when I told you got upset and angry. You left and avoided me for an entire week. It was like a nightmare come true." Galinda said and few tears that she couldn't control fell down her cheek. Elphaba used a napkin to wipe them away.

"Don't cry." Chloey said calmly and put her hand on Galinda's.

"I wasn't thinking about that. I understand how I really hurt you're feelings. I'm sorry again."

"It's ok. As long as we can get back to normal." Galinda said.

"How long have you known...that you prefer girls?" Chloey tried to ask as politely as possibly.

"I've known since high school. Well, maybe even before then. In high school I actually realized I was not straight. But ever since I was little I felt like I've noticed girls in ways that I've never noticed boys. All my feelings were confirmed when I came to Shiz and met Elphie." Galinda explained.

"What about about you Elphaba?" the green eyed blonde asked.

"I've never had any interest in boys. But I have noticed girls… in ways like that. Although I was never actually sure of my sexually until I met Galinda and realized that...I liked her like I never liked anyone before."she said a bit shyly.

"You two _hated_ each other at first though." Chloey said.

"Sometimes loathing and loving get mixed up. True, we really didn't get along at all, but somewhere during that time I noticed that I really liked her." Galinda said with a smile in Elphie's direction.

"Same." Elphie smiled.

"Chlo, I want you to know that I'm still me. The same person I've been since you met me." the blue eyed blonde said.

"You're right we've been through too much together and had such a great friendship, your sexual preference shouldn't change that. I've been thinking a lot about this and I admit it's going to take a little getting use to on my part, but I'm going to try." Chloey said. "I've always noticed how happy you get whenever Elphaba is around or just by talking about her. It was a little strange at first but it made me happy that you were happy. You two are a bit of an odd couple, but you're good for each other. And I don't want you to feel alone again G. I want to be that friend to support you and be there for you when you need it." she said.

"So… are we twinnies again?" Galinda asked tentatively.

"We're twinnies again." Chloey smiled and Galinda embraced her tightly.

"I hope we can still be friends too Elphaba." Chloey said.

"We're friends Chloey." Elphie smiled and accepted a light hug. " I really appreciate you making amends with Galinda. She needs you."

"I need her. Feana has been driving me crazy." the green eyed blonde said. "Speaking of Feana, I'm not sure what she thinks about same-sex relationships, but I know for a fact if she found out that you're dating Elphaba, she'll won't want anything to with you anymore, G. No offense Elphaba…"

"None taken. I'm quite aware that she hates me. I'm not very fond of her either." Elphie said.

"I told you she's complicated. She doesn't like you, but I'll make sure she's not mean to you."

"Thanks Chlo. I don't value Feana's friendship enough to be devastated if she hates me once she finds out. She doesn't even like Elphie as my friend, so her accepting Elphie as my girlfriend is not even an option. But a special somebody once told me that if somebody suddenly hates me over one small thing then they're not the type of friend I deserve." Galinda said, looking at Elphie who smiled.

"But I do appreciate you not telling her when you found out." the blonde added.

"I would've never done that. You she _loves_ gossip. I was very worried about it would affect your reputation and possibly mine. I understand why you too are so secret about it. Does anyone else know?" Chloey asked.

"Well...Ashli's aunt knows." Galinda said.

"Ashli's aunt? How does she know if Ashli doesn't?" Chloey asked, confused.

"Elphie could you explain?" Galinda said.

"The weekend before last Galinda and I went to the Olive Patch, on a date of sorts. Ashli's aunt Tiffani was out waiter and Galinda accidentally called me her girlfriend and it was obvious we were on a date. She promised not to tell anyone." Elphie explained.

"Oh yeah, Ms. Tiffani. I went there once with Ashli, Nara, and Tatiana and Ashli suggested her as our waiter. She's the best." Chloey said. "But that is pretty awkward for you guys."

"Yeah. I don't know, she might not even remember. I didn't remember until now." Galinda said.

The girls chatted for a few more minutes. There was no more tension and they agreed that they were all going to be okay. When it was time go, they exchanged hugs and a kiss on Elphie and Galinda part. Then they all parted ways for their next class.

xxx

It was later in the evening. Galinda and Elphaba had spent some time talking with and kissing each other after dinner, then they both got started on their homework. They didn't have much. Galinda finished early, Elphaba finished all of her urgent homework then started reading and reviewing other material.

Galinda sat comfortably on her bed watching an episode of her favorite TV series on her laptop while she ate one of her favorite snacks, a spoonful of peanut butter. She looked up and saw her girlfriend sitting at her desk. They had been doing their separate activities for a while now and not paying much attention to each other.

"Elphie?"

"Hm?" The green girl looked up from her book.

"You're too far away. Wanna come cuddle and watch the most recent episode of Dance Girls with me?" The blonde asked, extending her arms.

"No I don't, that show is annoying. But I will gladly come cuddle with you my sweet." Elphie smiled as she made her way to Galinda's bed. Galinda laughed because she knew Elphaba had no interest in the reality shows she watches. They cuddled together quietly for a few minutes then shared a few kisses, talked a little and kissed some more.

"Elphie you know there's a long weekend coming up, right?" Galinda asked after their previous conversation died down.

"I do. Four days if i'm not mistaken."

"Did you have any plans?"

"Just the usual. You know, 'typical Elphie things' as you call it." Elphie chuckled.

"Remember when I mentioned you can maybe come to my house sometime?"

"Oh yes, when we were discussing your pink car and you said you would teach me how to drive...and I'm not sure if that's safe or legal." Elphie said. Galinda playfully rolled her eyes.

"Well my parents said they'll make arrangements for me to come home, and I can ask if you can come too if you want." The blonde explained.

"Are you sure Galinda? I don't want to create any extra work for your parents. How about you just go and enjoy the time with your family."

"It'll be no extra work at all Elphie, I really want you to come. It'll be fun for both of us."

"If you really want me too my sweet, of course I'll go with you."

"Yay" Galinda squealed, giving Elphie an enthusiastic kiss.

"But only if you're completely sure it's okay with your parents." Elphaba said.

"I already know they're gonna say yes, I literally get everything I want. I'll call my mommy right now and ask her." Galinda said as she reached for her phone and dialed the number.

"Hi Mama!...I'm doing good, how are you?...I just had question to ask. You know my roommate and best friend, Elphaba?...Yes Mommy we're very close friends." Galinda winked and Elphie blushed. "I was wondering if you and Daddy can make arrangements so she could come home too for the weekend...Really?...Yay thank you Mommy! I knew you'd say yes! I love you so much! Here, Elphie is right beside me, I'll put you on speaker so you can say hi." Galinda turned the phone on speaker and Elphie looked nervous, so she took her hand.

"You're on speaker Mama!"

"Hello Elphaba darling. How are you?" Ms. Upland said.

"Hello Ms. Upland. I'm fine, and you?"

"I'm great. I definitely look forward to meeting you and having you over in a few days."

"I look forward to it too. Thank you for allowing me to come with Galinda."

"Anytime dear. According to Galinda you two are very good friends and we look forward to having you."

"I'm so excited Mommy! I can't wait!" Galinda said.

"I know you are my darling daughter. But you still have to get through these next three days. The train will leave Thursday night at 8:00pm, so you girls will get here before midnight." Ms. Upland explained. "Its after 10:00 right now honey, are you getting ready for bed?"

"Not yet Mom, I was watching Dance Girls then Elphie and I got a little...distracted." Galinda giggled. Elphie blushed again but knew Galinda's mom wouldn't know what she meant.

"Alright, but you know what I said about staying up too late on school nights."

"I know, I know. Where's Daddy?" Galinda asked.

"He had to work the night shift tonight. I'll tell him to call you tomorrow. Goodnight sweetheart, I love you. And goodnight to you too Elphaba." Ms. Upland said.

"Goodnight Mommy! Love you!"

"Good night Ms. Upland." Elphaba said, then Galinda ended the call.

"See isn't my mom the best?"

"She's very nice. I can't wait to meet her." Elphaba smiled. They talked more a about Galinda's parents, her house and what Elphie should expect when they get there.

"Elphie...while we're at home is it okay of I just present you as my best friend instead of my girlfriend? It's just...my parents...we'll, they don't..." Galinda tried to explain.

"It's okay my sweet. I understand, I really do. "Elphaba said. "If my father found out I was a lesbian he would probably murder me."

"I don't know what my parents will think. I'm their only child. I'm not ready to tell them _just_ yet. I kinda want to come out before they know I have a girlfriend. I also want them to get to know you and love you first."

"It's completely fine my sweet. I really understand. While we're at your house we'll just be best friends."

"That is until we get behind a closed door." Galinda said with a mischievous smiled and leaned in to kiss Elphie. They spent another half hour kissing and caressing and enjoying the feel of one another.

"Galinda not that I don't want to stop, and trust me I don't, but it's almost 11:00. We should really get ready for bed." Elphaba said. Galinda sighed dramatically.

"Come on my precious girl. What did your mom say about staying up late on school nights?"

"That it's unladylike because I'll have baggy eyes."

"And I don't want any dark baggies on that cute face of yours." Elphie said as she took her girlfriend's hand to help her up.

"Elphie can we take baths tonight?"

"Why tonight?"

"So tomorrow morning we'll have more time to sleep...or make out. Yeah definitely make out."

"I like that logic. Baths tonight it is." Elphie chuckled and they headed into the bathroom. Galinda suggested that they assist each other with getting undressed, but Elphaba insisted they undress themselves to avoid getting distracted again. The blonde took a quick shower and Elphaba cleaned herself with her coconut oil. When she was done she wrapped herself in a towel. When her girlfriend was out of the shower she wrapped her in one as well and kissed her. The blonde took care of other bathroom necessities while the green girl cleaned her teeth, paying her no mind. When they were both done they got into their nightgowns and snuggled into bed together.

"I love you Elphie." Galinda mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too my sweet Lindie. Goodnight." Elphie kissed her forehead and started to hum the song she had made up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Again sorry for the long wait. Life is busy. This chapter is longer than usual to make up for it :)**

 **btw I'm using similar names for Galinda's parents as I did in my other story because I'm not that creative. (That other story will be updated eventually).**

* * *

"Do you guys have any plans for the weekend?" Chloey asked. It was Wednesday afternoon and she was having lunch with Galinda and Elphaba in the courtyard.

"We do actually. I'm going home for a few days and Elphie is coming with me. I'm really excited." Galinda bubbled.

"That sounds great. I really hope you have fun." Chloey said sincerely.

"We will. Elphie is looking forward to meeting my parents, right Elphie?"

"I am" Ephie smiled.

"G, do your parents know that you're-uh...gay?" The green eyed blonde asked carefully.

"Um no. They don't. They will know at some point, but not yet." Galinda said. "All they know is that Elphie and I are best friends, and I intend to keep it that way while we're there for the weekend."

"Ah, I hope that works out."

"I think it will. I'm sure nobody here, other than you, suspects that we're more than just best friends." Galinda said. Chloey nodded and decided not to bring up the fact that Feana had mentioned something before about Galinda and Elphaba possibly having a thing for each other since they were unusually close.

"Are you doing anything over the weekend?" Elphie asked Chloey.

"I'm going home also, just for one night. I'm surprising my sister for her birthday"

"Aww that's going to be so nice!" Galinda smiled. The girls finished up their lunch, talking about whatever came up. Then said their appropriate goodbyes as they parted ways to their next classes.

xxx

It was Thursday night. Galinda and Elphaba had just boarded their train to Frottica. They both were free from classes earlier that afternoon. After lunch together, they came back to their dorm room to start packing. Once that was complete they spent a little alone time together, which eventually evolved into other intimate activities.

"You know what we did this afternoon would commonly be referred to as a nooner." Galinda brought up after a few minutes of casual chit chat.

"A nooner?" Elphie said, amused.

"Yes. It's a real word." Galinda giggled. "Sex in the afternoon. I think I like Thursday sex just as much as Sunday sex." she said with a sly smile.

"Well I like sex with you any day of the week." Elphie said and intertwined her fingers with Galinda's. The blonde looked up at her, grinning broadly.

"Same here. We're very creative too."

They had started out with their underwear still on. Elphie spread her legs and Galinda positioned herself so that her pelvic region was above Elphie's and their most private area grinded against each other. It was a technique they had tried out before, but the extra friction that their panties created drove them just a crazy.

"I liked it when you pulled my panties down with your teeth." Galinda giggled. Elphie blushed and was grateful that they were in a private compartment where nobody could hear this conversation.

"Well you somehow managed to remove my brasserie with yours. I was just reciprocating." She chuckled. They continued talking about sex, making love, and being intimate with each other until the conversation eventually shifted around. They talked a little bit about Galinda's family. Galinda had already told her about her parents and their two maids Natiya and Janina. They were actually sisters and had been with the Upland family before Galinda was even born. Janina mostly catered to Galinda and they had very close bond. There was also Helen, the family's cook, commonly just referred to as "Cook." She had also already informed everyone who needed to know about Elphie's dietary needs and water allergy.

Their conversation soon shifted to other random topics. They munched on some of the snacks that they packed and Galinda even took a quick nap. It was about a three hour ride and they arrived at the train depot in Frottica a little after 11.

xxx

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Galinda bubbled as she stepped off the train and saw her father waiting. She ran towards him, giving him a big hug and leaving Elphie with their bags.

"Galinda my little angel. How are you?" Mr. Upland said, hugging his enthusiastic daughter.

"I'm great! I missed you!" She said, still not letting go.

"Uh, Lindie...a little help here?" she heard Elphie's voice say. She turned around to see her girlfriend struggling with the bags.

"Oh sorry Elphie!" Galinda said and ran back over to her. Mr. Upland following behind.

"Here let me take those." he said.

"Elphie, this is my Dad, and Daddy is my best friend Elphaba." Galinda said.

"It's very nice to finally meet you Elphaba. I'm Darol." Mr. Upland said, extending his hand.

"It's great to meet you too, Mr. Darol." Elphie smiled and shook his hand. She could see the resemblance between him and Galinda.

"Daddy, where's Mama?" Galinda asked they were heading to Darol's car.

"She decided to stay home. But she's looking forward to seeing both of you. Cook is preparing a late night snack and we can spend about 30 minutes catching up for before bedtime. How does that sound darling?"

"It sounds wonderful." Galinda said. On the way home she chattering happily about everything. Elphie said a few things when she had the chance. Darol was just happy to have his little girl back home, even if it was just for four days.

xxx

When they arrived at Galinda's (very large) house. Darol insisted that they go ahead inside and not worry about their bags. He said Mrs. Upland would be in the parlor. Galinda and Elphie walked hand in hand until they got inside the house. Galinda enthusiastically greeted Naitya and Janina. They were both very happy to see her. She introduced Elphie and they both warmly welcomed her. Natiya and Janina looked somewhat similar. They both had red hair and brown eyes. Janina's hair was longer, she was slightly skinnier, and looked younger.

Galinda gave Elphie a mini tour of the house as they walked to the parlor to meet her mother.

xxx

"Hi Mama!" Galinda bubbled when they entered the parlor. Ms. Upland had been sitting on the sofa reading and her face lit up when she heard her daughter's sweet voice.

"Galinda, my darling girl." she said as she stood to accept the excited hug for her daughter.

"I'm so glad you're home baby doll."

"I'm glad to be home." Galinda said, kissing her mom on the cheek.

"I'm glad you could come also Elphaba, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ms. Upland said, giving Elphie a friendly hug.

"You as well Ms. Upland." Elphie said politely.

"Please darling, call me Laura." Ms. Upland said and Elphie nodded.

"Have a seat girls. I know it's late, but Cook made a welcome home snack. We'll talk a little, then you girls need to get some rest."

"I'm not tired Mommy, I slept on the train." Galinda said, sitting on the sofa across from her mother and Elphie sat beside her. "Where is Cook anyway? she asked, plopping a cracker in her mouth.

"Gone to be bed. She's had a long day. She wanted stay up to see when you arrived, but figured she'll see you tomorrow at breakfast and make your favorite." Laura explain.

"Apple cinnamon waffles?" Galinda grinned."

"Yep."

"Oh boy! Cook's waffles are the best Elphie. You'll love them." Galinda said.

"I can't wait to try them." Elphie smiled. Several minutes later, Darol came into the parlor to join them. They talked about the trip here, about how school was going and they asked Elphie a few questions about herself.

"Galinda my darling, we know you're excited to be home and we're excited to have you home. You're mother and I hate to bring up the fact that we both have to work tomorrow." Darol said gently and Galinda face fell.

"Aw why but it's our first day back. Why do you have to go to work?" she pouted.

"Because money doesn't grow on trees, baby doll. Somebody has to pay to maintain the house, keep you in school, buy you things…" Laura said.

"Okay I get it. But what will we do while you guys are at work?" Galinda asked.

"We thought it would be a great opportunity for you to go visit Nana. I mentioned you were coming home when I was on the phone with her earlier and she would love to have you visit for the day." Darol said and Galinda's face lit back up.

"What a great idea! I would to go see Nana." Galinda said. "Nana is my grandmother" she said for Elphie's benefit. "What do you think about spending the day with her?"

"That sounds like a nice idea. You seem excited about it." Elphie said.

"She gets excited about everything." Darol whispered to her.

"I know." Elphie chuckled. Galinda giggled at the exchange. Moments later Natiya and Janina came into the parlor to tell them that the girls were all unpacked. They had set out nightclothes for both girls. They explained that Elphaba was all set up the guest room that was closest to Galinda's room. That room didn't have a bathroom included inside, but there was a hall bathroom right across from it. That bathroom would be reserved for her while she was staying there and that is where all her oils and toiletries were stored. There was also a glass of cold milk left on both of their nightstands for them to have before bed. They made sure that Elphaba was comfortable asking them for anything she may need. Elphie was a little overwhelmed with all of the service, but thanked Natiya and Janina sincerely. They insisted that it was no problem at all. They made sure nobody else needed anything before saying their goodnights and getting an extra big hug from Galinda. Laura looked at the clock and noticed that it was after midnight.

"Alright girls it's getting late. Up to bed." she said.

"I have to work the early shift tomorrow so I won't see you all at breakfast. But we'll all be home by dinner. Cook is going to make your favorite." Darol said.

"Which favorite? I have a lot of favorites." Galinda chuckled.

"Baked sweet potatoes and her famous meatloaf."

"Ooh yummy!"

"Don't worry about the meatloaf Elphaba darling, she'll have a substitute for you." Laura said.

"I appreciate that." Elphie said.

"That should give you something to look forward to baby doll. But as I stated early, it's very late and you might not have to work tomorrow, but we do." Laura said to Galinda.

"Alright Mommy, we're going to bed." She said dramatically.

"Goodnight my wonderful parents. I love you both." Galinda said, giving both her parents a hug and kiss.

"Sleep tight Galinda, we love you too." Laura said. "Goodnight Elphaba dear, sleep well."

"Goodnight." Elphie said, accepting a hug from both parents. She had just met them an hour ago and she already felt so comfortable and safe around them.

xxx

"So Elphie," Galinda said as they walked hand in hand down the hallway and up the stairs. "Do you want me to show you to your room first, or would you like to see my room?" she asked.

"Whichever one we arrive at first."

"My room is on the way, so we'll stop there." Galinda said.

She opened her bedroom door and sighed happily. This was the room that she grew up in, it was her own special sanctuary and she missed it very much.

Elphie looked around Galinda's room. This first thing she noticed was that it was very pink and very Galinda-ish. She had a queen sized canopy bed. Overall it look like a typical little girl's room. She had dolls and stuffed animals and cute little posters on the walls. At the same time it still seemed like a room that a teenager would inhabit. She had a flat screen TV, a makeup vanity, sparkling lights dangling from the ceiling, a walk-in closet, and two full shelves dedicated to shoes.

"This room really suites you." Elphie said.

"I know, I love it." Galinda smiled.

"But honestly Lindie, do you really need _that_ many shoes?" Elphie said, pointing to the shelf. There had to be at least 50 pairs on each shelf. Not to mention that she had about 30 back at Shiz.

"Of course I do, Elphie. I need a pair of shoes to go with every outfit. And I have a lot of clothes." Galinda explained. "You'll understand someday." She said. Elphie raised an eyebrow.

"Or maybe not." she giggled.

On the dresser there were some pictures of her with her old friends. There was also a lot of trophies and medals that immediately caught Elphie's attention.

"What's all this?" she asked.

"Oh those are my trophies from dance." Galinda said.

"I didn't know you danced Lindie."

"Yeah. I did competitive dancing for about five years." she explained. "This was my biggest win." she said referring to a trophy that was about half her size.

"I was 12 years old and I won first place with my solo at a national competition." she said proudly.

"Wow, that is very impressive my sweet." Elphie said, giving her a congratulatory kiss.

"I would love to see you dance sometime."

"And I would love to dance for you." the blonde said. "But right now I'm kinda sleepy."

"Me too actually." Elphie said.

Galinda showed Elphie to the guest room. It was much more toned down compared to Galinda's room. There was a bed with white linens and a tan comforter and pillows. There was a sofa chair, a small desk, a dresser, another flat screen tv and some artwork on the walls for decoration.

"You get ready for bed then come back to my room so we can tell each other a proper goodnight." Galinda said with a wink before leaving.

Elphie changed into her night clothes then went back to Galinda's room where she was thoroughly kissed goodnight.

"I wish we didn't have to sleep separately." Galinda sighed when they were at the halfway point in the hallway between her room and Elphie's. They were standing face to face and holding both of each other's hands

"Me too my precious girl. But I'll see you in the morning and I'm right down hall if you need me." Elphie said and kissed her softly.

"I know. Goodnight Elphie. I love you very much." Galinda said, returning the kiss.

"I love you too my sweet." Elphie said, kissing her one last time before going to her room.

xxx

"Your waffles are always the best Cook." Galinda said after finishing her third one.

"Yes, they were very good." Elphie said.

"I'm glad you all enjoyed them." Cook said as she took their empty plates after bringing them refills of orange juice.

"Well girls, I'm off to work." Laura said once she finished her coffee.

"Aww, hope you have a good day Mommy." Galinda said, giving her mom a hug.

"I'll try." she chuckled. "You two have fun with Nana. I'll see you at dinner." she waved.

"Bye Ms. Laura." Elphie waved.

Galinda and Elphaba lingered around the kitchen table for a little longer before getting ready to go.

"So if both of your parent's are gone then who is taking us to your Nana's house?" Elphie asked as she tied up her boots.

"Me." Galinda said obviously.

"You?"

"Yes. I have a car, remember?"

"So you're going to drive us there?" Elphie asked.

"How else would I get us there silly." Galinda chuckled. "She only lives a half hour away and I've driven there before." she said. "Don't tell me you're scared to get in a car with me" she said with mock offense.

"Of course not Lindie. Let's go." Elphie said. She was a little nervous because she had never seen Galinda drive before.

They opened the garage door to find Galinda's car, which was a hot shade of pink. Galinda got in drivers seat while Elphie got in the passenger's seat.

"You're sure you know what you're doing?"

"Of course Elphie. I do have a driver's license."

"Just checking." the green girl said. Elphie watched her with interest. She had no idea what any of those controls and stuff meant, but Galinda did. She knew what she was doing and drove like it was easiest thing in the world. She turned on some music and they had on and off conversations until they arrived at Nana's house about 30 minutes later.

xxx

"Lindie, does your Nana know that I'm with you?" Elphie asked, before they got out of the car.

"I'm sure Daddy mentioned it to her. If not, then I know she knows who you are."

"Okay. I just don't want to barge in unexpected." Elphie said.

"It's fine Elphie. She loves meeting our friends. She also already knows that you're green, so that won't be a surprise either." Galinda chuckled as they got out of the car.

"I should warn you though that Nana has dogs." she added.

"Dogs?"

"Yep. Two poodles. A boy named Sijo and a girl named Sady. They're brother and sister. Sijo can be a little feisty but Sady is a sweetie pie." she explained as she rang the doorbell. Elphie jumped a little when she heard the poodles start barking.

"Oh Gally, my dear. I'm so glad you could make it." Nana said when she opened the door. "Come. give Nana some sugar." the old woman said, wrapping her arms around her granddaughter.

"Hi Nana! I missed you." Galinda said, returning the hug.

"Here, you girls come in before Sijo tries to get out." Nana said.

"Hi Sijo!" Galinda reached to pet the dog once they came all the way in.

"Nana, this is Elphaba. My best friend and roommate from Shiz."

"Oh Elphaba, I've heard about you. It's nice to have you over as well." Nana said giving Elphie a hug.

"Nana's a hugger." Galinda giggled.

"It's true. " Nana chuckled and Sady came running into the foyer.

"Hi there Sady." Galinda picked up the little dog.

"This is my best friend Elphie." She said and used Sady's little paw to wave at Elphie.

"Hello Sady." Elphie chuckled, petting the dog. Galinda tried to get her to pet Sijo too, but he growled at her so she went back to petting Sady.

"Make yourselves comfortable girls. I have peanut butter cookies that I just took out of the oven." Nana said.

"Ooh peanut butter cookies! You made them without me?" Galinda said. She loved baking with her Nana. She has had an unusual obsession with peanut butter ever since she was little, so she and Nana created their own peanut butter cookie recipe.

"Normally I would have waited Gally, but I wanted them to be ready by time you all got here. I wasn't sure how long you planned on staying."

"Don't worry Nana, you have us for the whole day." Galinda smiled and gave her another hug.

They sat at the table in the dining room, ate peanut butter cookies, drank strawberry milk, and talked for over an hour. Galinda had so much stuff to tell Nana about school and everything. Elphie contributed to the conversation also, and they had a nice time catching up.

xxx

"Oh Gally honey, I almost forgot there are some clothes in the room you can try on." Nana said and as cleared up the snack dishes.

"Ooh clothes?" Galinda said with excitement. She and Elphie helped Nana carry the dishes back into the kitchen with Sady following behind them.

"Yes. Lani and Triss were over last weekend. They had some old clothes that they planned on donating but decided to bring them over to see if you would like any of them." Nana explained.

"Aw that's so sweet of them. I can't believe Lani and Triss were here. I haven't seen them since Lurlinemas."

"Yeah they stayed for the whole weekend. We had a nice time. I'm sure if they knew you would be coming this weekend they would have arranged to stayed." Nana explained to Elphie that Malani and Tristina, commonly known as Lani and Triss, were two of Galinda's older cousins, Lani was 24 and Triss was 21. They were the daughters of Darol's older sister. Galinda was very close to them growing up. Especially Triss, since they were closer in age.

"They're actually the ones who game me the nickname 'Gally'. I miss them. I'll have to text them sometime. Or better yet, we can video chat them tonight when we get home Elphie!" Galinda bubbled.

"Sounds like a good idea. I'm interested in meeting them." Elphie said.

"The clothes are laid out on the bed in your room. Just see if they fit and if you like them. I'm pretty sure you'll fit Lani's, but Triss isn't quite as busty as you are." Nana said and Galinda giggled. Elphie glanced a Galinda's breasts and blushed.

"Elphaba and I will go sit in the living room and you can give us a fashion show. How does that sound?" Nana said, knowing how much her granddaughter loved trying on clothes and modeling.

"Yay a fashion show! I'll be back." Galinda said as she happily skipped off to her room. Elphie smiled as she watched her go and chuckled as Sady hurried after her. She then followed Nana into the living room. She didn't mind being alone with Galinda's grandmother because she was very nice and easy to talk to. Sijo was sitting on the sofa but immediately hopped off when Nana entered the room.

"You know better than sitting on furniture Sijo." Nana said sternly, but it was obvious that she wasn't angry. Elphie sat down beside Nana and Sijo looked at her, growling suspiciously.

"Don't mind him Elphaba dear, he's a little temperamental around new people." Nana said as she gently shooed the dog away.

"Elphaba is Gally's best friend Sijo, therefore she family and we will treat her as such."

A few moments later Sijo brushed up against Elphie's leg. She leaned down to pet him and he let her.

"He's really a good dog after he's warmed up a little." Nana said and Elphie agreed.

"I'll be down there in a minute!" They heard Galinda yell from upstairs. They both chuckled.

"She's a little character isn't she?" Nana said.

"Oh yes. I'm very entertained when I'm around her." Elphie said.

"She has loved dressing up ever since she was little. Her and the girls use to all take dance classes together. They got to keep their costumes from all of the their recitals and competitions. I think I still have most of them in the basement. They always dressed up when they came over and would dance for me." Nana said.

"I actually just learned yesterday that Galinda did competitive dancing. I saw some of her trophies in her room at the house." Elphie brought up.

"Yep. She always attended Lani and Triss's competitions and wanted to try it for herself. She was a wonderful dancer and still is I'm sure." Nana said and got up to get a small picture frame off of her shelf.

"The one with the ponytail is Malani. This one is Tristina and there's little Galinda in the middle." Nana said, showing Elphie the photo. "I think they were about 15, 12, and 9 here."

Elphie observed the photo. Galinda was absolutely adorable. She had the same facial features, just on a smaller body and her hair seemed much longer and curlier. She looked similar to her older cousins except for the fact that they were both brunettes.

"I like seeing pictures of young Galinda." Elphie smiled.

"There are many more where that came from. I have photo albums for each grandchild in the den. I'll have to pull them out later." Nana said. "I miss having my little Gally around all the time, but they have to grow up at some point.

Elphie was about to respond when Galinda came twirling into the room in a white and lavender floral sundress.

"Wow that fits you perfectly. Was that Lani's?" Nana asked.

"I think so. I love it!" Galinda said, spinning around again.

"You look very beautiful in that Lindie." Elphie said. The blonde beamed.

"Thanks Elphie." she grinned and they held each other's gaze for a while.

Galinda went to try on several for outfits for them. There were a few more dresses, skirts, blouses and capris.

"I like this one. I remember seeing Lani wear this shirt all the time when she was my age." Galinda said when she came out in a pink tank blouse and white capris.

"I like it also. Your cousins have great taste in clothes." Elphie said.

"Is that the last one Gally?" Nana asked.

"Actually no. There's an outfit or two that I think would look very nice on Elphie." Galinda grinned.

"Lindie…"

"Oh Elphaba dear, how about you go try it on? Triss is more slender built like you. I'm sure if it's hers it should fit you." Nana said.

"Yeah Elphie, pleeeaaassseee." Galinda said innocently fluttering her eyelashes.

"Fine." Elphie melodramatically and knowing she couldn't deny her beautiful girlfriend anything.

"Yay." Galinda took Elphie's hand as they walked up the stairs and down hallway to the girl's room.

xxx

"This is your room?" Elphie asked when they entered the room.

"Sort of. It's 'the girls room'. All the female grandchildren sleep in here when they come to visit. The boys room is across the hall. I'm the youngest in the family and everyone else is grown up, so I'm usually here the most." Galinda explained. The wall were painted pale yellow and decorated with little butterflies. There was a white bunk bed with matching linens. The bottom bunk had a crocheted blanket laying across it and was also piled up with clothes.

"First things first." Galinda said then pulled Elphie into a deep, intricate kiss. Elphie reciprocated and they spent a few minutes melting into each other.

"I've been wanting to do that since we got here. Now, here's the dress I wanted you to try on." Galinda said, holding up a casual turquoise quarter length sleeve dress.

"Are sure it's proper for me to be in here changing with you Lindie?" Elphie asked.

"Oh come on Elphie, we're roommates. I'm sure Nana has assumed that we've changed in front of each other countless times. Which we have." The blonde said.

"You have a point." Elphie said as she started to undress.

"Whats _improper_ is that you just kissed me so passionately moments ago that my knees almost buckled." Galinda giggled as she started to change back into the outfit that she came in.

"Hey you started it." Elphie chuckled. "And I think my knees were just as weak as yours."

Elphie removed her blouse and was about to unfasten her skirt when she noticed Sady sitting up on the edge of the bed, staring directly at her.

"Lindie, she's staring me…"

"Who is?" Galinda asked, in nothing but her undergarments.

"Sady." Elphie said. Glinda looked at the little poodle and laughed.

"Elphie she's a dog, it doesn't matter."

"I know...it's just weird disrobing with her looking at me like that."

"You're adorable sweetheart." Galinda giggled. "Maybe she thinks you're sexy. I know I do." she said with an eyebrow waggle. Elphie sighed with a smile. Galinda voluntarily distracted Sady while Elphie finished dressing.

"Don't you think Elphie is sexy, Sady? Don't you?" She cooed while petting her soft white tummy. Elphie chuckled and shook her head.

"What do you think?" She asked once she had the dress all the way on.

"Oh Elphie. That looks absolutely gorgeous on you." Galinda beamed. The dress fit her form almost perfectly and the color complimented her skin nicely.

"I have to admit, I kinda like it." Elphie said as she looked in the dresser mirror.

"Let's go show Nana." Galinda said and they walked hand in hand back down to the living room. Nana loved the way the dress looked on Elphie. There were a few more clothing articles for her to try on and they all looked nice on her.

Once Elphie was back in her regular clothes, Galinda shooed Sady out of the room, joking that she was too young to witness the scene that was about to take place. They locked the door and spent a good ten minutes making out on the bed.

"This is a really soft blanket." Elphie said a few seconds after her lips were freed. She was laying on her back with Galinda straddled on top of her.

"I made it myself." Galinda said. brushing Elphie's hair from her face.

"You made this?"

"Yep. Nana taught me how to crochet when I was like 8." Galinda said.

"This is really good, I'm impressed my sweet."

"Thanks. Maybe I can show you later." Galinda said and kissed her again.

xxx

"Hey Nana can we crochet later? I wanted to teach Elphie." Galinda bubbled when they came back into the living room.

"Oh that sounds like a wonderful idea Gally." Nana said as Galinda sat down beside and Elphie on the other side of Galinda.

"What's all this?" Galinda asked noticing the stack of photo albums on the coffee table.

"I mentioned to Elphaba earlier about all of the photo albums I keep and while you two were gone for so long I went to fetch a few of them." she explained and Elphie blushed at the realization that they were gone for quite a while.

"Oh no not the baby pictures." Galinda said, pretending to sound embarrassed but was actually excited.

"I thought it would be fun to skim through these so Elphaba could learn a little more about the family and about you. Some of these little Galinda photos have very interesting stories behind them." Nana smiled.

"Oh this should be good." Elphie chuckled and Galinda playfully batted at her.

They spent over an hour looking through old photos. Elphie agreed that Galinda was the most adorable baby to ever exist. She saw pictures of her girlfriend at all different ages and heard the interesting stories that went along with them. She also now felt as though she knew almost all of Galinda's cousins personally, although in reality they had never even met. After they were done looking through the albums, the girls helped Nana prepare lunch and they ate out on the picnic table in the backyard. They stayed outside since the weather was nice and Nana went to go find her crochet needles and yarn. They taught Elphie the basics of crocheting. It was a little hard for her to catch on at first, but she got the hang of it eventually and ended up making a coaster. It wasn't nearly as good as Galinda's, but Nana said it was great for her first try and Galinda was so proud of her.

Laura texted Galinda to remind her that dinner was at six and she and Elphaba should be home before then. They had a little more time to kill with Nana, but it was eventually time to leave.

"I had so much fun with you Nana, I wish we could stay longer." Galinda said after giving her grandmother a very long hug.

"I had a great time with you girls as well. If you can't make it back before you return to school, then I look forward to seeing you over the summer, which isn't too far away you know." Nana said. She truly enjoyed the time that she got to spend with her youngest granddaughter and her best friend. She was also fascinated by the extremely close bond that the girls seemed to share.

"True. But I'm still going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too my little Gally." Nana said. "You as well Elphaba dear. I'm so glad I got to meet you and I really look forward to seeing you again."

"It was great meeting you too Nana. I can't wait to come back." Elphie smiled, giving Nana a hug. They said goodbye to Sijo and Sady one last time before heading out for good.

"Drive safe now Gally, and call me when you get home." Nana said, waving from the door.

"I will. Bye Nana, love you!" Galinda waved before getting in the car.

xxx

"So Elphie, I texted Tristina earlier." Galinda said once they were out of Nana's neighborhood and onto the main street.

"She said they're going out this evening, but they'll get on Facechat tomorrow so we can talk."

"Oh cool. Where do they live?" Elphie asked.

"In the Emerald City. Lani lives there with her fiance and Triss stays with them since it's right up the street from her University." Galinda explained. They talked a little more about her cousins and the things they did with Nana that day. They ended up arriving home at the same time as Daren. Laurena had arrived about 20 minutes prior. Once they greeted everyone, including Natiya and Janina, they went up to their rooms to freshen up for dinner.

xxx

Dinner was very delicious. Cook prepared a vegetable soup for Elphie instead of meat loaf. Everyone talked about their day and had a good time. There was cherry pie for desert, and the family lingered around table, still talking after they were done.

Eventually Galinda and Elphie went upstairs. They washed up in their separate bathrooms and changed into pajamas. Elphie came back into Galinda's room when she done. They watched tv together for a while and discretely cuddled. When Galinda started yawning they decided to call it a night. They shared one last goodnight kiss at that same spot in the hallway. Little did they know that Janina saw them just as she was heading downstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Janina had just finished putting the fresh towels away in the linen closet. She was finished with her tasks for the night and was headed to her room downstairs. As she walked past the hallway where Galinda and Elphaba's rooms were she had to do a double take. She saw the girls engaged in what appeared to be much more than just a platonic kiss. She quickly hurried past to avoid creating an awkward moment. As she made her way downstairs she thought about what she had just witnessed. She was surprised but not all that surprised. She had known for years now that Galinda wasn't straight. She had dated guys in the past but it never worked out. It was obvious that she was never happy in those relationships. Throughout her last two years of high school when all of her friend were pairing up with serious boyfriends, Galinda just wasn't interested. Janina just knew. She knew Galinda very well and this was obvious. But the blonde had never brought it up with her before so she decided never to mention it. On one hand was she happy that Galinda had finally figured out who she is and found a girl that she's happy with. On the other hand she worried about any issues or wrinkles that this relationship could potentially cause for Galinda, the family, and her social life if nobody else was aware of this. She decided to file all of this information away for now and go to bed. It had been a long day.

xxx

Elphaba got comfortable in her room. After about 30 minutes of reading, she was fast asleep and dreaming of Galinda. She stirred when she heard a loud crack of thunder, followed by another one. The room lit up with lightning and there was loud rain pouring outside.

"Galinda." Elphie said after another crack of thunder. She got out of bed and hurried down the hall to Galinda's room. The blonde was huddled up on her bed, trembling and crying.

"Oh Lindie." Elphie said and climbed onto the bed beside her girlfriend, wrapping her up in her arms.

"It's okay my sweet. I'm here and you're safe. The thunder won't hurt you my love. It's okay." The green girl said soothingly. Galinda snuggled up against her, still crying.

"I love you so, you are my precious girl. I am with you, feel my love within your heart…" Elphie started to sing softly. After all of the the thunder calmed down, Galinda did too. She just focussed on Elphie's beautiful voice and eventually drifted back to sleep. Elphie knew she should go back to her room. She didn't want anyone coming in here the morning and finding her in Galinda's bed. Elphie gently removed herself from Galinda. She inserted Bearie back into the blonde's arms before heading back to her room.

xxx

Laura and Darol heard the thunder storm taking place outside as well. Their daughter has had a fear of such storms ever since she was a baby. Normally when she was scared she would come into their room with them. Laura wondered if she had grown out of that while she away or not. She decided to go check on her just to make sure she was okay. She walked down the hallway and peeked into Galinda's room and was surprised to find her sleeping peacefully. She saw the light on in Elphaba's room and decided to check on her as well,

"Are you alright in here Elphaba dear?" Laura asked after knocking lightly.

"Oh, I'm fine Ms. Laura." Elphie said, surprised to see her there.

"That was some storm out there, huh?" Laura said, coming fully in the room.

"Yeah. I'm usually not bothered by storms, but it woke me up." Elphie responded.

"I guess my daughter has finally grown out of astraphobia. She's sound asleep"

"Well she actually is still afraid, but I'm use to it. I know how to calm her down." Elphie said blushing slightly.

"I'm glad you understand her and are able to help. She use to have 'friends' that would make fun of her because of this fear." Laura said. Elphie frowned slightly. The thought of anyone being mean or making fun of Galinda upset her. Her entire life she was made fun of for things about her that she couldn't control and it was awful to think of Galinda going through that.

"I'll alway be here for Galinda." Elphie said. Laura smiled.

"I'm glad my Galinda has a special friend like you." Laura said. She walked Elphie over to her bed.

"I don't want to keep you up too long darling." She kissed her head, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Elphie said as Laura turned the light out on her way out. As Elphie laid back down she thought about how lucky Galinda was to have a mother.

xxx

After a little making out the next morning, Elphie and Galinda decided to come downstairs to eat. Cook was trying out a new breakfast quiche recipe. Galinda and Elphaba were honored to be the first to try it. It had eggs, cheese, sausage, green pepper and tomatoes. Elphie's had extra vegetables like mushrooms and onions instead of sausage.

"I've never had quiche before, this is good." Elphie said after a few bites.

"I know, it's yummy. it's like a breakfast pie." Galinda said. "Thumbs up to your new recipe Cook. I'm adding this to my favorites."

"Thank you girls. I love your feedback." Cook smiled.

"You seem to have a lot of favorites Lindie." Elphie said.

"I do. Especially breakfast. Breakfast is the best meal ever. One time Cook made me chocolate pancakes topped with vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup and chocolate chips."

"That sounds more like dessert rather than breakfast." Elphie said.

"Her parents thoughts so too. But it was her birthday and that's what she asked for." Cook chuckled, setting a pitcher of apple juice on the table.

"Speaking of my parents, I wonder where they are." Galinda said.

"According to Natiya they slept in, but they should be down shortly." Cook said then headed back into the kitchen. It wasn't much longer before Laura and Darol came down for breakfast. The family had a nice conversation and talked about potential plans for the day.

"Are you going to tell them about the surprise Darol?" Laura asked.

"Ooh there's a surprise?" Galinda's face lit up and Elphie was intrigued.

"Yes. I got us all tickets to see that musical, 'Wizomania' this evening." Darol said and Galinda squealed.

"I've heard of that show, but I thought it was only shown in the Emerald City." Elphie said.

"They have another company that has been touring around Gillikin." Laura explained.

"And they finally came to Frottica! Daddy how did you get tickets? I heard they sold really fast." Galinda asked.

"My coworker sold them to me. He was going to go with his family, but some issues came up where they wouldn't be able to make it. Therefore, we now have four front orchestra tickets for their opening night." Darol said and Galinda squealed again.

"This is so exciting, thank you Daddy!" she got and gave him a big hug.

xxx

"Lindie, are you in here?" Elphie asked as she entered Galinda's bedroom.

"I'm in the bathroom Elphie." She heard her love's sweet voice call out.

"Oh alright, I'll wait out here." Elphie said.

"It's okay, you can come in." Galinda insisted. Elphie cautiously made sure nobody was coming before opening the door to Galinda's bathroom and closing it behind herself. She smiled when she saw her adorable girlfriend soaking in a bathtub filled with bubbles.

"Hi."

"Hi." Galinda grinned. She reached for her dry cloth to wiped of her face, then puckered her lips. Elphie chuckled and leaned down to give her girlfriend a soft kiss. She then grabbed a stool and sat a safe distance away from the bathtub.

"I love bubble baths, it's sucks not being able to have them while I'm at school." Galinda said.

"It looks like fun." Elphie smiled as Galinda blew bubbles off of her hands.

"Elphie...thank you for helping me through the storm last night." Galinda said after a few minutes.

"It's no problem my sweet. You know I'll always be there for you when you're afraid." Elphie said.

"I know. I appreciate that. I don't know why I get so afraid." Galinda sighed and Elphie heard a hint of shame in her voice.

"Lindie, it's okay. I told you everyone has things that they're afraid of. You never need to be ashamed or embarrassed about it around me my precious girl. Look at me, I'm green. I'm really in no position to judge anybody about anything." Elphie chuckled and Galinda giggled.

"You're the best Elphie."

"No you are." Elphie grinned.

"No you."

"You."

"Okay, we're both the best." Galinda said and Elphie laughed.

"Would you like to help me?"

"How can I help?" Elphie asked.

"You can use that extra long bath brush and do my back for me." Galinda said, pointing to the bath brush, then turned around. Elphie picked up the bath brush. She washed her girlfriend's back and other parts of her, occasionally tickling her on purpose. They weren't talking much, but just being in the presence of each other was enough.

xxx

Janina came into Galinda's room. She figured the blonde must have still been bathing so she decided not to bother her. She made the bed, gathered the dirty clothes in the hamper to take to the laundry room and started to set out fresh clothes for Galinda to wear today. She use to always pick out Galinda's clothes for her and she knew Galinda's still didn't mind her doing so on some occasions. She wasn't sure what the girls planned on doing today. Whether they would be going out or staying in the house would determine what she chose for her to wear. She decided to just go into the bathroom and ask. Galinda was never modest around Janina. In fact, Janina had given her baths many times before when she was little.

xxx

Galinda stood up in the bathtub and Elphaba's breath hitched at the sight. Bubbles slowly slid down the gorgeous blonde's body, revealing her perfectly round breasts, beautiful hips and her most delicate of areas. If Elphaba wasn't allergic to water she would have definitely reached out to caress her smooth, ivory skin. A knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts.

"Galinda, It's Janina. I was just…" Janina said as she opened the door. Elphaba was extremely flustered and blushed deeper than she ever had before. She was in Galinda's bathroom, with a wet and naked Galinda and Janina had just walked in.

"Oh Elphaba!" Janina said, surprised. "I wasn't expecting you-"

"I was just- I mean, I wasn't-I...I have to go!" The dark green girl flustered and ran out of the room. Galinda called after her but she didn't listen. The blonde reached for her towel and stepped out of tub to dry off.

"I'm sorry Janina, um…" Galinda started.

"No, I apologize for barging like I did." Janina said sincerely. "I was picking out your clothes for you and I just needed to know if you all were going out today or not."

"Not until this evening. Casual clothes will do for now." Galinda said a she tied the towel around herself and got another one to dry off her hair.

"Alright." Janina said and closed the bathroom door on her way out. A few minutes Galinda came out into her room. Janina was still in there straightening up. The clothes were laid out on her bed so she started to get dressed.

"If I may inquire, what was Elphaba doing in your bathroom with you?" Janina tried to asked as casually as she could. She had been curious about the nature of Galinda and Elphaba's relationship since she saw the kiss yesterday.

"Well...we share a bathroom in our dorm, so we're use washing up and getting ready together." Galinda said as she fastened her brassiere. "She was just coming to check on me and I told her it was okay to stay. She must have assumed that you thought we were being...improper. That's why she ran off. She's easily embarrassed." Galinda explained. She buttoned up her shorts.

"But we weren't doing anything we shouldn't have been doing, really." She clarified then put on her blouse. She was usually open with Janina about everything...except her sexuality. She wasn't sure if Janina had any suspicions or not over the years of her being queer.

"Galinda I'm going to ask you something, and I would like an honest answer." Janina said, figuring she may as well get this over with while they were on the subject.

"Okay." The blonde said a little nervously.

"Is Elphaba your girlfriend?" she asked. The blonde's eyes went wide.

"Janina I…"

"It's a yes or no question. I'm just asking." Janina said reassuringly.

"Um...yes. She's my girlfriend."

"I thought so." Janina said.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you two kissing in hallway last night." she said and Galinda's cheeks turned pink.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. We thought nobody was around."

"No need to apologize for being in love Galinda." Janina said. "I was just confirming my own curiosity. I'm not going to use this information against you in anyway."

"You mean...you don't care that I'm in love with a girl?"

"Of course I care, but not in a bad way. I'm happy for you." Janina said with a small smile. "I've always assumed that you were interested in girls. I guess I was correct."

"So, wait. You knew all along that I'm...not straight?"

"Yes."

"Is it just that obvious?" Galinda asked, a little worried.

"It's not 'obvious'. Not to everyone at least. I suppose to me it kind of was because I know you so personally and I tend to be good at reading between the lines." Janina explained. It definitely wasn't obvious to everyone. She had brought up Galinda potentially not liking boys to Natiya once and Natiya thought she was crazy.

"I had a feeling you would end up finding the right girl for you while you were away at college. I actually thought it was going to be that other friend of yours, Chloey. But Elphaba is a very good girl too. In just the short time she's been here I've seen how important you both are to each other." Janina said.

"I don't know what to say Janina. The last time somebody found out about me and Elphie's relationship it didn't go well at all and she didn't talk to me for a week." Galinda said.

"Oh my dear, that's terrible." Janina frowned.

"Yeah. That was actually my friend Chloey. We've worked everything out now, but it was mess before." The blonde explained.

"I take it nobody else knows except her?" Janina asked.

"Not really. We've been keeping it a secret…"

"Then a secret it shall stay. If this is a serious relationship you're in then your family will end up finding out at some point, but until you're ready for that my lips are sealed on the subject." Janina sincerely.

"Thank you Janina, I really appreciate that." Galinda said and hugged the woman.

"Of course honey. Now, you better go make sure Elphaba is okay. She looked much greener than usual when she ran away." Janina said

"You're right, I need to go check on her." Galinda said.

xxx

It had been over 20 minutes since Elphie had ran off. She went back into her room to try and calm down. She was worried about what Janina thought of her now, or what Janina thought they were doing. She expected Galinda to come after at some point, but she was gone for quite a while. _She's probably in there being interrogated. Why did you run off Elphaba? You're such a coward. You should have just stayed there and explained yourself like a rational human being._ Elphie chided herself. She figured she was over thinking this because Janina really didn't seem like the type of person to get upset with Galinda. Nobody here did, they all loved her too much. But Chloey loved Galinda too and she didn't take it well when she found out she was a lesbian. Elphie didn't know what to think right now. She decided to turn on the TV to distract herself. She never liked watching TV, because it never interested her. One of the cartoons that Galinda liked was on so she watched that, but wasn't really paying attention to it.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Galinda asked when she came into Elphie's room.

"I think so. Are you?" she asked and Galinda smiled and sat down beside her.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry I ran away like that. I'm sure Janina was quite perplexed."

"Don't worry about it Elphie. I had a talk with Janina and I think I should tell you that she knows about us now." Galinda said.

"Wait. She does? How?" Elphie said, a bit worried.

"Yes. Apparently she saw us kissing last night…"

"Oh no." Elphie blushed.

"I said the same thing." Galinda chuckled. "But it's okay. She said she already assumed that I wasn't straight. I wasn't expecting this response, but she's happy for me. Well, for us." Galinda explained.

"Really?" Elphie said, a little confused. Galinda explained a little more about her talk with Janina.

"Are you okay with her knowing?" Galinda asked.

"I'm okay with it as long as you." Elphie said.

"I am" Galindas said. "I told her we were keeping it a secret and she promised she would too, until we're ready for people to know. Janina is very sincere and when she makes a promise she keeps it."

"I think it's actually good that we have somebody trustworthy at school who knows and you have somebody at home." Elphie said.

"I think so too."

"I may feel a little awkward around Janina next time I see her, but as you know that's just how I am." Elphie smiled and Galinda chuckled and kissed her.

xxx

Later that afternoon, Elphie mentioned that she wanted to see Galinda dance and Galinda thought that was a great idea. The blonde changed into some yoga shorts, a loose tank top with a sports bra underneath and tied her hair up in a messy bun. Elphie had on sweatpants and a short sleeve shirt with her hair in a ponytail. Galinda grabbed her Ozpod and speakers and then they headed downstairs. There was a special room in her basement that had a hard wood floor and a huge dance mirror.

"I better warm up first. Last time I can danced without warming up, I pulled a muscle in my leg. It was the worst."

"Sounds painful." Elphie said.

"You can warm up with me Elphie, it'll be fun." the blonde said as she was hooking up her ozpod to the speakers.

"Alright." Elphie said.

Galinda turned on some upbeat music for them to warm up to. She started with some basic stretches and Elphie was following her lead. Elphie wasn't quite as flexible as Galinda seemed to be, but she was a little limber and gave it her best shot. After about 10 minutes they were all stretched out and warmed up.

"You seem pretty flexible Lindie. Can you do a split?" Elphie asked curiously.

"Not like I use to. I can get close to it, but I haven't been able to do a full split since I was like 14 or 15." she explained. "One time I did a split in dance class and my leotard split right down the middle."

"Oh my Oz, seriously?"

"Yep."

"Did anyone notice?" Elphie asked.

"A few of my friends did, but they were laughing with me, not at me. Good thing one of them had some shorts I could wear for the rest of class." The blonde said.

"That's good." Elphie chuckled.

"I wanna show you the dance that I won that big trophy for. I still remember it clearly. " Galinda said.

"I would really love to see it."

"But first I need make sure I can still do my side aerial." the blonde said.

"What is a side aerial?" Elphie asked.

"Watch and see." Galinda said.

Elphie's eyes went wide when she saw the blonde do a sideways flip without her hands touching the ground.

"Yes! I still got it!" she said happily.

"Whoa. Lindie that was really cool. How did you learn to do that?" Elphie said, still amazed.

"Tumbling was incorporated in one of the dance classes that I took. We learned back handsprings too, which is basically a backflip. I was never able to do one of those but aerials were my thing."

"Well that's incredible. The most I could ever do is a cartwheel." Elphie said.

"You can do a cartwheel Elphie?" Galinda said surprised. "Lemme see!"

"It's been a while, I'm not even sure if I still can." Elphie said.

"Just give it a try."

"Alright." Elphie said, then did the best cartwheel that she could.

"Elphie that was great!" Galinda clapped.

"Thanks." Elphie smiled and accepted a kiss. "Now let's see this dance of yours."

Elphie went to sit down in a nearby chair while Galinda got the music cued up. She got into position and began dancing once the music started.

" _Life is a journey, not a destination. There are no mistakes, just chances we've taken. Lay down your regrets cause all we have is now..._

 _Wake up in the morning and get out of bed, start making a mental list in my head of all of the things that I am grateful for..._

 _Early in the morning, it's the dawn of a new day, new hopes new dreams new ways._

 _I open up my eyes and I open up my mind and I wonder how life will surprise me today_

 _Early in the morning it's the dawn of a new day, new hopes new dreams new ways_

 _I open up my heart and I'm gon' do my part and make this a positively beautiful day_

 _La la la la la la la la la, It's a beautiful day._

Elphie was absolutely enthralled watching Galinda dance. Her lithe body gracefully moved to the music. Some of the moves she was doing seemed very technical and complicated but she made it look so easy and flow together so smoothly.

 _Life is a challenge not a competition. You can still smell the roses and be on a mission_

 _Just take a moment to get in touch with your heart. Sometimes you feel like you've got something to prove. Remind yourself that there's only one you. Just take a moment to give thanks of who you are…_

 _Early in the morning It's the dawn of a new day, new hopes, new dreams, new ways. I open up my eyes and I open up my mind and I wonder how life will surprise me today_

 _Early in the morning It's the dawn of a new day new hopes, new dreams, new ways_

 _I open up my heart and I'm gon' do my part and make this a positively beautiful day_

 _La la la la la la la la la It's a beautiful day_

Her effortless movements captivated Elphaba. The green girl couldn't take her eyes off of her and she was pretty sure hadn't blinked since it started. Galinda was stunning and Elphie felt like she was falling in love with her all over again.

 _Let's make this a wonderful, Let's make this a powerful, Let's make this a beautiful day. It's a beautiful day_

 _Life is a journey, not a destination. There are no mistakes, just chances we've taken. Lay down your regrets cause all we have is now."_

The dance ended gracefully and Elphaba was in awe. Galinda got up and saw her girlfriend wiping tears from her eyes.

"Elphie you'll burn yourself!" Galinda said. She rushed over to her and dabbed her eyes with the bottom of her shirt.

"That was absolutely beautiful Lindie. Flawless. You're so talented, I can't believe it." Elphie said, giving her a hug and kiss.

"Thank you." Galinda grinned. "You know, I've been told I was good dancer by many people before, but hearing it from you means much more to me than any trophy or medal ever could." She said and kissed Elphie again.

"I love you Lindie. Literally everything about you is perfect." Elphie smiled. Galinda responded by squeezing Elphie and giving her another kiss.

"Do you wanna dance now?" Galinda asked after several more kisses.

"Lindie I can't dance to save my life." Elphie said.

"Come on Elphie, it's fun. It doesn't have to be anything specific, just freestyle. Do whatever you want, however you want. It's just us, nobody's judging you." Galinda said and started moving Elphie's arms.

"Okay, okay." Elphie chuckled. Galinda turned on some fun music and started dancing around. Elphie was a little stiff at first, but with some help from Galinda she loosened up. Soon they were both dancing around, being silly and having fun.

xxx

Later than evening they all got dressed to go see Wizomania. Cook, Natiya and Janina were all given the night off. The family went out to eat for dinner before the show. The musical was very good and everyone enjoyed it. On they way back home Galinda was singing songs from the show and Elphie occasionally joined her.

"Whose enthuse for hot air ballooning. Has all of Oz honeymooning. Oooooooooooo! Isn't he wonderful? Our wonderful Wizard!"

xxx

Once they were home, Elphaba and Galinda washed up and put on some comfortable pajamas. They got settled on Galinda's bed with her laptop so she could call her cousin on Facechat.

"Hey Triss!" Galinda said once her cousin answered.

"Gally! What's up? It's been so long." Tristina said.

"I know right. How've you been?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"I've been great. Where's Lani?" Galinda asked.

"Her and Jonah went out to get us some food." Triss explained. "We really need to hire a cook because none of us can cook and we eat out almost every night."

"Lani can cook, can't she?" Galinda asked.

"Just because she always made you instant noodles whenever you asked for them doesn't mean she can cook a full meal, Gally." Triss chuckled and Galinda laughed.

"Triss, I have somebody for you to meet."

"Really, who?"

"My best friend. She came home with me."

"Best friend? Is it that Chloey girl? You know, I followed her Ozstagram. She looks so much like you it's almost scary." Triss said.

"I know, we get that a lot." Galinda giggled. "It's not Chloey though. Chloey and I are very close friends, but my _best_ friend is my roommate."

"You mean Elphaba? The green one?" Triss asked and Galinda nodded. "Since when are y'all friends?"

"We only hated each other for like half of the first semester. I told you guys over winter break that we're friends now."

"Oh yeah" Triss said.

"Say hi Elphie." Galinda said turning her laptop screen to get her girlfriend in the frame.

"Hello Tristina." Elphie said, waving. She didn't feel like she had known her long enough to call her by her nickname.

"Hey Elphaba. How goes it?" Triss asked, and Galidna chuckled.

"Um, it goes good."

"Are you having fun at Galinda's wonderful home where she gets delicious home-cooked meals everyday and I'm sitting here starving after 10:00, waiting for my sister to feed me?"

"Triss." Galinda laughed and Elphie chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm ranting." Triss said. "Are guys having fun?"

"Yes. We've done so much, it seems like we've been here longer than two days so far." Elphie said.

"What did you get into?"

"We went to Nana's yesterday. Thanks for the clothes, we really liked them." Galinda said.

"It was mostly things that we just didn't wear anymore. I'm glad you can get some use out of them now." Triss said.

"Elphie got some use out of some of them too."

"I did. Galinda forced me to try them on and I ended up liking them." Elphie said.

"She fit most of your clothes because she's skinny like you and...smaller up top." Galinda chuckled.

"Finally somebody I can relate too. I'm the only B-cup in the family." Triss said. Elphie looked confused for moment, then remembered the conversation she and Galinda had about bra sizes.

"You're like a D now, aren't you Gally?" Triss asked.

"I am."

"Damn. That awkward moment my little cousin's boobs are twice my size." Triss said and Elphie was blushing slightly, although this was an interesting conversation topic because she liked Galinda's breasts a lot.

"I can't help it." Galinda giggled.

"What size are you Elphaba?" Triss asked. Elphie hesitated and looked at Galinda for help.

"Do you mind if tell her Elphie? She's part of the itty bitty titty committee also." Galinda said.

"Lindie!" Elphie blushed deeply and covered her face. Triss was laughing and when Galinda saw that Elphie was chuckling, she started giggling too.

They talked about bras for a little while longer until Galinda brought up Wizomania. They talked about how good it was and made comparisons from the tour production and from the actual Emerald City production that Triss saw several months ago.

"Sounds like Lani's home." Triss said, when she heard the front door to their apartment open.

"What did you get me Lan?" she called.

"Gilikinese carry out." They heard Lani say from another room.

"Gilikinese carry out is the best." Galinda said. "And I'm not just biased because I'm Gilikinese, Elphie likes it too."

"It's true." Elphie said.

"Yass, Gilikinese carry out is the bomb." Triss said.

"Yass." Galinda giggled.

"I love my sister."

"I love your sister too." Galinda said. "Tell her to get her butt in there and say hi to me."

"Lani! Come talk to Galinda." Triss yelled.

"Gally?" They heard Lani say.

"Yeah, we're Face-chatting." Triss said and Lani hurried into her room.

"Hey baby cousin!"

"Hi Lani!" Galinda said happily. Elphie thought it was interesting seeing her interact with her cousins. It was obvious how close the three of them were.

"Lani, this is my best friend Elphaba."

"Hi best friend Elphaba." Lani said. Galinda giggled because Lani always did things like that.

"Hi Malani, it's nice to meet you." Elphie said and they spent a few minutes talking and catching up with Lani.

"Well guys, I'm gonna go eat because I'm starving. But we gotta to do this more often little cousin. Like at least once a week. I miss you and we need to keep in touch." Triss said. "And you know you can text me anytime about anything."

"I know. Love you Triss." Galinda said.

"Love you too Gally."

"We gotta come visit you at Shiz sometime. I know we've been saying that since the beginning of the year." Lani said.

"Well summer is in just a few weeks. Maybe you guys can come to Frottica or we can go to the EC. Or both." Galinda said.

"Ah, that's right. That should give you something to look forward too." Lani said. "Alright baby cousin. Goodnight and love you lots. Good night Elphaba." Lani said.

"Goodnight guys." Triss said.

"Goodnight." Galinda and Elphie said in unison.

xxx

"Elphie, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you earlier with the whole itty bitty titty thing." Galinda said sincerely after a few minutes of making out in Elphie's room. She had walked Elphie to her room so she could get ready for bed, but they got distracted.

"It's okay Lindie. I know my breasts are small. I actually thought it was amusing."

"I like your little titties and I wouldn't have them any other way." Galinda said and gently cupped Elphie's breasts.

"I like your…titties also." Elphie grinned and cupped Galinda's breasts in return. After Galinda had a giggle fit from actually hearing Elphie say the word 'titties' they shared a deep and passionate kiss.

* * *

 **The song to Galinda's dance is "Beautiful Day" by India Arie.**


	11. Chapter 11

Elphie was in her bathroom washing up. After she wiped her oiled body down with a towel, she grabbed her hair washing oil that she used once a week. She decided to do this over the bathtub to avoid making a mess. She poured a good amount of oil on her hands and ran it all throughout her hair multiple times, and massaged her scalp. After the third time she ran another type of oil through her hair to rinse it. When she was done she used a towel to wipe any excess oil out of her hair, then wrapped the towel around her head like Galinda normally did after she washed her hair. After cleaning her teeth, she undid the towel and brushed out her long hair. Then she let the towel wrapped around her body drop and went to retrieve her clothes she brought in to begin getting dressed.

xxx

Galinda had just finished her bath and dressed in the clothes that Janina had set out for her. After giving her hair a brief blow dry, she tied it in two low pigtails then went to Elphie's room to see if she was out yet. The blonde was disappointed to not find her there, so she knocked on the bathroom door across the hall.

"Elphie, it's Lindie. I'm respecting your privacy by knocking but asserting my role as your girlfriend by coming in anyway." She giggled as she opened the door, surprised by the fact that it wasn't locked. Elphie was also surprised that she forgot to lock to door, but was glad it was only Galinda. They were so comfortable around each other, privacy really had no boundaries between them. The green girl was in nothing but her underwear when the blonde walked in.

"Lindie…" Elphaba said as Galinda came all the way into bathroom and close the door behind herself.

"It's alright Elphie. Janina just went down stairs and my parents are downstairs too. I'm not sure where Natiya is, but I promise we won't get caught. You're a guest, nobody is going to just barge into your bathroom."

"Like you just did." Elphie chuckled.

"I'm your girlfriend, I'm allowed to." Galinda giggled. She locked the bathroom door and gave Elphie a kiss. "Now hurry up and put some clothes on before I start getting ideas." she grinned and tapped Elphaba's bottom, which was something that the green girl normally did to her. Then she sat down to watch Elphie get dressed.

"Allow me." Galinda said as Elphie was about to fasten her brassiere.

"If you must." The green girl smiled and moved her hair out of the way.

"Hey you washed your hair." Galinda noticed when Elphie's hair fell back into place and she felt the softness. It also smelt very nice.

"Yep." Elphie said, putting the rest of her clothes on and Galinda pouted.

"What?"

"Last time you did it you promised I could help you next time."

"Oh my sweet, I'm sorry I forgot." Elphie said as she kissed Galinda's pout. "Next time, I promise."

"You said that last time."

"Well you'll have to remind me." Elphie said as she buttoned up her top.

"Can I atleast style it for you this time?" The blonde asked and Elphaba agreed. She handed Galinda her brush and sat down on the stool. Galinda spent a few minutes brushing out Elphie's soft hair then tied it up in a half ponytail. They spent a few minutes making out behind the closed door before heading downstairs for Sunday brunch with the family.

xxx

Galinda sighed happily as she walked hand in hand with her girlfriend. It was later in the afternoon and they were talking stroll around the grounds. She loved going for walks and she loved Elphie, so the those two things combined made her very happy. She grinned when she heard Elphaba humming a familiar tune.

"Life is journey not a destination. There are no mistakes, just chances we've taken. Lay down your regrets because all we have is now." the green girl sang.

"La la la la la, it's a beautiful day." Galinda giggled/sang slightly off key. Elphie smiled and kissed her cheek.

The rest of the day and evening spent spending time with Laura and Darol. They so nice family time and enjoyed each other's company. This wasn't the family dynamic that Elphie was use too but she liked it. After a leisurely dinner they discussed the girls travel plans for tomorrow, which made Galinda pout so hey they changed the subject.

xxx

Elphie had just finished changing in her night clothes and was settled on her bed reading.

"May I come in?" Laura said as she had just finished having a little mother daughter talk with Galinda before telling her goodnight and wanted to say goodnight to Elphaba also.

"Of course Mrs. Laura." Elphie smiled when she looked up from her book.

"Just call me Laura darling, it's alright." Laura said came all the way in and sat on the edge of Elphaba's bed. Ephie nodded and smiled.

"I do hope you enjoyed your time over here Elphaba. It has been wonderful having you." Laura said sincerely.

"I really have. You, Darol, Janina and Natiya have all been very accommodating. I really appreciate it." Elphie said.

"Oh it's been no problem at all dear. It has been our pleasure meeting you and getting to know you better. Like I said, you appear to be a very special friend to our Galinda." Laura said.

"Well Galinda is a very special friend to me." Elphie said with a slight blush.

"You two have special connection that I don't think Galinda has ever had with one of her friends before. It's hard to explain but she usually acts a certain way whenever her popular little friends are around. But I noticed with you, she's entirely herself. I was just discussing this with her to some extent. I'm glad that she can be who she is, she doesn't have to wear a mask. Her real friends will accept her for that." Laura said. Elphie accepted every aspect of Galinda. She was very bubbly, enthusiastic, sensitive, always wore her heart on sleeve and occasionally acted much younger than her age, but that's what made her so lovable.

"Yeah Galinda and I are quite open with one another and try to be true selves around each other." Elphie said. She kind of wished she could tell Laura that they were in love. She wanted to tell her that she would always be there for Galinda and always accept her because she loved her with all her heart. She assumed that time would come eventually. If they were going to have any type of future together then both of their families would know at some point. The thought of her own family finding out that she was a lesbian put a knot in her stomach so she decided not to think about that at this time.

"I am glad that you allowed me to come for the weekend. It may have only been three days, but I have felt very...at home, while I'm here." Elphie said.

"I'm very to hear that darling. You're welcome in our house whenever you like. We look forward to having you over for a longer period over the summer if you would like." Laura said.

"I'll look forward to it too." Elphie smiled. She was about to say something else, when Galinda came into her room.

"Oh hi Mommy, I wasn't expecting you to be here." she said as she hopped onto the bed. " I was just coming to say goodnight to Elphie."

"I was getting around to doing the same. It's getting late." Laura said. "We'll leave to go to the train station around 8am tomorrow. I suggest you girls get up at least an hour prior to then. Galinda is usually difficult in the mornings, so maybe two hours in her case." Laura said. Elphie chuckled and Galinda pretend to be offended.

"Do we have to leave so early Mommy." the blonde pouted.

"Galinda honey, we discussed this already."

"I know, I know."

"You'll be back in a little over a month for summer vacation."

"Elphie can come back too, right?"

"Of course she can."

"Yay." Galidna bubbled and Laura smiled.

"Alright good night my girls, don't stay up too late." she said, giving them both a motherly hug and Galinda a kiss before heading out.

"I like your mom." Elphie said once Laura was out of the room.

"Me too." Galinda giggled.

"You're very lucky Lindie." Elphie said softly. Galinda looked into Elphie's eye for a moment, then gave her a long tight embrace followed by a gentle, loving kiss. She knew she was lucky. It made her sad when she thought about how Elphie didn't grow up with a mother figure in her life. Her own father didn't even like her. Her Nanny cared about her, but was mostly there to just cater to her younger siblings. From what the blonde had been told, it seemed as though Elphaba was very neglected as a child. Galinda on the other hand was spoiled rotten. She had everything she wanted and more.

Elphie returned the kiss and it soon turned into one of their more passionate goodnight kisses. Galinda accidentally ended up falling asleep in Elphie's room that night.

xxx

The next morning Laura sent Natiya to go see if the girls were up since Janina was occupied. The red-headed woman went down the hall to Galinda's room first. She was surprised not to find her in there or in the bathroom. She didn't believe that she had gotten up on her own already because Galinda never did that early in the morning. She went down the hallway to Elphaba's room and peaked in the door. She raised an eyebrow at the sight before her. Galinda and Elphaba were both asleep in the same bed, cuddled together. It was a cute scene, but at the same time it was very odd and a lot of questions were going through her mind. When she was a teenager she didn't remember ever being _that_ close with her best friend. She remembered when Galinda was high school, Janina had brought to her attention on multiple occasions that Galinda was probably attracted to girls to some capacity. Natiya had never believed her. Natiya was not exactly as close to Galinda as Janina was and never observed anything about her that would lead her to a conclusion like that, therefore she didn't not want to entertain such thoughts.

She didn't realise how long she had been watching them, until she saw the green girl begin to stir and check the time on her phone. Natiya silently closed the door, relieved that she wouldn't have to go in there and possibly create an awkward situation. She decided to just put all of the information away for now. After all, Galinda was going back to school today and wouldn't be back for a while. The scene probably wasn't what she thought it was anyway.

xxx

"I'm glad Mama suggested we take the earlier train back to Shiz." Galinda said once they set their bags down back in their dorm room.

"You weren't glad at all Lindie. You almost cried when it was time to leave." Elphie pointed out.

"Okay I was sad about leaving, but my mom was right when she said we need time to 'get settled' before classes start again tomorrow." Galinda said and Elphie noticed the mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"I can only assume that you are not referring to the conventional definition of settling in."

"No I'm not." the blonde said. "Can we Elphie?" she asked. The green girl wrapped her arms around her and kissed her.

"Of course we can my sweet. I really want to." she said. Galinda wiggled with excitement and returned the kiss.

"Do you mind if I go to the bathroom before we get started? It was a long ride back." she said sheepishly.

"Of course not. You may as well leave your skirt off while you're at it. It makes things easier." Elphie said with a smile. Galinda giggled as she headed into the bathroom. Elphie took off her shoes, then cleared off one of the beds. About five minutes later Galinda came out of the bathroom, completely naked. Elphie's eyes widened at the sight.

"I'm just making things easier like you said." The blonde grinned as she walked towards Elphie and placed green hands on her bare hips.

"I appreciate you accommodation, although now I feel rather overdressed for the occasion." Elphie said after a very intense kiss.

"I can help with that." The blonde said as she started to move Elphie's shirt over her head. Once they were both completely undressed, they tumbled onto the bed. Pressing their bare bodies together and kissing stayed in their room for the whole day. At some point they ordered pizza again so they wouldn't starve.

xxx

"Did you and Elphaba have a nice weekend?" Chloey asked at lunch with Galinda the next day.

"We did, it was fun. We visited my Nana on Friday, and my Dad got tickets for us to see Wizomania on Saturday. We just relaxed on Sunday and got back before noon yesterday." Galinda explained. "How about you?"

"My weekend was good. I went home Friday evening for Christa's birthday party on Saturday. I came back Sunday and went to the movies with Feana, Nara and Ashli. I happened to meet someone while we were out…" The green eyed blonde said.

"Who did you meet?" Galinda asked, intrigued.

"This guy, named Dylan. He's a sophomore here and he's super cute. He gave me his number and we've been talking ever since." Chloey smiled. Galinda had already assured her friend that it was okay for her to still talk to her about the boys she liked. Just because Galinda didn't like boys didn't mean that she didn't want to know what was going on in her twinnie's social life.

"I'm so happy for you Chlo. So are you two like a thing or what?" the blue eyed blonde asked.

"Not quite. We're just talking and getting to know each other better. We had lunch together yesterday and it went well. I think this could turn into something more. I hope it does." Chloey said. Galinda was glad to hear this. Chloey apparently hadn't had a steady boyfriend since her senior year of high school. She thought that if Chloey was dating now, then she wouldn't feel as left out about her spending more time with her girlfriend. She could tell that Chloey liked Elphie as friend and accepted their relationship, but sometimes it was obvious that she felt just a little bit jealous.

"You're free later this afternoon after you English class, right?" Galinda asked once the other subject died down.

"Yeah I am, that's my last class today. Why?"

"Well, I have to run an errand later and I was wondering if you wanted to come. I could use the company." Galinda explained.

"Of course twinnie. What kind of errand is it?"

"Well… tomorrow is me and Elphie's one month anniversary. I wanted to get her something." Galinda said a little shyly. She wasn't exactly sure which day qualified as their anniversary. As of tomorrow it would be exactly one month since they confessed their feelings for each other, but the next day was when they actually established themselves as girlfriends. She decided to just go with tomorrow, since they did get pretty intimate after confessing their feelings.

"That's so sweet G. I'll gladly go with you." Chloey smiled. Galinda was very supportive about her romantic interests so she was going to be the same.

xxx

"Good morning my sweet." Elphie smiled as she watched her girlfriend's eyes flutter open.

"Good morning Elphie." Galinda said as she stretched out then accepted a kiss from Elphie. She was glad that neither of them had an early morning classes that day. After about fifteen minutes of good morning kisses and cuddles, Elphie volunteered to go down to the cafeteria to bring up breakfast for them. Galinda didn't want her to go, but reluctantly agreed because she was hungry. She went into the bathroom to freshen up little then gathered the little gifts she bought yesterday.

Elphie came back with two bowls of strawberry oatmeal and cinnamon raisin toast with apple juice for them to drink. They settled on the bed and ate while Galinda showed Elphie some funny pictures from Ozstagram.

"Elphie do you know what today is?" Galinda asked once they finished eating and moved the dishes and trays aside.

"Wednesday?" Elphie said.

"Well yes. But it's more than that." Galinda said, feeling a little hurt that Elphie might not remember. She wasn't expecting a present from her or anything, but was still hoping she would remember. It wasn't that big of a deal if she didn't, but she hoped she would.

"Do you remember what happened a month ago?" the blonde asked.

"I do." Elphie said with a little smile.

"What?" Galinda grinned.

"You broke your laptop and I kindly allowed you to use mine, then you decided to invade my privacy by browsing my Ozgasm account thereby discovering that I am attracted to females. You embarrassed me a immensely by bringing it up at a very random time. Then you told me you were gay and I was surprised, but felt better, Then you kissed me, which happened to be my first kiss. Then we kissed again. And again. And again. Then confessed our love for one another. We also removed a few articles of clothing...and did some other things that I'm sure most people don't do at the very beginning of a relationship." Elphie chuckled and so did Galinda.

"That's exactly what happened. Today is our one month anniversary." She smiled.

"I suppose it is my sweet. Happy one month." Elphie grinned and kissed her girlfriend. "I love you."

"I love you too Elphie. Happy one month." Galinda said. "I have something for you." She got up to get the gift bag.

"Wait, you got me a present?" Elphie asked.

"Of course I did sweetheart." Galinda said, then saw Elphie frown.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't get you anything. I didn't know we were suppose to get each other presents. I feel terrible now. I'm sorry." Elphie said.

"Elphie don't feel bad. It's okay. We're not _suppose_ to get each other presents, I just wanted to. I didn't expect you to get me anything, but please accept my gift. It's not much, just a little token of my love." Galinda said.

"Alright my sweet, let's see it." Elphie smiled, but still felt bad. She opened the gift bag and pulled out a beautiful red rose.

"Lindie, this is beautiful." she said.

"I was going to get you a real flower, but Chloey suggested fake ones because hey don't die." The blonde explained.

"Clever." Elphie said, then pulled out an elegant turquoise blouse.

"This is very nice Lindie. I hope it didn't cost too much." she said.

"Not at all, we were browsing the clearance rack since I don't get my allowance until next week. But this blouse looked like you, I had to get it." The blonde said. "There's one more thing."

Elphie reach in the bag and pulled out a big pack of Rainbow Chewy Bears.

"Oh Oz, I love these things." She smiled. "I find it hard to believe that you went to the candy story and just bought one thing, considering last time we bought the whole store." she chuckled.

"I never said I only bought one thing...I actually bought five things." she giggled. "But those chewy bears a just for you my love."

"Thank you Lindie. I appreciate all of this, I really do." the green girl opened her arms and Galinda grinned and gave her big hug.

"You're welcome Elphie." she said, giving her a kiss.

"You're the best girlfriend ever Lindie. You may not expect anything from me my sweet, but you certainly deserve something." Elphie said. "So I'm taking you on date. This Saturday at the Olive Patch."

"Oh Elphie! Really?" Galinda bounced happily and Elphie nodded. "You're actually the best girlfriend ever."

xxx

It was late Thursday evening and Galinda was in Chloey and Feana's dorm room, doing homework with them while Elphie was getting some research from the library. The green eyed blonde's phone vibrated on her desk, after reading the text she received, she squealed rather loudly.

"What the hell?" a startled Feana said.

"It's Dylan." Chloey said, grinning broadly.

"Ah that explains it. I've to put up with this all week, G. She's crazy about the guy." Feana said and Galinda chuckled.

'What did Dylan say?" she asked.

"He just asked me out. We're going a date this Saturday!" the green eyed blonde squealed again.

"That's good news." Galinda smiled. Deep down she wished she could be as open about her relationship as her friends could. She wanted to squeal about her date with Elphie this weekend, but couldn't because Feana was in the room.

"I'm so excited!"

"Where is he taking you?" Feana asked.

"That new Diner right off campus." Chloey said.

"I hear food there is really good." Galinda said.

"Hey G, I'm gonna be hanging out with Nara and Ashli on Saturday. Feel free to join us...only if Elphaba is busy." Feana said, stressing that last part because she really didn't want Elphaba to come.

"I appreciate the offer Feana, but Elphie and I have plans Saturday." Galinda said with small grin.

"Oh, whatever then. I just assumed that since your twin has prior obligations then you'd want to have fun with your other friends instead of whatever it is you do with...her." The brunette said.

"No thanks. Elphie and I have fun together. She's my best friend and I enjoy her company." The blue eyed blonde replied politely. She wasn't sure how much more she could take of Feana being so rude towards Elphie for no reason at all.

"How could you even say that with Chloey around? " Feana asked.

"What are you talking about?" Galinda asked confused.

"You keep calling that freak your 'best friend.' I feel bad for Chloey. She's your 'twinnie' and you're just ditching her for a nobody. A green one at that" she said rudely.

"I am not ditching Chloey. We are just as close as we've always been." Galinda said defensively. She actually thought that she and Chloey were closer now that there were no secrets between them.

"But you're also disturbingly close with that green freak. It's bad enough that you have to room with her. I think you spending so much time with her is disgusting." Feana said.

"Call her a freak one more time." Galinda said in a low angry voice.

"She's a frea-"

"Feana stop it." Chloey said, deciding to jump in before things got ugly. "You and I have already discussed this. I am fine with Elphaba being Galinda's 'best friend.' Her friendship with Elphaba is _very_ different from her friendship with me. I don't mind because I consider Elphaba my friend also. I really don't understand this strong hatred you have towards Elphaba. She has literally never done anything to you. Nobody is forcing you to like her, but _please_ stop being so mean." Chloey said calmly. Feana rolled her eyes and without a word she went into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"She's mad. I think I should leave." Galinda said and gathered her things.

"I'll walk to you to your room." Chloey said and helped her.

xxx

"Thanks for intervening when you did Chlo, I was about to smack her back there." Galinda said as they walked downstairs to the second floor.

"As much I think she deserved that from you, it probably wouldn't have been a good idea." Chloey said with a small chuckle.

"I don't think I can consider Feana a 'friend' much longer." Galinda sighed.

"I don't blame you. Do what you think is best for you, and for Elphaba. FeFe's my roommate so I'm stuck with her, at least for the rest of the year. I mean, we get along, but lately she's just been a little too… temperamental."

"That's an understatement." Galinda said and Chloey chuckled again.

"You're right. It's like she's constantly on her period." Chloey said and Galinda laughed.

"What do you and Elphaba have planned on Saturday?" She said, changing the subject as they walked down the hallway.

"She's taking me on a date to the Olive Patch." Galinda said.

"That should be nice." Chloey said. She turned her head and saw Elphaba coming behind them. She was about to say something to Galinda, but the green girl shook her head and put her finger to her lips. The green eyed blonde smiled and nodded. The they approached room 22, Galinda let out a little squeak when she felt two hands cover her eyes from behind. The green girl chuckled and removed her hands.

"Elphie!" Galinda said happily we she turned around. Nobody else was around so she gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Hi." She smiled.

"Hi." Elphie smiled back as she took out her key.

"I'll leave you two alone. Goodnight." Chloey said giving them both a friendly hug.

"Goodnight Chloey." They said in unison, then went into their room and closed the door to engage in a much more substantial kiss.

"I'm sorry that Feana upset you my sweet. She's seems to have that effect on people." Elphie said after Galinda told her what happened.

"Yeah she's such a bitch."

"Galinda!" Elphie was caught off guard because Gainda didn't curse very often.

"I'm not lying. She is." Galinda said.

"Well it is true, I couldn't agree more ." Elphie said.

"I can't believe I considered her my friend for this long. She was so mean to you from the start. I love you I and just let her treat you terribly." Galinda said miserably.

"Lindie my sweet, you're not responsible for Feana being a bitc...bad person and you didn't just let her be mean to me. You stood up to her when you could. Yes she's rude and a lot of other things but you have to understand that I am very use to people not liking me, bullying me, mistreating me and just being irritated with my existence." Elphie explained and Galinda started to cry.

"Lindie?" the green girl said, drying her eyes with her sleeve.

"Nobody should have to be use to those things." Galinda sniffled. "I know I'm not the one who needs to apologize but I'm sorry. Feana is just so…"

Elphie cut her off with a kiss.

"Let's not talk about her anymore for tonight. I know what will make you feel better."

"What?"

"Knowing that I set our reservations at the Olive Patch on Saturday evening and requested Tiffani as our waitress again."

"Oh Elphie that's great!" Galinda said, her face brightening back up. "Tiffani was so nice."

"She was." Elphie smiled. They spent the rest of the evening cuddling and kissing with a little hanky panky.

xxx

Elphaba and Galinda walked hand in hand to the entrance of the Olive Patch. It was Saturday evening and their cab had just dropped them off. They spent the day out and about doing things together then went back to their room to change and freshen up for dinner. Elphie was wearing her new blouse with a skirt and Galinda wore an elegant, semi-casual dress.

"We're one handsome couple." Galinda giggled.

"Indeed." Elphie chuckled and held the door open for Galinda.

"Hello we had a 6 o'clock reservation. Last name Thropp." Elphie said to the man at the entrance

"Ah yes, Thropp party of two. Right this way ladies." The man said as he lead them to a table. Elphie held a chair opened Galinda and the blonde smiled as she sat down.

"Here are your menus. Your waiter will be with you momentarily. I believe you requested Ms. Tiffani, correct?" he asked.

"Yes. We like her." Galinda smiled.

"She is a favorite around here." The man chuckled and left them alone. Elphie and Galinda looked over their menus and a minutes later Tiffani came to their table.

"Hello girls, long time no see." She smiled.

"Hi !" Galinda bubbled and Elphie greeted her as well.

"This is our one month anniversary date." Galinda said a little quieter, smiling broadly. Elphie blushed slightly and Tiffani just smiled.

"How wonderful, congratulations." She said sincerely. "Now what would you like to drink for such a special occasion?"

"I'd like the guava lemonade please." Galinda smiled.

"And I'll have the same." Elphie said.

"Extra fruit syrup and no ice for her." Galinda added.

"I remember." Tiffani chuckled. "Are you ready to order while I'm here or do you need more time?"

"I think I'm ready. Galinda?" Elphie asked and the blonde nodded.

"I'll have the chicken parmesan. It looks delicious."

"It's very delicious. One chicken parmesan." Tiffani said, and scribbled it down on her pad. "And for you Miss Elphaba?"

"I would like to try the vegetable pasta." She said after a few moments.

"Alrighty. Any appetizers?"

"Just the yummy garlic bread rolls please." Galinda said.

"Coming up." Tiffani smiled and headed off. Elphaba and Galinda light heartedly talked about anything and everything while they waited. They sipped their drink and nibbled on the garlic bread rolls when they arrived. It was a little over twenty minutes later when their food arrived. They sampled each other's dishes then continued talking, laughing and joking with each other.

"This date is going very well so far. And the food is absolutely delicious." Galinda said after taking another bite of her chicken parmesan.

"I agree to both those statements my sweet." Elphie smiled

"Oh no." Galinda said with wide eyes when she looked over to the entrance area.

"What? What's wrong Lindie?" Elphie asked confused.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Galinda said gesturing in that direction. Elphie looked over there and saw Feana, Nara and Ashli.


	12. Chapter 12

**(FYI I changed the waitress Tiffani from being Ashli's mother to being her aunt.)**

* * *

Elphaba's eyes widened also when she saw the three girls enter the restaurant.

"Don't make eye contact. Don't let them see you." The blonde said quietly and covered her face. Elphie did the same until the girls were out of sight.

"Great. Just great. Why do they have to come _here_? Why _right now_?" Galinda sighed. Elphaba was slightly frustrated as well. She and Galinda were having such a good time together and she didn't want this to ruin it.

"This is an unfortunate coincidence. But maybe they won't even notice us…" Elphie said. Galinda wasn't convinced and was about to say something when Tiffani came over to their table.

"Girls, I don't know if you noticed but my niece and two of her friends from Shiz are here." The woman said.

"We noticed. We saw them come in." Galinda said.

"Are you open about your relationship on campus yet? Do they know?" Tiffani asked.

"We're not. They don't know." Elphie said.

"I hoped this wouldn't create a problem for you. Ashli brings her friends here quite often because I sometimes give them discounts. But don't worry. I had them seated on the opposite end of the restaurant. They will not know you're here at all if that's what you wish. Please don't let this spoil your date." Tiffani said.

"Hear that Lindie? Tiffani will take care of it. Let's not let them spoil our evening, they won't even know we're here." Elphie said to her distressed girlfriend.

"Okay." Galinda said, feeling better.

"Good girls. Now I'm going to go refill your beverages. When I come back I want to see you bubbly and smiling Galinda." Tiffani patted Galinda on the shoulder then hurried off.

"See, nobody likes it when your bubbles go away Lindie. We're all so fond of them." Elphie chuckled and Galinda grinned.

"I love you Elphie."

"Right back at you my sweet." Elphie smiled and they continued eating their meals.

"That's more like it." Tiffani smiled when she brought their refill a few minutes later, then left again.

"To be honest I really don't like Ashli, but Tiffani is the best." Galinda said and Elphie agreed.

xxx

"Hey Ms. Tiffani!" Feana and Nara said in unision.

"Hi Auntie Tiff!" Ashli said giving her a hug.

"Hello my girls. What can I get you to drink?" Tiffani asked. They told her what they wanted and they were also ready to order.

"Alright sounds good." The woman said, scribbling the last order on her notepad. "And I'll have the garlic rolls brought you for you in just a few minutes."

"Those rolls are so good." Ashli said.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom right quick. Anybody else need to go?" Nara said to her friends.

"No I'm good." Ashli said.

"Same." Feana added as Nara got up.

"You can use the restroom right over there Nara darling." Tiffani said point to the left. There were restrooms in the opposite direction also. But she didn't want her to have to go past Elphaba and Galinda.

"Ok thanks." Nara said and headed off. When she approached the restroom she found that all of the stalls were occupied and she definitely didn't feel like waiting. She decided to go to the other restroom that she knew was on the other side of the restaurant. As Nara was walking there she had to do a double take when she thought she saw a green skinned person. It turns out it was true. She saw Elphaba, the only green person in Oz. She saw Galinda too. _What are they doing here?_ The ginger thought to herself. They were sitting together a few tables away from where she standing but they seemed too distracted to notice her. They appeared to be smiling, laughing, staring into each other's eyes so intensely and possible holding hands under the table. Nara raised an eyebrow. _Well is this...weird. They must be really good 'friends'._ She wanted to go say something to them but figured it could wait until after she used the restroom.

xxx

"Galinda?" Nara said as she approached their table.

"Oh no." The blonde mumbled when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"What a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here G." The ginger said.

"I didn't expect to see you here either…" Galinda said.

"Oh and hi Elphaba."

"Hello Nara." The green girl said, turning a little darker.

"So what brings you two here?" Nara asked.

"Just getting something eat." _Obviously_. "We really like it here so we decided to come." Galinda said casually.

"Just the two of you? Alone like this?" Nara asked suspiciously.

"Yes…" Galinda blushed slightly.

"Oh okay."

"Yeah."

"Alright."

"Nara, who all did you come here with?" Galinda asked.

"Just Ashli and Feana. Why?"

"Can you...not tell them that you saw us here?" She asked, hoping she wasn't still blushing.

"Why does it matter?" The ginger asked.

"I just...haven't been on the best terms with Feana lately. I don't want to start anything." The blonde said. It wasn't a lie.

"Oh okay. I understand. I won't tell. I'll see you around G." Nara said the scurried off.

xxx

"Oh my Oz you guys will not believe who just saw here!" Nara said as soon as she sat back down at their table.

"Who did you see?" Ashli asked.

"G!" Nara said.

"Why would Galinda be here? She said she had plans with _Elphie_." Feana rolled her eyes.

"She sure does. That's who's she's here with!"

"Ugh. What are they doing here?" Ashli asked.

"I don't know. If I didn't know any better I'd think they were on a date or something." Nara said and Feana raised an eyebrow.

"Yuck! Why would Galidna be one date her! She's green...and a girl!" Ashli exclaimed.

"The thought makes me want to puke. But the concept wouldn't surprise me. I've thought so before. Galinda is so close to her it's absolutely disturbing. Are you sure they're on a date Nara?" Feana asked.

"I'm not sure but that what it seemed like. I saw them holding hands and looking all lovey dovey. And they looked quite embarrassed when I went over to talk to them." Nara explained.

"Okay. I've got to see this!" Feana said, getting up. "Excuse me ladies, I suddenly need to use to the restroom."

xxx

"I don't believe for second that she's not really gonna tell them." Galinda sighed.

"Would it make you feel better if we just left now?" Elphie asked.

"But Elphie this is suppose to be our special date… Although I'm really not in the mood to face Feana. Do you think we should go?"

"Well if they do confront us, I'm pretty sure they already dislike me, so I have nothing to lose anyway. But I care about how they treat you. You're obviously uncomfortable with the fact that they're here and I'm not too comfortable myself either. The date won't be that special if we just spend the rest of our evening uncomfortable." Elphie explained.

"You're right. But what about dessert?" Galinda asked.

"We can ask Tiffani if we can have our dessert to go."

"Okay." Galinda said. She was a little upset and felt like those girls were indirectly kicking them out of their favorite restaurant. Elphie noticed her girlfriends bubbles starting to deflate again

"How about we go to the park nearby? We can sit on one of the benches while we eat and watch the sunset. How does that sound my sweet?" Elphie offered and smiled when Galinda brightened back up.

"That sounds absolutely perfect Elphie!" Galinda grinned.

They told Tiffani their plans. She prepared them dessert to go and gave them their check. She told them to enjoy their evening and gave them both hugs before they parted.

xxx

Feana was nonchalantly walking in the direction of the bathroom, hoping to pass by Galinda and Elphaba's table, which she did. She glanced towards them just as they were preparing to leave. The green girl helped Galidna out of her hair and Galinda gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. The brunette saw Tiffani give them both hugs before they left. She ducked farther out of sight as she watched them head out. The green girl glanced around cautiously before putting her arm around Galinda's waist. _Holy shit. They're lesbians?!_ Feana thought to herself. _Galinda is secretly dating the green freak? This is the most disgusting thing ever… but it won't be a secret for long._ She thought with a wicked smiled and headed back to her table.

"They're lesbains!" Feana said when she returned to the table.

"I knew it!" Nara said.

"Eww!" Ashli exclaimed.

"And you're Aunt is close with them. I saw her hug them both before they left." Feana said.

"Seriously?" Ashli asked and the brunette nodded. Just then Tiffani came with their food.

"Thanks so much Ms. Tiffani, this looks delicious." Nara said.

"Anything else you girls need?" The woman asked.

"Not really. We just have a question or two." Feana said and Tiffani nodded.

"Aunt Tiff, you know Galinda and Elphaba?" Ashli asked. Tiffani raised an eyebrow.

"That's the blonde one and the green girl who go to your school. Correct?"

"Yes...they were just here." Feana said. "You seem to know them quite well. I saw you hugging them."

"Oh, well yes. I met them when they came here together about a month ago. They're very nice girls." Tiffani said.

"So they come here together often?" Feana asked.

"Well not often but they have come before. Can I get you a refill?" Tiffani asked trying to change the subject. Feana rolled her eyes.

"Are they gay?" She asked bluntly.

"That is not my information to share." Tiffani said simply and Feana looked at her suspiciously.

"So they _are_ in relationship?" Feana asked.

"Again, that is not my information to share. It is none of my business nor my concern."

"Auntie!" Ashli said.

"I'm sorry girls. I'm just a waitress. I'm here to work, not to gossip." Tiffani said then left.

"She's obviously hiding something." Feana said.

"So what are we gonna do with this new information?" Nara asked.

"I'll figure out something. Galinda's reputation is obviously over." Feana said.

"If she was going to choose to be gay why couldn't she have chosen someone...who isn't Elphaba. That's just embarrassing." Ashli said.

"Keep this to yourselves for now ladies. I want to talk to Chloey about this first to see what more information I can gather. She's either clueless or she knows and is just not telling me. I think she knows." Feana said.

xxx

Elphaba and Galinda were able to have a wonderful evening together, away from everyone else but each other. The desert was delicious, the sunset was beautiful and the rest of the night was just fun and relaxing. The spent their Sunday alone together as well, as they normally tended to do.

Feana on the other hand was hounding Chloey with with questions about Galinda and Elphaba but the blonde girl refused to share anything or confirm anything. She kept telling Feana to mind her own business and leave them alone and that she better not start any rumors with anything that she assumes she knows. The green eyed blonde told Galinda everything at breakfast on Monday.

"So wait. Feana actually _saw_ us at the Olive Patch?" Galinda asked. She knew Nara saw and told the other girls, but she thought they left before anyone else had the chance to.

"Yes she said she saw you guys together and saw you kiss Elphaba. They also asked Tiffani somethings and claim it was obvious that she knew. Feana is definitely on to you guys." Chloey explained. Galinda put her hands over her face and sighed.

"I didn't tell her anything, but she knows. I told her to mind her own business and not start anything...but you know how Feana is. Nara and Ashli know too, but they're just going to follow Feana's lead with this."

"I don't care if they don't like me anymore because I don't really like them either. I just don't want them twisting all of this around and telling everybody." Galinda said worriedly.

"G, you're my unbiological sister. You know I have your back and I support you and Elphaba. Both of our reputations are at stake here, but mainly yours. When it comes to choosing between you and rest of them, I'll alway be on your side. I'm not going to let this get out of hand. You guys just stay away from Feana right now. Gossip is her hobby, she doesn't have much of a life. She'll find anything to use as ammunition. Just stay away from her. I'll let you if she's up to something funky." Chloey said.

"Thanks Chlo." Galinda said, although she was still distressed. It shouldn't be that big of a deal, but it was. She didn't want to care so much about what other people thought of her, but she did. That's just how she was. She talked to Chloey for a little while longer before heading to class.

xxx

"Hi Elphaba." Chloey said when she saw her twinnie's girlfriend sitting alone at a table in the cafeteria. Her, Galinda and Elphaba were usually able to have lunch all together one or two days a week and today was one of those days.

"Hello Chloey." Elphie said. She wasn't use to being around Chloey without Galinda around but she was nice and she liked her company.

"Where's our blue eyed blonde?" Chloey asked as she sat down with her lunch tray.

"She texted me saying she had to stay after class to retake a test. She should be here soon, but if she doesn't make it, she'll have dinner with you. I unfortunately cannot because I have class this evening." Elphaba explained.

"Hey Chloey! What are you doing? We're over here!" They heard Feana called from a table across the cafeteria. She was sitting with Nara, Ashli and several of their other friends.

"Please feel free to go sit with them Chloey. I'm fine by myself." Elphaba said.

"I'd rather not. Feana has really been getting on my nerves lately. She's also been interrogating me with questions about you and G ever since she saw you two at the Olive Patch." Chloey said.

"Oh no." Elphie sighed.

"I haven't told her anything but she knows about you guys, or assumes she does. Nara and Ashli do too. Galinda and I talked about it this morning. Just stay away from them." The blonde said.

"I just can't believe they-" Elphie started but was cut off.

"Chlo, what are you doing over here? Didn't you hear me calling you?" Feana said as she approached their table.

"Yes I heard you but I'm not going." Chloey said.

"Why?"

"Clearly I'm talking to Elphaba right now."

"Are you seriously choosing _her_ over _me_?" Feana asked, shocked.

"What do you think?"

"What are you having a lesbian threesome with her and Galinda?" Feana asked.

"Feana!" Chloey exclaimed.

"What?" Elphie said embarrassed and confused at what she just heard.

"What were you and that little disgusting traitor doing at the Olive Patch on Saturday _Elphie_?"

"Feana I told you to leave them alone. What they do together is some of your concern!" Chloey said.

"Wait. Are you calling Galinda disgusting?" Elphie asked Feana, highly offended and trying to control her anger.

"I'm calling whatever relationship you two have disgusting! You freak! You've already turned Galinda into an abomination, I'm not letting you do the same to Chloey. Come on Chlo!" Feana grabbed the blonde's arm. Chloey yanked herself away.

"Get the hell off of me! Who do you think you are?"

"Chloey can make her own decisions. And don't you _dare_ say another word about Galinda!" Elphaba said standing up. "Because the real disgusting abomination here is _you_. You're a vain, vile, loathsome, shallow, heinous, abhorrent, ignoramus!" Elphaba said harshly. They had gathered the attention of most of the students in the cafeteria. They heard a couple of 'ooooooohhh's' and 'she told you's' from people in the background.

Elphaba was seriously trying to control her anger. Whenever she got too mad, something came over her. A strange power of sorts. She didn't exactly know why or how but it happened. _Why am I suppressing this? She doesn't want to like me so I'll give her a reason not to like me._ She concentrated on all of the anger she was feeling at the moment and clenched her fists together. She focussed on an unoccupied lunch tray sitting on a table behind Feana. With her eyes she was able to levitate it and caused it to dump directly on Feana's head. The food spilled all over her. It happened so fast, nobody else was sure exactly how it happened. Feana screamed. Chloey gasped and Elphaba smirked. People around the gasped and some laughed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Feana spat angrily.

"Um FeFe, you got a little something on your…" Chloey chuckled gesturing to her face and hair.

"I know!" Feana yelled. "Who the hell just threw this at me?! Who ever it was you will fucking pay for this!" She exclaimed. She was angry and completely humiliated.

"Yeah and do you know how expensive those hair extension are are?" Chloey laughed. The people around them started laughing also. Elphaba chuckled too, wishing Galinda was here to see this.

"Shut the fuck up Chloey! And you too!" She point to Elphaba.

"Hey don't talk to me like that! Or her." Chloey said defensively as she stood up. Elphaba wondered how she managed to get another popular blonde girl to defend her.

"I'll talk to you ever I want." Feana said. She picked up a random nearby lunch tray and smashed it right in Chloey's face. Chloey yelped and the students in the background gasped.

"Feana, that was completely uncalled for." Elphaba said. She handed Chloey a couple of napkins then nervously took a few steps back. She didn't want to risk getting hit with anything liquid.

"She's right. That was uncalled for." Chloey said angrily. "But this sure isn't." She pick up own lunch and threw it a Feana.

"Ugh!" The brunette screamed. She reached to throw a handful of spaghetti at Chloey but the blonde ducked and it ended up hitting somebody else.

"Hey what the heck?!" He said. He tried to throw something back but missed and hit another guy. This same process repeated until somebody stood up in their chair and yelled "FOOD FIGHT!"

People started aimlessly throwing food at each other. Food was flying everywhere. It was a mess.

xxx

Galinda finished up her test early. She was grateful there was still about twenty minutes left to have lunch with Elphie. She would see Chloey later, but didn't get to see Elphie at breakfast and wouldn't get to see her at dinner. She was humming happily and half walked half skipped her way to the cafeteria. As she got closer she heard a lot of commotion coming from inside. Her friend Unah came running out, covered in food.

"Unah? What happened to you? What's going on in there?" Galinda asked.

"A food fight." Unah said, wiping the chocolate pudding off her face.

"A food fight? What is this, middle school?" Galinda said.

"You should've came earlier. Things were getting pretty heated between Feana, Chloey and your roommate." Unah said.

"Elphaba?"

"Yeah. She told Feana off!" Unah chuckled.

"Wait. What? I need to hear this whole story from the beginning please." Galinda said.

"I wish I had all the details. I'm sure they'll tell you. I gotta go. I have class in 45 minutes and really need to shower." Unah said then hurried off. Galinda stood there confused for a second then looked through the cafeteria window. It was a food war going on. _Elphie._ Her Elphie was in there somewhere. She braced herself then ran inside. _I'm coming Elphie!_

xxx

"Galinda!" Elphie shouted when she saw her confused girlfriend enter the hectic cafeteria, then ducked under a table when something came flying at her.

"Elphie?" Galinda called. She saw her girlfriend for split second and wanted to get to her so they could get out of there. She didn't know what was going on. She was trying to dodge all of the food flying around then got hit directly in the face with a blob of mashed potatoes.

"Ahh!" She exclaimed and tried to wipe her eyes to see again.

"Lindie!" Elphaba called, crawling underneath tables to get to her.

"Galinda?" Chloey said when she said her twinnie get hit in the face. The green eyed blonde was in the middle of a one on one battle with Feana.

"Chloey!" Galinda exclaimed when she saw Feana throwing food at her friend.

"Galinda?" Feana said angrily when she saw the blue eyed blonde. She grabbed a full tray of spaghetti and threw it directly at her. Luckily she missed.

Galinda dodged her way to Elphie, barely succeeding. Elphie finally stood up and was able to run towards her. She got hit with a couple of food items, but luckily they were all solids.

"Galinda!" Elphie embraced her tightly.

"Elphie! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Let's get out of here!" Elphie said pulling her towards the door. They almost made it out safely, but some idiot threw an open water bottle in their direction. Galinda gasped and tried to cover Elphie but she was too late. The water splattered on Elphie's arm, sides, and abdomen. The green girl flinched and cried out in pain.

"Oz dammit!" She hissed when they were finally outside. The pain was sizzling.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Galinda cried when they were finally out. "You're hurt! What do we do? Should we go to the nurse?" Galinda panicked. She had seen Elphie burned by water before but it was never this much.

"The nurse won't know what to do! I need my oils. We need to go to the room, now!" Elphie snapped.

"Okay." Galinda said, taking Elphie's uninjured arm as they ran across campus to their dorm room.

xxx

"Help me out of this! Please!" Elphie said once they closed the door. Galinda helped Elphie slowly peel her wet shirt off her burned skinned. Elphie was hissing and biting her lip, trying to keep from crying out in pain. Galinda had never seen Elphie in so much pain and it hurt her just as much. She tried to hold back her tears, but failed.

"Please don't cry Lindie." Elphie said once her shirt was off and they were headed into the bathroom. "I can't handle anymore water right now." She tried to smile.

"I'm sorry Elphie." The blonde dried her eyes on a towel. "But these burns don't look good."

"I know my sweet. It hurts pretty badly. But trust me, it looks worse than it feels." Elphie said as she sat down on the stool

"Which oil do you use for this?" The blonde asked.

"The one in the blue bottle is specifically for soothing burns." Elphie reached for her softest cloth, while Galinda grabbed the bottle of oil.

"I'll do it Elphie. Please let me help." Galinda said, taking the cloth from her.

"Okay just hurry." Elphie sighed. "Put as much oil on there as you can and apply it gently please."

Galinda did as she was told. Elphie gasped and flinched at the first touch and Galinda pulled back, with her eyes tearing up.

"Don't stop! It's going to hurt, but I'll survive. This is the only way to make it feel better." Elphie said. "I've been through worse." She said quietly. Hearing that last part made Galinda want to break down and cry, but knew her tears wouldn't solve anything right now. She gently rubbed oil on her girlfriend's abdomen. She was burned from below her breasts, to her belly button and slightly on her arm.

"It's starting to feel a little better already." Elphie sighed when Galinda was finished. "Thank you so much for helping me my sweet." She kissed Galinda softly.

"Of course Elphie. I hope you'll feel better soon."

"I will. But I'm afraid I'll have to remain topless for a few hours to avoid irritating my skin."

"Oh it's fine. I don't mind you sitting around in your bra for the rest of the day. You don't even have to wear the bra if you don't want." Galinda giggled. Elphie chuckled and shook her head.

"I guess I'll have to miss class this evening also." Elphie said.

"I'm not complaining about that either. But I know you're upset about it. I'll go pick up you assignments for you later." Galinda offered.

"Thanks Lindie." Elphie smiled.

"Now can you please explain to me what in Oz name was going on in there? Unah told me bits and pieces but not enough. She said you told off Feana?"

"I did a little, but it's not like I said anything she didn't deserve."

"What did you say?" Galinda asked.

"It's a long story and I promise I'll tell you every detail, but may we wash up first? I have pudding in my hair." Elphie said.

"I've got mashed potatoes in mine. Washing up sounds like a good idea." Galidna chuckled.

They got cleaned up and put on fresh clothes. Elphie was still unable to wear a shirt, but kept her brassiere on much to Galinda's displeasure. Elphie told Galinda everything that happened during lunch. She debated with herself on whether or not she should tell her about the magic part. She decided to just go ahead because it would all coming out eventually.

Galinda listened intently. Some parts of this story were frustrating, others were quite amusing and very surprising.

"I can't believe her! I hate Feana!" Galinda said at the end. "But I'm so proud of you Elphie. I can't believe you stood up to her like that. You stood up for _me_. I feel all special."

"You are special my sweet. And yes I stood up for you best I could. I don't get very offended when people talk badly about me, but when they start going off on my girlfriend that's where I draw the line." Elphie said.

"Awww, I love you." Galidna kissed her. "The one part I don't quite understand is how you dumped a lunch tray on Feana without actually doing it."

"I don't quite understand it either. I told you it's complicated." Elphie sighed.

"I think it's cool. Are you psychokinetic?" Galinda asked, very intrigued.

"I don't know. It's just...when I get very angry to a certain degree, I feel...I don't know. Something just comes over me. It's impossible describe. It's happened before. Sometimes I can control but sometimes I can't. I was about to lose control this time but somehow I was able to control it. I wanted that to happen to her...so I made it happen. Do you think that was wrong of me?" Elphie asked worriedly.

"Wrong? Hell no. She deserved it!" Galinda said.

"But what are we gonna do Lindie? She knows we're…lesbians. She knows about _us_."

"I know." Galinda sighed. "Chloey and I talked about it this morning. Neither of us have confirmed anything to Feana. We don't need to, she's not our friend. She only knows what she saw. But she does know we have something going on and so do Nara and Ashli. I don't know what they're going to do with that information and it's stressing me out a lot. Chloey said we should just keep our distance from them and she'll keep us posted on things."

"She told me something similar. I'm sorry this is stressing you out my Lindie." Elphie said and kissed her. They talked about this for little while longer until Galidna got a text from Chloey.

"Apparently Chloey and Feana got in trouble for starting the food fight. They have to clean the entire cafeteria." Galinda said.

"I feel terrible." Elphie said.

"Why my love?"

"Because...I didn't _I_ technically start the food fight?" Elphie asked.

"No Elphie. You didn't start it. Feana started it when she threw spaghetti at that random guy." Galinda said. "And you didn't actually throw anything anyway."

"I know, but I… nevermind. I hope Chloey isn't too upset."

"Not with you, but with Feana of course. I feel bad that they have to live together." The blonde said. Galinda found it ironic that in the beginning of the year it was Chloey pitying her because of her rooming situation, but now it was the other way around.

"She said they should be done in about two hours. She's gonna go wash up then wants me to meet her in the parlor down the hall so we can talk." Galinda said. Until then she and Elphie relaxed, kissed, cuddled and took a quick nap. When it was time for her to go she told Elphie that she stop by her class to get her assignment and grab dinner before she came back.

"I'll see you soon." She said, giving Elphie a kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Galinda and Chloey spent awhile in the parlor, talking about the incident. The green eyed blonde basically just needed someone to vent to.

"Thanks for letting me take out my frustration on you G." she said sheepishly after she realized she had been ranting.

"It's fine Chlo, I understand. I'd be frustrated too if I had to clean that whole cafeteria" Galinda said. "But I really want to thank you for standing for up for Elphie. That means more than you know."

"It's no problem G. I may be a popular girl, but I'm not a mean girl. At least I try not to be…" the green eyed blonde said.

"You've definitely proven that you're not." Galinda smiled.

"I just wish I knew who threw that first tray at Feana. I'm mad they lucked out not having to clean up, but they're still awesome for doing that to her." Chloey said.

"I kind of know who it was but I'm not sure if I should say anything…" Galinda said.

"Wait you know? Who was it G? Spill!" Chloey prodded.

"Well...it was Elphie." Galinda said and Chloey raised an eyebrow.

"Elphaba? What? She was right beside me...how could she...what?"

"She told me that she did it. She's not entirely sure how herself but from what she said it sounds like some sort of psychokinetic ability." Galinda said then told Chloey a brief version of what Elphie told her.

"Wow. Do you think she's a sorceress?"

"I don't know. Sorcery is usually genetic, like in my family. My mom's side of the family possesses magic. So as an Arduenna, I'm biologically a sorceress but I haven't developed powers yet because I'm not trained. Elphie has never mentioned anything about magic in her family and if there is, I doubt she knows about it. Psychokinesis is the ability to move things with your mind. I've heard it's a very rare and difficult skill to acquire." Galinda explained.

"And she said this has happened to her before? She must be very powerful if she has these abilities and isn't even a trained sorceress." Chloey said, amazed.

"Yeah I know, but please don't mention it to her. She seemed very uncomfortable and uncertain about it." The blue eyed blonde said.

"Alright, although that is pretty neat. I wish I had magic in my family." Chloey said then hesitated for a while. The talk of sorcery managed to trigger certain memories for her. "Galinda...can I tell you secret?"

"Of course you can."

"Well a few years ago learned that my mother had an affair with another man before I was born."

"Really?" Galinda said, surprised.

"Yes. I'm not suppose to know this, but I was a nosy 15 year old and I read it in one of my mom's old journals. I don't know much details except for that they worked with the same company and he was currently on travel in Wittica, where we live. Whatever they had going on didn't last long however because the man left and ended up marrying a sorceress. Ever since then I've been so confused. I don't know if my father is actually _my_ father. I love him so much. He's the only dad I know. It's not like I can talk to them about this because I'm not suppose to know."

"Oh Chloey." Galinda said sincerely, placing her arm around her friend.

"I hate to think he could not be my father, but there is evidence that could prove that he isn't." Chloey said.

"What evidence?" Galinda asked.

"I'm the only blonde in my family. I mean, I have cousins who are blonde, but they all have at least one blonde parent. Both my parents are brunettes and both my sisters are. My oldest sister, Hildegard, is my stepsister from our dad's previous marriage. We obviously don't look alike at all. My little sister Christa and I are supposedly whole sisters and we look alike to some extent but she looks far more like Hildegard than me. Hell, _you_ probably look more like me than my actual sisters do." Chloey said with a weak chuckled. Galinda had been following along and at that last statement her eyes went wide and a very freaky realization came to mind.

"Everyone always said Christa favors our father while I favor our mother. So I grew up thinking that I just got all my features from my mom such as my green eyes. But after reading what I read, it all makes sense now. My dad...probably isn't really my dad."

"Wow...Chloey….I don't even know what to say. I can't even imagine how confusing that must be for you." Galinda said.

"Believe me, it is."

"Do you think your dad is aware?"

"I don't know. He's had to have noticed that I look nothing like him. Maybe they both know and they just don't want to hurt me by telling me. I basically grew up under the false pretense that this is my father." Chloey explained.

"That might be the case. Maybe sometime in the future they'll be able to bring it up to you or you'll be able to bring it up to them. Until then you know I'm always here if you need to talk about it or just vent." Galinda said. She was confused, a little freaked out and her mind was reeling. _Could it be that my twinnie...my unbiological sister, is actually my… sister? No, no, no, no, no. That's impossible! That can't be possible! Can it?_ There was no way that _her_ father was the man the Chloey's mother was seeing all those years ago. _But we look so much alike…. Oh my Oz!_ She didn't know if this was something they should talk about now so she decided to put all of this information away for now.

"Thanks Galinda." Chloey smiled, hugging her friend.

"Hey I need to stop by Elphie's physics class to pick up her classwork, wanna come with me?" Galinda asked after checking the time on her phone.

"Sure."

xxx

"Why exactly are we getting Elphaba's work for her?" Chloey asked after they left the physics building.

"She had to miss class. She was sort of...injured during the food fight."

"Injured? Oh Oz, G is she ok?" Chloey asked, concerned.

"She's ok...or well, she will be soon." Galinda said.

"What happened?"

"Well...look Chloey, you might find this hard to believe and I'm not even sure if I should be telling you this in the first place…"

"It's okay G. Just tell me."

"Elphie is allergic to water." Galinda said straight forward.

"I'm sorry...what? _Allergic_ to water?" Chloey said highly confused.

"Yes."

"How in Oz is that even possible? How can any human being be allergic to _water_? She _is_ human, right?"

"Of course she's human!" Galinda said. "I know it sounds strange but it's real. It's a very extremely rare condition. Her doctors diagnosed it as 'Aquagenic urticaria'. Look it up if you don't believe me."

"Okay so… what happens if she's around water? Does she sneeze? Or itch?" Chloey asked, trying to wrap her mind around this.

"No, much worse. It burns her." Galinda said.

"Burns her?! Great Oz. How is she even alive?" Chloey exclaimed.

"I agree that it sounds difficult to live with. But she's obviously use to it. She's very cautious and knows how to deal with it. I live with her and this was my first time ever seeing her burned so badly. She took an open water bottle right to abdomen." Galinda said.

"Oh no, I hope it wasn't too bad."

"She has oils to specifically help with this, so hopefully she'll heal soon." Galinda explained.

"Good to know." Chloey said. "I've never heard of anything like this. I just have so many questions. If she's allergic to water then how does she bathe? What does she drink? What about when it rains? Can she cry?"

"She had special oils to use for basic personal hygiene. She can drink milk and some juices, as long as there is a low concentration of water. When it rain she either stays in or wraps up extra well. She can cry, she just doesn't do it often because it would harm her." Galinda explained.

"I knew Elphaba was complicated but I didn't know she was this complicated." Chloey said. "So you're dating a psychokinetic, green girl who burns when she's wet. That's very interesting G." she chuckled.

"Well I love her and I wouldn't have her any other way." Galinda smiled. "I'm gonna bring dinner back up to the room for Elphie and I. You can eat with us if you'd like." She offered.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm sneaking into the boy's dorm to spend the rest of the evening with Dylan. He's ordering takeout. Apparently his roommate is studying abroad in Vinkus for the rest of the semester so he said I could spend the night if I'm comfortable with that. And I am. I want to be as far away from Feana as possible right now."

"Won't you get in trouble?" Galinda asked.

"I could always hide in his bathroom if the dorm advisor comes by, but I doubt it." Chloey said. "You're lucky you live with your girlfriend and you don't have to sneak around."

"I sure am." Galinda chuckled. "Well have fun twinnie, I'll see you tomorrow." She said and gave Chloey a hug before heading off.

She went to the cafeteria to purchase dinner for her and her girlfriend. When she brought it up to their room they ate and chatted about whatever came to mind. They spent the rest of the evening relaxing and taking it easy. After Elphie did her work, she indulged Galinda by watching that annoying dance reality show with her that the blonde loved so much.

xxx

The next two days breezed by. Galinda was starting to notice girls from the popular crowd starting to not speak to her, give her strange looks when they saw her, avoid her or just keep their distance. A few people would ask her questions about the type of relationship she has with Elphaba. The blonde was trying to deflect them as best she could but it was getting difficult and really taking it's toll on her. Elphaba on the other hand, noticed no major difference in the way that people treated her. They didn't speak to her, gave her strange looks, avoided her, kept their distance… but it's not like they didn't already do those things anyway. She got a few questions as well. Some were about Galinda and some were about the incident with Feana.

The green girl was thankful when her last class of the day had ended. She was looking forward to going to her room to see her beautiful girlfriend. Elphaba was disappointed to find that the blonde wasn't there. She decided to wash up a little then got comfortable on her bed with a book. About a half hour later the blonde came through the door.

"There you are, I was getting worried. I thought you'd be back before me." Elphie said, getting up to give her a hug and kiss.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetheart. I was studying in the library… I guess I lost track of time." Galinda said sheepishly.

"Well this quite a role reversal." Elphie chuckled.

"I was just thinking that." Galinda laughed. Elphie took her books and things while she got settled.

"What were you studying in the library so intensely?" Elphaba asked as Galinda sat down beside her on the bed.

"Well I started out studying for my sociology quiz. But then I ended up just...thinking." Galinda said.

"About what?"

"About a lot of things really. I've noticed a lot of people's demeanor towards me starting to change lately…" Galinda with a little sigh.

"Oh my precious, did they hurt your feelings?" Elphie asked.

"Yes. Well at first it bothered me a lot and I did cry about it earlier…."

"Galinda, why didn't you tell me?" Elphie said, upset. " I hate the thought of you crying over people who were mean to you...because of me."

"Stop it Elphie. Don't go there." Galinda said and laced their fingers together, giving her a soft kiss. "It's not because of you, they're just ignorant. At the end of the day I love you and that's all that matters and it's not gonna change. Now let me finish and stop interrupting." Galinda said and Elphie nodded.

"Anyway, I assume Feana must have told them something. I'm going to make this long story short because I was doing a lot of thinking. I've always been the type of girl to care very much about what other people think of me. I try to be what other people expect me to be even if it's something that I'm not. And I'm not straight that's for sure." She chuckled and so did Elphie.

"I ended up in a crowd of shallow girls who probably deep down will never be happy. I was probably shallow before I met you but you gave me depth. And you make me happy. Almost everyone sees...or saw me as some popular persona but very few people get to see the _real_ me. The me that's hiding behind the stupid mask that I always have to wear. The me that's afraid of rejection and losing what she has. As long as I keep that me hidden, the longer I'm hiding a huge part of who I am. I'm tired of wearing a mask. I think the people who really care about me will be willing to get to know the me that's hiding behind the mask. And the people who only like me for the mask I'm wearing are really not worth my time or tears. If any of this makes sense." Galinda said, looking at Elphie who was trying to process it all.

"So what you're saying is that you're tired of hiding who you are, you don't care about what others think anymore and you're ready to just come out to everybody?"

"Yes. Well...I'm trying not to care. And Oz no, I don't want to come out to _everybody_ yet." Galinda said. "But my _real_ friends will still accept me for who I am, they won't care who I choose to love and they'll being willing to get to know you."

"Like Chloey for example." Elphie said.

"Exactly. And I have other friends, like Unah. She seems really open minded." Galinda said. "All these other ignoramuses, as you call them are really not worth it and I don't need them in my life. If I had to choose between them and you of course I choose you. I love you and I'm not ashamed to love you. I'm tired of hiding. I want to try to just be who I am for once."

"So...Lindie you think we should just go public with out relationship?" Elphie asked, not sure if she was ready for that yet. "We have to be careful you know if Morrible were to find out we could possibly get in trouble for living together as a couple. We could be separated." Elphie said with a frown.

"I can't bare the thought of us not living together." Galinda said and started to cry. "I'm sorry Elphie. I don't want us to go completely public. I don't think I'm ready for that. I don't know what I want."

"Please don't cry my sweet. I think I understand. You're saying we shouldn't worry about the shallow, ignoramuses. We shouldn't let them control us. We should try to just be ourselves...within reason." Elphie said.

"I think that's what I'm saying." Galinda said and dried her eyes. "It's not like we have to make a huge announcement and tell the entire school. Let's just be us and not make a big deal about it."

"I'm sure we're not the only gay people on campus anyway." Elphie smiled. "We'll figure out what to do. Baby steps my sweet.."

"At least we only have a little over a month left, then we don't have to come back and worry about this until next year." Galinda said. "I love you Elphie."

"I love you too Lindie." The green girl said and kissed her girlfriend deeply.

"Do you have much homework?" Galinda asked.

"Nothing urgent. You?" Elphie asked.

"None at all. Wanna go for a walk before dinner?" The blonde asked.

"A walk sounds nice." Elphie smiled and they kissed again before getting up. Galinda sat at her vanity to put her hair while Elphie went to the bathroom. The green girl was rinsing her hands with her antibacterial oil when she heard a loud thump and a cry. She rushed out to the main to find her girlfriend on the floor.

"Oh Oz Lindie what happened?" She worried. The blonde wasn't crying, so that was a good sign.

"I fell backward off my vanity stool."

"Oh no my sweet, are you okay?" Elphie asked, helping her up.

"I don't know. My bottom really hurts." Gainda whined.

"I leave you alone for two minutes and you go and hurt yourself." Elphie shook her head. "Come here my precious." She helped her up. "Where does it hurt?"

"Right here." Galinda said, pointing to her lower back. She placed Elphie's hand there and the green girl rubbed it gently.

"That sounded like quite a fall. It may be sore for a while."

"What if I broke my bottom Elphie?" Galinda panicked.

"It's not really that Lindie. It's more like your coccyx, which is the lowermost part of the spine, commonly know as the tailbone. You may have bruised it. Turn and let me see." Elphie and said and the blonde complied. The green girl discreetly lowered Galinda's skirt and undergarment in the back.

"No outward bruise. Let's wait and see if it feel better soon, if not you should probably go to the nurse." Elphie said.

"Can you kiss it and make it better?" Galinda asked innocently.

"Lindie..." Elphie blushed.

"Oh come on. You've kissed me in far more intimate places before." The blonde giggled and Elphie blushed darker. She bent down slightly and placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lower back.

"Does that feel better?"

"Not really, but I like feeling you lips there"' the blonde smiled. Elphie, feeling playful, turned Galinda around, lifted her shirt and blew a raspberry on her stomach.

"Elphie!" The blonde squealed and Elphaba laughed.

"I'm gonna get you back for that once your abdomen in healed." Galinda giggled.

"Are you going to be okay?" Elphaba asked seriously.

"I think so, it's just sore." The blonde pouted.

"I have painkillers in the bathroom cabinet if gets worse." The green girl's said.

"Thank you Elphie." The blonde kissed her.

"I guess we should forgo our walk now." Elphie said and kissed her back.

"I guess so." Galinda sighed. "Well now that you've taken care of me, it's my turn to take care of you. Come along." She said as she guided her girlfriend into the bathroom. Elphaba had been letting her do this for the past three days. The blonde grabbed a fresh cloth and Elphie's special oil while the green girl removed her top. Galinda gently applied the oil over Elphaba's stomach area, which was healing quite well.

"Elphie" Galinda said as she was putting the oil away. "I feel like I should tell you that I told Chloey about your water allergy the other day…"

"Galinda why would you-"

"Save your anger for the end because I also kind of told her about your powers…"

"Really Galinda? Did you just tell Chloey _all_ of my secrets?" Elphie asked irritated.

"Of course not! I didn't tell her that you didn't understand bra sizes until about a month ago. Or about the dolphin shaped birthmark on your inner thigh." The blonde chuckled, trying to keep this from turning into an argument.

"It's a confusing subject to me! And...my birthmark is not shaped like dolphin!" Elphie said, unable to keep herself from chuckling.

"It is too!" Galinda giggled. They laughed for a few moments.

"I'm sorry Elphie. I know I shouldn't have told her those things without your permission." Galinda said seriously after they calmed down.

"Then why did you?" Elphie asked.

"She was curious as to who dumped the tray on Feana and how they did it. I also mentioned that you were injured and she was concerned. I figured I may as well just tell the truth now instead of lying and having her find out later." Galidna explained.

"Makes sense." Elphie said as she put her shirt back on.

"So you're not mad?"

"Not really. I mean, the water allergy isn't really a secret. It's more like information on a need to know basis. But I'd prefer nobody else know about my powers."

"I'm sorry. I promise not to tell anyone else." Galinda said sincerely. "But there is something else I need to talk to you about. My mind has been reeling for the past two days and I need to tell somebody." She said as they went back out to the main room.

"What is it Lindie?" Elphie asked.

"I think Chloey and I are...sisters." The blonde said tentatively. The green girl raised an eyebrow and Galinda proceeded to tell her everything that Chloey had told her the other day along with the connections she had made in her own mind.

"Oh my Oz…" Was all Elphie could say

"My thoughts exactly! What are the actual odds of two girls being long lost sisters, not knowing each other for 18 years, then ending up at the same college, becoming close friends and being completely oblivious to the fact that they're related for almost two semesters! This is a movie plot or something. Things like this don't happen in real life!" Galinda said as she paced around.

"I'd be lying if I said this was not the most bizarre thing I've ever heard." Elphie finally said. "But if all of this really is true then I think it would explain quite a bit. I mean, anyone would agree that you two do look unusually similar and you have so much in common. If I didn't know both of you personally I would think you were related."

"All this time I just thought it was a big coincidence that we're so much alike. We call each other twin and say that we're sisters as an endearing joke! It's not suppose to be real, but it probably is! This is really confusing." Galinda sighed.

"Let's analyze this Lindie, starting with what we know. Chloey's father is most likely not her biological father…"

"And the man who her mother was with before she was born left to marry a sorceress. _My_ mother is a sorceress! Oz almighty, we have the same father!"

"You don't know that for sure Lindie. There are many sorceresses out there…" Elphie said trying to calm her down.

"But it really seems like that is the case here. I can't wrap my mind around this. I can't imagine Daddy ever cheating on Mommy." She looked se going to cry.

"Lindie you told me once before that your parents knew they were pregnant with you before they were married. Exactly how far apart in age are you and Chloey? I don't believe your father would have...made love with two different women in such a close time frame." Elphie asked.

"She was born in November, the same year as you so she's 19 and I was born in August the next year. So we're about ten months apart." Galinda explained.

"Maybe during that time your father was seeing another woman ten months before he and your mother conceived you...Maybe they weren't together at the time? I really can't say for sure."

"I don't know either. The thought of her being my sister is really cool, but it's also really weird. It's like this whole time we've been living a lie. There's no way to know for sure right now. We'd need a DNA test or something. I would need to talk to Chloey about this, which I haven't done. She'll need to talk to her parents about it, which she can't do. And I'll need to talk to my parents about it which I have absolutely no idea how to do." Galinda sighed and put her head in her hands.

"You're stressing yourself out Lindie."

"You're right. I should try not to worry about this yet. I have other complicated things to figure out how to tell my parents."

"Such as?" Elphie asked.

"That I'm madly in love with you." Galinda said and passionately kissed Elphie.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hi Lindie." Elphie said as she entered the room. It was Friday evening. She had a little free time so she went off campus briefly to run some errands while Galinda had been working on a group project with some other students.

"Hi Elphie!" Galinda said enthusiastically as she bounced over to her girlfriend, giving her a hug and kiss. "Ooh what did you get?" She asked, taking the bags from her.

"Just a few things my sweet. Let me get settled first." Elphie chuckled.

"Sorry." The blonde said sheepishly. "But it's not often you go shopping."

"I was not shopping. I simply went out to purchase some necessities." Elphie said as she sat down to unfasten one of her shoes.

"That's considered shopping Elphie." Galinda giggled as she kneeled down to unfastened the other shoe.

"Well I refuse to call it that." Elphie smiled then raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" She asked when she noticed Galinda was pulling her socks off along with her shoes. The blonde grinned and started tickling Elphie's feet.

"Lindie!" The green girl squealed and pulled her knees to her chest. Galinda laughed.

"Did you just squeal?" She asked, unable stop laughing.

"I do not squeal Galinda." Elphie said trying to compose herself.

"I heard you Elphie." The blonde giggled. "Stop denying everything. Oz you're so adorable." She kissed her.

"Well you caught me off guard. And just so you know, out of the two you're obviously the adorable one."

"Fine. I'll be the adorable one but you're the sexy one." The blonde smirked. "And don't you dare say that you're not."

"I'll try to be sexy later, just for you. In the meantime if you tickle me again I'm not going to show you things I bought you." Elphie smiled.

"Ooh you bought me things?" Galinda bubbled.

"I did." Elphie said, going to retrieve her bags.

"I promise I'll behave."

"Good girl." Elphie said. "I stopped by the Kim's shop to get some more of my oils. I also picked this up for you." She pulled out a bottle of vanilla shower gel.

"Oh Elphie." The blonde said as she opened it to smell it. "This is my favorite scent. Thank you so much! I'll wash with it tonight."

"You're very welcome my sweet." Elphie smiled. "I stopped by our candy store as well. I got myself some rainbow chewy bears and I got you you're own so you won't eat mine." She chuckled and so did Galinda. "I found that they had a sour flavor so I got us one of those also. I've never had sour candy, but I assume you have and might like them."

"Ooh thank you Elphie." Galinda said, opening the bag. "You need to at least try one. But I'm going to warn you there very sour."

"Is that what that powdery stuff on the outside is?"

"Yes. Open wide." The blonde said as she plopped one in Elphies mouth. The green girl's eyes went wide.

"Oh my!" It felt like her tongue was tingling. She quickly got up to spit the candy out in the trashcan then went to their mini fridge to get a swig of the juice that they kept there.

"Are you okay?" Galinda asked, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Are you sure you like those things? They seem dangerous." Elphie said. Galinda laughed and ate two at a time. The green girl looked at her like she was insane.

"I love you so much." Galinda said, still laughing.

"It's not funny Lindie. That was not a pleasant experience." Elphie said.

"They're not that bad Elphie you're just not use to them. The sour is part of the fun."

"I would not consider that fun. Those are all yours. I'll stick to the regular ones." She said.

"Anything else?" Galinda asked.

"One more thing. I got us this." She pulled a small jar out of the bag. "It's a chocolate and hazelnut spread. It looked like something you might like."

"Oh I've heard of that stuff. I've always wanted to try it." Galinda said and went to get one of her plastic spoons that she kept around while Elphie opened the jar. The blonde got a little sample on the spoon and tasted it first.

"Oh my Oz that is so delicious!" She exclaimed. She got a little bit more on the spoon for Elphie to try.

"Wow that is really good." The green girl agreed as Galinda got another scoop to eat for herself, she feed Elphie another spoon, then had another.

"Alright Lindie." Elphie chuckled after the third one. Galinda put a little on Elphie's nose then licked it off. The green put some on the nape of Galinda's neck and licked it.

"That felt good." The blonde moaned. "Hmm...I wonder what it would be like to lick this off your breasts" she said with a mischievous smile.

"I think that's enough of this for tonight." A dark green Elphie and closed the lid on the jar.

"I was just getting started." The blonde said, trying to reach for it. They were both startled when they heard Elphie's phone vibrating on the nightstand.

"Who's calling you?" The blonde asked surprised. To her knowledge, the only person to ever call or text Elphaba was her.

"It's my sister." Elphie said after grabbing the phone. "Hello Nessa."

"Hi Elphaba." Nessa said on the other line. "How is school?"

"Um...it's good. Why are you calling me?"

"I can't just check in on my sister?"

"Well you don't usually do that…"

"When is your semester over?"

"About a month...why?"

"Okay. I wanted to make sure you'd be coming home by then."

"Why?"

"Because I miss you."

"Oh stop it Nessa."

"Well I do! I've been spending too much time around Shell and Nanny. Don't you miss me?"

"Maybe a little."

"Also, since you obviously seem to have forgotten, my birthday is coming up!"

"Oh! Oh of course."

"I'm going to have a birthday party and I'm very excited about it. Nanny and some of the staff at Colwen Grounds are planning it. That's why I wanted to make sure you'd be back."

"Alright Nessa, I'll be home. At least for that week."

"Why just the week?"

"Because I'll most likely have plans for the rest of the summer with my bestfriend." She looked at Galinda.

"Best friend?" Nessa asked, truly surprised.

"Yes. My roommate, Galinda."

"I thought she didn't like you."

"Well she does, very much. Is there anything else you needed to tell me Nessie?"

"That was all."

"Okay. What has Shell been up to? I assume he's residing at Colwen Grounds with you?"

"Yes. He's been staying here and doing homeschool with me."

"That's good. Is father there too?"

"No, he's currently traveling. But he will return before my birthday of course."

"Of course. Well tell Shell I said hi when you have the chance."

"Alright. Love you Fabala. Bye."

"Love you too, bye." Elphie said as she hung up.

"Awwwwww you love your sister that's so sweet!" Galinda gushed.

"Of course I do."

"And you called her 'Nessie' that is so cute!" The blonde gushed again.

"Galinda stop." Elphie blushed and rolled her eyes.

"And they call you Fabala, right?"

"Sometimes." Elphie said.

"Awwwwww!"

"Lindie, really?" Elphie shook her head.

"Sorry. I've always wanted a sister. Well um… I probably have one, but I don't wanna think about that yet. What did Nessa want?"

"Well first she said she misses me."

"Awwwwwww!" Galinda gushed.

"Galinda!"

"I'm sorry. Continue." The blonde chuckled.

"I know she doesn't really miss _me_ , she misses me doing things for her. Anyway her 16th birthday is the week after our school year is over. They're having a party for her and she wanted to make sure I'd be coming home."

"That's sounds nice. I remember my sweet 16. I had a huge party. " Galinda said.

"Birthdays were never that big of a deal in my family...especially mine. I've never had a birthday party." Elphaba said.

"Never?" The blonde's eyes widened.

"Never."

"When's your birthday again?"

"October 30th."

"Good to know. I'm going to throw you a party!" Galinda bubbled.

"Please don't."

"I will!"

"Oh my Oz." Elphie sighed.

"So you're going back to Munchkinland for the first week of summer?"

"Apparently so."

"So do you actually live at Colwen Grounds?"

"It's my ancestral home. The Eminent Thropp, also known as my grandfather lives there. I didn't really grow up there though. We lived there until my mom died when I was 8. After that we moved to Quadling Country and lived various places there while traveling with my father. We did a lot of traveling, that's why my siblings and I were all homeschooled. Well, I was homeschooled anyway. I technically didn't start 'school' until I was about 6. My parents tried to send me to kindergarten but I wasn't allowed because of my skin...Anyway, once we found out I got accepted into Shiz, my father decided that Nessa should reside at Colwen Grounds. It would be easier for her with her condition. My brother originally stayed with my father, but apparently he's living there too now."

"It's interesting learning about your background Elphie. Will I be able to come with you when you go?" Galinda asked.

"I don't know Lindie…" Elphie said.

"Why not?" The blonde whined and pouted.

"I'm not saying _no_ my sweet, I'm saying that I don't know. At least not yet. Let's talk about this closer to the time." Elphie said.

"Alright." Galinda said. "What should we talk about now?"

"How about this." Elphie said then kissed her deeply.

"I like that." Galinda said kissing her back. Elphie brought her hands underneath the blonde's shirt and cupped her breasts, then unhooked her bra. Galinda smiled and removed her shirt then Elphie slid the undergarment off of her. The green girl gave both of the beautiful breasts a squeeze, then a substantial kiss and flicked her tongue back and forth on the nipple. The blonde gasped and moaned. She reached for the bottom of Elphie's shirt then brought it over her head. She briefly slipped her hand underneath Elphie's black brassiere before removing the garment completely. Elphie sat back against the headboard and the blonde straddled her legs and kissed her passionately. Galinda pressed her chest forward and they both gasped when their nipples brushed directly against each other. They continued this for while until Elphie hooked her thumbs around Galinda's skirt to pulled it down. They had to adjust their positioning a little to remove their skirts and underwear, but eventually they were both naked.

Galinda got back into her position, straddling Elphie and the green started to caress and kiss her breasts.

"Ahhh." Galinda moaned when Elphie's hand cupped her center. Elphie looked into her eyes and caressed her. She started massaging a little less gently and Galinda was gasping and moaning in pleasure. The green girl took the blonde's firm nipple in her mouth then slipped two long fingers inside of her. Galinda groaned loudly and started to move against Elphie's hand. Elphie was stroking faster and faster as Galinda moved up and down. The blonde felt herself getting closer and closer until every muscle in her body clenched and she felt waves of pleasure tear through her. She cried out Elphie's name.

The green girl felt small spasms in her own body. She slowly removed her fingers and started kissing and caresses Galinda wherever she could as she helped bring her back.

"Whoa." the blonde said when she trusted her voice to work. Elphie looked at her a smiled then kissed her with everything she had. They shifted positions so Elphie was reclined on her back. The blonde kissed from her love's lips down to her breasts and stayed there for a while, paying close attention to her nipples. The green girl was sighing and moaning softly.

"Oh Lindie." She sighed as girlfriend brushed her tongue over her hard nipples repeatedly. Galinda's hand found its way between Elphie's legs where she gently massaged her very wet private area. Elphie's moans became louder as her hips started to grind against Galinda's hand. After a while of tournament, the blonde's fingers entered her love.

"Glinda!" Elphie cried.

Galinda brought her love to a climax just as intense as the one she had experienced. After she removed her hand, Elphie was trembling and panting.

"Oh...wow." She breathed. Galinda held up her two wet fingers, looked directly into Elphie's eyes, then licked them both clean. The green girl blushed deeply, but recovered quickly when Galinda kissed her. They shifted positions again. Galinda was partially on top of Elphie. They both moaned when their private areas came in full contact. Galinda moved against Elphie and Elphie moved beneath her. They held hands and locked eyes. Together they moved as one, sighing, gasping, moaning, and climaxing at the same time. They eventually collapsed against each other, sweaty and panting. They thought they were done but ended up going again and again.

xxx

Elphaba and Galinda sadly had to spend the first half of their Saturday separately. Elphie had to stay in the science lab until late afternoon and Galinda had to meet with her group to work on their project. She was working with Unah and two other guys in her class named Kory and Nolan. They worked diligently for three hours, then decided to take a break and go their separate ways for lunch. Galinda and Unah ended up going off campus to small cafe that served soups and sandwiches. Unah was very nice girl and pretty too. She had thick, curly brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Thanks for having lunch with me Galinda." Unah said as they sat down with their sandwiches.

"Anytime Unah. I may not have known you very well in the beginning of the year, but I think of you and I as very good friends now." Galinda smiled.

"Me too." Unah smiled. "Good job on the project today. We made a lot of progress."

"Yeah we're really coming along. Although we seem to be doing a little more work than the boys." Galinda chuckled.

"True. I like them though, they're funny." Unah said. "Who do you think is cuter, Kory or Nolan?"

"Uh...I don't know." Galinda said quietly, taking a sip of her drink.

"I think Kory is. I kinda wanna ask him out. Maybe you should ask Nolan?" The brunette suggested. Galinda sighed then hesitated and took a deep breath. _I can do this._

"Unah...can I tell you something?"  
"Sure Galinda, anything."

"Ok, well…" the blonde's was trembling and her heart was beating so fast it felt like it was about to jump out for her chest. "I don't know exactly how to say this…"

Unah studied her friend for a moment, taking note of how nervous she looked.

"Galinda whatever it is I promise it's okay. Just tell me." She said looking into her eyes.

"I'm...a lesbian." Galinda finally said then bit her lip. Unah's eyebrows shot up.

"I certainly wasn't expecting that..." The brunette said. "So I guess you won't be asking out Nolan then." She chuckled, hoping her friend would relax a little.

"I guess not." Galinda said with a nervous smile. This was the first person she had actually come out to in a normal way.

"I told you whatever it was is okay Galinda. This doesn't change anything. You were my friend five minutes ago and you still are now. That's just a part of who you are. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me this." Unah said reassuringly, then saw Galinda wiping tears from her eyes. "I know that had to be hard to get out. Are you okay?"

"I am. Thanks so much for understanding." The blonde smiled.

"Of course." Unah said sincerely. "So do you have a girlfriend? Or are there any cute girls you have your eye on?"

"I do have a girlfriend actually." Galinda said timidly.

"You do?" Unah said surprised. "Does she go to Shiz? Do I know her?"

"Yes, yes, and yes." Galinda said. "My girlfriend is Elphaba." She said with a surprising amount of confidence. Unah's eyebrows shot up again.

"Elphaba? So the rumors are true?"

"What rumors?" Galinda bristled.

"It's not a widespread rumor or anything. It's something I heard Feana say to the girls in the clique. I just ignored them. I thought they were just making that up because they didn't like you anymore for being friends with Elphaba."

"Well I'm confirming to you that Elphie and I are in fact dating, but I still suggest that you continue to ignore Feana and them." Galinda said.

"Oh I will. But these new revelations really explain a lot. I've never seen you date a guy before or even talk about a guy. And ohhh….at the sleepover when they were all asking you who you liked, _that's_ why you ran out like that."

"Yeah. It was a very uncomfortable situation for them to be hounding me with questions about what guy I liked with my girlfriend sitting right beside me." Galinda said.

"This like a huge puzzle piece just falling into place." Unah said. Galinda continued to tell her a little more about her and Elphie's relationship and who else knew.

"You're still okay with all of this?" She asked.

"It's major news and a little surprising. But don't worry, I'm totally okay with it. You can't help who you fall in love with. I admit that personality wise you two seem like an odd match, but at the same time I think she's good for you. I feel like I know you a little better now and I hope that soon I'll get to know Elphaba better too." Unah smiled. Galinda smiled too then got up and hugged her and thanked her.

xxx

A few hours later Galinda and Elphie were both back in their dorm room together and making out on Elphie's bed.

"Lindie...you have peanut butter breath." Elphie said, moving lips away from the blonde's and down to her neck.

"I had three peanut butter granola bars earlier. What do you expect?" Galinda said.

"Three?" Elphie looked up at her.

"They sell them in the vending machines now and they're really good. I couldn't help it." The blonde said. "I'll go brush my teeth if that'll make you feel better."

"It's okay my sweet. I love you, peanut butter breath and all." Elphie said then kissed her on the mouth again. After a few more minute of kissing, they were just holding each other and talking.

"I think we're going to have to meet with our advisors soon to start planning classes for next year. Have you declared a major yet?" Galinda asked.

"Not officially, but I think I might just stick with life science. How about you?" Elphie asked as she ran her fingers through Galinda's hair.

"I'm still really undecided. I'm considering sorcery. I am a sorceress after all so I may as well study it and learn how to do it."

"I think that will be good." Elphie said, then gave her a soft kiss, which they had been doing every now and then during this conversation.

"Chloey and I were talking about how we wanted to try to get involved more next year. She suggested I try out for the dance team, but I'm not sure about it."

"That's a great idea Lindie. You're a beautiful dancer. What's your hesitation my sweet?"

"I don't know, it's been about four years since I've taken an actual dance class. I quite because I wanted to do cheerleading and other things in high school. I'm just worried I won't be good enough." Galinda said. Elphie hugged her girlfriend tightly. It wasn't often that Galinda was insecure like this.

"Not good enough? That's nonsense. I've seen you dance Lindie and you're truly amazing. You have all of those medals and trophies in your room back home. You won first place at a national competition when you were just 12 years old. You can even do a side aerial, which I'm sure most people can't do. Trust me my sweet, you are more than good enough." Elphie said sincerely then kissed her again.

"Thanks Elphie. You're right. I'll at least try out to see if I make it." Galinda said.

"That's my girl."

"But the auditions are in two weeks and I'll have to perform a dance."

"How about you do your 'Beautiful Day' solo? I loved that."

"I would, but it has to be something that I've choreographed myself. My dance teacher choreographed that dance, not me."

"Oh I see." Elphie said.

"Hmm...maybe I could still use that song and changed the choreography to make it my own."

"That could work. Will you have enough time to do that before the audition?"

"I think so. They said we're allowed to use one of the available dance studios during the week to practice if we need to." The blonde explained.

"That's good. You can do this my sweet, I know you can." Elphie said supportively.

"Speaking of getting involved next year, maybe you should audition for the choir." Galinda casually suggested.

"No."

"Elphie, why not?"

"I just don't want to."

"But you sings so beautifully."

"Thank you, but you're the one with intentions of getting involved next year. Not me." Elphie said.

"Just give it a try Elphie, if you don't like it you don't have to stick with it." Galinda said and the green girl sighed.

"I'll consider it but I will make no promises and you're not allowed to get upset if I don't actually do it."

"Alright, alright. As long as you're considering it." Galinda said. Their conversation soon shifted to how they spent their afternoons.

"I had lunch with Unah." Galinda said.

"How did that go?" Elphie asked.

"It went great actually. We went to place with really great sandwiches." Galinda said. "I also ended up coming out to her and telling her about our relationship…"

"You did? How did that go?" Elphie asked cautiously.

"Better than I could've imagined." Galinda said and told Elphie all about her conversation with Unah.

"I'm happy you were able to tell her Lindie. I'm even more happy that Unah was so nice and understanding." Elphie said. She didn't think she could handle it again if somebody hurt Galinda's feelings as bad as Chloey did when she first found out.

"I'm happy too. It feels good. This whole being out of closet thing feels good...even if I only took one step out." She smiled and so did Elphie. "I wonder if I'll be able to tell my parents soon. I want to...but the thought of it still makes me extremely nervous." Galinda said.

"I understand. Telling my family right now isn't even option. My father would kill me." Elphie said.

"Okay let's not talk about our parents then." Galinda said. "What should we do for the rest of the day? Wanna go on date?"

"Okay sure. Where to?" Elphie asked.

"I don't know. Movies?"

"Alright. Although I have no idea what's out right now."

"I don't really either. Chloey and them went to movies a few weeks ago. The movie they saw sounded really good. We can see that if nothing else catches our eye." Galinda said and got off of Elphie and stretched out.

"Should we eat dinner before or after?" Elphie asked.

"After. I want to save my appetite for popcorn." The blonde said.

"Works for me." The green girl said. They freshened up little, grabbed some money, shared a passionate kiss, and then they were off.


	15. Chapter 15

"So what have you been up to Big Sissy Trissy?" Galinda asked. It was Sunday evening and she was on Facechat with her cousin as she did every so often. Elphie was in the room also, but was sitting over at her desk doing some homework.

"You haven't called me that in years." Tristina chuckled. "Just a shit load of studying. Ugh I hate college. I'm glad I'm almost done."

"Lucky you. I have a long way to go." the blonde said.

"I went out to eat yesterday with Lani and Jonah. I would tell you where but you might get jealous." Triss warned.

"Where did you go?"

"BHW."

"Ooh you guys went to BHW? I'm so jealous!" the blonde exclaimed.

"What is BHW?" Elphie asked from her desk.

"Buffalo Hot Wings. They only serve the absolute best wings in all of Oz!" Galinda said.

"You've never had BHW before Elphaba?"Triss asked, shocked.

"Well she's a vegetarian so I wouldn't expect her to." Galinda said.

"Okay well that makes sense. Girl, if you weren't a vegetarian and you've just never had some buffalo hot wings I'd be very concerned."

"You're funny Triss." Galinda giggled.

"Lani order the hottest wings they had. The Blazing Fire ones." Triss said.

"She did not!" Galinda gasped.

"You know Lani. She's the daredevil in the family."

"Did she survive?"

"Somehow she did. She's insane. I tried one of them and it was just too hot. It tasted like actual fire!"

"Oh my Oz!" Galinda laughed. "I haven't ate there in so long. We should all go together sometime. Wings is their main thing but they have a lot of other delicious side dishes." She said directing the last part to Elphie.

"Sounds good." The green girl said.

"I don't know if I told you this or not Gally, but I finally got a job!" Triss said.

"Really? Where?" Galinda said excitedly.

"Eternity 21."

"I love that store!"

"Me too! It's in the same mall that Lani works at which is good because she has a car and I don't. It would be way too far me to walk there everyday and too expensive for an Uber." Triss explained.

"I have my own car." Galinda grinned.

"Yes, yes we all know you're a spoiled brat. Shut up." Triss said with mock annoyance.

"I may be spoiled but I'm not a brat!"

"I said SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME!" Galinda said as seriously as she could. Elphie looked up from her books with raised eyebrows.

"Little girl! Do not talk to me like that!"

"You're not my mama!"

"Galinda I will fight you!"

"Alright let's go!"

"Lindie!" Elphie said, very shocked at what she was hearing and thinking this was a real fight. Galinda and Triss broke out into laughter.

"I am so confused." Elphie said.

"It's okay Elphie. We talk to each other like that every now and then." the blonde said, still giggling.

"Yeah, just a little cousinly banter over here. Don't mind us." Triss chuckled. "I love you Gally."

"I love you Trissy."Galinda giggled.

"Wow...okay." Elphie said, resuming her studies.

The cousins continued talking for a while Elphie finished up what she was doing. Since the webcam was facing away from her, she eventually got up to get changed into her pajamas. The blonde's eyes unconsciously trailed towards her. The green girl removed her blouse and and unfastened her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. She wasn't making eye contact with Galinda but she knew very well that she was watching. Elphie unfastened her bra and took it off. Galinda inhaled when the perky dark green nipples were exposed. Elphie glanced at her slightly and smiled. She slowly slid down her panties, giving her hips a modest shimmy. She stepped out of the underwear at her ankles and bent down slightly to pick them up, with her back toward her love. She smirked when she heard Galinda inhale sharply again. She donned another pair of panties then slipped a short sleeved nightgown over her head.

"Gally? Hello?" Triss said, waving into the camera trying to get her attention.

"Oh sorry Triss. I was...distracted." Galinda said with a blush. Elphie came over and sat on Galinda's bed beside her.

"Hey."

"Elphie!" The blonde hugged her tightly.

"Sup Elphaba?" Triss said.

"Not much."

"What was it you were saying earlier Triss?" Galinda asked.

"I was asking you about the cute guy situation at Shiz. Your freshman year is almost over. Have you had any good hook ups? Or is there anyone you currently have your eye on?" she asked.

"No Trissy. I haven't dated any guys this year. I'm just not interested." Galinda said.

"I find it hard to believe that you're not interested. You probably just haven't found anyone you like enough."

"I guess." Galidna sighed.

"Are you dating any guys Elphaba?" Triss asked even though she assumed she wasn't.

"No...I'm not dating any guys…"

"I figured. But don't worry, you might find someone someday."

"Yeah..." Elphie said. Tristina noticed her cousin looking distracted again, but this time she looked a little sad.

"It's okay Gally. I didn't even have my first kiss until I was almost 17 and didn't have sex until I was 20. It's important to wait until you find somebody that you're comfortable with and that you trust and love." Triss explained. Galinda really wanted to tell her cousin that she already had that person in her life.

"Thanks Triss. I'm not upset, just tired. We have classes early tomorrow."

"Same here. But seriously Gally, when you are in a real relationship you can alway come to Lani and I for advice. Or at least just tell me. I like being in the know."

"Of course Trissy. Goodnight." Galinda said.

"Goodnight baby cousin and goodnight Elphaba." Triss said.

"Goodnight Tristina." Elphaba said before Galinda hung up and put her laptop aside.

"Why does everybody just have to assume that everybody is straight?" Galinda sighed as she snuggled up against Elphie.

"Because unfortunately we live a society where heterosexuals are the majority and homosexuals are the minority therefore using that logic everyone is presumed straight unless they state otherwise or evidence suggests otherwise." Elphie said.

"Do you have an intelligent answer for everything?" Galinda giggled and kissed her girlfriend's lips.

"I do actually." Elphie smiled returning the kiss.

"I wish I could have told her that I already have somebody that I'm comfortable with and that I trust and love." the blonde said.

"I understand my sweet. You know, people assume that I'm destined to be alone forever but I wish they knew that I'm not alone and I have a beautiful girlfriend who loves me very much." the green girl said, stroking Galinda's hair.

"I do love you." Galinda said and kissed Elphaba very passionately.

"And I love you." Elphaba said when her lips were free. "That was quite a kiss Lindie. It's almost bedtime you know." she chuckled.

"I know, I know. But you got me worked up with your little strip tease earlier." the blonde said, running her hand over Elphie's covered breast.

"Oh you saw that?"

"You were changing right in front of me Elphie!" Galinda giggled.

"You're welcome." the green girl winked and the blonde laughed.

"It's about time you reciprocated for all the strip shows I gave you."

"I was simply changing into my nightgown Lindie. The fact that you happened to be watching and apparently experienced some arousal is purely coincidental." Elphie chuckled. They laughed and kissed and played around for a few moments.

"Do you think I should tell Triss about us?" Galinda asked.

"Do you want to?"

"I do. It's just…her and Lani have always expected me to be like them. We use to say the when we grow up our husbands would be good friends and our children would be raised together. I'm afraid of them being upset or something."

"Lindie, I haven't known Lani and Triss very long but it's obvious they love you very much. I doubt they would be upset. They do seem very liberal…"

"You're right, I know they love me and I want them to know. I've been considering telling my parents sometime soon. I know I can trust Triss and Lani I've known them my entire life." Galinda said. "How would you feel if they knew?"

"Well they're your cousins Lindie and you love and trust them. I'll feel a little awkward at first but you know that's just how I am. I'm getting a little use to people knowing though. I'm only reluctant about telling my family but I want you to feel free to tell whoever you're comfortable telling." Elphie said with Galinda in her arms. The blonde kissed her and hugged her tight.

"Alright. We can tell her next time we talk to her."

"We?"

"Remember when we talked Chloey about it both of us were present and that sort of made things easier."

"True." Elphie said. "We'll worry about that next time we talk to her. Right now I would you to kiss me like you did a few minutes ago then snuggle with me so we can go to sleep."

"Yes ma'am." Galinda giggled and did as she was told.

xxx

The next afternoon, Galinda was headed to one of the dance studios to choreograph her dance for her audition next week. She entered the dance department and went into the dressing room to change into her dance clothes. Galinda walked into one of the practice studios and saw a beautiful girl in there. She was tall and had dark, wavy hair tied back in a messy ponytail.

"Oh sorry. I didn't think anyone was using this room right now." The blonde said as she started to walk away.

"It's fine honey. I was just finishing up actually" the girl said as she turned off the music. "I haven't seen you in the dance department before."

"Oh, well I'm not really in it. I'm going to audition for the team next week." Galinda explained.

"Ah, cool. I assume you're a freshmen?" The girl asked and the blonde nodded.

"I'm a junior. My name is Jemma." She smiled and extended her hand.

"I'm Galinda." The blonde said as she shook the hand.

"That's a pretty name. Nice to meet you." Jemma said. "I was just practicing for my solo for the end of the year showcase. I'm done now."

"How long have you been on the dance team?" Galinda asked as the girl was packing up.

"Since freshman year. I've been dancing since I was a toddler. It's my life." Jemma explained.

"I danced a lot when I was younger too. Being on this team would mean so much to me."

"Have you choreographed your dance already?"

"Not exactly. I'm using the same song to a solo did years ago. But I need to change the choreography around." Galinda explained.

"Oh I see. I could probably stick around and help you a little or give you some pointers." Jemma offered.

"I appreciate that, but I don't want to waste your time."

"It's totally fine. I have about an hour and a half before I need to meet my girlfriend." The junior said casually.

"You have a girlfriend?" Galinda said, surprised and unable to hide her small smile.

"Yep, Sylvie. I know some people are uncomfortable with the concept but I love her so I'm not ashamed."

"I understand. I have a girlfriend too." Galinda said and Jemma looked surprised.

"Oh really? Cool. I don't know of many lesbians on campus." She said. "You are lesbian right?"

"I am."

"Same. Sylvie is bi. I just like to be sure so I don't offend people by labeling them as something that they're not."

"People do it to me all the time." the blonde shrugged.

"So who are you dating?" Jemma asked.

"Elphaba. You might not know her since she's also a freshmen. She's my girlfriend, best friend and roommate."

"Roommates? Nice. Sylvie and I were roommates our sophomore year, but now we live in an apartment together off campus."

"Cool. How long have you been together?' The blonde asked.

"Almost three years. We met at our summer orientation before our freshman year here. How about you and Elphaba?"

"A month and a half. Although it's seems like much more."

"Aw that's cute." Jemma said. "Now let me hear the song to your dance." She said and Galinda pulled out her phone to play the song.

"I love this. It's very positive and upbeat." Jemma said as they listened to the song.

"It's one of my favorite songs." The blonde said as she danced in place.

"Alright, the key to choreographing an audition dance is to highlight what you're good at." Jemma said when the song was over. "You basically need to show off. What are some of your strengths?"

"Lyrical and contemporary are my main genres. I'm pretty good at leaps and turns. And aerials are one of my special tricks."

"Aerials? You go girl. I sprained my ankle last time I attempted and aerial."

"Aw I'm sorry to hear that.'

"No big deal. Tumbling is not my strong point. Anyway, how about you warm up and show me what you got cutie." Jemma said. Galinda smiled and started to stretch out. She showed Jemma the original choreography and Jemma offered a few suggestions on some changes she could make. The girls were working but also have fun and getting to know each other better. Before they knew over an hour had gone by.

"Wow where does the time go?" Jemma said when she looked at the clock.

"I know right."

"Your dance is looking great Galinda. I'm positive you'll make the team with that type of talent."

"Thank you so much Jemma. For everything." Galinda said, giving her a big hug.

"Of course dear." The older girl said. "Unfortunately I have to get ready to go now.'

"I should to actually." The blonde said gathering her things. The two girls went to the dressing room to change out of their dance clothes.

"So Galinda, what do you have planned this evening?" Jemma asked.

"Not much. Just dinner with Elphie. Why?"

"I was thinking that you and Elphie could have dinner with Sylvie and I. I'm interested in meeting her and I also had fun with you today. I like your personality." the junior said.

"I had fun with you too Jemma. I think all of us having dinner would be great. I can't wait to meet Sylvie." the blonde bubbled.

"Awesome. I'll give you my number. Our favorite Cafe is right off campus, walking distance away. How about we meet there around 5:30?"

"Sounds great." Galinda said as she exchanged phone numbers with Jemma. "Um, Jemma?" the blonde said before they were about to leave.

"Yes?"

"There's something about my girlfriend that I think I should tell you about in advance."

"What is it?" the junior asked curiously.

"Well...she's green."

"Green?" Jemma raised.

"Yes. I know it's unusual but it's just the way she was born. There's no other explanation for it." Galinda said.

"I don't understand." Jemma said. Galinda pulled out her phone to show her some selfies that she and Elphie had took together.

"Whoa...she is very green. I have never seen anyone like that before." Jemma said surprised.

"I know. People have given her a hard time about it basically her entire life. Everyone is always so quick to judge what they see on the outside that they don't take the time to get to know the wonderful girl on the inside." the blonde explained.

"I can't even imagine how hard that must be for her."

"It is, but she's use to it even though she shouldn't have to be. Could you please tell Sylvie in advance also. And when you guys meet her this evening please don't mention anything about her skin to her or even act surprised when you see her in person. Please?"

"Of course Galinda. I certainly don't want her feeling awkward or uncomfortable because of us." Jemma said. "And she must be a nice girl if you love her so much."

"Thank you Jemma. You're amazing." Galinda hugged her again.

"No problem. But do you mind sending me one of those pictures. I don't think Sylvie will take me seriously when tell her that my new friend is dating someone green."

"Of course."

xxx

Galinda sat on the bench outside of the physics building, which was Elphie's final class of the day. She patiently/eagerly waited for her girlfriend to come out. Students started walking out of the building and the blonde's face lit up when she saw emerald skin and long black hair.

"Elphie!" Galinda waved enthusiastically.

"Lindie? What are you doing here?" Elphie said as she approached her girlfriend.

"I can't just meet my favorite girlfriend after class?" Galinda said accepting Elphie's slight hug.

"I'm your only girlfriend I hope." Elphie chuckled.

"You're my one and only." the blonde smiled. She glanced around then placed a chaste kiss on Elphie's lips. The green girl blushed slightly but smiled. It was one of the first times they had kissed in public. Elphie slipped her hand into Galinda's and looked into her eyes for confirmation that it was okay. The blonde smiled and they walked hand in hand across campus to their dorm room, only receiving a few odd glances. Elphie told Galinda all about her day and Galinda told Elphie about hers including going to the dance studio and meeting Jemma.

xxx

"So we're having dinner with Jemma and her girlfriend this evening?" Elphaba said when they entered their room.

"Only if you want to. I did sort of plan this without consulting you. She'll understand if we cancel…" the blonde started.

"No my sweet, it's fine. I know I'm not always comfortable around new people but she seems nice. I'm glad you met her." Elphie said sincerely.

"She is nice. Her and Sylvie are just like us." Galinda smiled.

"I told you we're not the only gay people on campus Lindie."

"I know. It's very comforting meeting somebody that I can relate to."

"That's good." Elphie said and gave Galinda a kiss. "I look forward to meeting her. How much time do we have to get ready before we go?"

"Well we have an hour, so I was thinking 45 minutes of hanky panky and 15 minutes of getting ready." Galinda said with a smirk.

"Sounds like a reasonable plan." Elphie said as she captured the pink lips and her hands found Galinda's breast.

xxx

"This is a nice cafe. Have you been here before?" Elphie asked as they walked inside.

"A few times with Chloey and once with Unah. They serve delicious soups and sandwiches." the blonde explained.

"Galinda!" Jemma called. Galinda and Elphaba saw her waving from a tabled and headed over there.

"Jemma!" The blonde squealed and the girls hugged in a way that seemed like they knew each other much longer than just a few hours.

"This is my girlfriend, Sylvie." Jemma said. Sylvie was very pretty. She was a little smaller than Jemma, had a brown pixie haircut and glasses.

"Hi." Sylvie waved.

"It's so nice to meet you Sylvie." Galinda smiled. "This my girlfriend, Elphaba Thropp."

"Hey Elphaba." Jemma said and extended her hand. Elphie looked at it for moment then shook it, surprised that a new person was willingly touching her.

"Hello." Sylvie smiled, expertly hiding her surprise of seeing a green skinned girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet both you." Elphie said as she held a chair open for Galinda. The two girls sat down across from Jemma and sylvie.

"Are we ordering from the counter or the table?" Galinda asked.

"Table. We picked up some menus for you guys we came in." Jemma said and distributed the menus. The girls looked over them debating over what they wanted. In just a few minutes a server came to their table and took their orders. After about 15 minutes of ice-breaker conversation, the food arrived and everyone dug in.

"I'm starving." Galinda said.

"Same. I didn't eat lunch?" Sylvie said.

"Why didn't you eat lunch babe?" Jemma asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"I was studying and I sort of lost track of time." Sylvie said sheepishly.

"That sounds very familiar." Galinda said, playfully glaring at Elphie.

"Ah, Elphaba's an obsessive studier too?" Jemma chuckled.

"You bet."

"Oh I'm not that bad." Elphie said and Galinda glared again. "Okay maybe I am." she chuckled.

"I grew up with a strict mother. She basically raised me into being a perfectionist. That's why I'm like this." Sylvie explained. "What are you studying Elphaba?"

"I haven't declared a major yet, but I'm very interested in life science, so I think that is the track that I'll stick with."

"Very nice. What about you Galinda?" Sylvie asked.

"I just took core classes this year, but next year I'm going to study sorcery. I'm biologically a sorceress." the blonde said.

"Sorcery? That's cool. So do have like powers and stuff?" Jemma asked.

"Not really...or not yet. Specific powers usually develop between ages 18 and 21. My mom was a late bloomer so might be too. Some develope younger if they start training early. But my parents decided to raise me as a normal kid instead of as a sorceress. My mom taught me a little bit though. I can do some very basic spells with her wand." Galinda explained.

"That's very interesting. Sorcery is so fascinating." Sylvie said.

"Indeed." Jemma added.

"What are you two studying?" Elphie asked.

"I'm a psychology major." Sylvie said.

"Psychology never fails to intrigue me." Elphie said.

"And I'm majoring in performing arts. Dance is my main focus but I also do acting and singing." Jemma said.

"That's so wonderful! My Elphie here is a great singer by the way." Galinda and this time Elphie glared at her.

"Oh really?" Jemma said surprised.

"I sing sometimes." Elphie modestly.

"Are you in the choir?"

"No."

"I told her she should audition." Galinda said.

"And I said I'll consider it but I'm not promising anything." Elphie said trying to end this subject.

"I think it's good to at least try out. If you get in and you don't like it you can always quit. I'm currently in Show Choir. It's a ton of fun. But I understand that some people are more reserved and prefer not to sing in front of others and that's okay. If you're interested in music you can always learn to play instrument in orchestra or band. Just take your time and find something that you like and that you're comfortable with and you'll have fun." Jemma said.

"Thanks. I'll try to find something" Elphie smiled. Galinda smiled also because Jemma was such a great mentor figure.

"By the way, our final dance showcase is the week after the auditions. I got a ticket for Sylvie and I can each of you one if you're interested in coming. I'm going to be in three group dances, one duet and I have one solo." Jemma said.

"Ooh yes! I wouldn't want to miss it for the world." Galinda bubbled. "Elphie?"

"Of course. I would love to see you dance."

"She's very talented." Sylvie said, giving Jemma chaste kiss.

The girls continued talking while they ate and got to know each other better. The conversation shifted around to so many different topics.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" the blonde asked.

"Sure. What's on your mind Gainda." Jemma said.

"What was it like for you when you came out to your families?" Galinda asked. Jemma and Sylvie both looked at each other, trying to decided who should answer first.

"Well for me it went better than I expected. I didn't come out until my sophomore year of high school. I've always been very close with dad so I told him first. I was a nervous wreck. He was surprised but he told me that he loves me no matter what. He actually told my mom for me. My mom was shocked and she had a lot of questions at first. They're both fine with it now and they're trying their best to understand and support me." Jemma explained.

"For me it was a little different. I don't have a dad so it was just my mom that I had to worry about telling. I came out to her at the end of my freshman year at Shiz. I was way too nervous to just do it face to face so I sent her an email while she was at work. She didn't really take me seriously because unfortunately a lot of people don't understand bisexuality. She thought I was just confused and she still does. I had never dated anyone at the time so she thought that I didn't know what I was talking about. She told me that she didn't understand or accept whatever 'lifestyle' I'm trying to live and she was disappointed in me for putting that label on myself." Sylvie said, then started to sniffle. Jemma used her thumb to wipe her girlfriend's tears away. Sylvie stopped crying and smiled when she looked at Jemma.

Elphie and Galinda observed the two of them. They saw themselves in Jemma and Sylvia. Jemma was obviously very outgoing like Galinda, while Sylvia was more reserved like Elphie. Now it was evident that Sylvia was the more sensitive one like Galinda and Jemma was understanding and ready to comfort her like Elphie.

"I'm sorry to hear that Sylvie." Galinda said sincerely.

"I was very upset and regretted telling her at first but I'm glad I got it out. My brother is very supportive of me. I also eventually found out that one of my cousins is transgender. We've become a lot closer over the years. My mom still loves me, but just doesn't understand. She's met Jemma and everything but she still thinks i'm just confused. But it doesn't even matter because for every person who doesn't accept you, there's always a lot more that do. I have the most wonderful, supportive friends and Jemma's family loves me." Sylvie said, giving her girlfriend a loving look.

"It's true, they do. My siblings are also very accepting of us. We're very open about our relationship around our friends. We feel no need to hide it from everyone but there's also no need to make a huge deal about it." Jemma said. "Are you two out to anyone?"

"Just a couple of close friends. There's also a few mean girls that know about us, but we no longer associate with them." Galinda said.

"That's good. You don't need negative people in your life." Jemma said.

"Yeah. I'm not out to my family yet though and neither is Elphie."

"And I have no intention of telling my family any time soon. They're…complicated." Elphie said.

"Definitely don't feel pressured to do it right away. Wait until you're ready." Sylvie said.

"I want to come out to my parents soon, but I'm nervous. I might have to use your method Sylvie and send an email or something." Galinda said.

"Go for it." Sylvie said.

"I don't know when I'll do it. But I want to tell my two cousins first. I'm really close to them."

"I think there's a good chance they'll understand, they're your cousins." Jemma said.

"Elphie told me something similar. I hope so." Galinda said.

"Well good luck when you do." Jemma said. At this point they were all finished with their dinner.

"What do they have good for dessert here?" Galinda asked.

"They don't have the best selection." Sylvie said.

"But there's this really great frozen yogurt place a couple blocks away. You guys wanna try that?" Jemma suggested and everyone agreed.

xxx

The girls all enjoyed their frozen yogurt. When they were done Jemma and Sylvie walked Elphaba and Galinda back to Shiz. Before parting ways, they all exchanged phone numbers and social media accounts and agreed to hang out together again soon. Since it twas nice weather, Jemma and Sylvie decided to walk back to their apartment instead of taking a cab.

"I like them." Elphie as she and Galinda walked back to their dorm. She was starting to get use to what having friends felt like.

"Me too." Galinda smiled and slipped her hand into Elphie's.

"I'm just curious. Did you happen to warn them in advance about my skin color?" Elphie asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because neither of them were even remotely surprised when they first saw me and that's very unusual…" Elphie said.

"I might have told them in advance not to verbally acknowledge it because I know you're uncomfortable with that." Galinda said and looked at Elphie. The green girl glanced around then kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

xxx

That evening Galinda was Facechatting with her cousin Tristina again. Triss shared about her day and Galinda shared some of hers such choreographing her dance and a little about meeting Jemma and Sylvie, leaving out the part that they were together.

"Sounds like you had fun Gally." Triss said, then heard sounds in her house. "Lani went to the store, I think she just got back." Triss said.

"Hey Triss are you home?" Lani called.

"I'm in my room sis, I'm talking to Gally." Triss said.

"Ooh. I'll be there in a minute." Lani said. Galinda and Triss resume their conversation until Lani burst through the door.

"Hey baby cousin!"

"Hi Lani!" Galinda squealed. She noticed and wasn't doing anything anymore and motioned for her to come sit beside her. The green girl complied.

"Oh hi Elphaba." Lani said.

"Hi." Elphie said. They spent a little while chatting and catching up.

"So Triss...remember when you told me to tell you when I'm relationship?" Galinda asked and Elphie glanced at her.

"I remember." Triss said wondering where this was going.

"Wait. Gally are you trying to tell us that you're dating someone now?" Lani said surprised.

"Yes, I am." Galinda said a bit nervously. "Elphie is too actually." she said and Elphie nodded.

"Oh my Oz. For real? Did this just happen?" Triss asked.

"Well...it didn't _just_ happen." Galinda said.

"Ah, so you've just been holding back from us little one." Lani said.

"Alright spill. Who are the lucky guys dating my cousin and her best friend?" Triss asked eagerly.

"Well...you two have to understand that Elphie and I are not dating guys…" Galinda started then held Elphie's hand. "We're dating each other." she said. Lani and Triss looked stunned and confused. After a few moments Triss started to laugh.

"They're just messing with us Lani." she said to her sister who still looked confused. Galinda eyes filled with tears and Elphie scooted closer to her, putting her arm around her.

"No, we're completely serious. Galinda and I are in a relationship." Elphie said.

"Wait. What?" Triss stopped laughing.

"So...Gally, you're...not straight?" Lani asked.

"No, I'm not." Galinda said.

"Since when?" Triss asked.

"I've known for years. I never fully acknowledged it until high school and I never had girlfriend until this year." Galinda explained.

"So how long have you and Elphaba been dating?" Triss asked.

"About six weeks. But we've liked each other almost since the beginning of the year.

"Okay...that's okay. This is okay." Lani said trying to wrap her mind around this information. "People are gay. There's nothing wrong with it. As long as you're doing what makes you happy." she said.

"Yeah. We're cool with it you know. It's just the fact that you and Elphaba have been dating all this time is equally as surprising as the fact that all these years we just never knew about your sexuality." Triss said. "I apologize for laughing. I was just shocked." she added sincerely.

"It's fine. And I know it's a surprise. I honestly had no idea how you two would respond." Galinda said.

"Do Uncle Darol and Aunt Laura know about this?" Lani asked.

"No, I haven't told Daddy and Mommy yet. You're technically the first people in the family to find out."

"I felt a little hurt that you were keeping this from us. But I'm glad that you feel comfortable enough to finally share this with us even before telling your own parents." Triss said.

"You two have always been like big sisters to me. I use tell you guys everything. I didn't want to have to hide this from you anymore." Galinda said. Lani and Triss had a few more question and Galinda and Elphie responded accordingly. They gave the more details about their relationships, dates other people who knew about them and how they found out. This all helped the cousins to understand a little better.

"I hope you all know this doesn't change anything. I'm still your same little Gally. The only difference is that now you know I'm not into boys and I'm dating Elphie." Galinda said.

"We understand Gally. You're still our baby cousin. We still love you just as much as we always have and we're still here for you." Lani said.

"And you can still come to us for relationship advice...although we might have to modify it a little bit." Triss said. "But you're free to like whoever makes you happy and if Elphaba makes you happy then Lani and I are happy too." she added. Galinda smiled and wiped tears from her eyes.

"So Miss Elphaba. What are your intentions towards my little cousin?" Lani asked in a fatherly way and Galinda giggled.

"I intend to respect, cherish and love her with all my heart. Give her what she needs and do whatever it takes to make sure she's happy. Galinda is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I love her more than life itself and I will treat her accordingly." Elphie said without missing a beat. Lani and Triss nodded approvingly.

"She's a good one Gally. Keep her." Triss said.

"Oz, I love you guys." Galinda said to her cousins. "Especially you." she added and kissed Elphie softly.


	16. Chapter 16

The day of the dance auditions approached very quickly. Elphaba wished that she could have gone with Galinda but she had a lecture that she couldn't miss. Luckily it wasn't that long and she promised to meet her girlfriend outside of the dance department when her audition was over.

The green girl paced around outside the dance building. She was nervous. She knew Galinda was very talented and was positive she would make it, but the possibly that she might not make it still existed. The blonde wanted this so badly and Elphaba knew her sensitive girl would be so upset if she didn't make it.

About ten minutes later a group of dancers came out of the building. Elphaba saw a petite figure with curly blonde hair and knew it was Lindie. She couldn't quite read her expression though.

"So…?" She asked when the blonde approached her.

"I didn't make it." Galinda sighed and Elphie's heart broke.

"Oh my sweet girl, I'm so sorry to hear that…" Elphie said and was about to gather the blonde up in her arm but Galinda couldn't hide her smile anymore.

"I'm just kidding Elphie! I made it! I made the dance team!" She squealed.

"Wait really?"

"Yes." The blonde grinned and pulled the sweat jacket out of her bag that said Shiz Dance Company.

"Oh Lindie, I'm so proud of you!" Elphie exclaimed. She gave Galinda a big hug, picking her up slightly, which surprised and delighted the blonde. "I knew you would."

"I'm so excited!" The blonde squealed again. "I have to text Jemma! Oh and Chloey! And Unah!"

xxx

"I'm so glad that your audition went well Lindie." Elphie said at dinner that evening. "You really had me fooled when you first came out."

"I know, my acting skills are so well. I don't like to brag but I should get an award for that scene." The blonde giggled and Elphie laughed.

"Jemma was excited too. We'll get to spend more time together next year in dance. Their schedules will be kind of hectic since they're going into their senior year. Ours will be too. I hear sophomore year is really tough."

"Yes it will be very intense academically. I'm suppose to be in a lot of advanced classes but I'm really looking forward to the challenge." Elphie said with a hint of excitement.

"That's the difference between you and me." Galinda sighed.

"Don't worry Lindie. You made it through this year with very decent grades."

"I know I'm just ready for finals to be over with and summer vacation to start."

"It'll be here before you know it. When are you scheduled to meet with your advisor to set up your schedule?" Elphie asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Next Tuesday, you?"

"Wednesday." The green girl said. "We also need to talk to Madame Morrible at some point to ensure that we will still be rooming together next year."

"Oh yes of course! I can't imagine rooming with anyone other than you."

"Neither can I." Elphie said. They finished up their dinner and she went to go dessert for them.

"Chocolate ice cream for you my sweet." She said as she handed Galinda her cone. "And vanilla for me."

"Yummy." Galinda grinned as she dug right in. They ate in comfortable silence for a while.

"So Elphie are you still considering doing choir or playing an instrument?"

"I don't know. I would prefer the play an instrument rather than choir. But I don't know."

"I think you should. It would be fun." Galinda said.

"I'll see what my classes are like next year first. But the only instrument I know how to play is the piano." Elphie said casually, licking her ice cream.

"You can play piano?" the blonde said surprised.

"Yes I can."

"How come you never told me?"

"You never asked."

"Elphie…"

"Lindie it's not like I'm a professional pianist. It's just something I learned to do when I was little. There has never been a relevant reason for me to bring it up until now." Elphie said.

"Alright. Well you'll have to let me hear you play sometime."

"Okay next time we're around a piano together, I'll play for you."

"Yay I can't wait." Galinda bubbled. Unlike Elphie, she was finished with her ice cream and already munching on the cone. "You eat so slow." she giggled.

"I like to enjoy my dessert unlike some people." Elphie chuckled.

"I enjoyed mine very much that's why I'm all done." The blonde said and Elphie laughed.

"I suppose I could finish this on the way back to the room if you're read to go." The green girl suggested. Galinda agreed and they made their way back to Crage Hall, arm in arm.

xxx

Elphie hummed softly as she snuggled underneath the covers with Galinda in her arms. It had been storming very hard earlier. It actually stopped a while ago and both girls were aware of that but they loved being close to each other like this too much to move. Galinda eventually shifted slightly so she and Elphie were lying in a more face to face position. The bedside lamp was on so they were able to see each other clearly.

"I thought you were going to sleep." Elphie said after a light kiss.

"I thought so too but the feeling has passed." the blonde said. "Are you sleepy?"

"Not exactly, I'm just here because I like to hold you like this." Elphie said.

"And I like being held like this." Galinda said then kissed her again. Their light kisses soon turned into deeper ones as tongues started to explore welcoming mouths.

"I like that too." Galinda said breathlessly afterwards.

"Me too."

"Remember the first time I kissed you?"

"Of course I do." Elphie smiled. "It just came out of nowhere."

"I know. I was so worried I did something wrong until I saw you smiling because you liked it."

"Indeed I did." Elphie said. "And I wanted to kiss you for so long before that happened. I liked you so much but I knew that the possibility of you liking me back was the most unlikely thing in Oz. But now I feel like anything is possible."

"I can related to all of that. I guess neither of us would have had to suffer if we had just talked about our feelings earlier instead of hiding them."

"True. But I had no way of knowing your sexuality. Unlike you I'm not the kind to just bluntly ask. Also I didn't know you liked green so much." Elphie chuckled.

"Green is now my favorite color aside from pink. Pink and green happen to go very well together. Especially when they're wet and grinding against each other."

"Lindie." Elphie blushed.

"You're so cute." Galinda giggled.

"I'm not cute."

"Yes you are. You blush at any type for sexual innuendo. That's what makes me love you even more." Galinda smiled.

"I don't always blush at sexual innuendo." Elphaba said.

"Yes you do." Galinda said then whispered something suggestive in Elphie's ear. The green girl's cheeks darkened.

"See." she giggled.

"Leave me and my dark green tendencies alone." Elphie chuckled as she returned to her normal color. She then motioned for Galinda to come closer. The blonde leaned in and Elphaba whispered something extremely sexual in her ear. She wasn't sure how well it would work but to her satisfaction, Galinda's eyes went wide and her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

"Aha." Elphie said with a smirk, still blushing a little.

"Whoa…" the blonde said. "I didn't know you had that in you."

"I have an Ozgasm account, remember." Elphie chuckled then noticed Galinda squeezing her legs together.

"You okay?" she asked.

"All this dirty talk is...working me up a little if you know what I mean." Galinda said. "Feel this." she said and placed Elphie's hand on her breast. The green girl felt her girlfriends erect nipples, desperately wanting to put her mouth on them.

"Do you think it's too late?" Galinda asked through a moan. Elphie checked the time. It wasn't that late.

"It's never too late for me to help relieve you of your worked up feelings my sweet." Elphie said and slowly slid her hand up Galinda's nightgown, surprised to feel skin and no fabric.

"...you're not wearing underwear?"

"I read online that it's healthier to not sleep with them on." Galinda explained. "It also makes it easier for my girlfriend to touch me. Well, I didn't read _that_ online. It's just obvious. Now carry on."

xxx

About thirty minutes and two climaxes later, they decided to put an end to their activities and ended up snuggling in bed together again. They were both satisfied and and exhausted.

"Elphie?"

"Hm?"

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Galinda said.

"Ask away my sweet."

"Did you ever find out if I would be able to go with you to Munchkinland when you go?"

"I didn't yet. One of the assistants at Colwen Grounds is supposed to contact me this week regarding my travel arrangements and I'll ask then. I'm sure that you will be able to come. I actually want you to." Elphie said.

"Really?" Galinda smiled.

"Yes. I was reluctant at first because my family can be quite dysfunctional and our dynamic isn't as friendly as yours is. But I also don't want us to be separated for an entire week when we don't need to be."

"I'm glad because I don't either."

"I thought so." Elphie said. "There is something I've been meaning to ask you also." Elphie said.

"What is it?"

"Have you talked to Chloey about...your revelations from last week?"

"Um, I haven't actually. I know I need to though. We've both been very busy lately and haven't had a chance to just sit down and talk. Maybe I will when I see her on Monday." Galinda said.

"I was just wondering because that's kind of big thing to keep to yourself."

"I know. The fact that we're most likely biological sisters is the most mindblowing thing ever."

"I agree."

"I really should have told her by now, but I'm not sure how." the blonde sighed.

"Just tell like you told me Lindie. Straight forward and get all the facts out then you guys can go from there. The only way to really verify this information would be to talk to your parents although I know thats an issue for both of you…" Elphie said.

"Yeah, I can talk to Chloey but I definately don't know how to bring it up with my parents." the blonde sighed.

"Maybe you two can figure something out. But don't stress about it right now my sweet. Let's just snuggle, kiss and go to sleep." Elphie said.

"That's a good idea." Galinda said and capture Elphaba's lips with her own.

xxx

The weekend came and went. Elphaba got in contact with Ingrid Yeti, an assistant from Colwen Grounds. made travel arrangements for both Elphaba and Galinda. They were scheduled to leave Shiz via train, early Sunday morning the week after final exams. After they arrive in Munchkinland, a private carriage will transport them to Colwen Grounds.

It was Monday afternoon and Galinda was meeting her twinnie in the library to do some studying.

"So how was your weekend G?" The green eyed blonde asked when they were seated at one of the private tables in the back.

"It was good. I spent a lot of time with Elphie. It was very romantic." She said with with a dreamy smiled. "How about yours?"

"Mine was pretty romantic also." Chloey said.

"Nice. What did you and Dylan get into?" Galinda asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"If you want to tell me." The blue eyed blonde said. Chloey leaned in and lowered her voice.

"We had sex for the first time." She said in a whisper.

"Oh...cool." Galinda said, not really knowing what else to say. "Was that your first time with anyone?" She asked curiously. They had never really talked about sex before.

"Well no. My first time was technically in high school. But this time was different. It was so special. I am completely in love with him. I have never felt so close and connected to anyone. It's amazing." Chloey said with the same dreamy smile that her twin had earlier.

"I know the feeling." Galinda said softly and Chloey looked at her oddly.

"You...oh. You...and Elphaba?"

"Yes." Galinda said. "Who else?" She laughed slightly to make the moment less awkward. Chloey knew that Galinda and Elphaba were in love and dating and what not, but for some reason the thought of them actually having sex never registered in her mind. Most likely because she had no idea how sex even worked between two women.

 _Obviously they've had sex before. They're roommates for Oz sake! They probably do it all the time._ She thought to herself.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable Chlo." Galinda said, unable to read her friend's expression.

"No, twinnie, no." She said sincerely. "You're allowed to talk about your relationship just like I'm allowed to talk about mine. I'm just not familiar with… lesbian sex. How does that work?" Chloey asked.

"You really want me to answer that?" Galinda raised an eyebrow.

"Actually no. I don't." Chloey smiled.

"Good because what I do in bed with my girlfriend is between me and my girlfriend." Galinda said. "And just like you don't understand lesbian sex, I don't understand straight sex." she chuckled.

"True. I guess we're even." Chloey laughed. "There is something I needed to talk to you about unrelated to this."

"I need to talk to you about something too. But you go first." Galinda said.

"What are your plans for the summer?"

"Going to Munchkinland with Elphie, then to my home in Frottica. Why?"

"I wanted to invite you to my house in Wittica for a few days. My parents already said its fine whenever you're able to go."

"Oh Chlo, I would love to come. That sounds like fun." Galinda said.

"It will be. You'll get to meet my sisters and everyone. We also have a really huge pool and a trampoline in our backyard and also a fruit garden."

"Ooh a fruit garden?"

"Yes! We have the most delicious watermelon, peaches, pineapples and almost any type of berry you can imagine."

"It sounds so good! Watermelon is my favorite summertime fruit."

"Mine too! We have it with breakfast almost everyday."

"Oh and I'll need to get a new a swimsuit at some point." Galinda said.

"Maybe we can go shopping sometime before school is over."

"That sounds awesome. I can't wait to go!" Galinda bubbled then hesitated. Chloey knew what she was thinking.

"Elphaba is invited also if she wants to come."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I know you want her to come and I don't mind, Elphaba is my friend."

"Aww thanks Chloey. I can't wait to tell her." Galinda said. "Maybe we can go directly from Munchkinland."

"That sounds good."

"Ooh! And maybe you can come with us to Frottica for a few days. I would love for you to meet my family too." Galinda suggested.

"Nice. Sounds like we have a fun summer ahead of us." Chloey and they talked more about it for a while. "So what was it you needed to talk about G?"

"I know I shouldn't have kept it from you for this long, but it's really complicated."

"Just tell me G. You know we can tell each other anything." Chloey said patiently.

"Um...remember when you told me about your father? About how you don't believe that he's your biological father?" Galinda asked and Chloey nodded.

"And how your mother had an affair with another man before he left to be with a sorceress?"

"Yes, Galinda. Where are you going with this?" Chloey asked.

"Well my mother is a sorceress and you and I do happen to look alike a little too much for it to just be coincidence…" Galinda said and Chloey's eyes went wide after a few moments.

"So are you saying that you think your father is the man who my mother was seeing? That _your_ father is _my_ father."

"Yes. That is what it seems like."

"Holy shit. That would mean that you and I are...related. Sisters! G, oh my Oz! Are we actually sisters? That can't be possible. Is it possible?"

"I talked about this extensively with Elphie. It's crazy but it makes sense. We look alike Chlo, we always have. You told me that I look more like you than you're supposed whole sister Christa. You said you're the only blonde in your immediate family. My father is naturally blonde, hint hint. You know the only way that some people here tell us apart is by our eye color. That's our only major difference and you get those green eyes from your mother anyway. This cannot be a coincidence Chloey." Galinda said seriously.

"Wow...this is so weird. I get it but...how? How can we have the same father? Does that mean that your dad cheated on your mom?"

"Well you are almost a year older than me. So it is possible that this could happen without him having to cheat on her. That's how I would like to think. My dad loves my mom too much to ever cheat on her."

"That's true. I already know my mom was cheating on my dad to some extent." Chloey said. "This is just so weird. I've been calling you my twin and pretending that you were my sister all year long and...we might actually really be sisters. Oh Oz...Galinda you're my half sister. This is so cool but actually kind of scary."

"Exactly! We're long lost sisters! And we just happened to find each other all on our own." Galinda said.

"This is the weirdest thing. I spent my whole life not knowing you. How the hell did we just happen to end up at the same college?"

"I know. And we became such close friends. What are the odds? I feel like I'm in a movie." Galinda said.

"Right!" Chloey agreed. "I want answers. I need confirmation. What are we going to do about this? How are we going to tell our parents that we know?"

"I have no clue." Galinda said. "Does your mom know that you're not your dad's daughter?"

"She has to. It's obvious. I'm sure he's knows too, we don't look related at all! They must think I'm stupid." the green eyed blonde said. "Has your dad ever mentioned _anything_ about having another daughter?"

"Never. At least not to me." Galinda said. She pulled up a picture of Darol on her phone.

"Whoa. At first glance I would assume that he is my biological father." Chloey said when she saw the picture. The only adult that she was use to looking like was her mother, so seeing a man with similar features as her was pretty strange.

"What are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know."

xxx

The rest of the week went by very quickly and the end of the year dance showcase was that Friday. Jemma had given Galinda and Elphie their tickets earlier in the week so all they had to do was meet up with Sylvie at the performing arts theater.

"Hi Sylvie!" Galinda bubbled when she saw the older girl waiting outside the door. She and Elphaba walked towards her, hand in hand.

"Hey. How are you two doing?" Sylvie said.

"We're good. You?" Elphie said.

"Good. I'm excited...but I'm also kind of nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" Galinda asked.

"Well Jemma's family is here as well as some of our other friends. After the show we're all going out to eat. You two are invited by the way." Sylvie said. "And well, while we're out I plan to...propose to Jemma."

"Really?" Galinda gasped and Sylvie nodded. "That's so sweet! Oh my Oz! Elphie and I will be there. Right Elphie?"

"Of course." Elphie said sincerely. " We definitely want to be there to support you Sylvie."

"Thanks guys. I don't know why I'm so nervous. I'm positive she's going to say yes. We've always just assumed that we're going to be married someday, but we never discussed proposing. This is a really big thing for me to do. Jemma is always the one making major decisions in our relationship and I want to show that I'm just as dedicated as her. And I love her so much. We won't be married until after we graduate of course, but I want to do this now."

"Does anyone else know you're doing this?" Elphie asked.

"None of our other friends know. But Jemma's parents know. I asked their permission before I ordered the ring."

"Ooh can we see the ring?" Galinda asked. Sylvie nodded and pulled an elegant, silver engagement ring out of her pocket.

"How beautiful!" "That's very nice." Galinda and Elphaba said in unision.

"Thanks. This really put a dent in my bank account, but it's worth it. Jemma is worth everything I have."

"Awww." Galinda gushed. "I'm so excited. This is so exciting! Jemma is going to be so happy. Don't be nervous Sylvie, you got this girl!" she said and Sylvie just smiled. She was often very and didn't always know how to respond to people. Especially very extroverted people like Galinda.

"We better go in." Sylvie said when she noticed more people filing into the theater. "Everyone else is already inside. They're saving us seats."

Galinda and Elphaba followed Sylvie inside. They had good seats, very close to the front. Sylvie introduced them to Jemma's parents, her four siblings (Jerry, Jeff, Jymin and Jazabel) along with their five other friends that would be joining them for dinner. Sylvie was instructed by Jemma to inform everyone in advance of Elphaba's skin color to mitigate the surprise.

xxx

After the show, everyone waited around in the crowded lobby where all of the dancers came out to find their families. Everyone in the group kept their eyes peeled for Jemma.

"There she is!" Jazabel exclaimed and skipped towards her big sister. Jemma picked her up and hugged her, then greeted her parents. Once she saw Sylvie she gave her a big hug and kiss.

"I'm so proud of you babe, you were amazing!" Sylvie said and gave her the flowers that Jerry had been holding for her. Jemma greeted her other siblings and friends and accepted an abundance of hugs and congratulations.

"Jemma!" Galinda squealed, giving her friend a hug. "You were so incredible out there and your solo was so good!"

"Yes your performance was outstanding." Elphie said.

"Thank you both so much! That really means a lot." Jemma said and hugged them both at the same time.

"Girls, over here" her mom called, holding up her phone.

"Sorry, mom likes to take a lot of pictures." Jemma said as they briefly posed for a pictures. "Are you coming to dinner with us?"

"We are." the blonde grinned.

"Awesome! We'll catch up more then." the older girl said then headed off to take pictures with rest of her family.

"She has no idea what's gonna happen." Galinda whispered to Elphie as she discretely bounced with excitement.

"She's definitely in for a surprise." Elphie smiled.

xxx

At the restaurant they had a big table reserved for fifteen people. Everyone was settled in and the waiter had just finished taking all of the orders. Elphaba and Galinda were seated right across from Jemma and Sylvie. Sylvie locked eyes with them briefly, then took a deep breath.

"Um, may I have everyone's attention please." She said timidly to the whole table. They all stopped talking and looked at her.

"Babe, what's going on?" Jemma asked obviously confused. Sylvie didn't answer and stood up facing Jemma.

"It's happening." Galinda whispered eagerly and squeezed Elphie's hand to contain herself.

"I just wanted to say that this is a very special occasion. All of us here, celebrating Jemma's beautiful performance. We're all proud of you Jemma. I love you so much. I know I tell you everyday, but it will never be enough. From the moment I first met you, I knew you were going to be a very important person in my life. At this point I can't even imagine a life without you in it. I would truly love for you to allow me to continue sharing this wonderful life with you." Sylvie said and reached into her pocket for the ring. The other friends at the table were gushing and pulled out their phones to record when they realized what was happening. It had also gathered the attention of other people in the restaurant.

"Sylvie." Jemma gasped and tears filled her eyes when Sylvie got down on one knee and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Jemma Olyvia Burklan, will you marry me please?"

"Oh Sylvie. Yes!" Jemma said with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Of course I'll marry you! Yes!" she pulled Sylvie up into a hug and they shared a long but location appropriate kiss. The whole table, as well as other near by tables, erupted into applause. There was nothing but cheers, congratulations, tears, hugs and happiness going around.

xxx

"I'm so happy for them." Galinda gushed as she and Elphie walked by themselves back to their dorm room. "That was beautiful. That was the greatest thing that could have ever happened. They're such a great couple and they're so happy together and now they're engaged! I'm so happy."

"That was great. I have never seen a live proposal before." Elphie said.

"I have couple of times, but not with anyone I knew personally until now.I love how the entire restaurant was happy for them too. Love is love no matter who it's with." the blonde smiled.

"I agree." Elphie smiled and kissed her girlfriend's cheek, which she was getting use to doing in public now.

"Elphie do you think we'll ever get married someday?" Galinda asked and Elphie hesitated.

"I've honestly never imagined myself being married...but I guess if I were to ever marry someone it would obviously be you. I'm unable to see that far ahead into the future, but I know I that I don't want to have a future without you in it."

"Oh Elphie, that's so sweet." Galinda smiled.

"But as you know marriage is not an option for us right now. We both have a long way to go with school and unlike Gillikin, same sex marriage is not legal in Munchkinland."

"Well you can change that when you become governor." Galinda said and Elphie knew she was joking. "Until then I guess you'll just have to move to Frottica with us." the blonde said.

"I wouldn't mind that." Elphie smiled. "But there's also the fact that neither of our families know about our relationship yet…"

"Speaking of that. I wrote a rough draft email yesterday for my parents."

"Oh really? Have you sent it yet?" Elphie asked as they approached Crage Hall

"Not yet. I'm too nervous. I'll let you read it though when we get to the room." Galinda said when they entered the building. They were headed for the stairwell, but saw Chloey in the lobby and stopped to chat for a while. The three girls then headed up stairs together, Galinda still gushing about the proposal.

xxx

Saturday was a busy day for Elphie. There were a series of exclusive presentations and workshops taking place in the science department and she was one of the few freshmen selected to attend. It started early in the morning and was scheduled to last until late in the afternoon. She didn't like having to leave Galinda alone, but promised they would have dinner together this evening.

Galinda spent her morning with Chloey. They did a little shopping and went out to lunch. Over lunch they talked more about the revelation of them most likely being related and how they could go about figuring this out with their parents.

Galinda was on her own shortly after lunch because Chloey had to get ready for her date with her boyfriend in a few hours.

The blue eyed blonde headed back to her dorm room. Having the room to herself for the whole day use to mean that she could have hours of fun on Ozgasm. But she felt significantly less of a need to touch herself now that she had Elphie to do it for her. _I'll just save the energy for making love with Elphie tonight._

She pulled out her laptop and browsed around on her social media accounts for a while then pulled up the rough draft email she wrote for her parents.

 _Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle,_

 _Greetings my lovely parents. My first year at Shiz is coming to end. I can't believe finals are next week then all that's left to do is pack up and move out. I'm so excited for summer! I wanted to let you know that I'll be spending the first week of summer vacation at Elphie's home in Munchkinland. Our friend Chloey has also invited us to stay at her house in Wittica for a few days afterwards. But don't worry, after that Elphie and I will both come home to Frottica! Would it be alright if Chloey accompanied us for a few days also? I'd love for you to meet her. Anyway, I can't wait to see you both as well as Janina, Natiya and Cook!_

 _There is something else I really need to tell you…_

 _I've known this about myself for a long time and I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but it's really hard. It will most likely be quite a surprise to you, but I know you both love me and I'm under the impression that you will love me no matter what. I hope I'm right. What I'm trying to tell you is...well...I'm gay. I'm a lesbian. I'm attracted to girls. I've known since I was little. I didn't really acknowledge it until high school and it didn't really become clear until college. At this point I'm completely sure it's not a phase or anything. It's just who I am. I finally feel comfortable enough to share this fact about me with you and I hope you'll understand and accept it._

 _Love you,_

 _Galinda._

Galinda read over the email as many times as she could and nervously stared at the send button. _I can do this. I can do this._ She told herself repeatedly. The blonde took a deep breath, then suddenly, without thinking, she hit send. _Oh Oz! Why did I do this?!_


	17. Chapter 17

Elphaba opened the door to her room and found her roommate pacing back and forth.

"Uh, hi Lindie." she said when she came all the way in. The blonde stopped pacing.

"Hi Elphie." She said distractedly and resumed her pacing. The green girl sat her bag down and took her shoes off. Galinda wasn't paying any attention to her, which was very unusual so Elphie was quite confused and concerned.

"Lindie?" Elphie asked. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Galinda stopped.

"The reason as to why you're nervously pacing around like that?

"Sorry." The blonde said as she came to sit down by Elphie.

"Tell me my sweet."

"I sent that email to my parents…"

"How did they respond?" Elphie asked curiously.

"They didn't respond yet. That's the problem."

"How long ago did you send it?"

"About… 20 minutes ago." the blonde said after checking to time.

"Well Lindie that's really not that long. Give them a few hours." Elphie suggested. "You're stressing yourself out before you even have a reason to stress yourself out. Wait to see how they'll respond first."

"You're right, but I can't help being nervous." Galinda sighed.

"I understand my sweet, but if there is one thing I know about your parents it's that they love you very much. I'm positive that will never change."

"You're right again." Galinda said.

"How about I help distract you until then?" Elphie said in a seductive tone.

"Hmm, I think I would like that." Galinda grinned.

"Great. We can go for a nice long stroll, linger over dinner, stop by the campus store then watch the sunset. How does that sound?"

"Oh that sounds nice. I thought you were referring to something else, but I like that idea too." Galinda grinned.

"Maybe we can fit _that_ in later if there's time." Elphie said then kissed Galinda deeply.

xxx

After a nice long walk, the girls went to dinner. Unah ended up joining them at their table. She told them about the end of the year 'party' that was happening Friday evening. It wasn't one of those wild college parties, it was just supposed to be an evening of fun at the Student Center on campus. There was going to be food, music, games and activities. Galinda enthusiastically agreed to go and after begging Elphie, the green girl reluctantly agreed.

After that they stopped by the campus store. School merchandise was usually on sale at the end of the year. Elphie and Galinda got matching Shiz t-shirts. Galinda also got a bumper sticker for her dad, a keychain for her mom, a magnet for her Nana and pens for Triss, Lani and Lani's fiance, Jonah. Elphie got a mug for her Nanny, a pen for Nessa and a yoyo for Shell. When they were ready to check out, Elphie surprised Galinda by paying for everything.

"Are you sure Elphie? I can pay for my own."

"No it's alright, I got it my sweet." Elphie said and the blonde shrugged.

xxx

"Elphie can I ask you a personal question?" Galinda asked as they were sitting on a bench outside watching the sunset.

"Of course Lindie."

"Well...how much money do you have?."

"I have a lot of money actually. I don't know the exact amount but I can pull up my bank account online when we get back to the room if you're that curious."

"But where do you get it from? Is it all allowance? Because I thought you said your father doesn't give you money." Galinda asked.

"Well it technically is 'allowance' and that is correct that my father does not provide me with money. I'll start from the beginning. Colwen Grounds pays my school tuition. The Eminent Thropp is actually the reason I applied to Shiz because he wanted the Thropp Third Descending to have a higher education. It was his decision and my father didn't agree to it, therefore he wasn't going to pay for it, which wasn't a problem because the Governor obviously has a lot of money. So Colwen Grounds pays for everything and the administration there is responsible for providing me with everything I need while I'm away such as school necessities, safe travel arrangements and disposable income. Before I left in the fall fall they set up an official bank account for me. They deposit money into it every month whether I use it or not. It's definitely an above average amount for allowance, but probably not too much more than what you get because your parents spoil you rotten." Elphie said and Galinda giggled.

"I really don't use as much money as they expect, so it kinda builds up after a while. I don't even carry much money around with me. I use my credit card, which is linked to the account, for major purchases like I just made at the campus store." Elphie explained.

"Oh I see. That explains a lot." Galinda said. "Don't take this the wrong way, but if they have all that money couldn't they have gotten you a...more modern cell phone?" she asked and Elphie laughed.

"They're responsible for school necessities such as my laptop. A cell phone doesn't fall under that category apparently. My father is the one who got me my phone, solely for emergencies, so that's why it's so….ancient." she chuckled.

"We'll have to get you an upgrade sometime soon." Galinda said and Elphie agreed. They continued talking for almost an hour after the sun had set before walking back to their room.

xxx

As soon as they got back into the room Galinda rushed to open her laptop and check her email.

"Did they respond?" Elphie asked.

"They did." The blonde said then read over the email.

 _Galinda,_

 _Your father and I both received your email but decided to send one reply. Thank you for sharing with us. That was very brave of you. We will discuss this more in depth when you come home so we can understand better. Until then please know that you're our daughter and we do infact love you no matter what. Have fun in Munchkinland and Wittica. We can't wait to have you and Elphaba back home. You're friend Chloey is more than welcome as well. Enjoy your summer until then my baby doll._

 _We love you,_

 _Mommy and Daddy_

Galinda read over the message again and again, then signaled for Elphie to come and read it.

"See, they love you." Elphie smiled.

"They do." Galinda smiled. "I don't know what I expected."

"I don't either Lindie, you're parents are literally the nicest people in the world. But you had a right to be nervous. I know it's not easy to share something that you have basically hidden your whole life because you risk being rejected. And the fact that you have experienced that before gave you even more of a reason."

"That's true. But all is well now. They just want to talk about it when we come home. Which is understandable. At some point I also need to tell them that you're my girlfriend and Chloey is my sister...but I'm not gonna worry about that yet. I'm just going to be glad that I got this part over with."

xxx

It was finals week at Shiz University. It was a stressful week that most students dreaded. Elphaba Thropp was probably the only student on campus that actually liked finals week. She was a nerd and she wore that title proudly. She couldn't help it, she loved school and loved learning. This first year at Shiz had technically been her first experience with formal education ever since she was kicked out of kindergarten for being 'abnormal'. Elphaba was obviously smarter than most kids when she was younger. But she really didn't feel like she gained as much knowledge as she could have when she was homeschooled because most of the time she was just teaching herself. But learning at Shiz had been the most wonderful and enlightening opportunity of her life.

Studying is basically an extracurricular activity for her anyway, so preparing for finals wasn't hard for her. It was true that having so many exams back to back was little overwhelming and sometimes intimidating, but Elphaba knew that she _knew_ the material and that she would pull through.

She didn't really have much time to spend with Galinda that week because she was so busy. But that was okay because Galinda was very busy herself. Everyone was grateful when Friday finally arrived and all test and projects were finished, they were all able to relax a little.

That evening they were headed to the Student Center to have a good time with their friends before having to leave for the summer. Galinda and Elphaba went together of course. Chloey was there with her boyfriend, Dylan. Galinda had met him before, but it was Elphie's first time meeting him. He was a nice guy with great sense of humor. He kept them laughing all night. They hung out with Unah and few other nice girls such as Avalon, Joel and Aziza as well as few a guys. Jemma and Sylvie showed up for a little while but couldn't stay long because they were leaving early the next morning. They promised to keep in touch with Elphaba and Galinda over the summer.

Things were going great until Galinda and Elphaba had a confrontation with Feana and her crew. Chloey immediately jumped in to deflect the attention from them and almost caused another big scene before a chaperone intervened and politely asked Feana to leave the building. The rude brunette left without a fight, mumbling a few choice words. They just laughed at it which made her very angry.

Everyone was confused as to how the chaperone knew what was going on but it turned out that during all of the commotion, Dylan had notified the woman that Feana was harassing his girlfriend and some of her friends. After the drama was solved, everyone was able to enjoy the rest of the evening.

xxx

It was Saturday afternoon. Elphaba and Galinda had spent pretty much their entire day so far packing. They made a lot of progress but there was still ways to go. Elphie had just finished packing up all of her books from her bookshelf. Galinda was on the other side of the room packing up her all of her shoes. She had an entire suitcase devoted to shoes since she had so many. Elphie sat down on her bed to take a break and ended up getting lost in thought as she did every so often.

"You okay sweetheart?" Galinda asked as she came to sit beside her a few minutes later.

"I was just thinking about this year."

"What about it?"

"It went by so fast but at the same time it felt so long. It feels like just yesterday we were arguing over something petty, I never imagined I would be waking up kissing you every morning." She smiled and gave Galinda a kiss. "I had no idea what to expect when I first came to Shiz. It was my first experience with formal education. That was all that I thought I wanted, to learn. I never intended on having friends, let alone a girlfriend. I thought I would be that weird, introverted loner who just faded into the background. Although that is kind of hard to do when you're green." Elphie chuckled and Galinda smiled and nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"When you and I first became friends you helped me to open up a little more and realize that there is more to life. You're the first person to really make me feel...well, happy. I honestly can't say if I have ever been truly happy until you came into my life. You made me realize what I had been missing all this time. A friend. A best friend. Somebody to care about me and love me. Knowing that there is somebody who actually loves me and truly cares about me to the same capacity as I do them is just...amazing. I had no idea I was capable of loving someone so much and being loved back. But you made that possible. Lindie, you have made my life worth living. If there's one reason I wake up every morning it's you because I love you so much and I know that you love me back. I would be lost right now without you." Elphie said. She was speaking freely, straight from her heart, in a way that she didn't do very often.

"I wasn't trying to make you cry." Elphie smiled when she saw Galinda wiping her eyes.

"I can't help it." Galinda said wiping away her fresh tears as Elphie hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Elphie, we may have only known each other for a year, but in that short time you have become more important to me than I will ever have the words to say. We originally weren't even suppose to be roommates, but I'm so glad you came into my life. You have helped me to grow and be a better person. I came to Shiz as a shallow, popular girl who constantly hid behind a mask. I didn't know who I was but you helped me figure it out. I'm who I am today because of you. I've always been use to people loving me all my life and now I know what it's like to love and truly care for someone else. A lot of people don't get the opportunity to know you very well, but the fact that you let me inside of your heart and allowed me to love you and care for you means so much. You mean so much to me. I know you're not used to feeling loved and wanted but you are. I never want you to feel like you don't matter because you do. Even when you don't believe it. Just remember that you make my world go round and I need you like I need air to breathe. I always will. Now and forever."

"Lindie." Elphie said, looking up at the ceiling trying to blink back her tears. "You're going to make _me_ cry."

"It's okay Elphie, let it out." Galinda said and Elphie's tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Wait no, don't let it out! You'll burn your face." the blonde said as she quickly wiped them away and kissed Elphies cheeks.

"Lindie...you have really changed me as a person. I don't know if it's for the better or not but I would like to believe that it is. I'm definitely not the same person I was before I knew you. So much of me is made up of all of the things I have learned from you. You taught me what friendship is and what love is. You were my first and for a long time my only friend. I'm getting use to the concept of having other people in my life that I consider friends, but I know you'll always be with me no matter what. I love you more than life itself. " Elphie said and Galinda was smiling and wiping away tears.

"I'll never be able to tell you enough how much I truly love you." the blonde said, letting her tears flow freely.

"You don't need to tell me my sweet girl, it's obvious." Elphie smiled.

"Well I love you Elphaba Thropp, obviously."

"And I obviously love you too my precious Lindie." Elphie said. "Oz, we're so emotional." she said as she wiped her eyes again.

"I know right." Galinda chuckled. When they both had their tears under control, they hugged and kissed for a long time.

"My sweet, I hate to ruin our tender moment but we really need to finish our packing." Elphaba said.

"Way to kill the mood Elphie." the blonde playfully rolled her eyes.

"Well, we leave early tomorrow morning, therefore we only have the rest of today to pack." Elphie said. "But maybe if we finish before dinner, I'll create another mood for us tonight...a more sensual one." Elphie winked.

"I like the way you think." Galinda grinned and got up to finish packing, after giving Elphie a kiss of course.

xxx

"Lindie sweetheart, time to get up." Elphaba said, shaking her softly.

"'Elphie." the blonde whined and turned over. "Five more minutes."

"I already gave you five more minutes, twice. You need to get up. Now." Elphie said a bit more sternly. Galinda really was difficult in the mornings.

"What time is it?" the blonde groaned as she crawled out of bed.

"5:00 am."

"Oz, help us all." she groaned again.

"Our cab will be here in a half hour. Go do what you need to do in the bathroom then throw on the clothes you picked out last night. We can take actual baths and stuff when we get to Colwen Grounds."

"What about breakfast?" she whined.

"We're traveling first class my sweet. Breakfast is provided on the train."

"Good. The least they can do is feed us if they're going to make us get up at ungodly hours of the morning." Galinda said as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Don't take too long, we need to get all of our bags and things downstairs and return our room keys." Elphie added.

"Alright mom." Galinda groaned again before closing the door. Elphie chuckled. Galinda was a totally different person this early in the morning. Her usual bubbles didn't normally arrive until around 9 or 10am.

"I'm serious Lindie. If you aren't out in five minutes, I'm coming in there." Elphie threatened.

xxx

Elphaba watched the scenes change out the window as the train drove on. Galinda was nestled up against her, fast a sleep. The poor blonde closed her eyes and was out as soon as they sat down in their private compartment.

Elphie did infact end up having to go into the bathroom to drag her sleepyhead girlfriend out. They had roughly twenty minutes to get all of their bags down to the lobby. It took about six or seven trips, they had a lot of stuff. Galinda watched their bags while Elphie went to the dorm advising office to sign them out and return their keys. The cab arrived as soon as she got back. At the train station they separated their luggage. Everything they packed to take to Munchkinland and Wittica was going with them while the rest was being sent on a freight train to Frottica. Their train left at 6:00am and they were expected to arrive in Munchkinland at about 10:30am, then their arranged transportation would take them to Colwen Grounds which would be another 45 minute ride. They had been on the train now for about an hour. Elphaba had nothing better to do so she decided to close her eyes as well and get some rest too. She needed all the energy she could get to deal with her family this week.

The green girl woke up about an hour later and the blonde was still sleeping, which was no surprise. It was around 9:30 when she finally woke up.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"Good morning Elphie." Galinda said as she stretched out. She sounded much more bubblier than earlier. "How much longer until we get there?"

"Well we're more than halfway there. You've been asleep for over three hours. Only one more hour to go."

"Okay, that's not too bad. What's for breakfast? I'm hungry."

"Let's find out." Elphie rang for their server and he brought them a menu. They ordered hash browns, eggs, fruit and muffins with juice and milk.

xxx

When they arrived at the train station in Munchkinland, there were three security guard looking people waiting off to the side. Elphaba could tell from their attire that they were from Colwen Grounds.

"They look like they're here for us." she said as she took Galinda's hand and headed in that direction.

"You have your own security?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah. I'm kind of an important person here...well, _Elphaba_ essentially isn't that important, but the Thropp Third Descending is very important." Elphie explained.

"Miss Thropp. I am Master Keeth and may I introduce Masters Gus and Carl. It is our pleasure to be assisting you and your friend on your journey." one of the men said, bowing slightly.

"Thank you gentlemen." Elphaba said.

"Masters Gus and Carl will retrieve your luggage and I will escort you to your private vehicle." Keeth said and girls followed him.

They were riding in a large black van with tinted windows. Elphaba and Galinda had plenty of privacy in the back while Keeth and the driver were up front.

Galinda was looking out of the window on the way there. It was her first time in Munchkinland and she could already see a few major differences between here and Gillikin. There was much more land here instead of city and the people in general seemed a lot shorter. She pulled out her phone to take a few pictures of the scenery.

"Are you being a tourist?" Elphie chuckled.

"I just want to have a lot of pictures to show Mommy and Daddy. They haven't been to Munchkinland in years."

"Do what you gotta do." Elphie smiled.

"Also Elphie, I have a question. Since you're from Munchkinland...why are you so tall?" the blonde asked and Elphie laughed again.

"I'm only 5'7 Lindie, you make it seem like I'm a giant."

"Well you are to me...by 5 inches." she giggled.

"Not all Munchkinlanders are midgets. That's just a myth. Height depends on your genes not where you're from. It's just a coincidence that so many short people live in this area." Elphie explained. They spent the rest of the ride talking and laughing about anything and everything.

xxx

When they arrived at Colwen Grounds, Elphie and Galinda were lead inside by Keeth while the other guards tended to their bags.

"I will inform Ms. Yeti of your arrival." he said then hurried off. They were left in the foyer lobby area. Galinda looked around. Everything at Colwen Grounds seemed very old and antique looking. The place almost had a creepy vibe about it. It sort of felt like she was in a museum. Galinda never acknowledge Elphaba's title that much, mainly because Elphaba didn't like to. It never fully hit her that she was dating the girl who was next in line to rule a Munchkinland until now. She was standing in such a historical building. She had read about this place in textbooks. It was weird to think that Elphaba and her siblings were just here all the time like it was nothing.

"What do you think?" Elphie asked.

"I feel like I'm in a museum."

"A museum? I never thought of it like that before but I guess it could be. I'll have to give you a little tour sometime once we find out what the schedule is like for today."

"Elphaba, you made it." they heard a woman say.

"Ingrid. How nice to see you." Elphaba said, shaking her hand when she approached. Most of the staff at Colwen Grounds was somewhat new but Ingrid Yeti had been there before Elphaba was even born. That's why they knew each other personally and were on a first name basis. Ingrid was a fairly attractive woman, about Elphie's height with short cut burgundy hair and always dressed very professional.

"Likewise. And this must be your friend. Galinda Upland?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you Ms. Yeti." Galinda said shaking the extended hand.

"Please, call me Ingrid. I'm not a fan of formality." Ingrid chuckled.

"Where is everyone?" Elphie asked.

"Nanny, Nessarose and Shell just left for church. They went to the late morning service but should be back in an hour or two. There will be a family lunch set up on the patio around 1:30 so you all can catch up."

"Is my father here?"

"No. He is currently in Quadling Country but will be back by Wednesday. Nessarose's birthday party is Thursday by the way." Ingrid explained. "I promise you two will have time to unpack, freshen up and rest prior to lunch, but if you wouldn't mind coming to my office right now there are some things we need to attend to." Ingrid said.

"What things?" Elphie asked as they started walking.

"Do you still have your ID?"

"Yes." Elphie said.

"Well I need to give you an updated one. We have made some changes to our security system and that new ID will serve as your way of entrance or key' if you will, into the building as well as into the family wing." Ingrid explained. "I need to create one for Galinda as well."

"Galinda will be staying in the family wing, correct?" Elphaba asked.

"I made arrangements for her to be set up in the guest quarters. Is there a problem?" Ingrid asked.

"Yes there is. She's in a very unfamiliar place right now. We would both feel more comfortable if she were staying closer to me." Elphie explained and Galinda agreed.

"Alright. That can be arranged. Although your sister might not like it very much when she finds out."

"We would all be very miserable people if we only ever did what Nessa wanted." Elphie said and Ingrid laughed.

"Does Nessa know I'm here?" Galinda asked.

"She does not. I wasn't in the mood to handle her reaction about Elphaba bringing a friend home. Sorry Elphaba but you'll have to deal with that."

"Great." Elphie rolled her eyes. Galinda hadn't even met Nessa yet and she already sounded like a piece of work. They arrived at Ingrid's office. Elphaba and Galinda sat down while she called Maribell, who was the maid of the family wing, and instructed her to prepare another guest room there for Galinda. After that she took a photo for Galinda's ID and told her it should be ready by the end of the day. Elphaba's was already made so she gave it to her.

"In regards to our security upgrades, we still have 24-hour outdoor security on standby. Just an FYI incase you haven't outgrown your little habit of sneaking out." Ingrid said to Elphaba.

"Sneaking out?" Galinda asked, surprised.

"There were couple of times I tried to run away when I was little." Elphie said Galinda gasped. "It was no big deal. I got caught every time." she said, purposely leaving out the part that her father used to beat her when he found out.

"Yes, Elphaba here was quite a handful in her younger days. I remember one time she tried to-"

"As much as I hate to interrupt this potentially embarrassing story Ingrid, we had quite a long trip here and would really like to get settled in and washed up." Elphie said.

"Aww I wanted to hear the story!" Galinda giggled.

"I'll save it for later. You two can head up to your rooms." Ingrid smiled, already liking Galinda.

xxx

Elphaba and Galinda made their way to the family wing. Galinda was amazed that Elphie knew her way around this place. It was bigger than her house, which as saying something because her house was very big. They arrived at a large door that said 'Private Residence' and Elphie scanned her ID to open it.

"Welcome to the family wing." Elphie said as they walked in. Everything still seemed very antique but it was a little more comfortable than the rest of the building appeared to be. There was a large sitting room with couches, chairs, a tv and a fireplace. Above the mantle, there was a portrait of a woman who vaguely resembled Elphie.

"Is that your mother?" Galinda asked and Elphie nodded.

"That's her. She looks more like Nessa than me. At least that's what most people say." Elphie said. "My father stays down that hallway when he's here. Nessa's room is down that way." she said, pointing to the opposite hallway. Nessa's room was designed specifically for people in wheelchairs. Nanny room was conjoined with hers so she could easily provide her with the assistance she requires.

"Where's your room?" the blonde asked.

"Upstairs. It's basically just a guest room that's reserved for me when I'm here. I'm pretty sure my childhood room is used as a storage closet now." Elphie said and they headed up the stairs. They ran into a middle aged woman, dressed in traditional maid attire, who Galinda assumed was Maribell.

"Miss Elphaba, welcome back." she said.

"Thank you Maribell. May I introduce my best friend, Galinda Upland." Elphie said and Maribell greeted her as well.

"Miss Galinda, you will be staying in the guest room a few doors down from Miss Elphaba. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Maribell." Galinda said politely as they woman headed downstairs.

"Shell's room is down that way." Elphie said as they passed his hallway. "My room is right here." she said as she opened the door and turned on the light.

"See, just a guest room. Nothing special."

"Except there's a lot of books." the blonde said referring to the bookshelf.

"Yeah." Elphie smiled. "Most of those are from the library here, I never returned them. Woops." she chuckled and Galinda laughed. She showed Galinda to her room, which was set up pretty much the same way except there was a different color scheme.

"I can run you a bubble bath if you want Lindie. The bathtub in this room is huge." Elphie said, opening the bathroom door. The blonde squealed when she saw a large jacuzzi bathtub.

"Oh my Oz, I _need_ one of these in my bathroom at home!" she exclaimed as Elphie turned the water on for her. "Go get your oils and bathe in here with me. Please?"

"Alright my sweet. I'll be right back. Elphie said, figuring it was okay since nobody was here yet and Maribell went downstairs. She grabbed her bathing oils and some fresh clothes from one of her suitcases then went to go wash up in Galinda's bathroom.

Once they were all dressed and clean, they spent a little while making out. Elphaba helped Galinda unpack her things, then Galinda went to Elphe's room to help her unpack. They were almost done when there was a knock on her door.

"Miss Elphaba, your Nanny and siblings have arrived. They are down in the sitting room." Maribell said.

"Thank you Maribell, we'll be there in a few minutes." Elphie said through the door. The girls shared one last kiss before leaving. They just so happened to run into Elphie's brother in the hallway.

"Elphaba!"

"Shell? Look at you, you've gotten taller." Elphie said. He was eleven years old now. Galinda thought he looked just like Elphie, in a boyish way of course. They had the same facial structure, same hair color and everything.

"I've missed you sis." Shell said giving her a hug.

"I missed you too little bro." Elphie said, kissing his forehead. "This is my best friend, Galinda Upland. She's staying with us for the week."

"Hi Galinda." Shell said.

"Hi Shell, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. You're really pretty." Shell smiled and Elphie looked at him strangely.

"Thank you." Galinda giggled.

"I can't talk much now guys. Nanny is making me take a bath before lunch." Shell rolled his eyes.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Elphie said.

"Well I just took a bath two days ago."

"Shell you know better than that." Elphie chided. "Go get cleaned up."

"I'm going, I'm going." Shell said as he headed off to his room.

"Two days?" Galinda raised an eyebrow.

"Boys." Elphie shook her head and they headed downstairs.

xxx

"It's about time you decided to come home Elphaba." Nessa said when they got downstairs.

"I've been here for about two hours. _You're_ the one just arriving if I'm not mistaken." Elphie said.

"You know what I mean." Nessa said, crossing her arms.

"Hello Nessa." Elphie said, leaning down to give her a slight hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hi." the girl rolled her eyes. Galinda looked at Nessa then back at the portrait on the wall. She definitely looked like her mother. She didn't look all that similar to Elphie though. They had the same eyes, but the resemblance stopped there. Nessa had long light brown hair, pushed back with a headband that matched her dress. Her features were very soft and delicate looking. She overall was an incredibly beautiful girl. Elphaba went to greet Nanny who was seated in one of the nearby chairs.

"Who is this?" Nessa asked just noticing Galinda.

"This is my best friend, Galinda." Elphaba said.

"Hello." Galinda waved.

"What is she doing here?"

"I invited her to come with me."

"Why wasn't I aware of this? You think you can just bring strangers home and not tell anyone?" Nessa asked.

"Galinda is not a stranger and I don't need your permission to have company over Nessie. I asked Ingrid in advance and she made accommodations for her. So if you have that much of a problem with it then please go discuss it with her."

"Okay but why is she _here_? In the family wing. She's not our family." Nessa said,

"Nessarose. Mind your manners young lady." Nanny said. Finally jumping in.

"Fine. My apologies, Miss Galinda. Welcome and enjoy your stay." Nessa said with a fake smile.

"Thank you Nessa." Galinda smiled.

"Nanny take me to go freshen up for lunch." Nessa demanded and Nanny wheeled her back to her bedroom.

"We'll meet you all on the patio." Elphaba said.

"Wow." Galinda said once they were out of earshot.

"Yeah… I'm sorry. That's how my sister is." Elphie said. "Are you still sure you want to stay for the week?"

"Of course Elphie. If anything, I'm here to be with you. I'll get use to Nessa. Hopefully." Galinda said as they headed out to the private patio.


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter turned out to be much longer than usual. You're welcome.**

* * *

There was a small buffet set up on the patio. The server had just finished setting the table when Elphaba and Galinda arrived.

"Everything is all set. Enjoy your lunch ladies." he said.

"Thank you." Elphaba said. The man bowed and nodded.

"Yes, thank you. The food looks very yummy." Galinda said, which made him smile before heading out. Elphaba and Galinda went ahead and made their plates. As soon as they sat down, Nessa and Nanny arrived outside. Elphaba got up without being asked, to get food for Nessa so Nanny would be able to get her own.

After Elphie prepared Nessa's plate, she sat down and started to eat. Galinda did the same.

"Excuse me." Nessa said.

"Yes?"

"You've been gone for so long that you forgot how to say grace?" she asked. "I don't know what they do where you're from Miss Galinda, but don't follow Elphaba's lead. Our family thanks the Unnamed God for our food before we eat it."

"As far as I'm concerned the Unnamed God had no part in this. The culinary staff prepared it and I put it on the plate for you..." Ephie said.

"What are we going to do with you child." Nanny shook her head as she sat down. "That's quite disrespectful."

"Very." Nessa agreed.

"I apologize." Elphie sighed.

"Me too. I wasn't aware of what you all do." Galinda said.

Nanny led them in a brief prayer before they continued eating. That was one aspect about being home that bothered Elphie. Everyone was so religious with the exception of her. One would think that with a preacher for a father she'd be religiously brainwashed like Nessa, but Elphaba just wasn't. She didn't believe it. Her father had implied several times before that she would be 'going to hell' anyway.

"Where is Shell?" she asked after a few moments.

"On his way." Nanny said. "The boy needs to learn the meaning of personal hygiene. I told him if he doesn't start taking baths himself then I'm gonna come in there and give him one."

"That oughta get him to start." Elphie chuckled.

"Elphaba child, why is there no meat on your plate?" Nanny asked.

"You know I don't eat meat Nanny."

"I know but I don't understand. You need some meat on those skinny bones of yours. You need the protein."

"There are many other ways to obtain protein other than meat Nanny. I assure you I have a well balanced and healthy diet." Elphie explained then heard Nessa groan.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't like cauliflower."

"Then don't eat it."

"You shouldn't have put it on my plate in the first place! You know I don't like it. Maybe if you were here more often you would remember these things." Nessa crossed her arms. Elphaba rolled her eyes and took the offending cauliflower off of Nessa's plate and onto her own.

"Better?"

"Thank you." the brunette said, exasperated. Galinda just sat and watched this scene playout. _Wow. Anyone who use to think I was a brat has got to see this._

Shell strolled in a few minutes later and they all talked while they ate.

"So exactly where are you from Miss Galinda?" Nessa asked.

"I'm from Gillikin. Born and raised in Frottica."

"I figured you were Gillikinese. You have that vibe about you." Nessa said and Galinda didn't know exactly what that meant. Galinda and Elphaba went on to share a little bit about their studies and their lives at Shiz. Nessa appeared to be frustrated with Elphie for some reason and didn't seem to like Galinda. They talked a little more and the sisters occasionally went back and forth with each other. Nanny had to intervene a few times to get them back on track.

"So how long is Galinda going to be here?" Nessa asked.

"As long as I'm here." Elphaba said. Nessa narrowed her eyes.

"Which is?"

"Just until next Sunday."

"Really Fabala?" Nessa frowned. "I can't believe you abandon me for so long then you only come home for a week." she said and Elphaba was starting to realize why she was so frustrated. Galinda was catching on also.

"I'll probably come back before the summer is over Nessie, but Galinda and I have plans." Elphie explained and Nessa rolled her eyes. "At least I'll be here for your birthday." she added and the conversation shifted around to that.

"I am quite excited about my birthday."

"I'm sure you are. According to Galinda, birthday parties are very exciting. She's had a bunch of them."

"They are. And your sweet 16 is usually the most memorable one."Galinda said.

"Some of my new friends from town will be coming. Which reminds me, I need to text Maddy to see if she can make it." Nessa said.

"Is that an Oz phone 6?" Elphie asked when she saw her sister pull out her phone.

"Yes. Jealous?"

"When did you get that?"

"Father gave it to me when we saw him two weeks ago. It was an early birthday present." Nessa said.

"He got me the Ozphone 5." Shell said and pulled his out of his pocket.

"Yeah, Shell is too young to have the same phone as me. He needs to stay at least a step behind." Nessa said.

"I don't care. I'm just glad to finally have a cellphone. All my friends do."

Galinda didn't think it was fair that Elphie didn't get a new phone when she's the one that really needs one. Elphie didn't think anything of it. She thought it was a miracle that her father even got her the phone that she has.

"I have the same phone as you Nessa. 6's are pretty awesome." Galinda said.

"Yes...they're very nice." Nessa said. She didn't want to like Galinda.

"I hear a lot of kids in middle school have cell phones. I'm glad I'm prepared now." Shell said.

"Middle school?" Elphie asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you sis, I'm going to school next year!" Shell said excitedly.

"Yes he'll be attending one of the private schools in the area." Nanny said.

"That's wonderful Shell."

"I think you'll really like it." Galinda said.

"I think so too. Homeschool just wasn't for me."

"I had the option as well, but I prefer to resume my homeschooling." Nessa said.

"Do what's best for you Nessie." Elphaba said.

"I think it would be best for you as well. What is the purpose of traveling hours away for months at a time just for education. If college is that important to you then you could always do it online."

"I'm not going to take college classes online. I prefer the live experience. Also I could never return to homeschooling after my experience at Shiz. My whole life has changed in just one year." Elphie said and only Galinda knew exactly what she was talking about.

"It's true Nessa. Shiz is a really great school. Who knows, maybe you'll end up applying there someday." the blonde said.  
"That's not going to happen." Nessa rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of Shiz, I bought you all a little something." Elphie said and both her siblings faces lit up.

"Ooh presents?" Shell said excitedly.

"Sort of." Elphie chuckled and distributed the little gifts she got them from the campus store that she brought down with her.

"I was going to suggest that you take your sister for a walk in the garden maze, but it looks like it's going to rain." Nanny said once everyone finished eating.

"There's a garden maze here?" Galinda asked.

"Yes there is. Too bad Elphaba can't take you. Her peculiar water allergy is an inconvenience to us all."

"Well my bad Nessa, it's not like I can controll it." Elphie said. "You'll get a chance to see the maze sometime while you're here Lindie." she said to her girlfriend.

xxx

The rest of the afternoon went by. Elphie and Galinda spent most of it napping, exhausted from their early start to the day. Before dinner they went to go find Ingrid to see if Galinda's ID was ready, which in fact it was. Galinda thought Ingrid seemed very nice and had a good sense of humor. Much to Elphie's dismay, the woman resumed the embarrassing story that she didn't get to tell earlier.

"By the way Elphaba, your grandfather has requested some one on one time with you tomorrow. He apparently has some important Eminent Thropp business to discuss." Ingrid said. Elphie groaned.

"Can I politely decline?"

"I'm afraid not." the woman said.

"Can I rudely decline?"

"Elphaba."

"I did not come here for this political nonsense." Elphie sighed.

"I'm aware of that and so is he. But as you know, your title as the Third Descending Thropp is far more relevant now that you're over the age of 18. You need to start preparing." Ingrid explained.

"Alright, I'll sit through a meeting with Grandfather." Elphie sighed. "But what about Galinda? I can't just leave her alone."

"I'm sure Nessa and Nanny won't mind keeping her company."

"Would you be okay with that my sweet? Feel free to say no." Elphie said. Ingrid noticed what she called Galinda, but didn't think much of it.

"Well...I don't think Nessa would be okay with it." the blonde said.

"I'm sorry if her attitude this afternoon upset you Lindie." Elphie said, knowing how sensitive her girlfriend's feelings were. "Don't let it get to you. Nessa can be quite a brat most of the time."

"It's fine Elphie, really." Galinda said. "And yes, I noticed."

"Hm...Galinda, how would you like to help with some party planning tomorrow? I know some of the staff members putting it all together would love an extra set of hands." Ingrid suggested.

"Ooh I would love that! It's sounds like a lot of fun." the blonde bubbled.

"Then it's settled." Ingrid smiled.

xxx

That evening Elphie was able to give Galinda a little tour of Colwen Grounds. The blonde was very fascinated by the architecture and design. Some parts were kind of creepy but others were quite interesting and beautiful. It was a huge building so she couldn't see all of it but she got to see most of it. They eventually made their way back to the family wing. Elphie showed her some of the other rooms upstairs, including her old childhood room. It was very small and was basically just used as a storage room now. There were few other rooms, including a small den which had a piano in it. Galinda grinned broadly and reminded Elphie of the promise she made.

"You said next time we're around a piano together you would play for me. There's a piano right there."

"I was hoping you wouldn't remember that."

"Pleeeeaaassseee?"

"Alright, alright. I'll play a song for you. But it's been awhile since I've played so don't judge me if I mess up."

"Come on Elphie, have I ever judged you before?"

"Well yes. Yes you have." Elphie smiled.

"Just play the piano." Galinda chuckled.

Elphie sat down on the piano stool and Galinda sat beside her. The green girl began to play a beautiful melody and Galinda's heart melted when she started singing.

" _What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out. You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind. I'm on your magical mystery ride. And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright. My head's under water but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind….  
'Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning  
even when I lose I'm winning… 'cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you, oh oh."_

After the last note Elphaba stared lovingly into Galinda's teary eyes and was about to lean in and kiss her. Both girls were startled when they heard clapping from the doorway.

"Shell!" Elphie said, more surprised than angry. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" she asked as she slid a few inches away from Galinda.

"I was, but I heard music so I had to investigate. Nobody ever plays this piano anymore." Shell said, coming all the way in the room. "You're really good sis."

"I know isn't she just amazing? You're so talented Elphie, I can't believe it." Galinda said, which was what Elphie had said to her the first time she saw her dance.

"Thank you." Elphie said modestly.

"Who taught you how to play piano?" Galinda asked.

"My mom." Elphie responded, then was quiet for a while.

"Hey Elphaba, remember the moose song we use to sing?" Shell asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh Oz. I do." Elphie chuckled.

"What's the moose song?" Galinda asked, amused.

"A silly song I use to entertain Nessa and Shell with when they were little."

"Can we sing it? Please?" Shell asked.

"Yeah Elphie, please? I wanna hear it." Galinda giggled.

"Alright, alright. You two have to repeat after me." Elphie said. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"There was a moose." she sang.

"There was a moose." Galinda and Shell repeated.

"Who liked to drink a lot of juice." she sang and the other two continued to repeat each line.

"The moose's name was Fred.

He liked to drink his juice in bed.

Apple, grape or lime.

He liked to drink it all the time.

He drank his juice with care.

And spilled it all in his hair.

Now he's a sticky moose,

Who likes to drink a lot of juice.

Singing oh-ay-oh,

Way-oh way-oh way-oh way-oh,

Way-oh way-oh,

Way-oh way-oh way-oh way-oh." Elphie sang. Galinda and Shell repeated when they were suppose to, then burst into laughter at the end.

"That was fun and very funny." Galinda laughed. "Where'd you get that from?"

"It's a song that little kids in Quadling Country use to sing." Elphie chuckled. A few minutes later Galinda yawned.

"I didn't realize it was so late. Want to get ready for bed?" Elphie asked and the blonde nodded. " _You_ should have already been in bed anyway." She said, referring to Shell.

"I'm not tired."

"Shell it's almost midnight."

"Fiiiine."

"Come on I'll tuck you in." Elphie offered and Shell gave in.

"I'm gonna go get my pajamas on." Galinda said to Elphie when they passed her room.

"Okay, I'll meet you back here after I change so we can...say goodnight."

"I can't wait." Galinda whispered in her ear and smiled before skipping away.

xxx

The next morning after breakfast, Elphie and Galinda had some private time together. But not too long afterwards Elphie had to go to her meeting with her grandfather. Galinda was able to accompany her briefly and was formally introduced to the Eminent Thropp. She didn't stay long. She was sent to go help some of the other staff members with planning and preparation for Nessa's birthday party. She did things like assemble goody bags with party trinkets and help arrange the ballroom where the party would be held. After about two hours she went to go have lunch with Nanny and Nessa. Shell was out visiting one of his friends and Elphaba would be eating lunch with the Eminent Thropp.

xxx

Lunch was set up for Galinda, Nessa and Nanny in another outdoor location. There was a fancy picnic table near a small pond with an elegant fountain. Lunch was very delicious. They had sandwhich wraps, fresh munchkin berry juice, pita chips along with a cheesy spinach dip that Galinda had never had before.

"This dip is really good." she said. "We don't have this in Gillikin."

"It's a spinach and artichoke dip. It's quite popular in Munchkinland." Nanny explained.

"We can never enjoy the dip with Shell around. He's always double dipping." Nessa said.

"That boy is a mess." Nanny shook her head.

"Little brothers seem interesting." Galinda chuckled.

"Do you have siblings Galinda?" Nessa asked.

"No, I'm an only child." _As far as I know._

They continued eating their lunch, asking Galinda a few questions here and there. Nessa still appeared to not like her very much. She was rather confrontational and suspicious. Galinda tried not to think much of it, although she wanted to get along with her.

After they ate, Nessa wanted to go for a walk in the garden maze.

"I may have to sit out. I'm too old to keep up with you kids." Nanny said. "Maybe Galinda can accompany you?"

"I wouldn't mind that. I really want to see the garden maze." the blonde said. "And Elphie's busy so I got nothing else to do."

"Okay." Nessa sighed.

xxx

Galinda pushed Nessa's wheelchair as she walked through the maze. There were an abundance of bright flowers and plants that made it look very pretty. Their walk was quite silent for a while.

"Why are you friends with Elphaba?" Nessa asked bluntly, catching Galinda off guard a little.

"Because we get along well and like each other's company." she said.

"But _why_ are you friends with her? Is there something that you want out of it?"

"What would I want?" Galinda asked confused.

"Don't play dumb. Elphaba holds quite an important title. She's the next ruler of Munchkinland. You must want something. Money? Power? Popularity?"

"Nessa I don't want anything. That would imply that I'm just using Elphaba for my own personal gain and I am most certainly not. We are genuinely best friends. I care about Elphaba's title just as much as she does and if you know anything about your sister then you know that she doesn't care about it at all. Most of the time I don't even acknowledge it, mainly because she doesn't like to. I don't need your money. My parents are quite rich and spoil me rotten. I'm Gilikinese, therefore I am not interested in having any 'power' in Munchkinland. And I'm already considered to be quite popular." Galinda said. "I'm not using Elphaba for her title or for anything. I don't want anything. And I'm not a threat to you guys. Do you believe me?"

"I suppose. I apologize if I offended you by making such assumptions. But why else would you befriend Elphaba if not for her title? Have you met her?"

"Yes I have met her. And lived with her for a year. We get along very well. I've never had a friend that I value as much as her. I genuinely like her. Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Because Elphaba is not the type of person that most people like...she's quite awkward and eccentric." Nessa said. "How do you willingly put up with her?"

"I happen adore to her awkwardness and all of her eccentricities. I often wonder how she puts up with me, I'm probably the difficult one." Galinda said.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Trust me Nessa, I'm a handful." the blonde chuckled. "I admit, Elphie has her moments, but that doesn't change how I feel about her."

"I see. She's my sister. She's always been there for me and taken care of me for as long as I can remember. I may not like her all of the time, but I do love her."

"I love your sister too… as my best friend." the blonde said, catching herself.

"How Elphaba managed to find a friend like you, I will never understand." Nessa said. "Didn't you hate her?"

"Our relationship was kind of bumpy in the beginning, yes. But after awhile we got to know each other better and grew much closer. I'd say we go together quite nicely. We balance each other out." Galinda explained.

"You do seem to be on opposite ends of the personality spectrum."

"Yeah we get that a lot." Galinda chuckled. "Do you know where we're going?" she asked. They had just been walking aimlessly through the maze for a while.

"Oh I wasn't even paying attention. But I've been in here so many times. There's a huge fountain in the middle along with benches and flowers, it's very pretty." Nessa said.

"How do we get to the middle?"

"Take this right then follow it all the way around then we should get there."

"Okay. I'm the driver, you're the GPS." Galinda said, referring to the fact that she was pushing her wheelchair and Nessa was giving directions. Nessa looked back at her and actually laughed and so did Galinda. She felt accomplished, like she had just broken whatever barrier was between them. They eventually made it to the middle of the maze and Galinda agreed that it was very pretty. The girls stayed there for a while and were able to have a fun, lighthearted, non confrontational conversation. They were unaware of how much time had passed and eventually decided to go back to find Nanny.

xxx

Elphie had a long afternoon. She was relieved when her meeting with her grandfather was over with. She stopped by the library briefly and found her little brother in there. They talked for a while then she left him alone. She was headed back to the family wing, quite eager to see her girlfriend.

xxx

When Nessa, Nanny and Galinda finished their walk, they made their way back inside and chatted for a while. Nessa was feeling a bit tired and had Nanny take her back to her room for a nap. Nanny returned to the the sitting room to keep Galinda company. Galinda liked Nanny because she vaguely reminded her of her Nana. They talked for a while and Nanny told quite a few interesting stories about Elphaba when she was younger that Galinda found quite amusing.

As soon as Elphie walked in, Galinda started giggling uncontrollably. Elphie looked at her, then looked at Nanny and knew exactly what happened.

"And I thought Ingrid was the one I couldn't leave you alone with. Alright, what embarrassing stories has she told you so far?" Elphie asked as she sat down.

"When you were a baby you liked to bite everything, including yourself. There were a couple occasions when you spit in the Eminent Thropp's face. Also when you were about two years old you peed on the floor in the lobby." she giggled. Elphie blushed and covered her face with her hands.

"Really Nanny? I have _one_ friend and you try to scare her away from me?" Elphie said with a slight smile.

"I'm not trying to make her run away, just giving her something to tease you about." the old woman chuckled.

"My Nana told you many embarrassing stories about me when you visited. Now we're even." Galinda said.

"I suppose you're right."

"Let's just hope we never get into a fight because I have so much information to blackmail you with." Galinda joked.

"Oh I hope to Oz that won't ever happen. But if it does, I happen to know some juicy things about you as well." Elphie chuckled. Nanny thought it was interesting seeing the girls interact. She didn't think she had ever seen Elphaba as happy as she was when she was with Galinda. Maybe all she needed in her life was somebody to call a friend. Nanny was becoming quite fond of Galinda herself. She was very sweet, charming, and not disabled or discolored in any way.

"I learned a few interesting things about Shell and Nessa also." Galinda said.

"I know Shell is currently on the computers in the library, but where is Nessa?" Elphie asked curiously.

"She's napping. We had a fun afternoon. We had lunch and the girls went on a walk in the garden maze. She was in here chatting with us until she excused herself about a half hour ago." Nanny explained.

"How did you like the garden maze Lindie?" Elphie asked.

"It was pretty cool!" Galinda said. "I also think Nessa is starting to warm up to me."

"Really?" Elphie asked surprised.

"Yeah. We talked a little and got some of her concerns out of the way. Then we were able to have a decent conversation. She's not bad."

"Wow. That was...fast." Elphie said.

"Mama use to always tell me that when you're continuously nice to people then eventually they won't have a reason not to like you."

"I guess that's why people don't like me. I obviously don't have the patience to be nice to everybody." Elphie joked. "But I'm glad you two are getting along. It means a lot to me."

"Me too." Galinda said.

"How was your meeting with His Eminence?"

"Stupid."

"Elphaba." Nanny chided.

"Well it was. But Ingrid said I won't have to deal with anything else political for the rest of the week. Except for Thursday because Grandfather wants to formally introduce me to some important people that will be making a brief appearance at Nessa's party."

"Well that's good." Galinda said. She couldn't help staring at Elphie's lips. They hadn't kissed since this morning. Elphie noticed where she was staring and smiled.

"Nanny would you excuse us please? I need Galinda's help with something upstairs." Elphie said and the blonde grinned.

"Oh of course, I need to go check on Nessa anyway." Nanny said getting up to leave. Elphie and Galinda quickly made their way upstairs. They reached Elphie's room first so that's where they went, locking the door behind them. They stared at each other briefly then eagerly pressed their lips together. They kissed deeply, passionately, hungrily and vigorously. After about 10 minutes of intense making out, they slowed things down because Elphie made it very clear that sex was not an option here.

xxx

"Hi Ingrid!" Galinda bubbled when she and Elphie stopped by her office later that evening. The woman smiled. She thought that Elphaba's little friend was quite a bundle of energy and excitement. She brightened up every room she walked into. They were quite an opposite, interesting pair.

"Hello ladies, how can I help you?"

"Elphie has an idea." Galinda said excitedly.

"Do tell Miss Elphaba." Ingrid said both amused and intrigued.

"I was wondering if you could make arrangements for Galinda and I to go to the outlet stores in town tomorrow. I want her to experience more of Munchkinland, aside from being trapped in this building. We could also get birthday presents for Nessa while we're out."

"And I love shopping." Galinda added.

"That sounds like an excellent idea. I will make transportation arrangements and have Masters Keeth and Gus escort you."

"We don't have to be followed around by security the whole time do we?" Elphie asked.

"Elphaba you know it's against protocol for me to send you out into such a public place with no protection. We can't let anything happen to our Third Descending Thropp. Think of them as your bodyguards, just there to keep you safe." Ingrid said.

"Alright." Elphie sighed, knowing that her title is the only thing that really matters here. She was starting to miss Shiz, where she and Galinda could hang out together without bodyguards.

xxx

The next day Nessarose had a dress fitting, Shell was doing whatever it is that eleven year old boys do and Elphaba and Galinda were headed into town. Munchkin towns were very different from Gillikin, but they weren't bad. There were a bunch of different stores that Galinda had never heard of, so they had to go in all of them. Masters Keeth and Gus were doing their jobs but also being respectful of the girls and simply waited outside of each store they went into.

Galinda and Elphaba spent most of their time so far shopping for themselves then finally realized that they needed to shop for Nessa. They ended up in an antique store that sold jewelry and a variety of different things.

"Um Elphie… I think that guy is following us. He was in the last two stores and now he's here." Galinda said quietly. Elphaba's alerts went up and she glanced at the guy behind them, accidentally making eye contact.

"Elphaba?" the guy said.

"Can I help you?" Elphie said, eyeing him cautiously.

"You don't remember me?" He asked, coming closer.

"I don't know you...how do you know me?" Elphie said, taking a step back.

"We went to daycare together." the Munchkin boy said. Elphie hesitated for a moment before realizing who he was.

"Boq?"

"Yeah!"

"I can't believe you even remembered me, that was so many years ago."

"Well you are the only green skinned person I've ever met. That's not very easy to forget." He chuckled. "I see you've outgrown those fangs of yours."

Galinda raised an eyebrow and Elphie rolled her eyes.

"Yes I have. And did you really have to stalk us all the way here Boq? I was about to get my bodyguards on you." Elphie said.

"I apologize if I frightened you and your friend here." he looked into Galinda's eyes and smiled. "Hello, I'm Boq." He extended his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Boq, I'm Galinda." she smiled and shook his hand.

"Oh I assure you, the pleasure is all mine Miss Galinda." he said as he continued to shake her hand.

"Um...alright." the blonde smiled, discreetly trying to pull her hand back without being rude.

"How come I don't see you around Munchkinland anymore Elphaba?" Boq asked.

"I haven't really lived in Munchkinland for years, and I spent this past year in college."

"Oh really? Which one?"

"Shiz University."

"Wow, small world. I'm transferring to Shiz in the fall. I took a year off after graduation to work, but now I want to get back into studying."

"That's good. I think you'll like it." Elphie said.

"I assume you attend Shiz also Miss Galinda?"

"I do." the blonde said.

"Ah, beautiful _and_ smart." Boq said. The girls both knew he was flirting. Elphie wanted to put her arm around Galinda's waist and tell him to back off.

"Thank you." Galinda said politely.

"So what brings you back to Munchkinland Elphaba? Preparing to be the governor?" he asked.

"Absolutely not." Elphaba said. "Right now we're just here for the week to celebrate my sister's birthday."

"Oh yes. Miss Nessarose. I've seen her around, as well as your brother Shell."

"I'm sure you have." Elphie said, ready for this conversation to end.

"Well I wish Nessarose a wonderful birthday." Boq said. "We'll have to catch up sometime Elphaba. If not this week, then next semester at Shiz."

"Yeah, we'll see." Elphie said.

"It was very nice meeting you Miss Galinda. I would truly love to get to know you better." the Munchkin said, shaking her hand once more.

"Same to you." Galinda said politely.

"Uh Boq just so you know, Galinda is _not_ single." Elphie said seriously. Boq blushed deeply.

"Oh, well I- I'm sorry if it seemed as though I was trying to...um, It was nice seeing you Elphaba. Have a nice day Miss Galinda." he said before hurrying off. Galinda burst out laughing once he was gone.

"He's a nice boy, but way too flirtatious."

"I know right, he wasn't even trying to hide it."

"I wonder how he would have reacted if you told him that I'm your girlfriend." Galinda chuckled.

"That would have made him more uncomfortable than he already was." Elphie laughed.

"So you two were friends when you were little?"

"I wouldn't call us friends, but he was the only child that didn't run away from me, think I was a monster, throw things at me, or try to poke me with a stick." Elphie said.

"Where was this? I thought you didn't go to kindergarten." Galinda said, trying not to be disturbed by the mean things that the kids did to her Elphie.

"It wasn't kindergarten. It was some type of daycare. Nanny convinced my mom to take me there when I was about three or four because she felt like I needed to interact with other kids so I could be normal. Although I am the farthest thing from ever being normal and that experience damaged me more than it helped me."

"Oh I see. What was Boq talking about when he said you had fangs?"

"When I was little I apparently had some unusually sharp and pointy teeth. Nobody knew why but they fell out eventually and the permanent ones grew in normal as you can see."

"Well that's interesting." Galinda said.

"That's what most people said, among other things." Elphie said. They continued looking around the store and found an elegant jewelry box that Nessa would love. It was kind of expensive so they just decided it would be a present from both of them, although Elphie voluntarily paid for the whole thing. They each got her a card as well, then went off too look around and do some more shopping. They got little gifts for Chloey and Galinda's parent and Nana as well.

xxx

It was late that night. Elphaba was in her bed reading when she saw a petite blue eyed girl peeking through her doorway.

"Lindie? What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." She said, coming all the way in the room and closing the door behind her. Elphie scooted over in her bed and patted the space beside her. Galinda climbed in and put herself in Elphie's welcoming arms.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, kissing her forehead.

"I'm fine, I was just feeling kinda lonely in my room. I needed to be with you."

"I understand my sweet, I've become quite use to falling asleep with you in the same room with me as well." Elphie said. "You can stay here for a while, but not all night.

"I'll take what I can get." Galinda said and snuggled against her. They kissed, cuddled and talked for awhile but mostly kissed. Before they knew it almost an hour had gone by.

"It's getting really late, are you ready to go back to bed?" Elphie asked.

"I'm kind of hungry actually." Galinda said sheepishly.

"I am too, now that I think about it."

"Is it too late to ask Maribelle for a snack?"

"Not really, catering to us is her job. But I never liked relying on maids to get me everything. When I was little I use to just sneak down to the kitchen myself and raid the fridge." Elphie said.

"You were quite a sneaky little one Elphie." Galinda giggled.

"I know." she chuckled. "Do you want to do that?"

"Well you technically live here, and when you live somewhere it's required that you raid the fridge every so often." she giggled. "If you think it's okay, I'm all for it."

"We'll be fine, just don't giggle too loudly. Come on." Elphie said as she climbed out the bed and put on her socks. Galinda stepped into her slippers and took Elphie's hand before heading out. There was a door on their floor that led to the main building so they didn't have to go all the way down stairs. They exited the family wing and made their way down to the kitchen as quietly as possible, Galinda trying her best to contain her giggles. They got some juice pouches, cookies and pretzels and made their way back without getting caught. They ate in Galinda's room. When they were done, Elphie stayed with her until she fell asleep before heading back to her own room.

xxx

Elphaba woke up from a slightly disturbing dream. She only remembered bits and pieces of it. Her mother was in it. That was the main part she remembered. She didn't dream of her mother often. She blamed being at Colwen Grounds for triggering these memories. Elphie reached beneath her pillow for her little green bottle and held it tightly. She felt a sudden strange urge to go visit her mother's grave. She had only been there once since the funeral almost 12 years ago. Melena was buried in the ancestral cemetery, which was walking distance away from Colwen Grounds. Elphie couldn't shake the urge and figured she would have no better opportunity to go than now. She checked the time and it was a little after 6am. Nothing was taking place early that morning so she figured that her siblings and Galinda would be sleeping in.

The green girl quickly put on some simple clothes and a black hoodie. After putting on her shoes she grabbed her phone and ID pass. She quietly made her way down the hallway. She knew she could get in trouble for sneaking out like this and knew she should at least tell somebody where she was going, but she didn't want to make a big deal of it. She considered waking Galinda to tell her, but when she peeked into her room, the blonde was sleeping so soundly. A warmth filled Elphies chest and she silently closed the door, not wanting to concern or disturb her.

She snuck out the door that she and Galinda snuck out of last night, inwardly chuckling at the memory. She quietly made her way downstairs to one of the rarely used side doors that she knew led out of the building. She put her hood over her head and stepped out. Silently closing the door behind her. The standby security wasn't at the door, but she could see them nearby and surprisingly made it past them. Once she was off of the property she could relax a little bit. She took her time walking to the cemetery. When she arrived, she spent awhile searching for the grave that read 'Melena Thropp.' Once she found it, she just stared at it for a moment.

Elphie eventually sat down, leaning against the tombstone. For some reason she kind of liked cemeteries. They were just so peaceful. She admitted to herself that she missed her mother. Ever since she died she tried not to think about her too often because it hurt. Sometimes she felt like she had to think about her because she didn't want to forget her completely. She remembered how she looked of course, but couldn't really remember what her voice sounded like. She didn't know if her mother genuinely liked her, but it appeared that way. She was never cruel to her. Her mother was the first person to ever say 'I love you' to her. Her father had never said it before. Elphaba and her siblings exchanged 'I love yous' every so often, but that just seemed obligatory. All she had now of her mother were memories. Those memories just seemed so far into the past that they didn't even feel real anymore.

She started to feel all of the guilt that her father had imposed upon her over the years. He made Melena take a special milkflower based medicine when she was pregnant with Nessa to prevent the baby from turning out like Elphaba. She had an adverse reaction to the medication and Nessa ended up being born too early, her legs were tangled up and the doctors said she would never be able to walk. When they found out Melena was pregnant for the third time, Frex still didn't want to take any chances and forced her to take a modified version of the medicine, to prevent the baby from turning out like Elphaba. Shell was born healthy and normal but Melena didn't survive the delivery. Frex blamed Elphaba for her sister's condition and her mother's death. It was her fault. If she was normal then they wouldn't have been so paranoid about their other children turning out like her and her mother would still be here.

Elphaba sat there in silence for a while, thinking about all of these things. She suddenly felt a tight feeling in her throat. It was a familiar feeling but she didn't experience it often. Tears were welling in her eyes. She tried blinking them back before they could burn her, but they kept coming. She brought her knees to her chest and allowed herself to cry for a few long moments.

* * *

 **The song Elphie plays on the piano is "All of me" by John Legend and "the moose song" is actually a Girl Scout song haha**


	19. Chapter 19

**Umm hopefully we can overlook the fact that I haven't updated since August… sorry, my first semester of college was very hectic. But I finally made time to write. If you're still reading then you're awesome and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy Holidays:)**

* * *

It was almost two hours later when Elphie arrived back at Colwen Grounds. She thought she would be able to sneak back in through the side door, but was caught by security.

"Halt! Who goes there?" the security officer said, about to pull out his weapon when he saw a covered up person trying to sneak into the side of the building. Elphie was startled and quickly pulled down her hood and put her hands up.

"It's me!" she said nervously.

"Miss Thropp?" the man said, confused but softening. "What are you doing out so early and unaccompanied?"

"I...wasn't feeling well. I needed some fresh air." She lied.

"Are you alright? Do you require medical attention?" he asked, becoming more concerned especially when he noticed the burns on her face.

"No thank you. I'm fine."

"Were you off property Miss?"

"Briefly."

"Did you inform anyone of your departure?"

"I didn't."

"Where did you go? Why was no one accompanying you?"

"I just went out. I didn't need to be accompanied." Elphie said, not hiding her irritation anymore.

"I disagree. Especially at very early and late hours it is imperative for the Thropp Third Decending to be well protected when she's out and about." the security guard explained.

"I told you I just needed to step out for a moment. I made it back so obviously I'm safe! Oz, I cannot handle this ridiculous interrogation!" Elphie snapped then stormed inside, knowing she would regret that outburst later. Right now she didn't care. She hated this lifestyle most of the time. It was like she was on 24 hour surveillance. She just wished that these people would let her breathe.

The security guard was taken back by her outburst, but also concerned. It was his job to ensure the safety of the each of the Eminent Thropp's grandchildren, especially the Thropp Third Descending. He decided to inform Ingrid about this incident. often seemed to be one of the only people on staff capable of dealing with Elphaba.

xxx

Elphaba made it back to the family wing unnoticed. As soon as she was in her room she went straight to the bathroom to find her oils to treat her face.

"Elphie?" A sweet familiar voice said from the doorway to the main room.

"I'm in the bathroom Lindie." Elphaba said.

"Elphie where were you?" The blonde asked when she approached the bathroom door. "I came in a while ago and you weren't here. I even checked down stairs."

"I just went out for a moment my sweet...I didn't want to wake you." Elphie said, keeping her back towards Galinda. The blonde raised an eyebrow suspiciously then turned Elphie around by the shoulders and gasped when she saw burn marks trailing down the green cheeks.

"Elphaba what happened?' She asked concerned.

"Nothing, I...nothing. I'm okay."

"You were crying?" Galinda asked, very gently stroking her cheek. The green girl nodded. She knew Elphie didn't cry often so what ever happened must have been very serious to break her down.

"Oh Elphie." she reached for a cloth and Elphie's special oil. The green girl sat down on the stool and allowed Galinda to treat her burns.

"What happened sweetheart?" The blonde asked softly after the burns were treated. The green girl could see how concerned Galinda was and took a deep breath.

"I dreamt about my mother last night." she said and the blonde waited for her to continue. "I guess being here brought a lot of things back. I felt the need to visit her grave this morning and I knew I should have told you where I was going but you were sleeping so peacefully. I've only been to her grave once before, at her funeral. I suppose I was too young to understand the reality of the situation back then. When I was there a lot of painful memories and things started coming back." Elphie explained.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Galinda asked as they headed out of the bathroom. Elphie hesitated but nodded. She had never actually told anyone all of this before, but figured Galinda was the only person she could talk to about it. They closed and locked the door, then got settled on the bed. Elphie was quiet at first. Galinda didn't want to push her so she just patiently waited until she was ready to talk.

"I've just always felt as though my sister's condition and my mother's death are my fault. At least that's all my father used to tell me. I can't help but believe that it's true…" she started and began to explain all of the thoughts and memories that were going through her head while she was at the cemetery. Galinda listened to everything, comforted Elphie when she needed it, and sniffled a couple of times when she couldn't hold back her own sensitive emotions.

"If I wasn't...the way that I am then my mother would still be here. Nessa would be able to walk and have a much easier life and poor Shell would have actually been able to meet his mother. He use to ask about her all the time. Nessa did too, she was still very young when mom died…" Elphie said, blinking back the tears that's started to form. "My parents were so afraid of them turning out like me, so maybe if I wasn't even born in the first place then-"

"Elphie, no." Galinda said when she realized this was going too far. "Please don't say that. I understand it feels like it's your fault, but I don't think it is and I'm not just bias. Your father sounds like the wrong one for forcing her to take the medicine when he knew it was bad for her."

"But he wouldn't have even had a reason to give it to her if it weren't for me." Elphie cut in.

"Not my point." Galinda said, quickly wiping away Elphie's fresh tears. "Oz wouldn't be the same without you. You were born for a reason. Even when you can't think of a reason, just remember that you're wanted, you're needed, and you're very loved by one person among others. I think you know who that is."

"I do. Thanks Lindie." Elphie said with a slight smile and gave her girlfriend a hug. "I love you."

"Of course sweetheart. I love you too." the blonde said, giving her a kiss. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes, I think so. Except for uh…"

"What?"

"I got caught by one of the security guards on my way back. He was interrogating me for going out and well, I kind of yelled at him…"

"Elphie!"

"I just wasn't in the mood. And it's annoying because I know they only care about my stupid title."

"I get it. But was he mad?" Galinda asked.

"I don't know, I left. But I feel like this isn't going to be over that easily." Elphie said. A few moments later there was a knock at the door, it was Maribelle.

"Excuse me Miss Elphaba, Ms. Yeti has requested that you come to her office as soon as possible." the woman said.

"Great." Elphie said under her breath. "Alright, tell Ingrid I'm coming."

"Very well. Also, breakfast has been catered to the first floor. You ladies are welcome to go down and eat with the others."

"Thanks Maribelle, I think I will." Galinda said.

"I'm not hungry." Elphie grumped.

"You gotta eat Elphie, especially after the morning you've had."

"I can't. I have to go get yelled at." Elphie said.

"I'm positive Ms. Yeti won't mind if you grab a bite. She said as soon as possible, not immediately." Maribelle didn't know exactly what the issue was but was sure Elphaba was exaggerating because Ingrid wasn't the type to yell.

"Okay fine. We'll be down to eat in a minute."

xxx

"Good morning Elphaba." Ms. Yeti said when Elphie arrived. "How are you?

"I've been better."

"Please sit." The woman said and Elphie complied. Ingrid attempted to make more small talk and Elphie was getting frustrated.

"Ingrid, we both know why you called me here, let's get on with it."

"Well I was informed by Master Jol, our newest outdoor security guard, about your sneaking out this morning as well as your little outburst. Do you care to explain?" she asked and the green girl sighed.

"I needed to visit my mother's grave and I do not wish to go into detail." Elphie said. Ingrid studied the stoic girl carefully.

"It's alright to miss her Elphaba." She said as gently as she could.

"I said I do not wish to talk about it." Elphie said, avoiding eye contact.

"Alright then." Ingrid said. "But I've reiterated to you numerous times before…"

Ingrid went on and on lecturing her about safety, security, her title, the standard procedures, protocol, expectations and political responsibilities. She initially wasn't trying to sound condescending or harsh but soon realized that she needed to because Elphaba was being more temperamental than usual.

"Are you listening Miss Elphaba?" she asked, using a formality, which she only did on rare occasions.

"Yeah, yeah... the protocol, the standard procedure...we've had this conversation so many times. I'm just sick and tired of it all. Ever since we moved back to Colwen Grounds and I came of age, my title became more relevant and I suddenly became 'important.' The 'Thropp Third Descending' is all that matters around here. I don't care. I don't want to be the stupid governor. I hate this political stuff. And I hate being here. I hate having to be protected, watched and monitored all the time." she felt anger building up inside of her but was able to control it enough so nothing bad would happen. "I only came back to this prison for my sister and I can't wait until Sunday so I can get the hell out!" Elphaba exclaimed and stalked out of the room. Immediately regretting her outburst again, but not caring enough to turn back. Ingrid was stunned and perplexed.

xxx

Elphie made her way back to the family wing. Galinda was still lingering at the small dining table, interacting with Nessa and Shell.

"Hey Elphie." Galinda smiled, but sensed something was wrong. Elphie waved to all of them, but said nothing and headed up the stairs.

"Elphaba where have you been?" Nessa asked as she was walking away. "Do not ignore me Fabala!"

"I better go make sure everything is okay." Galinda said, excusing herself from the table.

"Go. Oz, she's so moody." Nessa said, shaking her head.

xxx

Galinda hurried up the stairs to Elphie's room.

"Shit!" she heard from the outside after a loud crash before barging in. She saw that Elphie's lamp was shattered on the floor and her arm was cut.

"Oh Oz, Elphie you're bleeding!" Galinda exclaimed.

"I'm ok Lindie. It's not as bad as it looks." Elphie said going to get a towel from the bathroom.

"It looks pretty bad. How did all this happen?" she asked, referring to the broken lamp parts everywhere.

"Remember that conversation we had about my uh...powers, as you called them? And how something very intense comes over me when I'm very angry and I tend to make things move with my mind?"

"Yes, I remember."

"A similar situation occurred here. I was angry with Ingrid and I was about to lose control back there but I suppressed it best I could, then once I got back here I released it. I guess the lamp was the first thing that I focussed on so...it levitated and well...exploded for lack of better word. Hence the glass in my arm and lamp parts scattered about…" Elphie explained.

"I don't even know what to say."

"I'm a monster." Elphie sighed.

"What? No you're not." Galinda said, sitting down with Elphie.

"Yes I am. I have these unexplainable powers that I can't even control. What if I end up hurting somebody? I already hurt myself." she gestured to her cut arm.

"They might be unexplainable, but you've proven that you can control them to some extent. You were able to wait until you were away from anyone before releasing what was building up." Galinda explained.

"What about when I dumped the lunch tray on Feana?"

"Well I'd consider that an act of community service. She completely deserved it." Galinda chuckled. Elphie shook her head and couldn't help but chuckle too.

"I have an idea. When we go to my house in a couple of weeks we can talk to our Mom about this. She's a sorceress so she might have some answers." the blonde suggested.

"Our mom?" Elphie asked with emphasis on the 'our.'

"Yes. Our. You're my girlfriend and my best friend, therefore my mommy is your mommy too."

"If you say so." Elphie said amused, but admitted to herself that she did feel some sort of motherly affection towards Laura. "I think that would be a good idea to talk to her about it."

"She also mentioned getting me a training wand at some point. I'm so excited!" Galinda bubbled.

"It's normal for you Lindie...magic runs in your family. It's not for me. This use to happen on rare occasions when I was little and I would get in trouble for it. According to my father, anything magic related is a wrongdoing in the eyes of the Unnamed God."

"He seems like a complicated man."

"He is. And he's going to be here later...as if this day couldn't get any better." Elphie said sarcastically.

"I almost forgot about that. But anyway, why were you so angry with Ingrid? I assume the talk didn't go well?"

"It didn't exactly...she was more so talking at me about policies and protocol and a bunch of political shit that's only important because of my stupid title." Elphie said then proceeded to give her the gist of what happened.

"So you yelled at another adult?"

"Within reason." Elphie said stubbornly, although she felt a little guilty on the inside.

"I'm on your side Elphie. I get it. I would be frustrated if I was thrown into all of this too." Galinda said.

"Should I apologize to her?"

"I think it would be appropriate. Ingrid is your ally."

"True. I'm willing to apologize to her to clear the air...but not the security guard. He was annoying."

"Understandable. But I _really_ think you should get your arm looked at." Glinda said noticing all the blood on the towel.

"I'm fine Lindie, it wasn't that much glass."

"Elphaba." Galinda said sternly.

"Okay, okay. I'll clean it with my antibacterial oil and Nanny probably has some bandages downstairs. But I'm not going to the infirmary."

"Fair enough." Galinda said. "What about all this?" she said referring to the mess on the floor.

"I don't even know. How am I going to explain to anybody that I exploded my lamp?"

"Well they don't need to know the exact details."

xxx

"Elphaba, child, what in Oz name happened to you?" Nanny asked when the girls came downstairs and she saw the cuts on Elphie's arm.

"I think they had a fight...and Galinda apparently won." Nessa said.

"That did not happen Nessa." Galinda said.

"My lamp...fell and the glass cut me. I already cleaned it, I just need a bandage if you don't mind Nanny."

"Alright follow me, I got my first aid kit in the back room." Nanny said. "Galinda honey let me tell you, this child used to get into so many accidents in her younger years…"

"Really Nanny?" Elphie sighed. The girls followed her to the back room and Nanny proceeded to tell Galinda some mildly embarrassing stories about Elphie's childhood accidents as she pulled out her first aid kit. Elphie sat in the chair to get her arm bandaged and tried not to cringe too hard at the stories.

"Thank you Nanny, I appreciate it." Elphie said when she was done.

"I appreciate it too, that was very entertaining." Galinda giggled and Elphie glared at her.

"Of course girls, that's what Nanny is for." the old woman chuckled. "Maribelle is on her break right now but I'll tell her to clean up your room when she comes back."

"Okay that's good." Elphie said.

"Don't forget that your father will be here this evening. We're all supposed to have a family dinner in the formal dining room around 7." Nanny informed them. Elphie sighed.

"I hear the culinary staff is making stir fry. That's you and Nessa's favorite." Nanny added.

"I do love stir fry." Elphie admitted. "I haven't had it in a while."

"I've never had stir fry." Galinda said. Elphie and Nanny both looked shocked.

"Usually you're the one getting me hip, now it's my turn to get you hip." Elphie chuckled.

"It is quite a treat Galinda. Munchkinland produce is all very fresh and delicious when prepared the right way."

"Sounds good. I'm excited to try it." the blonde wiggled.

"Thanks again Nanny. If you'll excuse us, I need to go talk with Ingrid and I need Galinda to come with me for moral support." Elphie said. Nanny smiled and let them go.

xxx

"Come in Elphaba." Ingrid said when she saw the girls at the door. "Hello Galinda. How are you?"

"I'm good." Galinda smiled and sat down beside Elphie. The green girl had a sweater on over her bandaged arm to avoid having to answer any questions. She took a deep breath.

"Ingrid, I would like to apologize for my outburst earlier. I honestly do not regret anything I said, I simply regret how I said it. It was inappropriate and I could have expressed it in a more professional manner." she said. She and Galinda had practiced what she was going to say on the way there so she hoped it sounded somewhat sincere and not like she was reading a script.

"Apology accepted. I also apologize if I came off as harsh or insensitive earlier. I just hope that I got my point across. If you should need to visit your mother again or go off property for any reason, please just let somebody know and we'll figure it out from there. If something were to happen to you it would be our responsibility." Ingrid explained.

"Understood." Elphie nodded.

"I would also like to clarify that it is my job to care about the Thropp Third Descending, but I also genuinely care about Elphaba. It's just a coincidence that you happen to be both. If you ever need to talk, I'm here. It doesn't have to be about anything political or business related." the woman added. Elphie looked at her for a moment.

"Thanks Ingrid. That actually means a lot to me." Elphie said then heard sniffles coming from Galinda.

"Really Lindie?" she smiled and passed her the box of tissues.

"I can't help it. I'm emotional."

"You are too precious." Ingrid couldn't help but chuckle.

"So we're all good now?" Galinda smiled after her tears were gone.

"I would say so." Ingrid said and Elphie nodded.

"Yay!" the blonde bubbled.

"Also Galinda, I wanted to let you know that Wilhelmina took your spa day suggestion into consideration and thinks it's a great idea so they're going to make it happen." Ingrid explained and Galinda squealed.

"Spa day?" Elphie asked confused.

"I thought it would be a good idea for Nessa and her friends to get their hair and nails and stuff done before the party tomorrow." Galinda said.

"I think she would like that."

"It's a surprise to Nessa, but I invited two of her friends to come early to participate. I can make arrangements for you two to join as well if you'd like."

"No thanks, I'm good." Elphie said a bit too quickly. Galinda had to think for a moment.

"No, we shouldn't intrude. Just let Nessa and her friends have fun together."

"Very well." Ingrid said.

xxx

Elphie and Galinda spent the rest of the afternoon alone together. They took a nap, Elphie played a couple songs on the piano, and they went on their own walk through the garden maze. They almost got lost because Elphie hadn't been in there in quite a while and it was only Galindas second time. They were relaxing later in Galinda's room when Maribelle came to inform them that Frex had just arrived and dinner was in an hour.

xxx

"Papa!" They heard Nessa squeal as they were coming down the stairs. Galinda saw Frex give Nessa a loving hug and kiss on her forehead. He was a bald man, a little bit taller than Elphie. There was a very vague resemblance between him and Shell but absolutely none for Elphaba and Nessa.

"Hello father." Elphie said.

"Fabala, is that you?" He said after giving Shell a fatherly hug.

"Yes it's me."

"It's been far too long my daughter. I'm surprised you're home." he said but made no physical contact with her. "And who is this?"

"This is my best friend from school, Galinda Upland." Elphie said. Galinda wasn't sure if she should extend her hand, but was surprised when Frex did.

"Frexspar. Nice to meet you."

"Same to you, sir." She said politely.

"Well family, I've had quite a trip here. I'm going to go unpack and freshen up and we shall catch up over dinner." He said then headed down the hall to his room.

xxx

"Tell me how these past couple weeks have been for you my Nessarose?" Frex asked.

"Very well Papa. We finished up homeschool last Friday. I made all A's, except for one B in mathematics."

"How wonderful! I'm so proud of you darling." Frex said sincerely. _Elphie has all A's._ Galinda thought to herself. They had been at dinner about 15 minutes and almost all of Frex's attention was on Nessa. He just saw her two weeks ago but he hadn't seen Elphie in months. When Galinda came home from college all of the attention was on her. That was mostly because she didn't have siblings but even if she did she felt like her parents would at least be a little interested in her schoolwork and campus life.

Eventually the conversation shifted to Shell, then back to Nessa.

"I can't believe my little Nessarose is going to be 16 tomorrow." Frex said astounded. "How old does that make you now Fabala?"

"I'm 19, father. I'll be 20 this October." Elphie said.

"You're an old man Frexspar. All your kids are growing up on you." Nanny chuckled.

"I see." Frex said.

"Wait...your birthday is in October?" Shell asked.

"Yes." Elphie said.

"Hm...I don't think I ever knew that." Shell shrugged. Galinda thought this whole conversation was kinda sad. How could your own father and brother not know your birthday?

"I see you liked the stir fry Lindie." Elphie smiled as the blonde scooped a little more rice and vegetables onto her plate.

"It's delicious. I'll have to see if Cook can make this for us at home."

"This is your first time having it?" Nessa asked and the blonde nodded. "Wow you Gillikinese people are really missing out."

"So, Miss Galinda, you and Elphaba are friends at uh…" Frex started.

"Shiz." Elphie filled in.

"Ah yes, Shiz."

"Yes we are. That's how we met. We're roommates." Galinda said and Frex looked a bit suspicious.

"If I may inquire, what was your motive for coming to Colwen Grounds with her?" he asked and Elphie looked annoyed.

"Father, Galinda is here because she's my best friend and I invited her. There are no ulterior motives." Elphie said. "In general, people who are not from Munchkinland tend to care a lot less about who I am, Which is why I don't need to be followed around school with bodyguards."

"I'm definitely not using Elphie for her title. Nessa can verify." Galinda said.

"She's right." Nessa nodded.

"Alright then. I have to make sure of these things. The fact that you're Gillikinese kind of through me off a bit." Frex said. "Anyway, I know you're excited about your big day tomorrow my precious daughter." he said turning his attention back to Nessa.

"I am! Galinda told me there was going to be live music but won't tell me who."

"Yeah. I've been helping out with party planning so I know the whole run down."

"I'm just curious."

"The element of surprise is what makes it all worth the while." Nanny said. "Your big day will be here before you know it."

xxx

The next morning there was a big buffet breakfast set up on the patio. Frex, Nanny, and Nessa were set up at the table eating. Assistants and staff were coming in and out to grab a plate and give birthday greetings to the Fourth Descending Thropp. Shell came out a few minutes later and said that Elphaba and Galinda were on their way. Frex had to leave shortly after to attend to a few things that morning.

"Happy birthday sis." Shell said, taking the strip of bacon off of her plate.

"Shell!"

"The bacon here always tastes better on special occasions." He chuckled after taking a bite.

"Shell. You know better." Nanny chided.

"Sorry. I'll get you some more." he said, heading over to the buffet, just as Elphie and Galinda arrived.

"It's about time." Nessa said.

"Good morning girls." Nanny said.

"Good morning." They said in unison.

"Happy birthday Nessie. Love you." Elphie said giving her sister a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Happy sweet 16!" Galinda bubbled, not sure if it was okay to hug her but Nessa smiled and allowed her to.

"Thank you both." She grinned.

"Wilhelmina said we should wait until the party to give you your actual gift, but we have this for you now." Galinda said, pulling out a bag of rainbow chewy bears.

"What's this?" Nessa asked.

"They're chewy little bears. Each color is a different flavor. They're me and Elphie's favorite candy from Shiz." Galinda explained.

"I know we didn't grow up eating candy, but trust me those are good. Galinda got me addicted." Elphie said.

"Thanks." Nessa chuckled. "I'll try them after breakfast. You two should go get some food. According to Shell the bacon is really good. I wouldn't know because he ate mine." She rolled her eyes. Galinda and Elphie made their plates then joined everyone else at the table. They all talked until everyone was done eating.

"Nessa, there is a surprise for you in about an hour. Galinda and I have been instructed to take you there."

"Really? I'm so excited. I didn't know the surprises started this early." The brunette grinned.

xxx

About an hour later they were wheeling Nessa down the hallway of Colwen Grounds, to one of the rarely used recreation rooms. Little did she know, Wilhelmina, the assistant who was coordinating most of the day, had the room set up as a spa and her friends Maddy and Raina had arrived not too long ago.

"The surprise is in there?" she asked.

"Yes. Close your eyes Nessa." Galinda said before Elphie opened the door.

"Happy birthday Nessa!" Her friends and the other assistants in the room all exclaimed.

"Oh my Oz! Maddy, Raina… What are you doing here? What is all this?" Nessa asked, very surprised.

"A little pre-birthday party pampering with your friends." Galinda bubbled.

"Enjoy." Elphie smiled before leaving them alone. Wilhelmina caught them in the hallway on the way back and said there was some last minute set up going on in the main ballroom and extra help was needed if they weren't too busy. The girls didn't have anything urgent to do so they complied.

xxx

It was later that afternoon when they decided to start getting ready for the party which was suppose to start at 2:30pm. Galinda decided to wear her strapless peach sundress with silver lace up sandals and put her hair up in a half bun style. Elphie wore a black overall dress with a gray shirt underneath and left her hair down.

"Mind if I do your hair for the party Elphie?" Galinda asked.

"It depends. What are you gonna do?"

"I watched a tutorial on OzTube for fishtail braids. I've been needing some hair to try it out on."

"You have a full head of hair right there Lindie."

"I've tried. My hair is too curly so it doesn't look right. But your hair is long, straight and just right. Pleeeeaaase Elphie." The blonde begged.

"Lindie...I don't know if I want my hair looking like a fish." Elphie said skeptically.

"You're so adorable." Galinda laughed. "It won't actually look like a fish. That's just the name. It'll look cute. Trust me." She said.

"If you say so." The green girl said and allowed her girlfriend to braid her hair.

"All done!" the blonde said and guided her love to the mirror. "See. You look beautiful."

"Wow that's quite an elaborate braid Lindie." Elphie said, examining it. "But it does look good. I'll never doubt you again my sweet."

"You're welcome." the blonde grinned.

"Thank you." Elphie smiled. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and kissed her softly. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"I haven't done my makeup yet."

"Don't worry Lindie, you always look good with or without it."

"Awwww Elphie. You're so sweet." Galinda gushed, but she knew Elphie only said things like that when she wanted them to just hurry up and leave. "But that won't change my mind today. Just give me 10 minutes."

"Fine. I had to try." Elphie shook her head and sat down to wait.

xxx

The party was going great so far and the ballroom looked beautiful. There were plenty of festive decorations and a huge banner with Nessarose's name and picture on it. Nessa and her friends all look gorgeous from their spa treatments. Nessa's long brown hair was in a cascaded curly updo with a tiara. She had on expensive looking accessories and a modest amount of makeup. Her nails were done to match the custom made dress she was wearing and she was using her fancy wheelchair instead of the casual one, it almost looked like a throne.

Some of her friends from town were there along with almost the entire staff of Colwen Grounds. The Eminent Thropp was present with a few other important political figures that Elphaba had to be formally introduced to. The live music was select members of the Munchkinland Symphonic band. That was quite a surprise for Nessa because they had just saw them in concert last month and she had fallen in love with their music ever since. There were also games and food as well as a huge 6-layer cake that the culinary staff worked so hard on to prepare.

Nessa was very very excited when it was time to open her presents because there was quite a lot of them. She absolutely loved the antique jewelry box that Elphaba and Galinda had gotten her. She loved almost everything else as well. Galinda thought she herself was spoiled until she saw all of the gifts Nessa was getting. _Try being the governor's favorite granddaughter._

After presents, everyone who wanted got seconds on cake. There were a few more games. Goody bags were distributed and the Munchkinland Symphony played a few more songs until the party died down. It was a good day.

xxx

Friday started out as a pretty lazy day for everyone. Sleeping in and lingering at brunch. That afternoon Elphaba, Galinda, Nessa and their bodyguards went into town so Nessa could spend some of her birthday money and just to hang out a little bit. They were out for a few hours then came back to Colwen Grounds and relaxed a bit before dinner.

Later that evening everyone with the exception of Shell was in the sitting room of the family wing. Talking and just relaxing. At one point the topic of the conversation shifted to a story that was recently in the news about two gay Munchkinland men protesting to get married in Munchkinland. Elphaba and Galinda both felt awkward when Frex brought that up because they're both obviously very gay. The two men were apparently arrested and sent to court. His Eminence wanted them out of Munchkinland or in prison. So the men fled to Gillikin with no intention of returning.

"I'm glad they're gone. We don't want those filthy, ungodly sinners in Munchkinland anyway." Frex said after ranting for a while about his one-sided opinion on the issue. "Never be like them my daughters. Although I've already reiterated that to you countless times before."

"I would never do such a thing father." Nessa said.

"That's Miss Galinda's country that those faggots fled to. It's a shame that those imbecilic Gillikinese people will actually tolerate such nonsense there. It's absolutely atrocious." Frex shook his head.

"Excuse me father, but Galinda is not an imbecile." Elphie said seriously. "I won't sit here and allow you to attack my best friend."

"Watch your tone young lady. I'm not referring to Miss Galinda directly, I'm referring to her people as a whole and the ludicrous behavior that they tolerate in Gillikin." Frex said.

"Well their people don't have to leave their country or face court or prison for wanting to marry the person that they love. So they're ludicrous for being more accepting and offering basic human rights?" Elphie asked.

"No decent human should have the right to practice such immoral, revolting behavior. They get what they deserve whether it be court, prison, or a death sentence." Frex said coldly. Galinda had never experienced homophobia this strongly and was feeling very angry and sick to her stomach.

"Whoever a person falls in love with should not be a public concern in the first place. It's love, regardless of gender." Elphie said.

"Elphaba Thropp!" Frex shouted and suddenly slapped Elphie very hard across the face. The green girl flinched but composed herself quickly. Galinda gasped and covered her mouth, her eyes filled with tears. Nobody else seemed to have much of a reaction.

"No child of mine is going to support such foul, disgusting behavior!"

"Father, I-"

"Go to your room! I don't want to see you for the rest of the night!" Frex said angrily. Elphie nodded and headed up the stairs, too embarrassed to look at Galinda.

"I apologize for her behavior Miss Galinda. I don't know what has gotten into that girl." Frex shook his head.

"She's trying to defy the word of the Unnamed God. Don't worry father, I'm not like her. I believe and respect everything you have taught us." Nessa said.

"As I would expect, my precious daughter." Frex said. Galinda was very shocked, upset and unsettled with what just happened. She was worried about Elphie and extremely disturbed and uncomfortable with everything Frex had said.

"Are you alright Galinda darling?" Nanny asked.

"If you all will excuse me please." She said softly then quickly left to head upstairs. Her tears started flowing as soon as she was out of sight.


	20. Chapter 20

Elphaba reluctantly opened her door when she heard someone knocking, only mildly surprised that it was her girlfriend. At this point Galinda was sobbing.

"Oh my Oz, Elphie are you ok?" She cried. The green girl wrapped her up in her arms and closed the door behind them.

"Shhh. My sweet. I'm alright, I promise. Shhh." Elphie said. The blonde continued speaking but her words were incoherent so Elphie just held her until her tears died down a little. She hugged her girlfriend tightly then kissed her softly on the lips and guided them to the bed.

"He slapped you so hard." Galinda cried. Her own parents had never even attempted to hit her before so she was very shook.

"I know, Lindie. But I'm ok."

"Has he done that before?"

"Well he hasn't hit me that hard in a long time." Elphie said and Galinda's eyes watered again. "I'm embarrassed that you had to see that."

"Elphie…"

"But I'm even more horrified that you had to hear all that he said." Elphie said miserably.

"The things he was saying were so terrible. How could someone be so hateful? I knew people like that existed but…"

"You've never experienced it first hand." Elphie finished and the blonde nodded. "That's what I've grown up with. Now you see why I'm so concerned about my family finding out."

"When you said your father would kill you if he found out you were a lesbian...you weren't kidding were you?" Galinda said, about to cry again.

"Lindie, no. If he was gruesome enough to kill his own daughter I feel like he would have done so a long time ago. He won't literally kill me but I would definitely be disowned...among other things."

"Thats terrible. I just can't with all of this. His words were so cruel. He was making me so mad and scared. And you didn't deserve to get hit. You didn't say anything that wasn't true."

"I'm so sorry you were upset and scared Lindie. I just… UGH! That narrow-minded, ignorant, benighted, illiberal, bigot!" Elphie said angrily. "He was indirectly attacking us as well as your nationality. Gilikinese people are most certainly not imbecilic. They are some of the kindest most accepting people that I have had the pleasure of encountering. Munchkinlanders on the other hand are the conservative ignoramuses. Or to be more specific, devout Unionist priests who go around corrupting the minds of everyone in their path with the preposterous word of the Unnamed God. It's all complete and utter BULLSHIT!" Elphie yelled. She was up pacing around and continued ranting as her anger was rising. Various things around the room started levitating and spinning around in a tornado-like fashion.

"Elphie!" Galinda exclaimed once she realized what was happening. Elphie stopped and gasped when she looked around. Her concentration broke, therefore everything that was levitating eventually plummeted to the ground.

"Oz dammit!"

"Calm down, sweetheart. It's alright."

"I'm calm." Elphie said unconvincingly. Galinda made her take a few deep breaths before she was entirely convinced.

"I hate these stupid powers. They're always making such a mess." Elphie sighed as she looked around.

"At least you didn't hurt yourself this time." Galinda said as she started picking things up. "Elphie? What are you doing?" she asked when she noticed Elphie concentrating very intensely on one of the books that fell. The green girl raised her hand and was able to levitate it back onto the shelf.

"Whoa. I didn't know you could do that." Galinda said, surprised.

"I didn't either." Elphie said then tried it on a few more items. "I was able to intentionally raise that tray to fall on Feana so I figured I must have some control over this. Also I'm still slightly worked up about what happened downstairs...maybe that's why it's working. I don't know." Elphie said but was able to clean up the rest of the room without physically picking up anything.

"What if you're a witch?" Galinda asked.

"A witch?" Elphie said, sounding offended.

"I don't know much about it. Sorcerer's are almost useless without a wand but witch magic tends to be more mental. Mommy knows more about it then I do." Galinda said.

"I don't know what I am Lindie, but I don't want to think about being a witch. It's just another reason for my father to despise me if he ever finds out." Elphie sighed.

"I'm sorry Elphie. I won't bring it up again." Galinda said taking a seat on the bed. Elphie sat beside her and pulled her close.

"Don't worry about it my sweet. We only have one more full day to get through then we're out of here by Sunday morning."

"Speaking of traveling, I should probably update you about our plans." Galinda said, perking up.

"Um okay. I wasn't aware that things were changing."

"That's why I need to make you aware. Jemma called me last night and invited us to her and Sylvie's engagement party in Settica next week!"

"That's wonderful. I was wondering if they were going to have a gathering of some sort." Elphie said. "But I thought we would be at Chloey's house next week?"

"We will. I texted Chloey earlier today and we worked everything out. We're leaving here Sunday morning, so we'll arrive in Wittica Sunday afternoon/evening. We'll stay at Chloey's until Thursday then on Friday all three of us will leave for Settica because Jemma said Chloey can come to the engagement party as well. The party is on Saturday by the way. Jemma said we can all just stay until Sunday to catch our train to Frottica." Galinda explained.

"Wow you guys really thought this all the way through." Elphie said.

"So is it all okay with you?"

"Yes. It sounds like a good plan." Elphie gave Galinda a soft kiss on the lips.

"Good." Galinda returned the kiss and hugged her. Elphie laid back on the bed, bringing Galinda on top of her as they kissed some more.

"You know, I'm happy about seeing our friends of course… but I think I'm mostly looking forward to going back to your house." Elphie said.

"Really?" Galinda smiled.

"Yeah. Your house feels more like a home then this place ever could."

"Thats sweet Elphie. I'm very bias, but I agree with you." Galinda giggled and Elphie smiled.

"Oh! I have something for you." Elphie exclaimed.

"You do?" Galinda said, excitedly.

"I can't believe I forgot." she got up and went to her closet to retrieve the bag. "It's an anniversary gift. I should have given it to you yesterday but things were kind of hectic with Nessa's birthday party and all."

"Oh my Oz! Yesterday was our two month anniversary. How could I not remember!" Galinda said distressed.

"Lindie my sweet, it's quite alright. Please don't worry. I almost didn't remember myself. Like I said, things have been pretty hectic lately."  
"When did you even have time get to me a gift?"

"When we went shopping on Tuesday."

"How did I not notice?"

"I'm sneaky, remember." Elphie chuckled. "Now open it."

"This is so beautiful! Oh my Oz!" Galinda gasped when she pulled out an antique floral makeup pouch.

"Look inside." Elphie smiled. The blonde gasped again when she opened the pouch. It was filled with about ten different lip balm flavors. Watermelon, cherry, bubblegum, lemonade, mint, peach-mango, candy apple, pineapple-coconut, vanilla, and strawberry-banana. Galinda smelled each one and squealed.

"Thank you so much Elphie! I love all of it!" she hugged her girlfriend so tight she almost knocked her down.

"You're very welcome my precious girl." Elphie smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I wish I could have gotten you something."

"No need my sweet. Trust me, you being here with me has been enough of a gift. Honestly, I don't know how I would have gotten through this week without you."

"Maybe we can go on a date once we're back in Frottica." Galinda suggested. "That can be our new monthly anniversary tradition. One person buys the gifts while the other plans a date."

"I like that." Elphie smiled. "We don't go on dates very often."

"Hopefully we can make that happen more this summer." the blonde grinned. "Now I don't know about you but I want to try out these lip balms and I could definitely use your help."

"Oh of course I'd love to help." Elphie grinned once she caught on.

"Hmmm, which should we start with? You pick."

"I kinda want to taste the pineapple-coconut one." Elphie said. Galinda applied that one to her lips then kissed Elphie vigorously. They spent the next 30 minutes or so trying out Galinda's new lip balms. It eventually turned into a game of mixing up the flavors and guessing with lots of kissing.

xxx

They spent the rest of the evening upstairs since Elphie wasn't allowed to be seen for the rest of the night. At one point they had Maribelle bring them up some snacks and they watched a lighthearted movie on Ozflix. It was later in the night when they decided to wash up. Elphie had a jacuzzi bathtub in her bathroom that she never used for obvious reasons so she told Galinda she would run her a bath in there. The blonde enthusiastically went back to her room to grab her necessities so she could bathe with Elphie.

Galinda helped Elphie 'wash' her hair before getting in the tub. Elphie sat near the edge of the tub and chatted with Galinda while her hair 'dried.' She watched Galinda wash her own hair. She was always fascinated with that process. After a while she got up to wash the rest of her body with her oils.

Galinda got out of the tub and started to dry off. The wall beside the bathtub was a full length mirror so she spent a few seconds looking at her naked body as she did every now and then. She looked down at her blonde bush and figured it would be time to trim it again soon.

"Elphie have you ever done anything to maintain your hair….down there?" Galinda asked candidly and Elphie looked up from what she was doing.

"This hair?" She blushed slightly referring to her nether region.

"Yes."

"Um nothing extreme. I trim it every so often. I obviously haven't done that recently."

"Same. Mommy said that shaving and waxing those parts isn't healthy. My cousins say that I'm lucky that all of my body hair is blonde because it's not very noticeable. But I know girls who shave down there all the time because their partners like it smooth." Galinda said. "Do you have a preference?"

"Well the only girl I've ever been with is you therefore the only vagina I've seen in person is yours and I love it just the way it is." Elphie said.

"That's so sweet Elphie. But Oz, you're so direct."

"What do you mean?"

"Because you said that."

"Vagina?"

"Yes." Galinda smiled.

"That's the scientific term for our reproductive organ Lindie. Would you rather I say 'hooha' or 'coocoo roll' or some other crazy slang?" Elphie asked and Galinda burst out laughing.

"That's hilarious. From now on we call it a 'coocoo roll'" she laughed.

"Lindie I refuse to refer to either of our vaginas as a coocoo roll." Elphie said, trying to remain serious.

"Fine, fine." The blonde giggled as she finished drying off. "By the way I love your coocoo roll just the way it is too."

"Galinda if you say that term one more time I swear to Oz."

"Don't be like that Elphie. You've called my breasts 'titties' before."

"That was a one time thing that you started." Elphie said.

"Well you're the one who started talking about vaginas."

"On the contrary, you're the one who brought up the topic of pubic hair. And my mistake, the vagina is internal, therefore I was technically referring to your vulva." Elphie corrected.

"Fine, Miss I Got an A in Anatomy Class." Galinda said with mock annoyance.

"You're so cute my sweet. But put some clothes on before I start getting ideas." Elphie chuckled. That was something Galinda would usually say.

"In my defense, you're naked too." Galinda giggled.

"But in _my_ defense, I'm still in the process of washing up. You're just looking at your sexy body in the mirror." Elphie said. Galinda smirked and started jiggling her breasts. Elphie couldn't look away. The blonde gave her breasts a squeeze then started massaging her nipples.

"Lindie, please." Elphie blushed deeply and finally averted her eyes.

"Am I turning you on?"

"Yes!"

"Good." she smirked and waited for Elphie to look at her again before pinching her nipples.

"Lindie." Elphie said, blushing again.

"I'm sorry Elphie. I know we can't do this here, I shouldn't tease you. I just miss it… I've been worked up for a while."

"I know how you feel. I miss it too." Elphie confessed then thought for a moment. "Can we compromise?"

"What do you mean?"

"If we stay in this bathroom, promise to keep quiet and one of us is in control at a time." Elphie said and the blonde's face lit up.

"Are you saying we can have sex in here?"

"Not sex...more like mutual masturbation."

"I'm in! Who goes first?" Galinda said a bit too quickly and Elphie laughed.

"I think you would like to go first."

"How did you know?" Galinda giggled.

"Lucky guess." Elphie chuckled and kissed her deeply. Her green hands soon found her beautiful full breasts. She spent a generous amount of time rubbing, kissing and massaging her girlfriend's perky, pink nipples. Galinda was moaning as quietly as she could. Elphie brought her hand between Galinda's legs and cupped her center. The blonde gasped and Elphie started to gently massage her. Elphie began to rub a little faster and Galinda started panting heavily. Elphie guided her to sit down on the bench beside the bathtub as she continued to not so gently rub her delicate area. Galinda buried her face in Elphie's shoulder, moaning and crying out softly.

"Elphie...I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." she whimpered between breathy moans.

"Come. Let it happen." Elphie breathed. She felt tingles throughout her entire body. Galinda turned her on so much. It wasn't long before she brought her over the edge and the blonde nearly collapsed against her.

"I… I really needed that. Thank you." Galinda said after catching her breathe then kissed Elphie passionately.

"It is entirely my pleasure, my sweet girl." Elphie said as she kissed her and ran her hands over her breasts again. Galinda ran her hands over Elphie's breasts without breaking the kiss. She let the small, soft, green mounds fill her palms as she gently gave them a squeeze. She brushed her thumbs back and forth over the tight green nipples and Elphie gasped softly. Galinda's hand soon found its way down the green stomach to the area below Elphie's belly button. The blonde's fingers glided across Elphie's nether region. The green girl let out a very breathy moan and jerked slightly.

"Does it feel good?" she asked and Elphie nodded.

"Say it."

"Yes." the green girl managed to say.

"Yes what?"

"It...feels...good."

"How good?"

"Really good." she whimpered.

"Look at me." the blonde said. Elphie's cheeks darkened but she was reluctantly able to make brief eye contact with Galinda. The blonde started rubbing faster. She absolutely adored the flustered look on Elphie's face as she got closer. It wasn't long before Elphie was panting and whimpering. The pleasure exploded into waves throughout her entire body.

After they both had calmed down they felt the need to wash up again. Galinda's bath water had already drained so she hopped in the shower for a few minutes, purposely making the water colder than usual. Elphie quickly rewashed with her oils, paying extra attention to her nether region. When they were done they left the bathroom and finished getting dressed in their pajamas.

"I cannot believe I just had an orgasm in Colwen Grounds." Elphie said, still trying to process what had happened.

"We did homosexual things in the place where homosexuality is tolerated the least. It feels very freeing." Galinda said.

"I have to agree with you." Elphie said. Galinda laughed and kissed her.

xxx

"I hope you had time to think about your behavior last night Elphaba. You really upset Papa." Nessa said at breakfast the next morning. Nanny had excused herself from the table briefly and Shell was sleeping in.

"Nessa please, I'm really in no mood to talk about last night at all." Elphie sighed.

"You were disrespectful and I feel like you should apologize to him." Nessa said

"I will do no such thing! I said nothing to warrant an apology. If anything father should apologize to Galinda." Elphie said. Galinda nonchalantly ate her breakfast, not sure if she should jump in this conversation or not.

"That's not true. You blatantly made a mockery of fathers teaching. You always do this. You give him reasons to be angry with you and you do nothing to make a amends. Then you wonder why he hates you. You wonder why _I'm_ the favorite. Because I have the decency to not disrespect my father!"

"Nessa stop it. We all know damn well that you're the 'tragically beautiful' favorite around here. And the core reason why father hates me is much deeper than you will ever understand. I do not regret a single word I said last night and I'll continue to 'make a mockery' of father's teachings because it's all just ridiculous nonsense!"

"How dare you say such a thing! He's right all those times he said you were a disgrace to the family. The Unnamed God will never forgive you if you keep this up!"

"Girls, whats going on?" Nanny said when she came back to the table, hearing to commontion.

"I've had enough to eat Nanny. Take me back to my room. I can't stand to be around her right now." Nessa said.

"Wow…" Galinda finally said once Nanny and Nessa were gone. Elphie sighed.

"I really don't want her to turn out like him when she's older but that's the path she's headed down. She's completely brainwashed."

"I see. It's actually disturbing."

"Indeed it is. Also I never understood why my _little_ sister feels like she has the authority to reprimand me the way that she does."

"I've noticed that a lot this week. I find it ironic." Galinda said

"She's almost always been that way. She's terribly spoiled and just thinks she's the boss of everyone around here." Elphie shook her head.

xxx

The rest of the morning was pretty relaxed. That afternoon, Elphaba and Galinda spent some time with Shell. Galinda was starting to notice that Shell was somewhat neglected around here. Nessa was pampered like a princess, Elphie had the most relevant title out of all of them and then there was Shell; the left out little brother.

Frex left Colwen Grounds later that afternoon. He had an important event to speak at the next day in another part of Munchkinland so he would be staying at a hotel in that area for the rest of the weekend. He said appropriate goodbyes to everyone except Elphaba, which wasn't a surprise.

Elphaba and Galinda briefly met with Ingrid after dinner so she could give them the rundown for tomorrow. They would need to be up by at least 6am, which Galinda wasn't happy about. There would be a small breakfast buffet set up in the main hall, they could take it to-go if they didn't have time to sit down and eat. Their private transportation would be leaving to take them to the train station at 7am. Masters Keith, Gus and Carl would be accompanying them and their train to Wittica would leave at approximately 8am.

"Will we see you tomorrow before we leave?" Galinda asked.

"Of course. I'll be up bright and early to see you girls off." Ingrid smiled. "It was such an honor meeting you and getting to know you this week Galinda. You're a wonderful girl."

"Thank you Ingrid, same to you."

"And Elphaba, I'm glad that you made time to come back, even if it was just for Nessa. I hope you girls enjoy whatever you have planned for the rest of your summer. Elphaba, if we do have back before your break is over please know that Galinda is always welcome. Just let me know and I'll make the arrangements."

"I really appreciate that Ingrid." Elphie said.

"Me too." Galinda grinned.

"Anything for the best friends." Ingrid smiled. She had been sensing something between them ever since they first arrived. She wasn't sure what it was. Elphaba was naturally a very stoic person so she could never tell with her. She was starting to think that Galinda had what appeared to be a small crush on the green girl. She didn't want to make such assumptions, especially with all the strict rules and opinions about such things in Munchkinland. She wasn't homophobic at all but she knew if she openly supported such behaviors then she would risk losing her job. If the girls actually did have feelings for each other then she thought it was cute. To be honest, she had never pictured Elphaba with anyone, especially not a man. But in the back of her mind she could see her with Galinda. _I ship it!_ She thought to herself. _Is that what the kids say these days?_ But maybe they were just very close friends. Either way, she liked it. They balanced each other out in a very amusing way.

xxx

Later that evening, Elphie and Galinda were in their rooms packing. When Elphie was done she checked in with Galinda, then went down to Nessa's room. They hadn't talked since their argument that morning. As irritating, stubborn, bratty and annoying as her sister could be, she didn't like leaving her when they were on bad terms. She felt that way about both of her siblings, although she never argued with Shell. Deep down she loved and cared about both of them. She was almost always on bad terms with her father and didn't want it to be that way with them.

"Can I help you?" Nessa asked when she saw her sister standing in the doorway.

"Can we talk?"

"I guess." Nessa rolled her eyes as Elphie came in.

"Look, you and I obviously have very different views and opinions on things and I guess that's just how it's gonna be. You can still be mad at me if you want but I'm leaving tomorrow morning so I just wanted to say that I love you because you're my sister and that's never gonna change."

"I don't entirely forgive you but I'll be mature and drop it for now." Nessa said reluctantly.

"Now you know how I feel pretty much all the time." Elphie said.

"I'm still upset with you." Nessa crossed her arms.

"Why?"

"Because." She huffed.

"Because…?"

"Because!"

"Talk to me Nessie."

"I just am!"

"Nessarose." Elphie said sternly.

"Because you're leaving again! You finally came back and now you're leaving! For who knows how long. You use to always be here for me and now you literally never are. Am I that unimportant to you? You seem to only care about Galinda now." Nessa said.

"That is not true Nessa. You're obviously very important to me otherwise I wouldn't be in here trying to talk to you right now. You have to understand that I'm basically an adult now and I have my own life outside of this place so I'm not going to be here all of the time. But when I leave I'm not leaving for good, I'll always come back whether it's for political obligations or just for you and Shell."

"Will you return before the end of the summer?"

"I shouldn't make any promises, but maybe. I don't know what else Galinda and I have planned for the summer." Elphie said then saw the look on her sister's face. "Nessa, Galinda is my best friend. I know you're not use to the concept of me having friends but I do. I have a companion who likes my company and who I can do things with. I wish you could accept that."

"I do. I like Galinda as a person and I like the fact that you're friends. But…"

"But what?"

"I feel like she's taking you from me." Nessa said turning her head slightly.

"Nessa, that's not true." Elphie said as she saw her sister's eyes fill with tears.

"I think it is." she reluctantly let her tears fall. Elphie sighed.

"Please don't cry Nessie." Elphie said as she hugged her. She hadn't seen Nessa cry in a while. When she was younger she use to throw tantrums and cry all the time when she didn't get what she wanted but she somewhat grew out of that and became a more composed person. Nessa was consciously careful not to get her tears on Elphie. "Nobody is taking me from you. Like I said, we'll always be sisters. That's not gonna change."

"If you say so." Nessa said wiping her eyes. "I apologize. Did I get you wet?"

"No, I'm fine." Elphie said. "Are we good for now?"

"I think so."

"Do you need anything before I go back upstairs?"

"Would you help me into my night clothes? Nanny won't be back for another 20 minutes."

"Of course." Elphie said and as she helped Nessa change they were able to have a lighthearted, sisterly conversation, which didn't happen often.

xxx

Elphie and Galinda were up and ready to go the next morning. It was a struggle on Elphie's part getting Galinda up, but she managed. Nanny and the other kids were up as well. They were preparing to head to the early church service that morning so they were able to say appropriate goodbyes to Elphaba and Galinda. The girls had a little time to spare so they ended up eating breakfast with Ingrid until Master Keith came to retrieve them. Their private ride was out front, their luggage was already loaded so they boarded the limousine van and got settled.

"What a week." the blonde said as the van started moving. She was looking out of the window and Colwen Grounds was fading out of sight.

"I know right." Elphie said.

"Wittica, here we come!" Galinda bubbled.


	21. Chapter 21

"Elphie do you know exactly how long this ride is gonna be?" Galinda asked. They were settled in their first-class private compartment on the train and had just taken off.

"Well we're expected to arrive around 2pm." Elphie said.

"Oh Oz." Galinda groaned. It was barely after 8am and she was feeling impatient.

"It'll all be worth it my sweet. You'll get to see your 'twinnie' very soon."

"True." Galinda smiled.

"How about you just stretch out and take a nap or something. We're gonna be here for a while." Elphie suggested. She could tell all of her girlfriend's bubbles hadn't fully arrived yet for the day.

"Good idea. I'm still kinda sleepy." Galinda said getting comfortable in their spacy compartment.

xxx

They arrived at the train station more or less around the expected time. Chloey had called about a half hour before letting them know that she would be at the station with her father and sister. Galinda and Elphie had never been to this station before so it was a bit of a struggle tracking down Chloey's family when they arrived. Eventually Elphie was able to spot a girl who looked significantly like Galinda.

"Chlo!" Galinda squealed and dropped all of her luggage halfway there and ran to hug her friend.

"Lindie you can't just…" Elphie sighed and shook her head. She did her best to pick up her girlfriend's suitcase and carry on bags along with her own and drag it all to wear the group was.

"G!" Chloey squealed happily. They hugged so hard Chloey nearly fell backwards onto her sister.

"Watch it!" The younger girl exclaimed.

"Lindie!" Elphie said, struggling with all the bags.

"Sorry Chris." Chloey said.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Elphie." Galinda said sheepishly.

"Dad could you help her please?" the green eyed blonde asked and the man complied and took everything from Elphie.

"Good to see you Elphaba!" Chloey said, giving her a friendly hug.

"You too Chloey." Elphie said returning the hug.

"This is my Dad, Sebastian and my sister Christa." Chloey introduced. Christa was 14 years old and looked somewhat similar to Chloey but not too much. They had the same bright green eyes and friendly smile. Christa's hair was brown, and styled back in two boxer braids. She mostly looked like her father. There was obviously no real resemblance between Sebastian and Chloey.

"Dad and Christa, this is my wonderful friend Galinda and her roommate Elphaba." she said. They all greeted each other appropriately. Elphie figured that they must have been pre-warned about the green because they made no outward mention of it, but she could see in their eyes that they were a bit caught off guard. Sebastian did happen to notice and unusual resemblance between Galinda and his daughter but made no mention of it as well.

"Have you ladies had lunch?" he asked as he was loading up the car.

"We had train food, but I could go for some real food." Galinda said.

"We were planning on going to Subbies. Have either of you been there before?" he asked and both girls said no.

"It's only the best sandwich joint in Wittica! I think you'll really like. We go all the time." Chloey said as they got in the car.

"You and I typically like the same things so I think I will." Galinda smiled

"I'm willing to try it." Elphie said.

xxx

As they rode along, Chloey told them a little bit about her summer so far. Dylan came to visit recently and met her family and everything. Galinda and Elphaba shared some of theirs as well. Chloey and Christa were very curious about what Colwen Grounds was like and everything they did there. Elphie had to do a lot of explaining because they weren't all that familiar with Munchkinland.

"So you're like famous?" Christa asked Elphaba.

"I'm not famous at all. I just happen to be the granddaughter of the governor and since my mother is deceased I'm next in line to rule. Unless one of my siblings were to step up, which they aren't yet allowed to do because they have not come of age." Elphie explained. She honestly thought that Nessa would be far more suitable and willing to be the Eminent Thropp. They had two more years until Nessa would turn 18. That's why Elphie strongly hoped that nothing would happen to her grandfather within that time because if so then she would have no choice but to become the governor. It's not like she wanted to dump all of the responsibility onto her sister, it was just that Nessa was more into that type of stuff than her. They had talked about it before and had talked with Ingrid about it to see what she thought. They were both 'preparing' in some way or another but since Elphaba was over 18 she was the only one allowed to do any major preparation. Ingrid constantly reassured them not to worry too much because they had estimated a good amount of years before either of them would have to consider taking office. Galinda personally felt like Elphie should be the governor, at least for a brief period of time so she could amend the same sex marriage law in Munchkinland.

"So…you're like a princess?" Christa asked and Elphie sighed.

"I am not a princess. My grandfather is a governor not a king."

"But in a way you kind of are and you have the potential to become a queen. Thats pretty cool."

"But I'm not a-."

"Just let it go Elphaba." Chloey chuckled.

"In Christa's defense, Colwen Grounds is basically the size of a castle." Galinda added.

"Don't encourage this." Elphie said seriously and the blondes laughed.

xxx

Elphie and Galinda both enjoyed their first time at Subbies and thought it was very delicious. The place basically allowed people to customize their own sub sandwiches and had the widest variety of options. Chloey said they go there a lot because there's always different combinations to try so you can't get bored of the same thing.

They arrived at Chloey's house not too long after they left. It wasn't quite as big as Galinda's house, but it was definitely larger than the average house. They made their way inside and Sebastian helped with their bags.

"Mom is out getting her hair done and my older sister Hildey is out doing whatever it is she does. I'm not sure when either of them will be back. I guess I'll show you guys to your room and after you unpack and stuff then I can show you around the house." Chloey suggested.

"Sounds good." Galinda said then gasped when she saw a little, white kitten peeking into the foyer. "Is that Ivory?" she gushed. Chloey nodded.

"Come here baby." she said kneeling down and opening her arms. The kitten slowly made her way into Chloey's welcoming arms and she picked her up. "Say hi to my friends."

"Awwww. She is so adorable!" Galinda said as she gently pet her. It made her miss Sijo and Sady a little bit.

"Elphaba this is Christa's kitten, Ivory. She got her for her birthday last month."

"She's beautiful." Elphie said when she had a turn to pet her.

"She's a little uneasy around strangers." Chloey said when the kitten nestled closer to her.

"I've been looking all over for you Ivory!" Christa said coming back down stairs to the foyer.

"Time to go back to mama." Chloey said passing the kitten to her sister, then motioned for Galinda and Elphaba to follow her up the stairs.

xxx

"We have a guest room with a futon couch that pulls out into a queen sized bed. I had a feeling you'd rather stay in a room together so our housekeeper, Andrea, setup an air mattress in there as well. It's up to you if you use it or not." Chloey said as they were walking.

"Aw, we appreciate it. But to be honest it probably won't get used." Galinda smiled.

"As long as you two are being appropriate in there. I mean it, I'll be checking in on you." The green eyed blonde warned.

"Chloey!" Galinda said, blushing slightly and Elphie blushed deeply.

"Here we are." Chloey said, opening the door. It was an average sized room with a lavender futon couch pulled out as a bed and the air mattress was set up across from it. The room was modestly decorated. There was a small conjoined bathroom, a closet, a dresser and shelves with various little trinkets on them. There was also a large window with elegant lace curtains.

"This is nice." Elphie said, setting her bags down.

"Wow I love the view. Your backyard is so big!" The blue eyed blonde said looking out the window.

"I know, twinnie. I think this room has the best view of it." Chloey said, she wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder as they looked out the window together.

"Is that the fruit garden?" Galinda asked.

"Yep. I can't wait to show you guys everything. But I'll give you some time to unpack and settle in. I'll be back in about 15 minutes, okay?"

"Okay." Galinda said and they linked their pinkies briefly which is something they occasionally did before parting ways. It was Elphie's first time noticing it. Elphie noticed that the blondes were being a bit clingier than usual towards each other but knew that it was just because they hadn't seen each other in a while. But their closeness didn't bother Elphie anymore because she knew that there was no other person in Oz closer to Galinda than herself.

"First things first." Galinda said once the door closed behind Chloey. She pulled Elphie close and kissed her deeply for a few long seconds.

"I love you." She said looking into her chocolate eyes.

"I love you more."

"Chloey is in a relationship now so she understands what it's like to need some alone time with your partner. But I certainly don't want her to feel left out or like a third wheel around us. You know?" Galinda said.

"I know what you mean my sweet."

"But that doesn't mean we can't take full advantage of the time that we have alone. You feel me?" Galinda giggled.

"I feel you." Elphie grinned and kissed her. They spent the next few minutes making out.

They had just started unpacking when Chloey returned. The green eyed blonde asked no questions but helped them out.

"My dad went out to pick up some stuff for dinner later. He's gonna grill up some turkey burgers. I'm so excited!" Chloey brought up.

"Ooh that sounds delicious!" Galinda bubbled then paused when she remembered Elphie. "Chloey… Elphie's a vegetarian."

"I know G, you told me." Chloey smiled. "Dad asked about you two's dietary concerns before he left. Have you ever had a veggie burger Elphaba?"

"I haven't."

"I have. They're like regular burgers but made with no meat. They're actually pretty good. I told him to get some of those as well. They'll be for everyone but specifically for you."

"Thanks Chloey, I appreciate that." Elphie said.

"No problem. I gotchu girl." she smiled.

xxx

Once they were done unpacking, Chloey began to show them around starting with the upstairs.

"Is your housekeeper here?" Galinda asked.  
"No, she doesn't live here. She only comes by a couple days a week."

"Really? Janina and Natiya are basically apart of the family at my house." Galinda said.

"I've never been close to Andrea. She just does her job and goes home." Chloey said. "By the way mom never allowed any housekeepers or maids to clean up me, Hildey or Christa's bedrooms. She said we needed to learn responsibility and being overly pampered wasn't good for our development. But she cleans up my parent's room. They claim it's because they're 'working adults' but I think they're just lazy." she said. Galinda laughed and Elphie chuckled.

"This is my room." Chloey said opening the door that had a sparkly "C" on the outside. She had a typical teenage room. It was very trendy and decorative. She had a comfortable looking daybed, a large tv across from it, posters and lights on her walls. The room had a turquoise color scheme. There was a spacious bathroom that she shared with Christa.

"This bathroom connects to Christa's room. Follow me. We're super close, we hang out in each other's rooms all the time." she said as she opened the door. Christa's room was set up similar to Chloey's although it was a little less 'grown-up' and had a peach color scheme. After that they headed down the hallway to Hildey's room.

"She usually doesn't like us going in her room, but she's not here so it doesn't matter."

"Chlo, you don't have to show us if she's not comfortable with that." Galinda said.

"Don't worry, she won't even know." Chloey said as she opened the door. Hildey's room was quite messy compared to the others and had a weird gothic vibe about it. They didn't stay long. Chloey proceeded to show them the rest of the upstairs then downstairs and then they went outside. The family had a fairly large pool in their backyard along with a big trampoline. Further back there was a path that led to the fruit garden where they had a wide variety of freshly grown fruits. They had a gardener who came by several days a week to maintain it. Along the way there was a small gazebo, where Chloey and Christa would play in all the time when they were younger. When they got back inside the house, Chloey's mom, Chelsea, had just arrived.

"Hi mom!" Chloey smiled and gave her a hug. "Oh my Oz I love the new hair!" she exclaimed. Chelsea had just gotten her chestnut brown hair layered with freshly cut bangs. She was a good looking woman with bright green eyes just like her daughters. She resembled Chloey a slightly more than Christa.

"Glad you like it, Chlo-zo." that was a nickname derived from her middle name 'Zoey.' She low key hated the fact that her first and middle name rhymed, but her mom had been occasionally calling her 'Chlo-zo' for as long as she could remember.

"Mom, these are my friends that I told you were coming to visit."

"Oh hello there, I'm Chelsea." she smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Galinda." Galinda smiled and extended her hand. Chelsea shook her hand but was looking at her very intensely. She glanced at her daughter then back at her blue eyed friend. Her eyes went wide for a moment. That didn't go unnoticed by the girls. "Galinda? Galinda… oh yes. Of course. A pleasure to finally meet you."

"And mom, this is Elphaba." Chloey said, then remembered her mom had missed the warning earlier about her coloring. The woman looked quite surprised.

"Oh my! Your skin!" she exclaimed.

"I-" Elphie started, prepared to say her usual lines, but was cut off.

"She was born that way mom. Please don't make a big deal of it."

"Well...it's very different. Very unique." Chelsea said once she composed herself.

"She's a truly nice girl mom, don't let this distract you from getting to know her better. She's our friend for a reason." Chloey said. Galinda was impressed. She knew Chloey had stood up for Elphie several times in the past, but actually hearing it made her heart swell a little.

"Of course Chlo-zo. My apologies Elphaba. It is very nice to meet you." Chelsea smiled and extended her hand.

"Same to you." Elphie smiled politely and shook her hand.

"Where are the other girls?"

"Chris is probably in the family room and Hildey's been out since noon. Dad should be home any minute though."

"Ah, yes. He told me he needed to make a few stops." Chelsea said. "Well I'm going to go get settled in. I guess I'll see you all at dinner."

"Alright mom."

"See you soon Mrs. Kenzington." Galinda said.

"Please, call me Chelsea." she said and they nodded. She stared at Galinda for a few more seconds before heading up the stairs.

xxx

Later that evening, Sebastian was outside grilling up the burgers. The girls were all in the family room watching tv, playing with Ivory, telling stories and laughing. Hildey came home during this time and peeked in there to see what all the commotion was.

"Oh hey Hildey." Christa said. She was currently laying on the floor with Ivory crawling on top of her.

"Where have you been?" Chloey asked.

"Just out. It's not really any of your business." the older girl said.

"Guys, this is our sister Hildegard." Chloey said.

"It's Hildey. Do not call me Hildegard, ever."

Hildegard aka 'Hildey' was 23 years old. She was about Elphie's height. Her natural hair was the same color as Christa's, cut into a short bob with a slight ombre and had dark brown eyes like her father. She looked partially like Christa but not at all like Chloey. She and Chloey didn't always get along. Most of Hildey's attitude towards her sister was due to the fact that she was jealous of her. Chloey was so beautiful, she was smart, she easily got along with everyone and had a lot of friends. She also now had a boyfriend and Hildey had been single for over a year. She was always just considered average as far as looks go. She flunked out of University half way through her sophomore year and recently started taking remedial classes at the local community college. She claimed to hate Chloey but deep down she wanted to be her.

"Hi Hildey." Galinda smiled.

"Is this the one you call your 'twinnie'?" she asked looking back and forth between the blondes.

"Yes." Chloey said.

"That's actually creepy." she was freaked out a again when she noticed Elphaba.

"Oh dear Oz! You weren't kidding when you said she was green." Hildey said looking slightly confused, terrified and disgusted of Elphie.

"Hildey!"

"Why in the hell is your skin green?!"

"Hildegard!" Chloey exclaimed.

"It's fine, Chloey. You have no idea how use to this I am." Elphie said quietly then turned to Hildey. "My skin has always been green, it's how I was born. I'm not seasick, I never ate grass, it doesn't wash off and no it's not contagious."

"But...how?"

"There's really no other explanation." Galinda said and Hildegard looked perplexed.

"Y'all are weird. I'm going to my room." shel rolled her eyes and left.

xxx

The family reconvened for dinner and it was delicious. Elphaba and Galinda were noticing similar patterns and traits about everyone. Christa was very interactive and quirky and seemed to have a lot of sisterly chemistry with Chloey, they were the life of the family. Hildey was kinda moody and seemed a bit rude and annoyed with life and everyone in it. Sebastian was quite a funny, sarcastic guy and full of the typical 'dad jokes.' Chelsea was very nice but always seemed to be studying Galinda in a way that was starting to make her uncomfortable.

xxx

Later that night, Galinda was washing up in the bathtub. Elphie was sitting on the closed toilet seat talking to her and keeping her company. Her breath hitched, as usual when the blonde stood up to get out. Elphie opened up a fluffy towel and wrapped her up in it.

"Thank you." she giggled. "Aren't you going to wash up?"

"I will soon. How about you go spend some time with Chloey while I'm bathing." Elphie suggested.

"Are you sure?" the blonde asked skeptically.

"Yes my sweet. Just like you don't want Chloey to feel like a third wheel between us, I don't want to feel like a third wheel between the two of you." Elphie explained.

"Is that how you feel Elphie? You're my girlfriend, you're not a third wheel." Galinda said getting worried.

"No, Lindie. I don't mean it like that."

"I still don't want to leave you alone."

"I'll be fine my sweet. I could use some introvert time while you two have your gossipy, blonde-girl, chit-chat time." Elphie said.

"Seriously Elphie, I don't mind staying with you."

"Lindie, don't make me have to kick you out." Elphie said seriously and the blonde smiled.

"Would you really kick me out right now? I'm naked." she giggled.

"Well then Chloey is just gonna have to see you naked because you need to leave."

"Elphie!" the blonde laughed as she got dressed. "Fine I'll go."

"Good girl. You finally realized that I'm 19 and I don't need a babysitter." Elphie teased.

"I loathe you." Galinda said and Elphie raised an eyebrow. "Just kidding. I _love_ you so so so so so so so much! Don't ever forget that sweetheart." she kissed her deeply.

"Never have, never will." Elphie smiled and return the kissed. They hugged then kissed again then Elphie patted Galinda's bottom, sending her out of the room.

xxx

"Come in!" Chloey called when she heard a knock on her door. She was comfortable on her bed, doing some online window shopping. "Oh hey G. Whats up?"

"My girlfriend kicked me out."

"Wait what?" Chloey said not sure if she should be amused or concerned.

"No big deal. She said I should come in here while she gets ready for bed." Galinda smiled

"Oh you know very well I don't mind, twinnie. Pop a squat." she said patting the space beside her as she sat her laptop aside and the blue eyed blonde obliged.

"So how do you like being here so far?" Chloey asked.

"I really like it Chlo. You're house is very nice. I enjoyed our time at Colwen Grounds and all but to be honest everything there felt so strict and formal. It feels more comfortable and relaxed here. Also, you and I are only used to seeing each other at school so it's cool to get to see what your home life is like."

"That's true. What do you think of my family?"

"Well I have different opinions about each of them."

"Start with Christa."

"I love her personality, she's adorable. She's basically a younger version of you and a lot easier to get along with than Nessa." Galinda said honestly.

"Nessa was that bad?"

"No, not bad. We just started out kind of bumpy, but we got over it. Although sometimes she still has her moments."

"What do you think of Hildey?"

"Well…" Galinda started, not sure if she should give her honest opinion. "I mean, she kind of reminds me of…"

"Feana." Chloey filled in.

"I didn't want to offend you, but yes."

"Oh please G, I know. How do you think I survived rooming with Feana for a year? It's because I have my own version of her here at home." Chloey said. Her and Feana were very good friends initially, but just like enemies can become close friends, close friends can become enemies.

"How about my dad?"

"He's so funny and he can grill some mean burgers."

"I know right." Chloey laughed. "My mom?"

"She's nice as well. But she's been looking at me strangely all evening."

"Yeah, I noticed that."

"Should we tell her that we _know_?" Galinda asked.

"I don't know. I was hoping she would be the first to bring it up. Let's wait it out tomorrow and see if she does. If not then we have to say something because I need answers." Chloey said.

"Me too."

xxx

"Do you guys want some fresh watermelon to go with breakfast?" Chloey asked as she pulled a big slice out of the refrigerator. "It's very ripe and sweet."

"Oh I do! I love watermelon." Galinda bubbled. "Can you even eat watermelon Elphie?"

"I've never had it before but if it has the word 'water' in it's name then I probably shouldn't" Elphie said.

"No worries. We have plenty of grapes and nectarines. Have whatever you like." Chloey said. The girls ate their fruit along with the rest of their breakfast and talked about going out to the pool later since it seemed to be such a nice day. After their food had digested they headed upstairs to get ready.

"20 minutes or else I'm coming in there." Chloey warned when she dropped Galinda and Elphie off in their room.

"We'll be ready Chlo." Galinda said as she closed the door behind them then kissed Elphie long and hard.

"Not that I want to stop this Lindie, but you should actually get ready." Elphie said after a few minutes.

"You're right." Galinda said after one more kiss. "I feel bad about all of us getting in the pool when you can't."

"It's fine my sweet. I'll be content just watching you all. And if I get bored of that then I have a book to read."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Even if I could get in water, I wouldn't. My time of the month started this morning, remember."

"That's what tampons are for sweetheart." Galinda said. "Oh yeah I was supposed to teach you how to use those." She remembered.

"Well now is not the time Lindie. I guess I'll have to take another rain check."

"Fine, fine." The blonde said as she went to retrieve her swimwear. "I'm so excited you get to see my new swimsuit Elphie!" She exclaimed. She went into the bathroom to change to keep it a surprise.

"What do you think?" She asked when she came out and struck a sexy pose. Elphie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Galinda was wearing a tie dye pink bikini. The bottom piece tied up on the sides and the top tied around the neck.

"Elphie?" The blonde asked, after the green girl had just been staring for about 30 seconds.

"It's...you look amazing in that Lindie. But are you really going to wear it outside?" She asked and Galinda laughed.

"Of course silly, that's the point." She said. "Don't worry, Chloey and Christa will be wearing something similar to this. I'm glad they have a private pool and it's all girls here so I don't have to worry about any gross boys gawking at me."

"You've worn this in front of boys?" Elphie said, appalled. Galinda laughed again.

"Yes Elphie. They're kinda meant to be worn in public."

"I don't see a difference between that and your usual underwear and brassiere."

"Well...this one is socially acceptable and made specifically for water." Galinda giggled.

"If you say so." Elphie said, still unable to take her eyes off of her. "May I kiss you again?"

"Why do you even have to ask?" Galinda smiled, pulling her up and pressing their lips together. Elphie felt Galindas body pressing against her own. She ran her hands down the blonde's bare sides, over her perfectly curved hips and soft bottom. They got lost in each other and lost track of time. They both jumped when they heard a sudden knock on the door.

"G? Elphaba? Hurry up!" Chloey called. Galinda opened the door and Elphie blushed.

"We're coming. I just need to grab my cover-up and do something with my hair."

"Looking good twinnie." The green eyed blonde said.

"Thanks twin." The blue eyed blonde smiled as she stepped into her thin, strapless cover-up dress. Chloey was already wearing her cover-up so her swimsuit wasn't visible.

"How does your bathing suit fit?" Galinda asked as she tied her curly hair up in a really messy bun. Elphie was getting her shoes on and trying to decide which book she should bring.

"It fits pretty well. Usually when I have a strapless top I'm afraid that my boobs will pop out. But this one is nice and snug."

"That's good." Galinda chuckled then slipped on her matching flip flops.

"All set?" Chloey asked.

"All set." She smiled. Chloey led the way and Galinda looped arms with Elphie as they walked slightly behind her.

xxx

Chloey moved one of the chairs back a safe distance away from the water for Elphie to sit in. She warned that Christa likes diving into the pool and although she's a small girl, she makes a big splash.

"Why isn't Elphaba getting in?" Christa asked.

"She...doesn't like water." Galinda said and the younger girl just shrugged. The three girls shed their cover-ups and coated their bodies in sun screen. Chloey had on a sparkly, white bikini. The bottom tied up like Galinda's and the top had no straps. Christa's was green and a style that Galinda referee to as a tankini.

"This is my first time getting in a pool this summer." Galinda bubbled as she took her twinnie's hand. Christa went ahead of them and did a front flip off the small diving board.

"She's such a show off." Chloey shook her head.

"Oh my Oz, it's cold!" Galinda squealed when she dipped toe in.

"Let's go this way." Chloey said, guiding her to the stairs that led into the water. They slowly made their way in as Galinda was being overly dramatic about how cold it was.

"Guys the best way to warm up is to get your whole body in." Christa said when she swam over to them.

"That's true. Let's all go under in 3...2...1!" Chloey said and all three girls went under water. Elphie gasped when she saw them all disappear under the water and wasn't able to breathe again until they came back up. When she saw them laughing, she realized she was overreacting. The girls splashed, swam around and played a few games. Elphie tried to read her book but she couldn't take her eyes off of Galinda. The blue eyed blonde was so beautiful, graceful, adorable, and silly. Her little antics made the green girl laugh out loud a couple of times. She was also very sexy. Her bathing suit clung tighter to her body when it was wet. It was making Elphaba feel tingly inside.

xxx

They stayed out there for most of the afternoon, only taking a break for lunch which they ate outside at the picnic table. By time they went back inside for good, Chelsea was just getting in from work.

"Hi Mommy!" Christa said, opening her arms.

"No hugs. You're wet and you smell like chlorine." She said. "Everyone go wash up. Especially you blondes, make sure you wash your hair." Chelsea said shooing all of the girls out of the living room.

"I almost forgot about that." Galinda said as they were leaving.

"About what?" Elphie asked.

"Pool water can turn blonde hair green."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's the chlorine that will give it an ugly green tint if you don't wash it out properly. It's never happened to me though. My mom has always been paranoid and enforces me to always wash my hair or wear a swim cap…and I do not look very flattering in a swim cap." Chloey said and they all chuckled. They went to their rooms and got in the shower. Elphie washed up while she was at it as well.

xxx

They all reconvened when they were done and just hung out in the family room like they did yesterday. Hildey was in there and went back and forth with Chloey briefly before getting an attitude and leaving. Chelsea came in eventually and made small talk with them for a while.

"Galinda, what is your last name again?" She asked.

"Upland." Galinda asked and noticed the woman's eyes widening a bit.

"Would your father happen to be Darol Upland?"

"Yes." She said and Chelsea bit her lip and nodded.

"Chris, I was going to make some cobbler for dessert tonight. I'd appreciate it if you went out to the garden to gather me some fresh blackberries." Chelsea said after a few minutes.

"Sure mom. No problem." Christa said, getting up to go get her shoes.

"Oh Elphaba, I hate to ask but would you mind going with her?"

"Of course." Elphie said, sensing that Chelsea needed to talk to Galinda and Chloey alone. She discreetly gave her girlfriend's hand a squeeze before leaving.

"Mom, we _know_." Chloey said once they were alone.

"What do you know Chlo-zo?"

"Dad is not my biological father and Galinda is my half-sister." she stated bluntly and the woman sighed. "You've been looking at Galinda so suspiciously ever since she got here. I'm sure you've noticed, along with everyone else, that we look alike in a very uncanny way. And how else would you just happen to know who her father is?"

"I didn't want to tell you this until you were older." Chelsea said.

"Mom. I am 19. Just how long did you plan on waiting?" Chloey asked, annoyed.

"It's just…the more years that went by, the harder it was to bring up."

"Well now the cat is out of the bag and you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Well...Galinda, I did obviously know your father Darol. We worked for the same company that had various offices throughout Gillikin. I worked here in Wittca while he worked in Frottica. We had met on a couple of occasions and became good friends. There was one year he had to come to the Wittica office for about two weeks. He wasn't single all of the previous times we met, he had been dating some sorceress woman. But during that time he claimed he was. Sebastian and I weren't married yet at the time, but were together. Darol was unaware of all of this. We worked very closely with each other while he was in town and we became quite infatuated with one another…and well…" The woman trailed off.

"Had an affair." Chloey supplied and her mother nodded.

"We didn't keep in touch very much a few weeks after he left, but when we did it turned out that he was back together with that sorceress woman."

"That sorceress woman is my mom." Galinda said.

"Yes, of course." Chelsea said. "I didn't care very much because I had Sebastian. And it wasn't long before I found out I was pregnant. I spent 9 months under the assumption that I was carrying Sebastian's child. But that November, about a few days after you were born, we both noticed something was a little off. The doctor suggested getting a DNA test, which I was nervous about. But we did it and it turned out that Sebastian was not your father."

"Dad must have been devastated. It's a miracle that you two are even still together." Chloey said.

"There was a lot of confusion but I finally came clean about my affair with Darol. That created a lot of tension between me and your dad but we eventually worked it out. The doctor said I should get Darol in town as soon as possible for a test. So I did. He was not very happy with me. He had no idea I had a baby, he didn't even know I was pregnant and it turned out that the baby was his. There was a lot of drama as you could imagine. We had a series of intense arguments. I wanted him to just go back to Frottica and forget about it. But he felt that since he was your father then he should have a right to be in your life."

"That's right. He certainly should have had the right to be in my life." Chloey said.

"And he did Chlo-zo, he did. We ended up taking the issue to court. We considered having a joint custody, where you would spend an equal amount of time with both parents, but that obviously wasn't very practical considering that we lived in two separate cities. So I became your custodial parent and Darol had visitation rights every week."

"So how come I never knew about him if he was visiting me every week when I was a baby?"

"Because honey, the visits just got harder and harder. Wittica is not right up the street from Frottica. And every time he did come, he and I ended up having some sort of argument, fight, or fall out. It was beginning to take a toll on everyone. And I didn't think it was appropriate for you to be exposed to so much negativity." Chelsea said.

"So what happened?" Chloey asked.

"I was doing pretty much all of the work anyway and Sebastian and I were already married. So I convinced Darol to sign over all of his parental rights to us and eventually he did." Chelsea explained. "I felt bad about it at first but not so much when I found out that he was engaged to Galinda's mother and they were expecting their own little girl. I figured he would have his own life over there while we would have our own over here. Over time, I switched jobs, life moved on and we just completely lost contact with each other."

"I can't believe this. I can't believe any of this." Chloey said. Galinda on the other hand was too overwhelmed to say anything. "All these years you knew that I'm not dad's daughter. I don't even know if I'm suppose to call him dad anymore! Everyone was lying to me this whole time. And I actually met my biological dad when I was a baby although I have no recollection of it. And all this time you knew that I had a half- sister out there somewhere who I was just never gonna meet? And that makes Christa my half-sister too." Chloey said, distressed. "So Hildegard and I aren't even related. I've always been told she was my half-sister...but we're stepsisters? Does she know about all this?" she wouldn't be surprised if Hildey knew all along. The older girl always tried convincing her that she was adopted since she was little.

"Hildey doesn't know. She was always at her mom's house during Darol's visitations." Chelsea explained. The used to have a joint custody with Hildegard's mother. She would spend equal with time both parents every week. She didn't completely move in with Sebastian and Chelsea until her mother died when she was 15.

"I still can't believe you guys would just lie to me for my entire life! I feel like I can't trust anyone anymore!" Chloey exclaimed and stormed out of the room. Galindas eyes filled with tears. She looked at the door, then back at Chelsea. "I know this is a lot for you girls to take in. Go after her, please." She said. Galinda nodded and ran after her twinnie.

xxx

She headed out of the back door after hearing it slam. She ran down the trail through the fruit garden. She bumped into Elphaba and Christa who were carrying a basket full of blackberries.

"Lindie?" Elphie said, surprised to see her.

"Chloey went that way." Christa pointed towards the gazebo.

"She seemed really upset and wouldn't tell us what was wrong. She said she wanted to be alone." Elphie said and Galinda sighed.

"It's really complicated. I promise we'll fill you guys in later, but I need to go check on her." Galinda said. Elphie could sense how stressed and upset her girlfriend was and it made her sad.

"Go ahead back to the house Christa, I'm right behind you." She said. The younger girl nodded and headed back. As soon as they were alone, Elphie wrapped Galinda up in her arms and held her tightly. After a long embrace she kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you my precious girl. Everything is going to be okay." Elphie said softly and Galinda wiped her eyes.

"Thanks Elphie, I needed that."

"Now go make sure Chloey is alright." Elphie said and Galinda nodded. They squeezed each other's hands before parting ways. Elphie watched her briefly, then headed back to the house.

xxx

Galinda made her way to the gazebo. Her heart broke when she saw Chloey sobbing on the bench. She wordlessly sat down beside her and hugged her tight. The green eyed blonde wrapped her arms around her twinnie and cried into her shoulder. Galinda had seen Chloey cry before, but never this intensely. Galinda was overwhelmed with all the new information as well but she tried to be strong. Both of them breaking down at the same time would be a mess. She also didn't want to get too worked up until she went home and heard her dad's side of the story.

"Chlo?" she said after a few minutes. Chloey looked up and Galinda wiped the tears off her friend's cheeks with her hands. "Don't cry sis." she said. Chloey couldn't help but smile for a second. But then she sighed in frustration.

"I can't believe she would keep this from me! And for so long. Something this big shouldn't have been kept a secret for almost _20_ years! My entire life is just a big lie." she said and continued ranting for a good while.

"To be fair, both of our lives are a lie. I want to know what my dad will have to say about it all, but at the same time I'm really nervous." Galinda said.

"Obviously both of our parents had no intention of telling us, so I can't help but think… What if one or both of us never went to Shiz? What if we never met? Or just never became friends? Or what if we never made up from that fight we had? Or what if I had never told you that secret that helped you put all of this together? We would have just never known..."

"I think about that too. It's scary." Galinda admitted.

"It really is. University didn't work out well for Hildey so my parents were reluctant about sending me. I was very close to not going. I'm really glad I went...but what if I hadn't?"

"Instead of focusing on the 'what ifs' Chlo, let's focus on the 'what is'" Galinda said.

"What is?"

"What is important is that we found each other. Call it luck, call it fate, call it whatever, but the point is we've been missing from each other's lives all these years and we didn't even know. But we finally found each other. Now it is confirmed that our uncanny resemblance is not just a coincidence." she said taking Chloey's hands in both of hers. "We're sisters and our dad obviously has some _very_ strong genes."

"That's true." Chloey chuckled. "You're my sis from a different miss."

"I think we are actually twins...born 10 months apart….from two different women." Galinda giggled.

"How would that even be possible?" Chloey laughed.

"I don't know, but we're living proof. It's a medical mystery." Galinda said and they both laughed.

"G, you're the best half-sister I never even knew I had."

"No, you're the best Chlo." Galinda smiled and hugged her sister.


	22. Chapter 22

**TRIGGER WARNING… there is talk about depression, self harm and suicide towards the end of this chapter.**

* * *

"Oh my Oz, Galinda is our sister?" Christa exclaimed. Galinda and Chloey were back in the house. They were all upstairs in Chloey's room, filling in Elphaba and Christa on what happened. Chloey and Christa were sitting on the bed. Elphaba and Galinda were sitting on the bean bag chair right beside the bed. It wasn't very big so Galinda was more or less on Elphie's lap.

"Not ours, just mine." Chloey corrected.

"But she's related to you, and you're related to me." Christa said. Chloey sighed.

"Can one of you guys take it from here? I don't have the energy." She said, referring to Elphaba and Galinda.

"What Chloey is saying is that Galinda is her paternal half-sister, meaning they have the same father yet a different mother. You are her maternal half-sister, meaning you share the same mother but a different father. Therefore, Galinda is related to Chloey, Chloey is related to you, but you and Galinda have no relation to each other. Also, your father Sebastian is not her biological father, he's her step father. This means that Hildegard is still _your_ paternal half-sister, as you've always been told. But she is Chloey's step-sister." Elphie explained.

"Thank you intellectual one." Chloey smiled.

"Oz, this is confusing!" Christa cried, shoving her face into a pillow.

"We agree." Galinda said.

"You and I are still sisters like we've always been Chris, none of this changes that." the green eyed blonde said, tickling her a little to get her to look up again.

"Stop that." she chuckled, but sat up and snuggled against Chloey. "I get it but I'm just so confused."

"I know you are. I'm sure mom and dad are going to talk to us all more about it later."

xxx

Over dinner, they talked it all out as a family. It was a bit easier now that the girls time to let the information set in. Chelsea wanted to clear up any lingering concerns Chloey or had. They also wanted to make sure Hildey and Christa understood the situation as well. Chloey's anger towards her parents softened but she still felt some vague unsettling feelings that she assumed would never go away at this point.

xxx

On Tuesday, the girls went in the pool again for a little while but didn't stay in as long. They also had fun on the trampoline. Elphie had never been on a trampoline before and was very reluctant to give it a try after seeing the other girls falling multiple times.

"Falling down is part of the fun Elphie. And you just bounce right back up. See." Galinda said as she jumped a few times, fell on her bottom, and bounced right back up to her feet.

"Come on Elphaba, you couldn't get in the pool so at least give this a try." Chloey said. She attempted a frontflip but failed. Galinda giggled and helped her up. Christa chuckled and did a back tuck.

"Wow that was awesome Chris!" Galinda said, giving her a high five then did a toe touch jump.

"How did you even do that G?" Chloey said after giving it a try. She couldn't get her legs up as high.

"I was dancer and a cheerleader. I got skills." She chuckled. She got off the trampoline for a while and went to sit with her girlfriend. It took a lot of persuasion but she eventually was able to convince Elphie to get on. She held both of Galinda's hands at first and bounced slowly with her. After a while she warmed up and was jumping on her own. She even fell down a few times but bounced back up and laughed it off like everyone else. All four girls were laughing, jumping, having fun and trying crazy new tricks until their legs got tired.

xxx

Hildegard worked at a local retail store and was also taking summer courses at Wittica Community College. She was off work today and her only class was cancelled, so she was home. That meant Chloey finally had access to the car. The family had one extra car that the two older girls technically shared. But Hildey typically acted as though it was only hers. Her reasoning was that she was older, she's had her license about three years longer than Chloey, she has a job and Chloey was usually away at school majority of the time. Chloey felt that since Hildey was 23 she should find a way to get her own car and also just move out of the house all together since she was usually so annoyed with everyone.

Anyway, the four girls went to Subbies for a late lunch. After that they stopped by the outlet mall just to browse around a bit and grabbed some cold drinks from Ozbucks before heading home.

xxx

"Whats up?" Chloey asked as she sat down in Sebastian's study room later that evening. He had requested to talk with her for a moment.

"I just wanted to see how you were faring after the big news from yesterday." he asked concerned.

"Well I love Galinda and I think it's cool that we're related. I just don't know how to feel about the rest of it. I've been under the impression my whole life that you're my father but you're not…"

"I know it's confusing and you feel betrayed to some extent."

"Very. It's just… I just don't know what we are anymore." the blonde sighed.

"You may be my step-daughter Chloey, but that doesn't make you any less of my daughter than you've ever been." Sebastian explained.

"I know...you're the only dad that I know. I guess I'll be meeting Galinda's father..or _my_ father when I go to her house next week and I'm nervous. He's a stranger to me. It's gonna be hard to process the fact that he's my dad."

"It will be odd and may take some getting use to. I'm hoping you'll have the opportunity to have some sort of relationship with him that you've always deserved to have. But I've known you your entire life. I've watched you grow and become a wonderful young lady. I'll always be your dad over here whenever you need one. You might not biologically be mine but you're just as much mine as Hildey and Christa are." Sebastian said.

"Thanks dad. I guess I needed to hear that." Chloey said, giving him a hug.

xxx

The next morning Chloey, Galinda and Elphaba headed downstairs for breakfast. Christa was still in her room sleeping. They were all caught off guard when they saw Sebastian, Chelsea and Hildegard all sitting around in the living room. There was a very somber vibe in the air.

"This is a surprise. Are you all off work today?" Chloey asked, not catching the vibe. Her mother tried to speak but it just came out as sobs and she had to leave the room. Sebastian went after her, mentioning to Hildegard to explain.

"Mom?" Chloey called, very concerned.

"What's going on?" Galinda asked, about to cry herself. Elphie discretely slipped her hand into hers.

"Somebody died." Chloey realized. "Hildey, who died?" She asked worriedly.

"You might want to sit down." The older girl said. Chloey sat down beside her. Galinda and Elphie sat on the couch across from them.

"Grandpa Wayne died last night." She said. Wayne was Chelsea's father. Chloey gasped.

"What?! Grandpa? Oh, no, no, no, no. What happened?" She asked as her eyes filled with tears.

"Apparently he had a heart attack while Grandma was at bingo. She came home and couldn't wake him up." Hildey explained. Elphie felt horrible hearing this and Galinda was blinking back tears.

"I can't even imagine what Grandma Lynne must be feeling right now." Chloey said. At this point she was crying and Galinda came over to hug her.

"Where's Chris?" Hildey asked.

"In her room. I don't know if she's up yet. Who's going to break the news to her? She was closest to Grandpa out of all of the grandchildren. She's not going to take it well." Chloey sighed. The girls just sat around for a while trying to process the news. Chelsea and Sebastian were able to return eventually. It was about 15 minutes later when Christa made her way downstairs, perky and happy. Her parents carefully broke the news to her and to say the least, her reaction was not pretty. First she was in denial, then she was angry then just upset. She stormed off to her room and Chloey went after her.

xxx

"This is sad." Galinda sighed when she and Elphie went back into their own room. "Everyone is hurting. I'm hurting so much for all of them I can't even imagine the pain they're feeling." she said as her eyes filled with tears, she couldn't hold back anymore and started to cry. Elphie held her without missing a beat, as she was feeling a little overwhelmed herself. When the blonde calmed down, they kissed to recharge, then cuddled up on the bed.

"I don't think I've ever lost someone so close to me before. I have both my grandparents on my mom's side and my grandpa on my dad's side passed away before I was even born." Galinda said as she rested her head on Elphie.

"My only major loss was my mother." Elphie said, emotionlessly. "That was a hectic day. We gained one family member but lost another."

"I can't even imagine." Galinda sighed. "One of Tristina's close friends was murdered when they were in high school."

"Oh Oz" Elphie said, shocked.

"Yeah. It was all over the news. That may have been the onset of a really hard time in her life. I won't get into that." Galinda said. "Also, according to Jemma, Sylvie was an orphan."

"Wait what?" Elphie said in disbelieve.

"Both of her parents were killed in a car crash when she was younger."

"How terrible. I was under the impression that she had at least a mother, from what she told us about her coming out experience."

"Well she does now. She was adopted." Galinda explained. "But death is just such a weird concept."

"I know what you mean. It's crazy how people can be here one minute but not the next." Elphie said.

"It's scary." Galinda said in a small voice and Elphie held her tighter and kissed her. They talked a little more and both agreed that they felt extremely useless right now. They didn't want to interrupt Chloey and Christa's grieving and they didn't feel comfortable alone around Hildegard. They didn't know what Chelsea and Sebastian were up to but they went downstairs to see if there was anything they could do to help. They found Sebastian in the kitchen and ended up helping him prepare brunch.

xxx

When brunch was prepared they all sat down to eat together with the exception of Christa.

"Chris is still in her room?" He asked.

"Yes, she didn't want to leave. She claimed she's not hungry." Chloey sighed.

"My poor baby, I know she's taking it really hard." Chelsea sighed as well.

"We need to discuss with you all how we're going to move forward." Sebastian said and the girls nodded. "Your mother is driving up to Pertha Hills this afternoon to go stay with Grandma Lynne. She's alone right now and needs all the support she can get. The rest of us will take the train there tomorrow morning. We're all going to stay there with her to keep her company and help with funeral arrangements and things of that sort."

"You're driving all the way to Pertha Hills?" Hildey asked.

"Yes. I'm leaving in about an hour. I have no choice. My mother needs me there now and there's no train headed that way until tomorrow." Chelsea said.

"But what about Galinda and Elphaba?" Chloey asked. "I was suppose to go with them to their friends' party this weekend and then to Galinda's house. What are we gonna do?"

"Don't worry about it Chlo. Jemma and Sylvie will completely understand why you can't make it. And you have all summer to come to my house." Galinda said reassuringly.

"But we're leaving tomorrow morning and your train isn't coming until Friday." She said distressed.

"Lindie perhaps you should ask Jemma if we could come a day earlier. I'm sure there must be a train leaving for Settica tomorrow morning." Elphie suggested.

"Good idea."

"I hate to inconvenience them." Chloey said miserably.

"No inconvenience at all Chlo, Jemma is the most understanding person ever. I'm going to go call her right now." Galinda said as she got up, motioning for Elphie to come with her. "Don't worry about us."

"I'll go check the train schedules." Sebastian said.

"I better go get packed so I can hit the road soon." Chelsea said, getting up with them.

"I'm going to go check on Chris, she's concerning me." Chloey sighed and grabbed a plate for her sister before heading up stairs.

"I'm going to go get mentally prepared for these next couple weeks." Hildey sighed.

xxx

Galinda and Elphaba were back in their room for a while and they heard a knock on the door. It was Chloey. She just looked very down and empty. Galinda immediately took her in her arms, hugging her tight. She kissed her on the cheek, which she had done before but not often.

"Talk to us Chlo." Galinda said, guiding her to the bed.

"Chris is really upset. She won't eat. She'll barely even talk. She seems sad but she's not crying, she's just laying there. I'm worried." she sighed.

"Give her time Chlo. It may take a while for her to come to terms with her feelings and figure out how to cope with them." Galinda said.

"How are you faring Chloey? I know Christa is taking it hard, but your well-being is important also. What's on your mind?" Elphie asked, concerned.

"I don't know how I feel. I really don't. It's like I'm just numb right now." she sighed. "We're all going to need counseling once this is all over with." she said and Galinda nodded in agreement. A few moments later Sebastian appeared in the doorway.

"I checked the train schedule. There is a train leaving for Settica tomorrow morning. The same time that ours is leaving for Pertha Hills." Sebastian started.

"That works out great. I already called my friend. She sends her condolences and said it's perfectly fine for us to come tomorrow instead of Friday." Galinda said.

"Well you might want to call her again." He said. "The train leaving for Settica tomorrow is all booked. But there is one leaving this evening that has exactly two spaces left." he explained. Both girls were taken back a little by the fact that they would be leaving so soon.

"Okay not a problem." Galinda said. On the inside she was upset and distressed about everything but didn't want to let it show because everyone was going through such a hard time right now.

"Very well. I'll go make the reservation now before it gets booked. Call your friend and let her know about the new plans. The train leaves at 5, be ready to go by 4:30." he explained Elphie nodded as Galinda was already dialing Jemma's number.

"Chloey, your mom is leaving in half an hour. You're going to need to pack at some point because we're heading out early tomorrow morning." he said before leaving. Chloey couldn't hold it together anymore. She put her face in her hands and started to cry. Elphie was sitting right beside her. Seeing Chloey cry was equivalent to seeing Galinda cry, she couldn't just sit there and watch. She held her and let her cry on her shoulder while the other blonde was on the phone.

"The plans are all set. Jemma is fine with us coming today. She and Sylvie were going out later but she said they'll alter their timing and arrange to meet us at the train station. No problem at all."

"'I'm glad it worked out." Elphie said, still holding Chloey and motioning for help. Galinda came and took over.

"Chlo?"

"I'm sorry guys." she said miserably.

"No Chloey. You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. None of this is within your control."

"Everything is just happening so fast. This is all so sudden and unexpected. You guys are leaving today. We're leaving tomorrow. I don't even know how long we'll be gone. My Grandpa is actually gone… I can't even process that."

"It's hard Chlo. I can't say that I relate to how you're feeling, but I know you're feeling pain. It hurts me that you're hurting. If I could take away all of the pain I would, but I can't. All I can do is be your best-twin-sister-friend and be there for you. Even when I'm not physically there, you know I'm just a call away. _Anytime_ for _anything_. And I can promise you it's not going to hurt this much forever. Things will get better. Things will get clearer. It's all going to be okay. Trust me." Galinda said sincerely. Chloey wiped her eyes and nodded. "You guys will go to Pertha Hills and stay with your Grandmother as long as she need you there. It doesn't matter how long. Elphie and I will be in Frottica whenever you're ready to come. It doesn't matter when. Until then you and I are going to text, call or face-chat every single day because I care about you and I love you and I need to know how you're doing." she instructed. Chloey nodded again and just hugged her.

"You're a good sister G, I love you too." she said, returning the kiss on the cheek she received earlier.

xxx

It was after 1pm at this point. Chloey went to go check on Christa while Elphaba and Galinda were packing up their belongings. When they were done they went to Chloey's room to help her start packing. Then they all went to Christa's room to basically pack for her. The poor girl was too numb to do anything right now but lay in bed. It was heartbreaking to see her like that because ever since they arrived, Christa had been so happy and full of life.

By time they were through with that they had a late lunch. Christa finally ate, but refused to leave her room so they ate in there with her. They now had about 30 minutes before it was time to go. Hildegard was already heading out. She had to stop by her job and her college to explain to her boss and teachers that there was a death in her family and she would be out for at least two weeks. She knew she would miss out on a pay check but most of her schoolwork could be submitted online so at least she wouldn't risk failing. Surprisingly, she was nice enough to say goodbye to Galinda and Elphaba before leaving.

When it was time for Galinda and Elphie to leave, Chloey was conflicted. She wanted to go see her friends off at the train station but also wasn't comfortable leaving Christa home alone in her current state. Galinda and Elphie both convinced her to stay. They were able to get a hug from Christa before leaving, Galinda gave a few encouraging words. They had an emotional goodbye with Chloey and then suddenly they were off to the station with Sebastian.

xxx

Settica was about an hour and a half away so that was the shortest train ride they have had in awhile. Before they knew it, they were there. They met up with Jemma and Sylvie at the station. The older girls were very happy to see them and vise versa. After lots of love and hugs they loaded all of their bags into the trunk of Sylvie's car then went off to get some dinner.

They ended up at this place that served deep-dish pizza. They had the option to carry out, but they decided to dine-in just so they could all catch up with each other. Galinda told them all about their experiences in Munchkinland as well as Wittica. She had a little help from Elphie, but not much. The other girls filled them in on their summer so far also.

"This week as been good so far. Just working and prepping for the party this weekend. Last weekend was so much fun. We had a little 'pre-engagement party'. Our actual engagement party is going to be a bit more...family oriented." Jemma said and Sylvie chuckled. "We needed a night to just get turnt with our friends if you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean." Galinda smiled.

"It was lit though. Sylvie got drunk for the first time."

"I was just a little tipsy. _You_ were the drunk one." Sylvie protested.

"Babe, if you were just a little tipsy you wouldn't have had such a bad hangover the next morning." Jemma said.

"True...that was not pleasant."

"You've never had alcohol before?" the blonde asked.

"Nope. I'm a very pure person….or at least I was." she said. "How about you?"

"A few times. I hung out with a very popular crowd first semester. We went to parties almost every weekend."

"And she would come home late and very inebriated. We weren't necessarily friends at the time but I still had to take care of her." Elphie added.

"But I toned it down a lot second semester. It was getting hard to keep up with schoolwork."

"I'm surprised Galinda. How old are you again?" Jemma asked.

"18...going on 19 soon."

"That's still considered a minor. But who am I to talk. I started drinking at 17." the older girl admitted.

"I've never smoked though. I'm never going to do that." Galinda said.

"Good girl."

"Jemma has." Sylvie said and her girlfriend glared at her.

"I smoked weed _one_ time."

"Jemma."

"Okay, two times." she confessed.

"Jemma."

"Four times! That's it. Honestly."

"Jemma, I had no idea you were so…" Elphie started but didn't know how to finish.

"Wild." Galinda added with a giggle.

"Yes. None of this was recent though. I was really wild my freshman year. I've calmed down a lot though, but I still like to have fun every now and then. But I do it responsibly."

"It's interesting how we even get along. She's the most extroverted person I know and I'm an extreme introvert with social anxiety." Sylvie said. Her and Jemma were literally the older counterparts of Elphaba and Galinda. Galinda was an outgoing extrovert like Jemma and Elphie was a lot like Sylvie. She was naturally shy and introverted. She didn't have social anxiety but being ridiculed, stared at and humiliated her whole life had caused her to be very self-conscious around others.

"We've learned from first hand experience that opposites do in fact attract." Galinda said and Elphie nodded in agreement.

"That's true." Sylvie said.

"We're very different, but we're also kinda similar...in a way that I've never figured out how to explain." Jemma said and they all laughed but agreed. They talked a little more about whatever came up. They finished eating their dinner, then headed out.

xxx

Elphaba and Galinda were going to be staying at Jemma's house. Sylvie lived about 30 minutes away.

"Are you going home babe, or do wanna you come in and hang out for a while?" Jemma asked when they pulled into the driveway.

"I'm kinda tired but I guess I could hang out for a little while." she said as they got out the car and helped their friends with their bags.

Jemma's house wasn't nearly as big as Chloey or Galinda's. But it was still a decent size since she had so many siblings. Jerry was the oldest. He was done with school and already had a job with a decent salary, so he no longer lived at home. Jemma was the second oldest. The third was Jeff, he was 16. Jymin was the second oldest girl, she was 13. The 'baby' of the family was Jazabel, who was 9. The girls came inside and met Jemma's parents, Jessie and Jason, who were very welcoming. They also met all the other kids. They each had very different personalities but all seemed very nice in general.

"Not to isolate you guys, but our guest room is in the basement." Jemma said as she was showing them around the floor that they were currently on.

"No problem." Galinda said as they followed her down the stairs. The basement was sort of set up like a more informal living room. There was a large corner sofa and tv. Overall it was quite spacious. There was a little hallway that had a storage room, a laundry room, a bathroom with a shower, and beside the bathroom there was a small bedroom. Jemma opened the door and they brought all of their stuff inside.

"This used to be my older brother's room, but ever since he moved out it's been functioning as a guest room. Feel free to unpack and make yourselves at home. I'm going to go get us all some beverages. You coming Sylv?"

"I think I'll wait here." Sylvie said.

"Fine, leave all the hospitality to me." Jemma said with mock offense.

"Well it is your house." Sylvie smirked. Jemma smiled, then kissed her and left.

"Um...Elphaba?" Sylvie said once Jemma was gone.

"Yes?"

"I kind of have a favor to ask…" she said timidly.

"Go ahead" Elphie said.

"I don't really know how to ask this. It's kind of big..."

"I would like to try and help in anyway I can. But I need to know what it is first."

"Well I wrote a poem for Jemma as an engagement gift. Then sometime last week I was messing around with my guitar one night and I created a melody that actually sounds pretty good. So I modified the poem into lyrics. So I would like to present it to Jemma as a song… but the thing is, she's the musically talented one. I can't sing at all. And I can't ask her to sing a gift that supposed to be for her… and I know you've mentioned before that you have a knack for singing...and um… I was wondering if...uh…"

"You want Elphie to be your vocalist!" Galinda bubbled.

"Yes. That's what I'm trying to say." Sylvie said. "Is that something you would be interested in helping me with? Please don't feel obligated to say yes. It's totally up to you."

"I don't know…" Elphie said skeptically. "I've never performed in front of anyone before."

"Oh no, no, no. I would never ask you to perform it in front of everyone. I wouldn't be able to do that either." Sylvie said. "I was thinking we could just record an audio of it and I'd use my brother's software to burn onto a CD. I also have a slideshow of us and I think the song would go perfect in the background. How does that sound?"

"I think it's a great a idea!" Galinda bubbled. "But it's your decision Elphie."

"I'd be happy to help you Sylvie." Elphie said, relieved that she wouldn't have to perform infront of everybody.

"You will? Thank you so much! That really means alot to me and I know Jemma is going to love it."

"So when are we going to do this?" the green girl asked.

"Well Jemma's going to work tomorrow. She's a dance teacher, so I assume you might be interested in going with her Galinda." Sylvie said and the blonde nodded enthusiastically. "And I figured while they're gone, you can come to my house Elphaba, and we'll see what we can do."

"Sounds like a plan!" Galinda said excitedly. "What do you think Elphie?"

"That works for me." She smiled.

Jemma came back a few moments later with juice pouches and snacks. Elphie and Galinda unpacked then they all just hung out in the main area of the basement for a while. Sylvie only stayed for about an hour before heading home. Jemma spent a little more time downstairs before going up to her room and leaving Galinda and Elphie on their own for the night.

xxx

Elphie and Galinda washed up, got changed into their pajamas, and were just relaxing in their room. Galinda texted Chloey to see how things were going. They planned on Face-chatting but Chloey was too tired and promised they would tomorrow. Galinda decided to call Tristina while she was at it just because they hadn't talked in awhile. She told her all about Colwen Grounds, Wittica, having a long lost half sister, and of course the unfortunate event that caused them to come to Settica early. Triss was intrigued by the fact that Chloey was actually related to them. She vaguely remembered, a long time ago, their Nana had once mentioned to her and Lani that they had a cousin in Wittica who they have never met. Triss also shared some of what had been going on with her lately.

"I need to go take my meds. I'm on a new prescription." Triss said.

"Did you have a relapse?" Galinda asked, concerned. Elphaba was listening but didn't know exactly what they were talking about.

"I did. I don't know what happened. I just started feeling really out of it for the past couple weeks. It's like I was going through the motions but I wasn't mentally here. I couldn't concentrate on anything and didn't feel like doing anything either. Not a good feeling."

"I would imagine not."

"The pills have been helping though. There were a few side effects at first, but it's getting better. I'm going to start seeing my counselor regularly again. I have an appointment tomorrow actually."

"That's good Trissy. I'll let you go take your medicine now. Keep fighting, don't let Life win." Galinda said and Triss smiled.

"Thanks cousin, love you."

"Love you too, good night." Galinda said as she hung up. She motioned for her girlfriend to come cuddle with her and the green girl complied.

"If I may inquire, why is Tristina on medication?"

"She takes antidepressants. She suffers from Major Depressive Disorder."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's been dealing with it for a few years now."

"I never would have known. I mean, I've never actually met her, but whenever you call her she seems like such a happy person."

"That's the thing about depression, sometimes it's invisible. She originally described it to me as like feeling you're trapped in a transparent box. You're stuck, but nobody else can see it so they usually just think you're fine." Galinda explained. "And Triss is a naturally happy person, but when the depression takes over, she's just not herself.

"That must be hard to deal with."

"It is. But it's really hard when it's happening to someone that you're close to and you can see them basically draining out and becoming less like the person you once knew." Galinda said a bit sadly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elphie said, comforting her.

"Well a few years ago was when it started getting really bad. She was...harming herself. Her wrists have healed but the scars are still there. But it got to the point where she didn't want to live anymore and… one night she attempted to…" The blonde paused and took a deep breath. "To make a long story short, she ended up in the hospital. That gave us all a scare. I almost lost my favorite cousin." she said wiping away the tears that were flowing. Elphie held her for a while as she recovered.

"But she has had a lot of counseling and therapy since then and has been on medication for about a year now. I think the pills are suppose to help balance out the chemicals in her brain to keep her mood from dropping too low. She's had a few relapses from time to time, but overall she's mentally in a much better place than she was before."

"I'm really glad to hear that she's doing better." Elphie said. "Lindie, I hope you aren't breaking confidentiality by telling me any of this."

"It's fine. She told me it's not really a secret anymore, just a fact of her life. I know she won't mind you knowing because she assumes I tell you almost everything anyway."

"True. You know, I think things like this need to be talked about more. A lot of people either don't understand or tend to just brush it under the rug as if it's not as serious as it actually is." Elphie said.

"I know what you mean. My aunt originally just thought that Triss was being a 'moody teenager.' She certainly didn't think that anymore once they found her unresponsive in her room that night and had to rush her to the hospital." Galinda said, wiping her eyes again.

"Another thing I meant to ask, was that whole 'don't let life win' metaphor just some spur of the moment advice?" Elphie asked.

"Well, no. I'm not that wise." Galinda chuckled. "It's something Lani said before. Basically, we're all in a boxing ring with Life, constantly fighting our own separate battles. Life has the potential to knock us out and sometimes he does and it feels like we're losing the battle. But each day we get back up for another round. Sometimes getting back up is easier said than done. It may seem much easier to just stay down and let the fight be over, but you can't let Life have that satisfaction of getting the better of you. You gotta stay in the ring and keep fighting."

"I like that. I will admit, I've had my moments where I've wanted to just stay down. Life tends to beat me up really hard on a daily basis… and I'm definitely not a fighter." Elphie said.

"You definitely _are_ a fighter Elphie. You've been fighting for 19 long years. Your specific battle is much harder than anyone else's yet you're still here… you're the strongest person I know. Don't ever doubt that." Galinda said, looking into her eyes.

"Thanks Lindie. That means a lot." Elphie smiled.

"I happen to be very privileged and spoiled as a lot of people are aware of. And I've obviously never experienced pain to the same extent as you or Triss. I have my moments where Life knocks me down and it hurts to get back up. But when I feel that way, I find myself questioning how valid and real any of it even is. There are so many other people who have it much worse than I ever could."

"Lindie my sweet, you're feelings are always valid. I promise. Just because you may not have experienced pain in the same way that other people have doesn't mean that it doesn't still hurt. You have the right to feel however you feel. We're all fighting our own battles."

"Thanks Elphie. You're right. And as long as you promise to stay in your boxing ring and keep fighting, I'll promise to stay in mine and do the same."

"I promise. And just remember my sweet, you're not alone. We're in this together. If Life ever hurts you too badly, please don't feel apprehensive to tell me about it. I'm always here and I have no problem momentarily abandoning my fight to jump in your ring and see what I can do to put Life back in his place." Elphie said and Galinda giggled.

"Same to you Elphie. If Life ever knocks you down too hard, he better look out because he's gonna have to deal with me!" she said and Elphie chuckled.

"I love you so much." the green girl grinned and her girlfriend responded by kissing her lovingly.

* * *

 **PSA: I added that last scene because I've kinda been struggling with depression for a while now. It's difficult most days but I'm still here, still fighting, trying not to let Life win this battle. In case anyone out there may be going through anything similar I just want you to know that you're not alone. I know it's not easy to get back up after continuously being knocked down so hard, but you just gotta keep fighting. Even if you stay down for a while that doesn't mean the battle is over. Honestly it's not easy for me to sound so optimistic about this, but if I can do it then I at least want you to keep trying. Don't let Life win. Show him who's the real boss! If you're looking for a sign not to cut/kill yourself, let this be it. I love you :)**


	23. Chapter 23

"Good morning Jemma." Elphie said as she came up the stairs from the basement, which led straight to the kitchen, where the older girl just happened to be.

"Morning Elphaba. How did you sleep?"

"I slept well."

"I assume your other half is still sleeping? I thought I told y'all to be up by 10."

"Oh she's up. She's in the process of getting ready. I had to leave her on her own because she tends to get… distracted when I'm around." Elphie said, blushing. Jemma was facing the other way, preparing brown bag lunches, so she didn't notice.

"She seems like the type to get distracted easily." the older girl chuckled and set the four bags aside when she was done.

"Hey Jem." Jymin said, strolling into the kitchen. She was preparing to leave for her day camp that she was involved in over the summer.

"Morning little sis. I was making lunches for us to take to dance and I made yours while I was at it." Jemma said handing her sister the bag.

"Thanks. I'm riding with Nyla today. Her and her mom just pulled up so I'm about to head out." Jymin said.

"Alright have a good day, cutie. Tell Nyla I said hi." Jemma said, kissing her forehead and handing her the bag, then sending her off. Elphie watched the exchange.

"I'm basically the second mom around here." Jemma chuckled when she was gone.

"I see." Elphie smiled. "You seem good at it though."

"Thanks. Wanna help with breakfast?"

"Of course." Elphie said, getting up. She helped cut fruit while Jemma boiled oats on the stove. They made strawberry-banana smoothies, oatmeal and toast. They used the leftover fruit to garnish the oatmeal. They set the table for the three of them, along with Jazabel, who found her way down stairs a few minutes later.

"I don't cook for Jeff. He usually sleeps until afternoon anyway." Jemma said when Elphie asked about him. "Galinda is still not ready?"

"I don't know. I'll go check on her." Elphie said about to go downstairs.

"Here's the quick way to do it." Jemma said and opened the basement door. "Galinda!" she yelled.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" they heard the blonde say and chuckled.

"It's about time. Your breakfast is getting cold." Jemma said when the blonde finally came upstairs.

"You literally just finished making it." Jazabel said.

"Shush." Jemma chuckled.

"Is everything alright Lindie?" Elphie asked. She hugged her when she arrived, they wanted to kiss but figured they shouldn't do that with Jazabel around. Although Jemma had told them to feel free to be open with their relationship here.

"I'm fine. I was ready a while ago, but I decided to call my sister to make sure her and her family were doing okay."

"Oh true. How are they?" Jemma asked, concerned.

"They're ok, given the circumstances of course."

"How about Christa?" Elphie asked.

"She's still down, which is understandable. But at least now she's talking and willingly eating." Galinda explained.

"That's good I suppose. I'm a little concerned about her, especially after what we talked about last night…"

"Yeah me too." Galinda said. "Anyway, what's the plan for today Jemma?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Well we're going to spend most of our day at the studio. The girls need to rehearse the group number." Over the summer Jemma worked at the dance studio that she use to attend. She was teaching a class of girls ages 9 to 11. Jazabel was also in the class. Jemma was super excited because over the past week and a half they have been working on a wedding themed dance to perform at the engagement party. "And I need to put the finishing touches on my own solo that I choreographed for Sylvie."

"I can't wait to see it!"

"I can't wait to show you." Jemma smiled. "I packed us all lunches, with the exception of Elphaba since she'll be with Sylvie. I'm assuming she'll feed you." she said, although she wasn't entirely sure what Elphaba and Sylvie would be doing together today.

xxx

After breakfast they were headed out. They dropped Elphie off at Sylvie's house along the way. She lived in a small townhouse with her mother and brother.

"Hi Sylvie." Elphie said when the older girl opened the door.

"Hi Elphaba." she smiled and gave her a friendly hug. She couldn't resist running to the car to give Jemma a hug and kiss before they drove off. She said hello to Galinda and Jazabel while she was at it. Then led Elphie inside.

"Mom, this is my friend Elphaba." Sylvie introduced once they were inside.

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm Camille." The woman smiled. She tried to hide her alarm regarding her skin color but it didn't go unnoticed by Elphie. The green girl was actually taken back by the woman's skin color as well. Sylvie's skin was brown, but her mother was white and looked completely different. She then remembered what Galinda had told her and it all made sense.

"She's helping me with my gift for Jemma. We'll be upstairs working." Sylvie said.

"Enjoy yourselves. I'm going to go run some errands soon, Sylvienorah. Call me if you need anything." Camille said and Sylvie nodded.

"Incase you were wondering, yes I am adopted." Sylvie said as they were walking up the stairs.

"Oh really?" Elphie said as if she wasn't already aware.

"Yep. My brother Samirusil and I were adopted from Vinkus around age 7." she explained. "We're twins by the way."

"That's cool." Elphie said, not expecting that last part.

"Also most people aren't aware that my full name is Sylvienorah. Now you know." she chuckled shyly.

"It's a nice name."

"Thanks." Sylvie said, opening the door. "This my room." her room was fairly small, and comfortably messy. She had lots of books, magazines, pictures, and trinkets.

"You can have a seat anywhere." she said and Elphie sat on the edge of the bed. Sylvie fished through her desk drawer for the song lyrics.

"So these are the lyrics. You can read over them." she said after putting the loose papers in order then handing them to Elphaba.

"This is amazing Sylvie." Elphie said after reading through it. "I had no idea you were such a good writer."

"I'm glad you like it. I wanted to express how much Jemma has really helped me become who I am now and how I want nothing more than to continue what we have. It came together quite well if I say so myself."

"I'd say so too."

"I guess I can play the melody for you. I spent all week trying to perfect it." Sylvie said, going to retrieve her guitar which was resting against the dresser.

"How long have you been playing guitar?"

"Just a couple years. Samirusil taught me. This is his old one actually. Not many people know that I play. It's just something that I dabble in during my spare time." Sylvie explained.

"That's kind of how I am with piano. It's the only thing I know how to play." Elphie said.

"I've always wanted to learn to play piano."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Maybe I can give you a guitar lesson sometime in exchange for a piano lesson." Sylvie suggested with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan." Elphie chuckled.

Xxx

Jemma, Jazabel and Galinda arrived at the dance building. Jemma signed her and her sister in and got a visitor sticker for Galinda. They went to the change rooms to get their dance clothes on. Galinda was going to warm up with them but would just be watching the rest. They only had two more days to perfect the dance that they had just started learning last week.

"Hey Jem! Hey Jaz!" an enthusiastic woman said when they entered the studio where they would be rehearsing. She had curly hair that she worn up in a ponytail. She had a cute, slightly petite figure like Galinda and was very pretty.

"Hi Eila!" Jemma said, giving her hug and Jazabel did the same. "Girl, this is my friend Galinda. Her and her girlfriend are in town for the party this weekend."

"Awesome! Nice to meet you Galinda! I'm Eila." the girl said, giving the blonde a hug. "Sorry, I'm a hugger." she laughed.

"It's okay, I don't mind. Nice to meet you as well Eila!" Galinda giggled, loving her enthusiasm.

"Eila and I co-teach together. There's no way I could handle these rugrats alone." Jemma chuckled.

"Hey!" Jazabel exclaimed.

"Oh we love you Jazzy." Eila laughed.

"How many students do you guys have?" Galinda asked.

"Well this is the junior elite group so it's only about 6 girls, including Jaz. They're one of the groups that compete throughout the season. We've worked with them on and off for years. Their coach is allowing us to use them specifically for this dance. We usually teach technique classes that can have up to 20 kids." Jemma explained.

"Our girls should be filing in soon." Eila said.

"Have you talked to Maxine? Have the costumes arrived?" Jemma asked. Maxine was the wardrobe artist. She had costumes custom made for the girls' dance as well as Jemma's solo.

"I talked to her just before you came. They'll be done by tonight and she's going to pick them up when they're ready."

"Tonight? Eila, we're suppose to do a dress rehearsal at the venue tomorrow. We need to get costume fittings out of the way _today._ " Jemma said, stressed.

"We'll have plenty of time for fittings and rehearsal tomorrow. Maxine said she'll meet us there with her sewing machine incase anything doesn't fit the way it should. But I'm pretty sure her measurements were exact. She's never messed up before." Eila said.

"You're right. I don't know why I'm so nervous about everything."

"It's only your engagement party, not your actual wedding. Take a few breaths." Eila chuckled.

"Oh Oz, I'm gonna be a mess whenever the wedding comes. I want everything to be perfect for Sylvie." Jemma said.

"Jemma, I'm sure Sylvie will still love you even if you just gave her a hug and a kiss as a present." Galinda said.

"True. She would." Jemma smiled.

"Just remember this is all about fun! So let's just have fun!" Eila said and Galinda loved her personality. A few minutes later, their students started coming in one by one. Amylia, Skyler, Dani, Rissa and Noelle. Jemma introduced them to Galinda and they were all so cute and nice.

"Alright girls, let's all spread out for warm up and then we'll get started!" Eila said.

xxx

Sylvie repeated a few parts of the melody over and talked through the lyrics to give Elphie as sense of how she envisioned it going. "Are you ready to give it a try?" she asked. Elphaba nodded. She wanted to sing the first lines but for some reason she couldn't find her voice. Sylvie was easily able to sense that the green girl was a bit nervous.

"It's okay. Just know that I'm one of the last people you should ever feel nervous around. Jemma has told me I'm the least judgmental person she has ever met." Sylvie said supportively.

"I'm just not used to singing in front of anyone...except Galinda." Elphie confessed and Sylvie nodded understandingly.

"Would it help if I turn around?" She asked. Knowing that she personally happened to be more comfortable when there weren't any eyes on her.

"Maybe." Elphie said and Sylvie complied. Elphie sung the whole first verse acapella. When she stopped, Sylvie turned back around and smiled.

"Wow that was perfect. You have a truly beautiful voice."

"Thank you." Elphie said modestly. Sylvie picked up the guitar so they could try it with the music. Once they got the first verse down, they moved on to the chorus. Then the next verse.

xxx

After warming up the girls ran through the group dance one rough time. Galinda thought the dance was so adorable and it had great wedding vibes. The music and choreography went together perfectly. Jemma and Eila made a few corrections. They finished choreographing the end of the dance and changed a couple parts around. Then they ran through the dance two more times from the top. Galinda loved seeing Jemma in 'teacher mode' she was so wonderful with kids and the girls obviously loved both her and Eila. As she was watching them go over the dance and hearing the older women call out praise and corrections, it reminded her of her old dance class days. It also made her super excited that she would be dancing at Shiz next semester.

"Smile! Don't forget to smile! Give it some personality!" Eila said as the girls were rehearsing.

"Straighten those legs Skyler!" Jemma said.

"That was good!" Eila said once they finished. "I feel like we should do it again without the music to make sure everyone is on the same count. I noticed some people were a little ahead or behind of others. What do you think Jem?"

"Yeah let's do that. We really need to spend time on that turn and leap sequence at the end to make sure everyone is in sync. And y'all need to point your toes! I keep seeing flexed feet and it's not cute." Jemma smiled. The girls chuckled and apologized. "Other than that, you all are awesome! I'm really feeling it. What do you think Galinda?" she asked.

"I love it! Keep up the good work!" Galinda said, giving them two thumbs up.

They practiced for a little while longer and applied the corrections, then took a break for lunch. The girls ate in the lounge because there was a TV in there. Jemma, Eila and Galinda just ate in the studio because why not.

"Galinda, I think I have a task for you." Jemma said.

"Really?" The blonde asked excitedly.

"Yes. So Dani has been taking a tumbling class on the side, which is why we wanted to incorporate some of her tricks into the dance. She does two aerials. She does them pretty well, but her landings are a little shaky and I think that's what has been throwing her off. We don't want to cut them from the dance so I was wondering if you could possibly help her?"

"Of course! I'd love to help her. Aerials are my thing and tumbling is a bit more fresh in my mind than dance because I did cheerleading last year." Galinda said.

"Great! Maybe you two can spend a little time on that after lunch."

xxx

Elphaba and Sylvie continued practicing the song. They were able to run through it twice, flawlessly. It was easy for Elphie to sing because the lyrics were starting to become quite personal to her. It reminded her exactly of Galinda. She sung from her heart as if she were singing directly to her love. It was beautiful and Jemma was going to love it. After a while they decided that they were ready to start recording. But first they took a quick break for lunch. Elphie enjoyed having this one on one time with Sylvie and Sylvie enjoyed her time with Elphaba. The two of them were automatically friends just because Jemma and Galinda were, but they obviously weren't as close as them. They both didn't open up to people easily but happened to be very interesting and mysterious. They got to know each other a lot better during this time and created a nice little bond of their own.

After lunch, Sylvie and Elphaba just hung out and talked about a variety of different things such as books they've read and academics for the next school year. The conversation took a deep turn as they started talking about their families. Elphie talked about her title in Munchkinland and how she hates it, about her siblings, Nessa's condition, her father and his hatred towards her, her mother's death and how her skin condition links to a lot of those things.

Sylvie shared a little bit about her childhood. Her parents were killed in a car accident when she was 4. She remembered they had gone out and a family friend was babysitting her and Samirusil. Her parents never came home and they found out what happened the next morning. Their aunt became their new legal guardian. Their uncle was in jail and their aunt was abusive and neglectful. They lived with her for about a year until they were taken away and sent to foster care for another two years then they were finally adopted by Camille and moved to Gillikin with her.

"So yeah, I understand what it's like to not have an easy childhood and to be abused by an authority figure." Sylvie said. "I'm sorry about your mom though."

"Don't worry. I try not to think about it often." Elphie said. "It was difficult losing one parent but I certainly couldn't imagine losing both. Especially at such a young age."

"I guess the thing about losing them very young is that you don't remember as much about them. I can't miss what I don't remember."

"Do you ever miss living in Vinkus?" Elphie asked curiously.

"Not so much. We lived in very poor areas that weren't the safest. The foster care system was not a great experience either. But my mom has taken us there on vacation a couples times to the nice, rich places with resorts and stuff, so I like that." she chuckled. "Vinuks it's my culture and apart of who I am. But I don't miss it. I have a much better life here. I know my mom doesn't understand a lot of things about me, but I'm lucky to have her. If she hadn't taken us in, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be going to Shiz. I wouldn't have met all my friends or my fiance." Sylvie said.

"That's true. I know your mother's initial reaction to your bisexuality wasn't pleasant. How does she feel about your engagement with Jemma?"

"She likes Jemma. I talked about it with her before I proposed. It's still not something that she entirely understands but she's doing her best to be supportive throughout all of this as long as we're happy."

"That's good. I'm glad to hear that." Elphaba said. She knew her own family's views would more than likely not change.

"I guess we should get started recording if we want to finish today." Sylvie said after checking the time and Elphie agreed. " I appreciate you opening up to me Elphaba. I assume you don't share a lot of that information with most people." she added.

"Same to you Sylvie. I feel like I know you better." Elphie said. She thought she was only going to come over to help Sylvie with her song today, she certainly didn't expect them to be confiding in each other.

"Yeah. If you ever need anyone to talk to about anything, you can always reach out to me. I'm much better at texting than calling though." the older girl offered.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Elphie smiled then they headed back upstairs to start working again.

xxx

They had some down time after lunch to let their food digest and then they were back in the studio. Galinda helped Dani perfect her aerial landings. They ended up switching from a front aerial to a side aerial because she found that it was easier to balance.

They practiced and practiced until the dance couldn't get anymore perfect. Their scheduled class time was over soon so the students went back to the change room to get their regular clothes on then catch their rides home. Eila had to leave as well to go to work because this was only her part time job. Jemma needed to stick around to work on her own dance. Galinda was so excited to see Jemma's dance for Sylvie because she was an extremely talented dancer and an amazing choreographer. Jemma cued up her music to show them the dance. She danced so gracefully and her technique looked very professional. Her routine was beyond stunning and it moved Galinda to tears. There was no doubt that Sylvie was going to love it.

xxx

Over the next hour, Sylvie and Elphie were in Samirusil's room recording the song on his special computer software. He was currently at work but gave them permission to do this in advance. He was going to create the CD for them tomorrow. Sylvie was pretty much done with the slideshow as well and had showed it to Elphaba before they got started. The song turned out perfect. Much better than Sylvie ever would have imagined. Elphie felt a little awkward listening to her own voice on recording but had to agree that the whole thing turned out very well.

"Elphaba this is perfect!" Sylvie said with more enthusiasm than she typically displayed. "I have to hug you. Can I hug you?"

"Of course." Elphie chuckled as Sylvie embraced her.

"Thank you so much! How could I ever repay you?" she asked as she released her.

"I think I know how." Elphie said after a moment.

"Really? This was the biggest favor ever. I'll do anything."

"Well, I know this is your personal gift to Jemma. But your lyrics are so profound, I can't help but think of Galinda each time I sing it. Do you think it's possible for your brother to make an extra CD for her?" Elphie asked shyly. She knew Galinda would love it, especially since it was her voice.

"He definitely can. No problem at all." Sylvie smiled. "And I know what you mean. This song is meant to relate to any special person in anyone's lives. Mine happens to be Jemma and yours is Galinda."

xxx

Jemma, Galinda and Jazabel were back at home. The other kids were as well. Sylvie and Elphaba would be meeting them there soon. Jessie was in the process of preparing dinner for everyone. Jemma went to go open the door when she heard it ring and Galinda followed her.

"Elphie!" She squealed and threw herself into her girlfriend's arms as soon as she stepped inside, giving her an appropriate kiss. Jemma and Sylvie more or less did the same thing. The couples went their separate ways for a while to catch up with each other.

"I missed you Lindie." Elphie said, when they were in the privacy of their own room.

"How much?" Galinda grinned.

"This much." Elphie smiled and hugged her tightly. She gently but playfully laid her back onto the bed as she was slightly on top of her. They stared into each other's eyes, breathing into each other as their lips were only inches apart. Elphie closed the gap between them. She kissed Galinda's soft, succulent pink lips for a nice long time. Their lips pressed and pulled against one another and their tongues battled. They both started to feel the usual sparks of pleasure and tingles as Galinda started to roll her hips beneath Elphie and Elphie began to grind slightly against Galinda. The green girl kissed down her neck then back up to her lips. The blonde moaned until her lips were captured again. Eventually things slowed down and their heated passion turned back to playfulness.

"I take it you missed me very much." Galinda giggled after one last kiss.

"That I did." Elphie smiled.

"I missed you too." the blonde said as they adjusted into a snuggling position.

"How was your day with Jemma?"

"It was fun! Their students are so talented and Jemma's dance for Sylvie is so beautiful! I can't wait for you to see it!" Galinda bubbled.

"I'm glad to hear that it was fun my sweet. I'm looking forward to seeing the dances."

"How did the song turn out?"

"Really good. Sylvie is quite a talented writer and excellent at guitar." Elphie said.

"Sing a little for me! Please?" Galinda begged.

"I'm afraid I can't Lindie. Sylvie wants the whole thing to remain a surprise."

"Awwww, fine." the blonde pouted and Elphie kissed it and chuckled.

"You're cute." she said and her girlfriend smiled and kissed her back.

xxx

Everyone reconvened over dinner and they discussed how hectic Friday was going to be. Jemma and her girls were going to have rehearsal at the community center, which was the venue they had reserved for the party. Sylvie had things to take care of as well but would meet Jemma there eventually to set up. Jessie and Jymin would meet them there to help as well. Jemma had several family members coming to town tomorrow night so they were all planning to go out to eat. Most of Sylvie's family would be arriving Saturday morning, but she had a few arriving that night as well. After dinner and dessert, everyone parted ways again. Jemma and Sylvie went upstairs for a while, so Elphie and Galinda went back downstairs to pick up where they left off.

xxx

It was almost an hour later when they heard Jemma and Sylvie coming down the stairs. There was a lot of laughter and incoherent talking.

"Anybody home?" Jemma said knocking on their door. Elphaba got up to answer it.

"Hey pretty girls!" Jemma said with a silly grin on her face. Sylvie was smiling and looked a bit out of focus as they walked in, slightly off balance. "Sorry to intrude on you guys but we kinda have to hide down here."

"Do we look normal?" Sylvie asked. Elphaba and Galinda were both confused.

"Normal?" Galinda asked.

"As if we haven't been drinking. My parents can't know that I was drinking in their house." Jemma said.

"Drinking what?" Elphie asked.

"Vodka. We had some leftover from last weekend and decided to finish it off. It was good….it tasted like pineapple." Sylvie said then started laughing. She seemed a lot less reserved when she was under the influence.

"And you didn't save us any?" Galinda said playfully offended.

"Galinda, you're like my daughter. What kind of mom would I be if I provided you with alcohol while you're under age?" Jemma said.

"A cool one." Galinda giggled.

"I can't believe you two went and got drunk." Elphie said.

"Hey, Sylv and I are 21 and over. We're allowed to do these things as we please."

"Do as we say not as we do." Sylvie chuckled.

"Good advice!" Jemma said and gave her fiance quite a passionate kiss.

"Jemma! Keep it PG13." Sylvie said.

"I like it rated R." Jemma purred and kissed her again. Galinda was amused and Elphaba was amused as well but also slightly confused.

"We're not really drunk. Just a little tipsy… it'll wear off soon."Jemma said.

"I feel drunk. Maybe it's because I'm not use to this. I've had more alcohol this past week than I've ever had in my life. I like it though. It takes away my inhibitions. I feel alive!" Sylvie said. Galinda and Elphaba were both surprised and amused to see her this way. "But honestly, Elphaba and Galinda, you guys are both so beautiful and you're going to accomplish great things in life. I love you. Never forget that. We all got each other through thick and thin. Big and little. Up and down"

"Awww that's so sweet, Sylvie. We love you too." Galinda giggled and gushed.

"Sylvie gets so appreciative and compassionate when she's drunk. Isn't it adorable?"  
"I can't help it. You're all just so beautiful. The world is a beautiful place. Forget the bad stuff. We're gonna get through this. Look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now. I love you so much Jemma."

"I love you too girl. You're my fiance. We're getting married! I can't wait" Jemma said and they both squealed. Sylvie started laughing hysterically and so did Jemma. Their laughter made Galinda laugh and her laugh made Elphie chuckle.

"But seriously though, once y'all are legal we're all gonna go out the bar and get so turnt!" Jemma said enthusiastically.

"I can't wait!" Galinda said excitedly and Elphaba looked skeptical. "You in Elphie?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"I won't make any promises." The green girl said.

"As for now, we were thinking we could just pull up a movie on Ozflix or something and chill for the night." Jemma suggested. "We can't get too lit because there's so much to do tomorrow."

"Sounds good!" Galinda said and Elphaba agreed as they followed them out to the main area of the basement. They went upstairs to get some snacks first, and water so Jemma and Sylvie could sober up. Then the four friends all enjoyed a little movie night together.

xxx

Elphie was sleeping soundly but stirred awake when she heard what sounded like sniffles. She noticed her girlfriend sitting up in bed, hugging her teddy bear, which she still slept with occasionally. It usually meant she was scared. Elphie turned on the bedside lamp so she could see her better.

"Hey..." She said gently as she sat up. "What's wrong?" Elphie asked when she tears in the blonde's eyes.

"I had a bad dream." she whimpered. Elphie wasn't surprised to hear this. The movie they had watched earlier with Jemma and Sylvie was a bit scary. Galinda didn't like scary movies but she didn't want to seem like a baby so she watched it anyway. They watched a funny movie immediately after so they would be able to sleep tonight but apparently that didn't work for Galinda.

"Oh my sweet, why didn't you wake me?" Elphie asked as she sat up and embraced her.

"I didn't want to keep disrupting your sleep. I already woke you up once because I was scared to go in the bathroom alone."  
"I don't care about that Lindie, I care about you being ok. I'm sorry you had a bad dream." she kissed her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't even remember most of it. I just know that it was scary."

"It's alright my sweet. You don't need to be scared. I'm here and you're safe. Lay down and I'll sing you back to sleep. How does that sound?" Elphie asked.

"Thanks Elphie. I really love you." Galinda said snuggling under the covers. Elphie responded by kissing her and started to sing their song.

" _I love you so. You are my precious girl. I am with you, feel my love within your heart. And now whatever way our lives will go, I am right beside you and I want you to know: When you are scared or frightened, just know that I am here. I'll be right beside you to dry away your tears…"_

xxx

Sylvie ended up accidently falling asleep on the basement couch with Jemma. They woke up around 3am and figured that she may as well just spend the night. The next morning Galinda and Jazabel were headed out with Jemma.

Jemma and Galinda met Eila and all the girls at the community center. The party was going to be held in the ballroom, which was big and beautiful. It had a low stage which is where they would be performing. Maxine brought the costumes and they were amazing. The girls looked absolutely adorable in theirs. It was a white crop top decorated with wedding lace, matching shorts with a flowing piece in the back, a garter around their leg, a matching head piece with an attached veil, and their prop was a small fake wedding bouquet. They ran through the dance on stage with the music and costumes and it was perfect. Jemma tried on her costume, which was gorgeous. It very simple yet very elegant and flowed exquisitely with her dance.

Elphie was headed out with Sylvie. They stopped by her house first so she could hop in the shower and change clothes, then they had a few errands to run. She needed to pick up the customized banner they had gotten made, and one of her family friends was nice enough to make special goody bags for the party so they needed to go pick those up as well. They also had to go to the store to grab a few other items.

Back at her house, Samirusil was in the process of burning their song onto a CD. He finished just as they arrived.

"Thanks so much Sam! I love it." Sylvie said.

"Of course Norah." he said. He happened to be the only person who referred to Sylvienorah as 'Norah' instead of Sylvie. He provided both her and Elphaba with their own hard copy of the song. "You have a beautiful singing voice by the way." he added.

"Thanks." Elphie said, modestly as usual. Sylvie spent a little time putting together the rest of the slide show. They both loved seeing all the pictures with the song in the background.

Jemma texted her around 4pm when her rehearsal was over to let them know that they could be on their way to the community center. So Sylvie and Elphie were headed there and Samirusil was joining them.

Xxx

"Hi Elphie!" Galinda squealed when she saw her girlfriend enter the ballroom with Sylvie and her brother. She was currently sitting at one of the tables with Jemma and Jazabel, eating ice cream. Everyone else had gone home at that point.

"Hi Lindie." Elphie smiled and accepted the enthusiastic hugs she received.

"I thought you guys would be working, looks like you're just chilling." Sylvie chuckled and appropriately greeted her fiance.

"It's been a busy day so far. We had to go get a frozen dairy treat. It was necessary." Jemma explained.

"Very." Galinda giggled and Jazabel nodded in agreement.

"Galinda, I don't believe you've met my twin. This is Samirusil" Sylvie said. "This is Galinda, Elphaba's girlfriend." she added.

"Nice to meet you Samirusil!" Galinda said with a friendly smile. She knew Sylvie had a brother but she was never aware that they were twins and thought that was cool.

"Call me Sam. It's awesome to meet you too Galinda." he said, shaking her hand. They all sat around and talked for a while then figured they should get to work and start setting up. Jessie and Jymin arrived not too much later to help. They hung up the banner, set the tables and set up other decorations. Before they knew it the ballroom was beautifully decorated for an engagement party. Sylvie and Sam had to go soon to meet their family for dinner. Galinda and Elphaba were going out to eat with Jemma's family.

xxx

"Love you Trissy." Galinda said. She was currently on face-chat with her cousin.

"Love you too Gally. Have fun at your friend's engagement party tomorrow. I can't wait to hear all about it."

"Of course, I can't wait to tell you."

"Tell me about it on Sunday, ok? Lani and I will be kinda busy all day tomorrow. You can still text me if you need me but I won't have time for a video call." Triss said.

"Alright. What are you guys getting into?"

"Oh...there's just some stuff going on."

"Like...?"

"Oz you're so nosy" Triss shook her head.

"Yes I am. No shame either." Galinda giggled.

"We just have some adult things to do, I don't feel like explaining it all."

"If you don't tell me I'm going to assume that it is a surprise… maybe a surprise for me." The blonde grinned.

"You can assume that if you want, since you're spoiled and conceited and you think everything is either for you or about you."

"Tristina! I hate you."

"I hate you more you little brat."

"Oh shut up." Galinda said. Elphie was sitting on the opposite end of the bed, listening to the conversation. She had learned not to be phased when the cousins go off on each other because apparently it was just an alternative way of expressing their love.

"Do not tell me to shut up."

"But you're mean."

"You're annoying."

"You're bossy."

"You're a baby." Triss said. "I love you though." she chuckled.

"Love you." Galinda giggled.

"Talk to you Sunday?"

"Yes. Don't forget to take your medicine tonight."

"I already did, mother."

"Good girl."

"Goodnight Gally."

"Goodnight Trissy." Galinda said then hung up.

"You two have an interesting relationship." Elphie chuckled after giving her girlfriend a hug and kiss.

"Yeah." Galinda laughed. "She's hiding something from me though because she wouldn't tell me what they're doing tomorrow."

"I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later." Elphie said. "Tomorrow will be a full day my sweet, are you ready?"

"Of course I'm ready! I am so excited! I love parties and events like this. And I can't wait for you to see Jemma's dances and I'm so excited to hear your song! Well, Sylvie's song that you sang." Galinda bubbled.

"I didn't even need to ask. I knew very well that you would be ready, my beautiful extrovert." Elphie smiled.

"How are you feeling about it sweetheart?" Galinda asked, knowing that her girlfriend was the opposite of her.

"I'm a little nervous as I always am when it comes to social events, but I think tomorrow will be fun."

"It'll be a good time. Trust me." Galinda said and kissed the green girl on her lips. Elphie kissed her back with a bit more passion and Galinda did the same.

"Lindie, we need to go to sleep at some point." Elphie said after 30 minutes of making out and inappropriate touching.

"You're right, you're right." the blonde said. "But it's not my fault kissing you and touching you feels so good." She smiled.

"I feel the same way about you." Elphie said as she brushed their lips together and gave her breasts a gentle squeeze.

"One more kiss?"

"Two more." Elphie said.

"Three?" Galinda smiled.

"Okay."

"Make em good." Galinda said and puckerd her lips.

"I'll do my best." Elphie grinned and kissed her girlfriend for all she was worth.


	24. Chapter 24

" _Today's the day I've been waiting for. Tomorrow won't come after all. Yesterday's so far away. This today's the only day! Somebody please stop the clock oh oh oh! Don't ever let this day stop oh oh oh!_ " Jemma sang as she was getting ready. Although dancing was her passion, she had an above average singing voice that she seldomly used. Galinda and Elphaba were upstairs in her room getting ready with her. Galinda was singing along with her, slightly off key while the green girl was just smiling and chuckling a long. Galinda was doing Elphie's hair while Jemma was doing her own. After Jemma finished her makeup, she helped Galinda with hers. Jessie needed assistance with something downstairs so Elphie volunteered since the other girls were busy.

"Galinda, I just love you." Jemma smiled as she was doing her eyeshadow. "You're like a younger sister to me."

"I love you too Jemma." Galinda said. "I remember last night you referred to me as your daughter." she chuckled.

"Alright, you're like a daughter to me." she laughed. "I'm just glad that I met you and we became good friends like this. We just instantly clicked and you're so awesome."

"I'm really glad that I met you also. You're the coolest mom." the blonde giggled.

"I try." Jemma chuckled as she finished applying mascara to Galinda's long eyelashes. "There." she took Galinda's hair out of the ponytail that was keeping it out of her face and let her golden curls flow over her shoulders.

"I love it!" Galinda grinned when she looked in the mirror.

"You're so adorable. Proud mom in the house." Jemma chuckled. "Let's get dressed."

Galinda put on her lavender floral sundress and Jemma was wearing a super cute white skater dress that had a cutout open bow back.

"I'm obsessed with that dress." Galinda said.

"I'll have to get you one. Sylvie and I got matching white ones but they had a whole variety of colors at the store. I can't wait to see my baby in hers."

"I can't believe Sylvie is going to wear a dress." Galinda said. Sylvie was typically a jeans and flannel type of girl.

"Yeah she decided to go all out for the party. She texted me saying that her cousin was doing her makeup. My girl is going to be so beautiful." Jemma said excitedly as she inserted her earrings.

"You look so beautiful." Galinda smiled.

"Thanks girl, so do you."

"Thank you." the blonde said as she fluffed up her hair a bit.

"You have that factor about you where you're so innocent and cute but you're also super sexy and slaying everyone in your path." Jemma said and Galinda laughed.

"I think you're super sexy too Jemma. You can make heads turn and jaws drop."

"What would my fiance and your girlfriend think if they heard us in here flirting with each other?" Jemma laughed and so did Galinda. They both knew that they were just being friendly and playful.

"Wait wouldn't that be incest?" Galinda asked, considering the fact that Jemma claimed to be her 'mom'.

"Okay this conversation is taking an odd turn." Jemma said and they both laughed again. Elphie came back into the room in the middle of it. She had changed while she was downstairs and was now wearing the turquoise dress that she got from Triss.

"What's so funny?" the green girl asked.

"Just a little mother daughter bonding." Galinda giggled and Elphie looked even more confused.

"What?"

"Galinda is my daughter." Jemma chuckled.

"Have I missed something?" Elphie asked, amused.

"Jemma is my mom...so I guess that makes her your in-law." the blonde giggled again.

"I'm not sure how it's possible for a 22 year old to have an 18 year old daughter, but I don't wanna ruin your fun." Elphie chuckled, knowing they were just playing.

"You look beautiful by the way sweetheart." Galinda said, giving Elphie a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah I love that dress on you." Jemma said. Elphie thanked them and complimented them on their attire and appearances as well.

"Jemma, your mother said to be ready to go in 10 minutes...but it's probably five minutes at this point." Elphie said.

"Oh okay. We're all set. But first gather around girls. We look way too gorgeous to not take any pictures for Ozstagram." Jemma said pulled out her phone and they all took a selfie. She captioned it "friends who slay together stay together."

xxx

Coincidentally they arrived at the venue at the same time as Sylvie. She was with her mom, brother, grandmother and cousin.

"Sylvie!" Jemma exclaimed running towards her fiance and hugging her tight. "You look absolutely stunning. Oh my Oz." she said eyeing her up and down. Sylvie was wearing the same dress as Jemma and it looked amazing on her. She wore her short pixie hair in its natural loose curly state and her face was modestly beat. Jemma was wearing flat, lace-up sandals while Sylvie wore wedges, so their heights were more or less equal now.

" _You_ look amazing babe." Sylvie said giving her a kiss. They greeted Sylvie's family and made proper introductions then everyone headed inside. The catering company arrived not to long after with the food. Eila and Maxine also showed up early along with the rest of the students. They warmed up in the hallway before a lot of other people started showing up. The rest of Jemma's family, including her older brother Jerry and his wife, finally arrived as well. A lot more people started showing up between 2:30 and 3pm. Family members from both sides were filing in along with friends from Settica and from Shiz. Everyone chatted, mingled, and was able to get a plate to eat at will. Jemma and Sylvie had to go around to interact and catch up with everyone. Elphaba and Galinda were introduced to quite a few people, but mostly just stuck together or hung out with Jeff, Jymin or Sylvie's cousin Kai, who was pretty cool.

xxx

"Hello everyone!" Jemma said as she stood up on the small stage. Pretty much everyone on the guest list had arrived at that point and had a chance to settled and comfortable. A few minutes prior to this, Eila and Maxine ushered their dance students out to get changed in their costumes. They were now in the wing of the stage waiting for their cue. Samirusil had volunteered to be the DJ for the event and had all the music cued up as well. Another one of their friends was going to record all of the performances for them.

"Sylvie and I would like thank all of you for coming out to celebrate our engagement. It really means a lot. We want to kick things off with a dance performed by the junior elite dance team. I choreographed this dance in honor of this celebration and I couldn't have done it without the help of my awesome friend, Eila and our incredible costume designer, Maxine. So without further or do, please join us in welcoming Jazabel, Dani, Skyler, Noelle, Amylia and Rissa as they perform 'Head Over Heals." Jemma announced. Everyone clapped as they exited the stage and the girls entered. Everyone gushed over their adorable wedding-style costumes.

 _Treat me kind. But really as long as you keep me, I don't mind as long as you don't have to leave me. I won't make a fuss, just as long as it's us. I don't care what they say, they can say what they want…._

 _For worse or for better yes I'm head over heels. Big time for real. Ooh baby I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. Don't say that I'm out of my mind. I'm crazy, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…_

Everyone applauded and cheered once the dance was over. They really did amazing. Jemma, Eila, Maxine and Galinda were so proud. It was Sylvie and Elphie's first time seeing the dance along with everyone else and they loved it. After the performance there was a little more down time for people to converse and get seconds. Then it was time Jemma and Sylvie to give their presentations to each other. Jemma's being her dance and Sylvie's being her song, but neither of them knew what the other had planned. Jemma was going first so she took a few minutes to go get changed and Eila helped her do her hair up in a bun. Samirul had music cued up and ready when she came back.

"Hi again." Jemma said into the mic, to get everyone's undivided attention. "So Sylvie and I both have little presentations as gifts for each other and I am about to share mine. First I just want to say, Sylvie, I love you beyond words. I can stand up here and give a super long speech explaining how much I love you, but you already know what's up girl." she said and everyone chuckled. Sylvie was grinning from her seat. "This is a dance that I choreographed just for you. I'm super predictable so I'm sure you already assumed it was a dance. But honestly, nothing I have ever choreographed before has meant as much to me as this dance does. It is dedicated to you and you mean the world to me. All of this is a dream come true. I can't believe that I am officially going to be your wife someday. Again, I love you and hope you enjoy." Jemma smiled and blew a kiss which Sylvie returned. Galinda had seen the dance multiple times so she already knew what was in store and she was emotional before the music even started.

 _Heart beats fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer… I have died everyday, waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more..._

Jemma was owning it on the stage and everyone was completely mesmerized. Her dancing was so technical and precise, yet so graceful and smooth. The combination of choreography and music was touchingly beautiful.

 _Time stands still. Beauty in all she is. I will be brave, I will not let anything, take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to step closer...  
I have died everyday, waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed, I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more…_

When she was done, her family and friends greeted her with a standing ovation. There was a box of tissues going around for the people who couldn't contain their emotions. Sylvie's tears were flowing freely. She was truly touched. The most beautiful dance that she had ever seen Jemma perform was done just for her. She got up out of her chair and ran onto the stage to hug Jemma for all she was worth.

"Jem, I am speechless. That was incredible! You are incredible!" she exclaimed.

After everyone calmed down, It was now Sylvie's turn to give her presentation. She was feeling a little discouraged. She didn't know if her song would be as good as Jemma's dancing. But she knew Jemma would love anything that she did. Jemma was excited because she actually had no idea what Sylvie would have in store, except for maybe a poem.

Samirusil and Jerry set up the drop screen and connected the projector to her laptop so they would be able to show the slideshow along with the song. When everything was set up, Sylvie walked up to the stage by herself and grabbed the mic. She was extremely anxious about speaking in front of a crowd, but she keep her focus solely on Jemma and that made it easier.

"Hello. Well I guess it is my turn to share my presentation for Jemma. I have created a slideshow with a compilation of my favorite pictures of us together. We met during our freshman orientation at Shiz University and now I can't believe we're going into our senior year. We have built so many memories. Jemma, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me to and these past 3 years have honestly been the best years of my life. I am so excited to continue building memories with you that will last us a lifetime. This is also my way of presenting a song that I wrote for you. I titled the song 'Wings' because it is about how you have helped me become who I am today and helped me get to where I am right now and I want us to continue to fly together. Unfortunately singing is not my strength, so I would like to give a super huge thank you to my friend, Elphaba for being my vocalist. I couldn't have done this at all without her. I would also like to thank my brother Sam for creating the CD for you. And also, this is a dream come true for me as well. Proposing to you was the best decision I have ever made. I love you and...um yeah. Hope you enjoy." Sylvie said and blew her a kiss. The speech alone was enough to warrant an applause. Almost everyone knew how shy Sylvie was and that things like this weren't easy for her, but she spoke wonderfully.

The slideshow started and Sam cued up the song. Elphie was nervous about everyone hearing her singing voice, but they all seemed to like it. Galinda's heart was about to leap out of her chest. Hearing Elphie's amazing voice along with the beautiful lyrics written by Sylvie made her emotional. She knew the song was for Jemma, but it was very easy to imagine Elphie singing it to her.

 _I can be so negative sometimes. My own worst enemy sometimes. Even at my lowest low, you still had hope. When I wanna quit, you won't let me. When I'm falling down, you gon' catch me  
You pick me up, yeah, you fix me up now I'm on my way and I'm strong enough to say…_

 _You gave me wings and taught me to fly when I was out there on my own. You gave me wings and brought me to life. And now I need to know if you wanna fly, cause I wanna fly yeah, tell me you're down for touching the sky yeah. You and me, me and you, the higher, the better. When we fly, we fly together, together, together, together, together. When we fly, we fly together._

 _I felt like a prisoner locked up. The only key to set me free was your love. You went and took a chance on me without a reason to believe. When I wanna quit, you won't let me. When I'm falling down, you gon' catch pick me up, yeah, you fix me up. Now I'm on my way and I'm strong enough to say…._

 _You gave me wings, and taught me to fly when I was out there on my own. You gave me wings and brought me to life. And now I need to know if you wanna fly, cause I wanna fly yeah, tell me you're down for touching the sky and me, me and you, the higher, the better. When we fly, we fly together, together, together, together, forever..._

 _When we fly, we fly together."_

When the song ended, there was an applause and another standing ovation. This time there were two boxes of tissues going around and Jemma was crying. She went to hug and kiss her fiance and tell her how amazed, impressed, and touched she was. She couldn't believe her fiance wrote such a beautiful song just for her. She also had no idea Elphaba could sing so well.

"Elphie that was so beautiful. So so so so beautiful! I loved it so much." Galinda said to her girlfriend as she wiped her eyes.

"Sylvie wrote it. Give her all the credit." Elphie said, handing her girlfriend a tissue as the box came their way.

"Yeah but _you_ sang it. And you sang it beautifully. It made me think of us." She said, giving her a hug.

"I felt the same way." Elphie smiled.

Everyone loved the song and wanted an encore, so Sam played it again. Sylvie was getting all the credit but wanted Elphaba to be acknowledged more so she insisted she get an applause, and everyone obliged without hesitation. The green girl blushed and modestly accepted the praise.

After the encore it was time to dig into the cake. Then they opened presents and read cards from their guests. Elphaba and Galinda had bought gifts for Jemma and Sylvie when they went shopping in Munchkinland. They weren't originally supposed to be engagement gifts but they were going to function as that because they had no other opportunity to go shopping between then and now. Jemma and Sylvie loved everything. After opening their gifts, they distributed the goody bags to everyone. It was a few minutes later when Jessie went up to the stage.

"So at this time I would like to open up the floor to anyone who would like to say a few words in honor of our brides-to-be. I'll start us off." She said. "Jemma, you are an absolutely incredibly young woman and I'm so proud to be your mom. Sylvie, I love you like another daughter. You both bring so much joy to our lives as well as to each others lives. I am so thrilled that you're taking the next step in your relationship." she said and everyone applauded. Jemma and Sylvie both hugged her when she returned to her seat. Jason said a few words next, then Camille, then Sam went after her.

"Norah, you and I have been through hell and back together. It's amazing to see how our lives have taken a turn for the better and it's great to finally see you happy and content after all you've been through. You're the best twin sister I could have ever asked for and Jemma, you're the best soon-to-be sister in-law I could have ever asked for." he said and received an applause along with hugs from the girls. Eila, Dana, and other friends and family members went next. Galinda and Elphie decided to go up together.

"Hi! I'm Galinda and this is my girlfriend Elphaba." she said confidently and that statement warranted a small applause. "We're Jemma and Sylvie's friends from Shiz. They often refer to us as their younger counterparts. We're kinda similar, it's a crazy coincidence." she said and everyone chuckled. "But I just want to say that both of you are the nicest girls that I have had the pleasure of meeting. I thank Oz that fate allowed our paths to cross. You two are so genuine, kind, funny, talented and truly inspiring. I'm just so proud of you for being you. This is true love and it is meant to be.I'm so happy that you're engaged! I can't wait for the wedding! Love you guys!" she said enthusiastically then questionably handed the mic to Elphie, not sure if she wanted to add anything or not. The green girl accepted it.

"Congratulations to you both and thank you for being such wonderful friends to Galinda and I." she smiled. Everyone clapped and the four friends had a big group hug. A few more people spoke then everyone just continued to have a good time after that. The party went on for a while until the owner of the venue came in to inform Jessie that they only had the room for about 30 more minutes.

Family members and friends began filing out little by little. Both Sylvie and Jemma's immediate families stuck around to help clean up. Galinda and Elphaba were then headed back home with Jemma. Sylvie came as well to spend a little time with them since they were leaving tomorrow. She wasn't going to spend the night because her grandmother and cousin were leaving tomorrow as well and she wanted to see them off.

xxx

Back at Jemma's place, the four girls were all hanging out in the basement. Jessie and Jason went out for a bit and wouldn't be back until a little later. Jeff, Jymin and Jazabel were upstairs doing their own thing.

One of Jemma's older cousins privately gifted her with a bottle of Brandy. She was eager to taste it so she poured a small shot for her and Sylvie. She even let Galinda have a shot. Elphie was offered one but she declined. They also received several games as anniversary gifts and decided to break them in.

"So how do you play TMI?" Elphie asked, looking at the deck of cards that Sylvie was opening.

"It's like truth or dare, minus the dare." Jemma explained. "You just pick a card, ask the question then everyone answers. We'll get to learn more about each other, it could be fun."

"I had no idea this was an actual game. But I'm excited to play." Galinda said.

"Let's see… Middle names? My middle name is Olyvia." Jemma said after picking up the first card.. "Sylvie?"

"You know mine."

"Yeah but they don't."

"Fine. It's Iveima Aujeki." Sylvie said.

"I like that. It's very unique." Galinda smiled.

"Thanks. Aujeki was my Vinkin last name. My last name now is Jones."

"When we're married we're going to hyphenate our last names. Mrs and Mrs Burklan-Jones! I love it." Jemma said dreamily.

"Mrs and Mrs Thropp-Upland." Galinda giggled and Elphie smiled.

"I'm literally going to have the longest name ever. Sylvienorah Iveima Aujeki Burklan-Jones." Sylvie chuckled.

"That's a mouth full. But I like it." Galinda said. "My middle name is Giselle by the way."

"Aw that's so cute!" Jemma said. "How about you Elphaba?"

"I'm not a fan of my middle name." Elphie said

"It's not even bad Elphie. Either you tell them or I will." Galinda said.

"Melissa." The green girl mumbled.

"Elphaba Melissa Thropp. That's pretty. It flows nicely." Jemma said then passed the deck to her fiance. "Wanna pick the next card Sylv?"

"First kiss?" she read off the card. "Oh Oz...my first kiss was with a boy in 11th grade. It wasn't that great." Sylvie said.

"Mine was in like...4th grade I think. With a girl of course. I've never kissed a boy and I don't want to." Jemma said.

"4th grade?" Galinda asked surprised.

"Yes haha. We were on the playground at recess and we wanted to kiss so we did." Jemma chuckled along with everyone else.

"I technically had mine in middle school. I wish it didn't happen that way. I didn't even like the boy...it was a dare." Galinda said with a disgusted face.

"That sucks." Jemma said.

"When was the first kiss that you wanted to happen?" Sylvie asked.

"Well that would have to be Elphie. I've never wanted to kiss anyone as much as I wanted to kiss her." Galinda grinned and Elphie kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

"Galinda was my first kiss by the way." She added a bit bashfully.

"That's so sweet that she was your first." Jemma gushed. Galinda picked a card next.

"Last thing that made you cry?" she read. "That's easy. We all cried earlier today at the party." she chuckled. "With the exception of Elphie."

"I try to refrain from crying for obvious reasons." the green girl said.

"Have you ever cried?" Jemma asked.

"Of course. I may have this unusual allergy but I'm still human." Elphie said. "I suppose the last time was when I was at my mom's grave…" she said and Galinda nodded knowingly.

"Oh I'm sorry." Jemma said sympathetically. Elphie just shrugged, not wanting to kill the mood, then picked up her card as it was her turn.

"First time?" she read. "Um….first time for what?" she asked and everyone laughed.

"Having sex." Galinda whispered to her.

"Oh." she blushed.

"It's okay. We're all friends here." Jemma reassured them. "My first time was when I was 16… with my old neighbor Cami."

"I lost my virginity to Jemma during our freshman year." Sylvie said.

"Elphie and I's first time was with each other." Galinda said.

"So I'm the only one who has had sexual partners before my current significant other. I'm such a slut."

"Jemma! No you're not." Sylvie chided.

"I'm joking babe." she chuckled. They continued playing the game for a while.

"I kinda want some more Brandy, but then again I still have to drive home tonight." Sylvie said.

"True. I want you to be safe babe. But worst case scenario, you could always spend the night here and leave tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, but I won't get to see Kai again until August. I promised I'd be back sometime tonight so we could spend time together."

"How about you go home tonight and spend time with your cousin. Then tomorrow night after all our guests have gone home you can come back over and we can drink. I don't have work Monday so it doesn't matter if I'm hungover." Jemma said.

"Sounds like a good plan."

"I almost forgot that we're leaving tomorrow." Galinda said sadly.

"Aww." Jemma hugged her. "It's okay though, we'll all definitely get back together before summer is over. You two are welcome back anytime. I mean it."

"Yay." Galinda smiled. "My birthday is towards the end of summer. I don't know what I'm doing yet but if I have a party then you guys are definitely invited. Or you could just come to Frottica to visit whenever. I'm sure my family would love to meet you."

"We would love to come visit you." Sylvie smiled. "Jemma and I will be gone most of July. She's coming with my mom, Sam and I to our usual vacation spot in Vinkus. But other than that anytime would be great."

"Awesome! I can't wait." Galinda bubbled. They hung out for a little while longer than Sylvie had to leave and they all walked her outside to her car.

"I won't get to see you guys off at the station tomorrow, so I guess this is goodbye. I'm so glad that you were able to come to Settica and we got to spend these past few days together. It was a lot of fun." Sylvie said to them.

"Aw bye Sylvie." Galinda said a bit sniffly.

"Hey, don't cry." she smiled and lifted the blonde's chin. "I'll see you later." she said and hugged her. "You too Elphaba."

"It was good to see you Sylvie." Elphie said accepting her friend's hug.

"I know I've said this a thousand times already, but thank you so much for helping me. I really couldn't have pulled it off without you and I appreciate it so much."

"Of course, you're very welcome."

"Remember, you can text me whenever. I'm always here for you."

"Thanks." Elphie smiled.

"Love you, Jemma. See you tomorrow." she hugged her fiance and they kissed before she got in the car and headed off.

xxx

When they were back in the house, they chilled with Jemma for awhile before calling it a night.

"Alright girls, your train leaves tomorrow at noon. So if you're up and ready to go around 10am then we can probably stop at the Pancake Diner on the way for breakfast."

"Ooh! I love pancakes." Galinda said excitedly.

"Sounds good." Elphie said.

"Great. We'll do that." Jemma smiled. She hugged them both and gave them a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight. Love you guys." she said before heading upstairs. Elphie and Galinda went into their room.

"I love Jemma's house and her family. I wish we were staying longer." Galinda said.

"Yeah it has been a good time here. But you get to go home tomorrow and see your own family. That should be exciting." Elphie said.

"It is! I feel like I haven't been home in ages. I miss everybody." Galinda said. She was originally smiling but then her face fell a little but.

"What's the matter my sweet?" Elphie asked as she sat down beside her.

"I just remembered that some awkward conversations are going to have to take place."

"What do you mean?"

"Well back when I came out to my parents via email they said we would discuss it when I come home and I'm coming home tomorrow so it's gonna have to be discussed. There's also the fact that you are my girlfriend and I would like for them to be aware of that. And then there's the whole thing about Daddy having another daughter that I never knew of until I befriended her in school and found all of this out on my own." she sighed. "This is gonna be stressful."

"It won't be as stressful as you think Lindie. Take a few deep breaths." Elphie said and the blonde obliged. "That's my girl. Now let's break this down so that it is manageable to think about."  
"Okay." Galinda nodded. She liked the fact that Elphie basically served as her counselor sometimes and helped her through her problems. They were sitting on the the bed, criss-cross applesauce, facing each other and holding hands.

"First of all your parents are two of the kindest, most loving people in Oz. That is a fact. And we know that they are not taking your homosexuality in a negative way. If I recall correctly from the email that they sent in response to yours, they said that they love you no matter what because you're their daughter. I'm pretty sure their feelings have not changed since then. They said they wish to talk about it in order to understand better. So I assume that conversation may consist of getting answers to questions they have that were not addressed in the email. In regards to them finding out about the nature of our relationship, I won't lie and say that I'm not nervous. I am. But if they are entirely accepting of your sexuality then they should be entirely accepting of the fact that you are currently involved with another female. During my last visit they seemed extremely accepting of me as your best friend, so it probably won't be that big of an adjustment. Do you agree?"

"You have a point. They really do love you." Galinda said.

"Now regarding the issue of Chloey being your sister, all you can do is present the facts. You have all of the information that you received from Chelsea. I have no idea how your parents will respond, but your part is to just let them know that you are now aware of this long kept family secret."

"Yeah the secret is definitely out. I guess when it comes to that issue I'm more curious rather than nervous. Why would they keep this from me? My entire life no one has ever said anything about me having a half-sister. Triss said she kinda remembers Nana mentioning her to them once a long time ago. But nobody has _ever_ mentioned anything to me and I'm feeling some type of way about that." Galinda said a bit angrily. All the anger that Chloey felt was due to the fact that her family went out of their way to lie to her about all of this. It was really starting to set in for Galinda now that her life was built on a lie as well and it was making her mad. She had always been under the impression that she was her Dad's one and only little girl. It's not like her father ever had a relationship with his other daughter since he only saw her as a baby. But Chloey's older, she came first. Galinda was starting to realize that she was no longer his original baby girl. In fact, she never was. The reality of everything was starting to come about. She actually has a sibling. Chloey is going to be in their life now. Galinda loved Chloey without a doubt, but now she was no longer going to be the only blonde girl in the family to love and spoil. She wasn't used to sharing attention and most of all she didn't want to have to share her Dad.

"Lindie?" Elphie said when she noticed her girlfriend's eyes filling with tears.

"I'm not Daddy's only little girl anymore. I never was." She started to cry. Elphie was a little confused, but held her while she cried. "Chloey is his original daughter, not me. What if she takes my place? What if she becomes his favorite? _I'm_ the princess! He's suppose to spoil _me_! He's _my_ daddy. What if he loves her more and forgets about me?" she sobbed.

"Lindie my sweet, shhhh. Calm down. Look at me please." Elphie said calmly and Galinda raised her head and looked at her with puffy eyes and tears still flowing.

"Listen to me, your dad loves you very very much and he always will. He raised you your whole life, you will always be more special to him because of that. He hasn't seen Chloey since she was a baby, so who knows how their relationship will turn out. I mean I hope it will be good, but their bond could never top the bond that you have with him." Elphie said and Galinda nodded because as usual, she a had a point. "And just because Chloey will have the opportunity to meet her biological father this summer doesn't mean that she is just gonna move into your house and take over your life. She still has her own home and family in Wittica."

"That's true. I guess I was really over thinking everything." the blonde admitted.

"Yes, you were. But that's okay. We all have our moments." Elphie said reassuringly and kissed her. "Do you feel better now?"

"I do. This is all going to be okay. I'm still a little worried but not so much anymore." she said. "You always know what to say Elphie. That's why I love you."

"Well, I try. And I love you too my precious girl." Elphie said as she accepted a kiss and a long embrace. "I'm glad that we were able to put your mind at ease for the moment Lindie, but it's really late and we now have one of four options."

"What are our options?  
"We can go to bed now then get up early to pack and bathe in the morning."

"Or?"

"We can bathe tonight, then go to bed and only get up slightly early to pack. Or we can pack tonight and bath tomorrow although that might be counterproductive unless we leave our bathing supplies unpacked."

"Or?"

"We can stay up to both bathe and pack, then sleep in tomorrow morning while still considering the time that we have to get up anyway."

"I'm not very sleepy right now so I like the fourth option. But can we start with making out?" Galinda asked.

"Absolutely. I assumed we were going to do that at some point anyway so I just decided to leave it out." Elphie chuckled and Galinda wasted no time starting to kiss her.

"Oh Lindie, I almost forgot I have something for you." Elphie said after they were several minutes into their make out session."

"You do?" Galinda asked. She was excited, then panicked. "Oh Oz! Did I miss our anniversary again?

"No, silly girl. We just had our two month anniversary recently. Unless we're going week by week now, which I certainly hope not." Elphie chuckled.

"Just making sure." Galinda giggled. "What do you have for me?" she asked. Elphie fished through her bag for the CD and handed it to her girlfriend.

"What's this?" the blonde asked.

"How about you put it into laptop to find out." Elphie said. Galinda inserted the CD into her laptop, which was sitting on the side table, then pressed play. She squealed when she heard the familiar melody and Elphie's beautiful voice.

 _I can be so negative sometimes. My own worst enemy sometimes. Even at my lowest low, you still had hope…_

"It's the song! You made a copy for me?" she grinned.

"Just for you my sweet. I figured you would like to have your own copy of it so I asked Sam to make an extra one."

"Oh Elphie thank you so much! I love this song so much I'm going to listen to it every single day for the rest of my life!" Galinda said, hugging her enthusiastically. They both started singing along when the chorus came one.

 _You gave me wings and taught me to fly when I was out there on my own. You gave me wings and brought me to life. And now I need to know if you wanna fly, cause I wanna fly yeah, tell me you're down for touching the sky yeah. You and me, me and you, the higher, the better. When we fly, we fly together, together, together, together, together. When we fly, we fly together._

"We'll always fly together my sweet." Elphie said.

"Promise?"

"Of course I promise." she kissed her.

xxx

The next morning the girls were up and ready to go. They said goodbye to all of Jemma's siblings then thanked Jason and Jessie for having them. The three girls then went to the Pancake Diner for breakfast, Jemma's treat. It was absolutely delicious. Some of the best pancakes they had ever had. After they ate they were off to the train station and before they knew it they were saying goodbye to Jemma and boarding their train.

xxx

"I'd say we're seasoned travelers at this point." Elphie said once the train took off.

"You're right. Only two weeks into summer break and we've been all over the place." Galinda said. "You know what the best part is?"

"What?"

"That we're doing all of this together. Building memories." she smiled.

"Yeah I like that." Elphie smiled and kissed her. The ride was a little less than two hours and the girls spent most of it reminiscing on all of the good times they have had over the past couple weeks in Settica, Wittica and Munchkinland. They were talking and laughing so much, it seemed like they arrived in Frottica in no time at all. Galinda was pleasantly surprised to see her mother waiting for them at the train station. It was usually her father who picked her up.

"Mommy!" she squealed and gave her the biggest hug and a few tears started to flow. "I missed you so much! It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I missed you very much too my baby doll. I'm so glad you're home." Laura said, hugging her daughter tightly and actually tearing up a little bit. She genuinely missed this. Galinda was the joy of her life. She was proud of her little girl for going off to college and doing bigger and better things, but there was still nothing like having her back home when she had the chance. "I missed you as well Elphaba my darling. I'm so very glad that you returned." she said and hugged her daughter's friend.

"Thank you for having me back Laura. It's so good to see you." Elphie smiled. Laura hugged her in such a loving motherly way, it made her feel a wave of emotion that she wasn't ready for.

"This is such a surprise Mommy. Where's Daddy?I was expecting him to come" Galinda asked.

"He's at home. We decided to switch things up for once." Laura explained. "There's a surprise waiting for you at home as well."

"Ooh! A surprise? What is it? Can I have a hint?" Galinda asked excitedly.

"No hints my dear, you'll have to wait and see for yourself."

"Fine." the blonde said dramatically.

"Galinda doll, I thought your friend Chloey was going to be accompanying you all. What happened?" Laura asked as they headed to the car with their bags.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. It's really sad. Her grandfather passed away suddenly so her family is going to be staying with her grandmother in Pertha Hills for a while."

"Oh my, how unfortunate. Please give them my condolences."

"Of course" Galinda said. "Also, speaking of Chloey. We had some interesting revelations last week. I need to talk to you and Daddy about it at some point."

"Not a problem. We'll all sit down and discuss whatever it is...among other things." Laura said, giving her daughter a knowing look. Galinda glanced back nervously.

"Galinda honey, I love you unconditionally. Keep that in mind."

"Okay Mommy. I love you too."

xxx

Galinda chatted the whole way home and Elphie got a few words in at some points as well. It felt really comforting when they pulled into the roundabout driveway of her big, beautiful home. As they were heading in the house Galinda was trying to guess what the surprise could possibly be. Her jaw dropped when she open the front door and saw her two favorite cousins Tristina and Malani standing in the foyer. She screamed with excitement and hugged them as if she hadn't seen them since Lurlinemas, which she hadn't.

* * *

 **The song Jemma sings in the beginning is "Today's the Day" by Pink**

 **The dance that Jemma's student's perform is based off of the "Head Over Heals" routine from Dance Moms**

 **Jemma's solo is based off of Chloe Lukasiak's "Wreck It" solo, audio swapped with "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri**

 **Sylvie's song is "Wings" by Cimorelli (acoustic version)**


	25. Chapter 25

"What are you guys doing here?" Galinda asked once all the hugging and excitement died down. She couldn't stop grinning.

"We came to visit, you silly goose." Lani chuckled and hugged her again.

"It's just so unexpected." She said then looked at Triss. "So this is why you couldn't tell me what you were doing yesterday."

"Yep. This is exactly why." She smiled. They girls greeted Elphie warmly as well. It was their first time actually meeting in person. The green girl had only ever seen them on a computer/cellphone screen. Beauty obviously ran in the family. Triss was kinda tall, slim and looked like a model. She had bright blue eyes like Galinda that contrasted nicely with her long dark hair. Lani was slightly shorter with a curvier body type. She had the same color eyes and her hair was a really light brown that could almost pass add blonde in certain lighting.

"Jonah is here too." Lani said, featuring to her fiance who was sitting on the step.

"Oh! Hi Jonah." Galinda said, just noticing him. She gave him a hug then introduced Elphie.

"And now it seems like the trio is complete." A familiar voice said.

"Daddy!" Galinda exclaimed when her dad appeared in the foyer. She ran towards him and hugged him. He picked her up and spun her around.

"Welcome home my little girl." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Welcome back Elphaba." He said giving his daughter's best friend a fatherly hug.

"What do you think of your surprise?" He asked.

"I love it! Best surprise ever!" Galinda said, hugging her cousins again.

"How about you two take a few minutes to go get settled then meet us all back in the living room? Cook is preparing a snack. " Laura suggest. Galinda and Elphie nodded and made their way upstairs. The blonde still couldn't stop grinning.

xxx

"Janina!" Galinda squealed when they came upstairs and saw the redheaded woman.

"Oh Galinda, I'm so glad you're home!" Janina smiled and hugged her favorite little blonde tight.

"Nice to see you again Elphaba, how are you?"

"I'm good. It's nice to see you as well." Elphie said, accepting a hug.

"This one hasn't driven you crazy yet?" she chuckled.

"Janina!"

"Oh she drives me crazy all the time, but I still love her." Elphie laughed. Galinda giggled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Where's Natiya?"

"Your mother didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Galinda asked a bit worriedly.

"Natiya left."

"She left? What happened?" Galinda was shocked and concerned.

"Calm down dear. Nothing bad happened. She had another opportunity and she took it."

"I don't know how I feel about that. Where did she go?" the blonde asked. Natiya and Janina were several years apart in age. Natiya was the Upland's original housekeeper. Janina came in once Galinda was born and basically served as a babysitter/nanny, which is why they had such a tight bond. Once Galinda started getting older and was able to do most basic things on her own, Janina started fulfilling more housekeeping tasks. Eventually both women were assuming the 'maid' role. But now that Galinda was away most of the time, Laura and Darol both knew that it was unnecessary to have two housekeepers. But both women had been with them for so long, they didn't want to let either of them go unless they wanted to go which is why they were okay with Natiya choosing to leave.

"She got a housekeeping job at the Maylord hotel in Gillikin National Harbour." Janina said.

"She's working at the Maylord? Oh my Oz, that's one of the best hotels in Gillikin. It's where all the important people stay." Galinda said. "I'm mad at her for leaving us but I can't be that mad. Who could turn down that opportunity?"

"It was a tough decision for her actually. We talked about it thoroughly with your parents. They encouraged her to go for it if she really wanted it. She had to move in with one of her friends who lives in that area. But your parents reassured her that this will always be a home to her and she's welcome back at anytime."

"They're so sweet. I miss Natiya but I'm happy for her." Galinda said. Janina was also happy about her sister's departure because she was getting paid more now that she was in charge of all household tasks.

"Elphaba you'll be in the same room as last time. The bathroom is right across the hall. I hope you don't mind sharing with Tristina." Janina said. Triss was staying in the other guest room down the same hallway as their rooms. Lani and Jonah were staying in the other two guest rooms down Laura and Darol's hallway.

"Oh not at all." Elphie said.

"Great. I will bring your bags up soon and get everything put away for you." the woman said. Elphie thanked her then excused herself to the restroom. Janina came into Galinda's room so they could talk a little.

"So I don't know if you're aware but I came out to Mommy and Daddy a couple weeks ago."

"I am aware. That was a very brave move, I'm proud of you." Janina said.

"They told you?"

"Yes. Mostly because they were curious if I knew prior to them knowing."

"What did you say?"

"All I said was that I had a feeling you weren't straight all along. I promised I would keep your secret safe until you were ready to share it and that's what I did. I assume they don't know about your relationship with Elphaba?"

"No not yet. I have a feeling they will very soon, if not today." Galinda said nervously.

"Don't worry too much about it dear. She's a nice girl and your parents are already very fond of her." Janina said reassuringly.

"I'm trying not to." she said, then changed the subject. "Janina, can I ask you a serious question?"

"Of course you can."

"Did you know that my dad has another daughter?" she asked. Janina was taken back by the question. She hesitated and thought for a moment.

"Well I wasn't around much before you were born. But according to Natiya there was some conflict about Darol having another child that he had no custody over. I didn't even know if it was true or not. Neither of us had ever met the child or knew anything of them because they were never talked about. I didn't even know the gender."

"Well apparently it's true. Daddy has another daughter 10 months older than me."

"How do you know?"

"Remember my friend Chloey who I've told you about?" Galinda asked and Janina nodded.

"It turns out she's my sister." she said and the woman's mouth dropped and she needed to sit down. Galinda explained everything that Chloey's mom explained to them. Elphie came back in the middle of it and listened to the story that she had already heard multiple times.

"Oh my." was all Janina could say.

"It's crazy. We're long lost sisters.."

"What does she look like?" Janina asked and Galinda pulled up a picture of her and Chloey together. If it wasn't for their eye color, vaguely different facial structure and Galinda's curlier hair, than she wouldn't have been able to tell the girls apart.

"She looks just like Darol… just like you." she said. "And he's not aware that you know she exists?"

"Nope."

"Well that oughta be an interesting conversation."

"I know. Don't worry, I'll fill you in afterwards." Galinda said. "We should probably go back downstairs Elphie. I think everyone's waiting on us."

"I think so too." Elphie said. They parted ways with Janina, shared a nice long kiss, then headed downstairs.

"Hi Cook!" Galinda bubbled when she saw the woman in the hallway.

"Galinda, there you are!" the women said, accepting an enthusiastic hug.

"I missed you! And your cooking."

"It's been far too long little one. I miss having you eat up all the food in the house." she chuckled and Galinda laughed.

"I'm glad you returned as well Elphaba. I've been experimenting with some new vegetarian dishes that I think you'll love."

"I appreciate that Cook, I can't wait to try them." Elphie smiled.

"In the meantime there are fruit kabobs in the living room if you're hungry."

"Fruit kabobs? Yum!" Galinda grinned. She took Elphie's hand and headed to the living room where everyone else was. Cook chuckled and watched them go, then went back into the kitchen to start prepping for dinner in a few hours.

xxx

"So did you guys take a train from the Emerald City to here?" Galinda asked. She and Elphie were seated in the living room, eating fruit and catching up with Laura, Darol, Lani, Triss and Jonah.

"Nah, we drove Lani's car. It was a long, slightly obnoxious roadtrip." Triss said.

"It wasn't even bad Triss. It was a good time. We all took turns driving and I provided the entertainment." Lani chuckled.

"She sung the entire way here. Literally every song on the radio was 'her song' so she had to sing along." Triss shook her head. Galinda laughed, knowing how silly and animated Lani can be.

"I didn't know you could sing Lani." Elphie said.

"I can't but that doesn't stop me." she chuckled.

"You're a great singer honey." Jonah said putting an arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Aw thanks Jo."

"How long are you staying?" Galinda asked.

"Well unfortunately Jonah and I will only be able to stay until Thursday. I have to go back to work Friday morning. I was lucky enough to get all these days off in a row." Lani said.

"Yeah I'll have to get back to work as well. Then I start summer classes on Monday." Jonah said.

"Ah, that's right. You're currently working on your Master's degree?" Darol asked.

"Yep. Three more semesters and I should be good to go." he said proudly.

"Wonderful. Are going to go for your Doctorate?" Laura asked.

"I would love to. But I may take a few years off because around that time we'll already have our b-"

"Jonah!" Lani cut him off and put her finger to her lips. Jonah caught himself and stopped what he was going to say. This whole exchange confused everyone.

"I'm going to take a few years off before getting my PhD because...we'll have busier schedules." He said. Laura nodded and it was evident to everyone that they were hiding something.

"What about you Triss?" Galinda asked, trying not to be distracted by whatever was going on with Lani and Jonah.

"Well I'm not working so I plan to be here for a while." Triss said.

"Yay!" Galinda bubbled and hugged her..

"I thought you worked at Eternity 21?" Elphie asked.

"I did, but I quit."

"You never did tell me why." Galinda said.

"It's complicated. I'll tell you later." Triss said. Galinda noticed Lani roll her eyes at Triss and that confused her. She wondered if something had happened between them.

"So Galinda, Elphaba, how have you girls been? I know you've had a lot going on lately considering that summer break began two weeks ago and you're just now coming back home." Laura asked. Galinda and Elphie, but mostly Galinda started to share about all of the fun stuff that went on during the last month of their second semester at Shiz and about all the things they've been up to for the past two weeks. After nearly an hour of conversation, Laura and Darol both mutually decided that they needed to talk about something that they have been meaning to talk about for a while.

"Lani, Jonah, Triss, I hope you all don't mind but Laura and I need to speak with Galinda alone for a while.

"Oh no problem at all uncle Darol." Lani said.

"We'll all reconvene for dinner." he said as the three were leaving. Elphie was confused as to why they didn't ask her to leave.

"I don't want to intrude…" she said getting up.

"Oh no Elphaba darling, you're fine. We actually want to talk to Galinda as well as you."

"We're listening." Galinda said.

"Well, as I'm sure you've already assumed, this is in regards to that email you sent us."

"Are you upset with me?"

"Darling of course not. Our love for you is unconditional and it always will be." Darol said reassuringly.

"Yes, it was a surprise to hear initially as I'm sure it would be for any parent. But we appreciate your ability to be open and honest about it with us. If being a lesbian is truly who you are and attraction to females is really what you feel, then what more can we do but support you? You're old enough to understand how you feel and know what you want." Laura said. Galinda smiled and blinked back tears.

"Thanks Mommy. In hindsight I don't know why I was so afraid to tell you. You guys would never stop loving me."

"It's a sensitive topic that can be hard to bring up. It may appear to be unconventional but hopefully it's something that can be normalized in our family."

"So if you guys are completely okay with it, then what is it that we need to talk about?" Galinda asked.

"Well, as you said, your feelings didn't become completely clear until college. So of course we're wondering if you have been or currently are in a relationship with a female?" Laura asked. Galinda hesitated and glanced at Elphie, who glanced back.

"Um...yes." Galinda finally said, knowing they would find out sooner or later.

"Would you like to let us know who with?" Laura asked, although she had a strong feeling where this was headed. During Elphaba's last visit, she noticed how close and connected both of the girls were to each other. Ever since Galinda came out, it all made sense. She didn't want to make assumptions but the intuitive side of her knew. Darol had a feeling also. Galinda glanced at Elphie again and gave her a small smile and discreetly slipped her hand into hers. The green girl returned the smile.

"Elphaba is my girlfriend."

"And Galinda is my girlfriend." Elphie said. Neither Laura or Darol looked vaguely surprised to hear it. Laura just smiled at them.

"Why do you look like you already knew that? Did Janina say something?" Galinda asked.

"Why would Janina say something?" Darol asked confused.

"Nevermind."

"We didn't already know but we had a suspicion." Laura said. "But we're happy for you, baby doll."

"Really?"

"Of course. You're becoming comfortable with who you really are and you found someone who cares about you and treats you well." Laura said.

"Yes and Elphaba is a wonderful girl. You two may be very different but at the same time you're like birds of a feather." Darol said.

"When we fly we fly together." Galinda sing-songed and giggled. Her parents looked confused but Elphie grinned.

They talked a little more about the girls' relationship and asked a few questions about how long it has been going on and things like that. They even covered the issue of them living together on campus, which Laura and Darol were going to continue to allow. Separating them would be counterproductive and cruel. Laura reflected back to the time when Elphie said that she had calmed Galinda down multiple from the thunderstorm. There was another time when Galinda mentioned her mom that she treated Elphie's water burns. Laura knew the girls needed continue living together for their own good.

"One thing I want you girls to always remember is that those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind." Darol said.

"That's true." Galinda said after thinking for a moment. "All the people who don't mind are important to us like you and Mommy and all of our friends. And all the people who mind don't matter like Feana and the other girls and… Elphie's father."

"Oh Elphaba dear, your father is not accepting?" Laura said.

"Her father is such a horrible man!" Galinda exclaimed.

"Galinda!" Darol said, shocked to hear her speak of someone that way.

"No, she's right. He is quite horrible." Elphie said. "None of my family members are aware and I'm reluctant to tell them. My father is a Unionist priest with some very devout beliefs. Unfortunately Galinda had to hear some of his unpleasant opinions on the matter…"

"I've never heard anyone speak so cruelly." Galinda said, upset.

"Oh my darlings, I'm so sorry to hear that." Laura said.

"Well Elphaba, I want you to know that Laura and I accept you and Galinda wholeheartedly and unconditionally. We love you both and we want you to be happy. Our doors are always open and you're always more than welcome here. You're apart of the family." Darol said in a warm, fatherly way. Galinda gushed and wiped away tears. Elphie smiled and had to blink back hers.

"Thank you so much, that really means alot to me." she said.

"You guys are literally the best parents and I love you so much." Galinda said, hugging them both at the same time. Laura looked over at Elphie and extended her arm for her to come join the group hug. The green girl smiled and joined in. This is what family felt like.

"Now is there something you needed to talk to us about Galinda? I remember you mentioning some revelations with your friend Chloey?" Laura asked once the sentimental family moment died down.

"Oh yeah...um...well, it seems that Chloey is more than my friend." Galinda said and both of her parents looked puzzled. "She's my sister."

"That can't possibly be your Chloey, can it?" Laura said in a hushed voice to Darol after a very long hesitation. They were both taken back for a moment. She knew of Darol's daughter Chloey whom they never talked about. But they never thought much about Galinda's friend named Chloey, considering it was a common name for girl's their age.

"Her mom's name is Chelsea. Does that sound familiar Daddy?"

"Chelsea...oh dear." Darol mumbled. He hadn't heard that name in years.

"Chelsea told us everything. You two met up when you traveled to Wittica for work. She had a baby that turned out to be yours but there was too much conflict and you signed over all of your parental rights to her. And all this was kept secret from Chloey and I our entire lives." Galinda said. She was uncomfortable bringing this up, but just did what Elphie told her to do and presented the facts. Laura was speechless and looked at Darol, waiting for him to respond. He put his hand to his face and sighed.

"Are you alright?" Galinda asked.

"I'm alright darling. I just wasn't prepared to have this conversation yet."

"You never thought we would have to have it. Nobody planned on ever telling us. We had to find out on our own." Galinda said.

"That's not true Galinda. You would have known at some point in your life. It's just… the longer you didn't know, the harder it was to bring up."

"That's exactly what Chelsea said to Chloey…"

"I guess I'll start from the beginning." Darol said and began to tell his side of the story.

"There was a period of time where your mother and I were taking a break from our relationship for a while and during that time I was on travel for work in Wittica. I already knew Chelsea from meetings in the past. We happened to… grow rather close during the two weeks I was there. But we had a bit of a fall out towards the end of my stay because I found out she was cheating on the man she was currently seeing, Sebastian. We didn't keep in touch after I left. During that time your mother and I were able to make amends, get back together and also get engaged."

"I'm glad to hear that you weren't cheating on Mommy. I didn't want to think that." Galinda said.

"He wasn't. We were both going through a lot at the time and mutually decided that a break would be best for several months. I will admit I saw other people during that time, but none of my stories are as wild as this." Laura said. When she initially found out that Darol was the father to another woman's child it put a another big strain on their relationship. She was so upset she almost considered calling off their engagement. Thankfully that didn't happen and they were able to work things out.

"So anyway, all was well until months later I got a call from Chelsea. She had recently had a baby and demanded that I come to Wittica as soon as possible for a paternity test. So I went. The test was negative for Sebastian and positive for me. All of this was quite a surprise. I had forgotten all about my time with Chelsea and then it turned out I was the father of her child. She expected me to just go home and forget all about it but I wasn't going to do that because now I had rights over the child as her father. There was a lot of conflict and issues that we had to settle in court." He explained.

"Chloey would dominantly live with her mother and I made arrangements to visit her every few weeks or so but traveling so much did not very easily fit into my schedule. There was constant conflict between Chelsea and I, sometimes with Sebastian and occasionally your mother and I. The one thing Chelsea and I agreed on was that this was not the type of environment that a child should grow up in. Around the time she persuaded me to sign over my rights was a couple months after your mother and I found out we were pregnant with you. Over the years Chelsea changed jobs, phone numbers and addresses so we had absolutely no contact with each other. I would have loved for you to meet your sister and have a bond with her but given the circumstances that was never going to happen. We didn't want to tell you about her, then have you live with the pain of knowing that you have a sister almost your age that you would most likely never get to meet or have any relationship with. In the back of our minds we knew Chloey still existed out there somewhere. I've thought about her on occasions and wondered how she's doing. But she was never truly in our lives. I have no rights towards her, or connection with her. So as far as I've been concerned over the past 18 years, you're my only daughter Galinda." Darol said. Galinda didn't know what to say and was just trying to take in all of the information. "It's amazing how both of your paths somehow managed to cross." he added.

"Yeah it's pretty interesting." Galinda said. "The fact that all of this was kept from me for so long feels weird. But I guess there's nothing I can do about it. We're all aware now."

"Yes, I believe now their are no more major secrets between us and we have learned the importance of sharing aspects of our lives that affect others. That's how families work." Laura said.

"Do you have any lingering concerns, Galinda?"

"I was kind of worried that when Chloey came to visit and you saw her again then you would love her more than me because she was your first daughter." Galinda said. "But I know thats silly. You love me a lot."

"I do love you a lot my darling girl. You're my little princess and nobody will ever take your place." Darol smiled. "But I am very interested in meeting Chloey. She's my daughter, yet I don't know her at all. I would like to create some type of bond with her that we have always deserved to have. But I don't want to replace the father figure that she has had her whole life in Wittica. And I certainly don't want to replace my wonderful daughter that I have had my whole life in Frottica."

"I love you Daddy." Galinda said and hugged her father.

"I'm also very interested in meeting Chloey." Laura said.

"You guys will love her! She's kinda like me."

"Kinda? They're basically the same person." Elphie chuckled and so did the parents.

"Well...yeah basically." Galinda said chuckling along.

xxx

It was a couple hours later when everyone reconvened for dinner. Janina joined them as well. Darol decided to explain the whole issue of his daughter Chloey to make sure the whole family was on the same page..

"So it was true." Janina said and Darol nodded.

"Yep. I have a sister." the blonde said.

"And apparently we have another cousin." Triss said.

"It's revelations like this that keep life interesting." Jonah chuckled.

"Wow...that's actually really cool. I can't wait to meet my second little cousin." Lani said.

"I know right." Galinda said. "She's coming over when her family returns from Pertha Hills. You two will be gone by then, but you'll get to meet her someday."

"Well, as if that news wasn't surprising enough. Jonah and I have an announcement that we would like to share with everyone." Lani said. Everyone listened up.

"I had a feeling there was something you two wanted to share." Laura said.

"Have you finally set a wedding date?" Galinda asked excitedly. They had been engaged for a little over a year, but with Jonah in the midst of getting his Master's they hadn't had time for much wedding planning.

"Nope." Lani smiled.

"Awwww."

"We actually were going to set a date soon but then something else came up." Jonah said.

"What?" Galinda asked eagerly. Everyone else was very curious as well.

"I'm pregnant." Lani finally said. There were multiple surprised gasps accompanied by huge a huge squeal from the blonde one. Darol almost choked because he was not expecting that at all. He knew his nieces were grown, but through his eyes they were still his little girls. He felt a similar way back when he found out she was engaged.

"Are you ok Uncle D?" Lani asked worried as he was coughing and Laura was patting his back.

"I am, I am. I just… wow." He said when he was finally able to speak.

"You probably shouldn't have announced that while they're eating, Lan." Triss chuckled.

"You're pregnant?" Galinda said with wide eyes, still in shock.

"Yes Gally, I'm going to have a baby." Lani smiled and her little cousin squealed again.

"Oh my Oz! I'm going to be an auntie!" she said happily. She technically already was an aunt because some of her older cousins already had kids, but being an aunt to Lani's kids would be very exciting.

"That's great news Lani, congratulations." Elphie smiled.

"Yes Lani, how wonderful to hear." Laura said. Lani thanked them and was glad they were being so supportive.

"How far along are you?" Laura asked.

"In a few days it's going to be 5 weeks."

"You've been pregnant for over a month and I'm _just_ finding out?" Galinda said. "Did you know about this Triss?"

"Of course I knew." Triss said.

"And I thought it would be fun to tell you all in person." Lani said.

"Have you told your parents?"

"Yes. Mom was a little skeptical because Jonah and I aren't married yet. But we talked it all out and she's been supportive. This whole situation was unexpected, but it is what it is. Jonah and I both want to keep the baby." Lani said and Jonah nodded. "I haven't told my dad yet, but I will soon. Who knows how he'll respond.

"Well Lani, I want you to know that we love you, we're happy for you and we'll be here for you every step of the way." Darol said.

"Thanks Uncle D." Lani smiled.

"I'm extra happy for you Lani! I can't wait for these next 8 months to hurry up. I wanna see the baby!" Galinda said and everyone chuckled.

"And Jonah my boy, I hope you understand that this means you are never allowed to leave her. Ever."

"Of course, Darol. I love Malani and I'll always be by her side. We'll be married within the next year or so and the knot will officially be tied."

"Good." Darol nodded in approval. The family continued to talk as they finished up with dinner and moved on to dessert.

xxx

Later that evening, the young people were all chilling in the informal living room.

"Can I see the baby bump?" Galinda asked eagerly and Lani chuckled.

"I'm only 5 weeks Gal, there isn't much to see yet. My doctors said it won't be noticeable until around 12 weeks." she said, slightly pulling up her shirt. There was a small pudge but nothing major. Galinda felt it anymore.

"I can't believe you're having a baby Lani! When will you guys know if its a girl or boy?"

"We'll know between 4 and 5 months. But we haven't yet decided if we want to keep it a surprise or not." Lani said. Jonah hung out with them for a bit, then went up to his room to give the girls some girl time. They talked, laughed and shared stories. At one point Triss asked a few curious questions about Elphie's family. The green girl told her a little about Shell and Nessa, but not her father.

"Elphie's Nanny is really nice. She liked telling me embarrassing stories about her." Galinda giggled.

"I can't wait until we visit your Nana again so I can hear more embarrassing stories about _you_." Elphie said to her.

"If you want embarrassing stories about Galinda, Triss and I have plenty." Lani said.

"It's true, we do. There's a lot and they range from mild to cringeworthy." Triss chuckled

"Don't you dare." Galinda said glaring at both of them.

"One of the first ones that comes to my mind is the amusement park incident." Lani said and Triss burst out laughing. Galinda's cheeks turned pink.

"Oh no no no. You are _not_ telling that story!" she begged.

"I'm very interested in hearing it." Elphie said so Lani started to tell it while Galinda buried her face into a pillow.

"This was back when Gally was about 11 years old. The three of us were at an amusement park with three of our other guy cousins. There was this new roller coaster that we were all excited to get on. Keep in mind, before we went to the ride we stopped at the restrooms. Triss and the boys all used the bathroom but Gally claimed she was fine."

"Because I didn't have to go then!" Galinda interjected.

"Shhhh. Let me tell the story." Lani said then continued. Elphie chuckled and listened.

"So we get to the ride and we're waiting in line for about an hour it seemed like. Finally we're up next and of course then Gally tells me that she has to use the bathroom."

"Look, I can't control when my bladder decides to fill itself up!" The blonde cut in again.

"Stop interrupting." Triss laughed.

"And I'm like listen Gally, we're about to get on the ride. You can either go to the bathroom and miss it or hold it until we get off. She didn't want to miss the ride so she decided to hold it, which in hindsight was not a good idea. Triss paired up with one of the boys so Gally was sitting with me. To make a long story short, she wet herself on the ride...and it got on me" Lani said. Elphie gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "She had to walk across the parked soaked while we searched for a gift shop to find clothes that we could change into."

"I said I was sorry a hundred times." Galinda said.

"It's okay Gally it was almost 8 years ago." Lani said.

"Elphaba's a nice girl, I'm sure she's not gonna blackmail you now that she knows you peed on a rollercoaster...and on your cousin." Triss chuckled.

"I won't Lindie, I promise." Elphie said, doing her best to hold in a laugh.

"Good." The blonde said. "Now that's enough embarrassing me for one night."

"I guess I'll save my story for later." Triss whispered to Elphie.

"Hey Gally, do you want your hair straightened?" Lani asked a few minutes later.

"Sure." Galinda said.

"I got this cool new hair straightener. It's basically a brush that heats up and acts as a flat iron."

"And she's been so pressed to use it on somebody." Triss added.

"Yeah, my hair is naturally straight so I can't really tell how good it works, but if it can get through your curls then I'll know it was worth the $20."

"Awesome! I'd love for you to try it out on me." Galinda bubbled.

"Great." Lani went upstairs to get the brush then came back.

"Oh I saw those on a commercial. It's so cool that you got one."

"Even if she technically doesn't need it." Triss said.

"There's nothing wrong with buying new things to try them out. Especially if I'm able to from being hardworking and responsible." Lani said, giving Triss a slight glare.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Am I not allowed to look at you?"

"It just feels like you're throwing shade."

"Why would I be throwing shade?"

"You tell me."

"I don't know. You always try to make it seem like people are attacking you when nobody is."

"Well you always seem to have something to say to me."

"You're the one who always has something to say. Learn when to stop." Lani said sternly and Triss scowled at her. Elphie was confused. This wasn't like the playful banter that Triss and Galinda usually had. The sisters genuinely seemed annoyed with each other. Galinda had been noticing something was a little off since earlier.

"Come on Gally, let's do your hair." Lani said as she sat down on the couch motioning for Galinda to come.

"I'm going to go charge my phone, it's dying. I'll be back...maybe." Triss said as she got up and left.

"Lani, is she ok?" Galinda asked concerned.

"She's fine. Don't worry about it. She's just in one of her moods." Lani said. Galinda wasn't convinced but came and sat down so Lani could do her hair. It took about 20 minutes and during that time they talked about pregnancy and babies and things like that. Galinda was hoping for a niece but she wouldn't be upset with a nephew either. Elphie was mostly just listening but contributed at some parts.

"All done." Lani said when she finished. Galinda stood up and looked in the mirror on the wall above the couch.

"Oh Lani I love it! That hot brush works great!" Galinda grinned and tossed her hair. "What do you think Elphie?"

"You look beautiful Lindie. I really like it." Elphie smiled. She didn't see Galinda with straight hair very often so it was a nice change. Her hair looked much longer when it was straightened all the way. It came midway down her back. She looked almost identical to Chloey now. "You look like your sister… more than usual." Elphie chuckled.

"You're right." Galinda chuckled looking in the mirror again. She grabbed her phone to show Lani a picture of Chloey.

"Are you sure you two are half- sisters and not fraternal twins?" Lani asked.

"Positive." Galinda laughed.

"Uncle Darol must have some crazy strong genes that overpowered both of your mothers'" she said and Galinda and Elphaba both agreed.

xxx

Later that night, Galinda washed up and got changed into her pajamas, then came over to Elphie's room. The green girl had just finished washing up.

"Elphie I remember telling you a while ago that I read it's healthier to sleep without panties on. But you basically just ignored that because you wear them anyway." Galinda said as she watched her get dressed.

"Lindie I always sleep in my underwear." the green girl said and Galinda gave her a look. "Except for on _those_ nights." she added, referring to when they had sex.

"Come on Elphie, sleeping without undies is all the rage and your private parts will be happy that you finally set them free." the blonde said as Elphie put on her nightgown.

"Fine. If it will make you happy I'll take them off."

"It always makes me happy when you take them off." Galinda winked and giggled.

"Stop." Elphie chuckled as she removed her undergarments.

"How does it feel?"

"It feels as if I don't have underwear on. How else is it suppose to feel?" Elphie said and Galinda laughed. Elphie came over to kiss her and the kiss gradually got deeper. Galinda laid back and Elphie straddled her, which was a position they had been doing more often lately. They both got lost in each other for a few minutes.

"Lindie…" Elphie moaned when the tingles started getting too intense. Galinda was wearing pajama shorts, but the fact that Elphie's legs were spread open and she had no undergarment on was arousing them both a little too much. They slowed things down and their passion eventually turned back into playfulness.

"Elphie, if you don't mind I wanted to go talk to Triss a little bit before it gets too late. But I'll come back to kiss you and cuddle before bed." Galinda said,

"Alright my sweet, go ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I want you to enjoy your cousins while they're here. Don't be overly concerned about entertaining me. You know I don't mind alone time." Elphie said.

"True." Galinda smiled and kiss her lips. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay my precious. Love you."

"Love you too." the blonde grinned then headed down the hall to her cousin's room.

xxx

"Hey big sissy Trissy." Galinda said popping her head in the door.

"Oh hey Gally. Wassup?" The older girl said. She was currently standing the by the mirror at the dresser and just finished putting her dark hair in two long braids.

"I just miss you and I'm really glad you're here." Galinda said plopping down on her bed.

"Aww I really missed you too. You know, it may have been 6 months but now that we're back together it barely even feels like we were ever apart."

"Yeah it's like we just picked up right where we left off." Galinda chuckled. Triss used the glass of water that Janina brought her and took her pills, then sat down beside her cousin.

"Those are cute PJ's."

"Thanks! I got them last semester for this big slumber party that we had in the lounge of our residents hall. It was crazy." Galinda said then proceeded to tell Triss all the details of that night including the game of truth or dare and all the drama that followed. "And that's kinda how Chloey eventually ended up finding out about me and Elphie's relationship."

"Dang. I'm glad she's cool about it now though."

"She's totally cool about it. She likes Elphie and has been super nice to her." Galinda said. "Oh my Oz! Did I ever tell you about the food fight?"

"Food fight? No you never told me" Triss said.

"It was wild! I wasn't even there for the confrontation part and I'm kinda mad missed I it. Chloey stood up for Elphie and Elphie stood up for me against this bitchy girl Feana, who used to be Chloey's roommate."

"Tell me about all it." Triss said getting comfortable and Galinda told her everything that she was told about the incident.

"Gally can I ask you something?" Triss said once they were on a different topic.

"Of course."

"It's kinda random but are you still a virgin or nah?" she asked bluntly. Galinda hesitated and started blushing. "I'll take that as a no." Triss chuckled.

"I'm not." she said a bit timidly.

"It's ok. I was just curious." Triss said. "So Elphaba was your first?"

"Yes. she's the only girl I've ever been with. I'm not having sex with a guy in this lifetime."

"Well you're a lesbian so I would assume not." Triss chuckled. "Now that it's grown on me for a while, I like the fact that you're into girls. I don't want you messing around with these fuckboys out here."

"Elphie loves me better than any guy ever could."

"I can see that from the way she treats you. She's very caring and gentle. I lost my virginity to someone who I never even want to speak to again, so I'm glad you lost yours to someone that you truly care about. That makes it special."

"You're right. But please don't tell my parents that I'm sexually active. They're ok with Elphie and I continuing to live together at school but they can't know that we have sex...very often."

"Gally why the hell would I ever tell your parents this?" Triss said.

"I don't know." Galinda said realizing that was a ridiculous request.

"I got you girl. I won't even tell Lani. Not that I planned on it."

"Thanks Triss. I wonder how Lani would feel though. She still very much sees me as a baby."

"Who knows. But she shouldn't have much to say because she was a wild one back in her youth. I can tell you an interesting secret about her if you promise to keep it between us."

"I'm listening." the blonde said perking up.

"Lani has been in...sexual situations with a few girls in the past."

"Wait what?" Galinda said very shocked and her eyes widened. "Is she bisexual?"

"No she's straight as far as I know. But she used to drink a lot with her friends during her sophomore year of college and they would start making out and get all touchy when they were alone and drunk together. Things got pretty amorous with one girl. She claims they never actually had sex but it was more than obvious she was hiding something back when she told me. So I have a strong feeling that they did."

"Wow." Galinda said, not knowing what else to say. "I never would have known that about Lani because she's so...perfect. Not that there's anything wrong about being sexual with girls. I wholeheartedly support it. But just the fact that she was drunk enough to do all that. Are you sure she's not bi?"

"I don't know. Maybe bi-curious at the time. She's always labeled herself as straight and never expressed any interest in girls outside of that experience."

"Wow." Galinda said again.

"Yeah Lani may act perfect but there's a lot you don't know about her. There's a lot I don't even know about her." Triss said.

"Speaking of Lani, has something been going on between the two of you? There seems to be some tension in the air." Galinda asked curiously.

"She's been kinda salty with me ever since I quit my job."

"But why did you quit? You were so glad to finally be working."

"I quit when I had that major relapse. It was hard enough staying motivated for school to finish up the year and barely pass my finals. There's no way I could have continued trying to balance a job with all of that. There were some days I couldn't even get out of bed." Triss explained. "I know I need to be working. But she very much knows everything that I've been going through so the fact that she would go off on me the way she did just seems really insensitive."

"What happened?" Galinda asked. Galinda knew that Lani usually means well but sometimes she has the tendency to assert her 'authority' in ways that may come off as harsh.

"She basically said that I either need to start paying rent or move out." Triss said. She had been living with Lani and Jonah for almost two years. Their apartment was walking distance from her University. Emerald City schools were very expensive so living with them was a cheaper option than living on campus since she had no scholarships. Their parents were divorced. Her mother and stepfather lived about 40 minutes away. Her dad and his partner lived even further. So this living arrangement also made her commute easier. Lani worked two jobs. Jonah had one full time job along with taking Grad classes at the University. Triss was usually occupied with school and having a job obviously didn't work out for her.

"She says I don't pay for anything around the house. I get it, I don't pay bills, I don't pay for groceries and stuff because I don't have that kind of money. Mama pays for my tuition and my therapy. But I pay for little things that I personally need with the little money I have. I had to use a chunk of my last paycheck on this stupid medication anyway. Lani said I either need to start contributing, move back in with mama or get a dorm on campus. I don't want to live with mama because I can't make that 40 minute trip back and forth everyday. I don't even have a car. I don't really want to live on campus my senior year but that's what I might have to do. I don't know how I'll afford it. Mama is already putting out a ton of money for me. I'll probably have to start taking out loans to help with the tuition."

"Do you not want to live with Lani and Jonah anymore?" Galinda asked. "I feel like if you at least try to get a job before the end of summer then it could work out."

"Even if I get a job I don't think I want to live with them. I'm not feeling it anymore. They always imply that I'm useless and lazy. Sometimes they make it seem like I'm using a legit mental illness as an excuse and I hate that. I do love them but there are times when I really can't stand them. Maybe being apart will be for the better. When I go back to the EC I'll probably be staying with Mama for the rest of the summer anyway and maybe try to find a job in her area. Then I'll see about getting a room on campus next year."

"If that's what you think is best for you." Galinda said a bit sadly.

"Are you upset about this?" Triss asked.

"I'm not. It's just... I know you guys have your differences sometimes but I'm just used to you two always being best friends. So the fact that you don't even want to live together anymore feels strange."

"Gally, it was bound to happen sooner or later. I always knew I wouldn't be living with Lani and Jonah forever. I also know they aren't gonna live in that apartment forever. They'll be married someday. They're also expecting a baby. I'll still be in school by time the baby arrives. The only extra room in the house is mine. They're gonna need the space and I don't wanna be in the way."

"I guess you have a point. Hopefully you'll be able to get a dorm next year. And it's not like you won't get to see them anymore. They're still right up the street." Galinda said.

"Right. I think it would be better that way. It seems like when you live with people for too long you start to get tired of them."

"In some cases but not all. Elphie and I have our moments but I could never get tired of her."

"Its different when It's your significant other." Triss chuckled and so did Galinda. "Also if I live on campus I'll have a meal plan so I won't be starving most nights waiting for them to come home with leftovers for me."She chuckled again.

"True." Galinda said. She could sense that her cousin was still not ok. There was something else there.

"Is anything else on your mind?"

"I don't know... I'm just really stressed about everything. I'm 21 years old and I don't even vaguely have my life together. I'm graduating next year, hopefully, and I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do after that. I don't even know if I like my major. I just picked it because I was required to declare before junior year. I just don't know where my life is headed. It's hard for me to see myself in the future. Sometimes I wonder if I'll even make it there. I just don't know what to do. I try to act like i'm good and like I have everything together but in reality I don't. I'm lost and I'm a mess. It's so hard to always have to act ok and smile through the pain when I'm constantly falling apart on the inside." Triss said and started to cry. Galinda felt her cousins pain and held her while she released her pent up emotions through tears.

"You've been holding that in for a while haven't you?"

"I have." Triss said, wiping her eyes.

"Trissy, it's okay to be unsure about your future right now. I'm pretty sure I won't have my life figured out by time I'm your age either."

"Honestly, I didn't even expect to make it this far in life so I have no clue what I'm supposed to be doing. I feel like such a burden to everyone."

"You're not a burden. Not at all. You may not have expected to make it this far, but you did and I'm very glad you did. You're so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. I admire you for that."

"You don't think I'm a bad role model for you? I don't want you to turn out like me Gally. It's not fun."

"Of course I don't think that. You have so many amazing qualities. You're my big cousin. I've always looked up to you...and not just because you're taller." Galinda chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Triss couldn't help but smile.

"You know, Lani is a great sister and I love her a lot don't get me wrong. But if I had to give that 'best friend' title to anyone, it would be you. I know you have Elphaba, Chloey, and others. I have other friends too. Hell, you and I rarely even see each other these days. But honestly you're the one person I know I can count on for anything. We're always there for each other and it's been that way since we were little."

"That's true. Trissy, you were my very first best friend. We definitely have a bond that can't be undone. And I really do miss getting to see you in person as often as I use to." Galinda said.

"Me too." Triss said. They used to live in Frottica before her mom remarried and the moved to the Emerald City. "I miss going to dance class together, hanging out after school, going on walks, chasing down the ice cream truck." She chuckled.

"Those were the good old days! Remember when we used to have sleepovers at Nana's house? And you and I would stay up talking and laughing past bedtime." Galinda laughed.

"Yes!" Triss laughed. "And Lani would get so mad because she would actually be trying to sleep."

"Yeah and we all used to fight over who got to sleep on the top bunk. Lani always won because Nana didn't trust us up there when we were young." Galinda laughed.

"Oh my Oz! Remember when we had the fashion show for Sijo and Sady?"

"Yeah! We put them in tutus, it was so cute! Sijo hated it but Sady loved it. I always knew she was a girly girl."

"Then there was that time the three of us spent the night when Jazzy and the boys came down to visit. That was so much fun."

"It was! But Oz, eight grandkids in one house? We probably drove poor Nana crazy." Galinda chuckled. Jasmine was their oldest cousin, about 7 years older than Lani. She had four younger brothers. They were the children of Darol's other older sister. Jasmine wasn't as close as Lani, Triss and Galinda, mostly due to the age gap but the girls still loved her. The boys' ages were somewhere in the middle and out of all 8 kids, Galinda was the youngest.

"We probably did." Triss said chuckling along. The girls spent a long while talking, laughing and continuing to reminisce on fun/funny childhood memories and inside jokes.

"Wow I haven't laughed that hard in a really long time." Triss said once she caught her breath.

"Me neither." Galinda said, still giggling and wiping away a few tears.

"Gally, you and I are cousin goals to be honest." Triss said putting an arm around her.

"We totally are!" Galinda smiled as she leaned into the embrace.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I hate you." Triss grinned and poked her nose.

"I hate you more you big meanie!" Galinda giggled and hugged her.

"You little brat." Triss rolled her eyes and chuckled then kissed her on the cheek. They both knew that they're playful hatred meant love.

Xxx

Galinda and Tristina eventually said goodnight to each other a little after 2am and parted ways. Triss was going to hop in the shower because that's what she originally planned to do before Galinda came by. Galinda was headed back to Elphie's room as she had promised. She lightly tapped on the door and when she received no response she just walked in. Her heart melted a little bit and she smiled at the sight before her. Her adorable girlfriend had fallen asleep with her glasses on and a book in her hand. Galinda set the book on the nightstand and gently removed her glasses. While she was pulling the covers on top of her, the green girl stirred awake slightly.

"Linde? Are you ok?" she mumbled with her eyes barely open.

"I'm ok." Galinda smiled. "It's time for bed, alright?"

Elphie nodded and mumbled something else. Galinda chuckled softly as she tucked her in then kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you." She whispered, even though Elphie was already back to sleep. She watched her for a moment then turned out the light and headed to her room.


	26. Chapter 26

Galinda, Elphaba and Tristina were all downstairs for breakfast the next morning, still in their PJ's because they didn't have plans for the day yet. Lani and Jonah were still upstairs, taking their time. Laura and Darol both had work and just recently left. Cook prepared a delicious breakfast as usual. Cheesy scrambled eggs, hash browns and bacon.

"I've missed waking up to this. It's so much better than the cafe food at Shiz." Galinda said taking a bite of her bacon.

"I just miss home cooked meals in general." Triss said.

"Elphaba, this is the vegetarian bacon that I was telling you about. Let me know what you think." Cook said as she placed a few strips on Elphie's plate.

"Veggie bacon? That's a real thing?" Galinda asked.

"Yep. It looks like real bacon, but it's completely meatless. Some people refer to it as fakin bacon." Cook chuckled.

"I like it." Elphie said after taking a bite.

"Can I try?" the blonde asked and Elphie nodded and passed her a strip.

"Ew!" she exclaimed after taking bite and had to spit it out in her napkin.

"You're so dramatic." Elphie shook her head. "It's delicious."

"You've never had _real_ bacon so you don't know what you're missing." Galinda said.

"Gally you eat your bacon and Elphaba you eat your fakin and we'll all live in harmony." Triss chuckled.

"Can we have some juice Cook?" Galinda asked.

"Oh of course, I meant to bring you girls some." the woman said and brought back three cups. "I squeezed about 30 oranges so we have plenty of fresh juice to go around."

"Yummy" the blonde said after taking a sip.

"Wow you've really been busy." Triss said.

"Yes but I don't mind at all. You girls enjoy" she smiled. Lani and Jonah came down a few minutes later and Cook brought out their plates.

"So what are we doing today guys?" Galinda asked after a few minutes of random conversation.

"I thought it would be a good idea to go visit Nana for a while." Lani suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Galinda squealed and the others agreed.

"Awesome. Well you guys need to get dressed first, then we can go." Lani said. They put their dishes in the sink for Cook to wash then headed up stairs to get ready.

xxx

"So who's driving?" Triss asked.

"I'll drive." Galinda said. She hadn't driven anywhere in a long time and she missed it.

"Is there gas in your car?" Jonah asked.

"Probably not." she said after thinking for a moment.

"We'll take Lani's car. We filled up the tank the other day."

"Yes, let's take Lani's car. I feel ridiculous riding around in that bright pink Galindamobile." Triss and Galinda laughed.

"I like that. From now on we refer to my car as The Galindamobile."

"What have I done?" Triss shook her head and chuckled. So did Elphie.

"You know you love my car Trissy. You're just jealous." Galinda teased.

"I actually am." Triss admitted.

They took Lani's car. Jonah drove while Lani's gave him direction and also served as a DJ. The windows were down, the music was up and the cousins were having a sing along in the car.

"Oooh! This is our song girls!" Lani said turning it up some more. Galinda squealed when she heard it. It was one of their favorites.

" _Uphill battle I look good when I climb. I'm ferocious, precocious I get braggadocious. I'm not gonna stop. I like the the view from the top._ " Lani sang. "Sing it Gally!"

" _You talk that blah blah, that la la that rah rah sh...And I'm so done I'm so over it. Sometimes I mess up I F-up, I hit and miss but it's ok I'm cool with it."_ Galinda sang enthusiastically with some very animated dancing. Triss joined in.

" _I still fall on my face sometimes and I can't color inside the lines 'cause I'm perfectly incomplete. I'm still working on my masterpiece and I, I wanna hang with the greats got a way to go but it's worth the wait. No, you haven't seen the best of me. I'm still working on my masterpiece._ " The three girls sang in unison. Elphie didn't sing because she wasn't familiar with the song. But she was amused at how passionate the girls were. They were so in sync and were also very entertaining. Galinda was just glad that Lani and Triss were able to put aside their differences and have a good time like they always did.

"Hey Lani, put this in." Galinda said handing her a CD once their song was over. "It's the song Elphie sang that our friend wrote. It's so good!"

"You brought that with you?" Elphie asked surprised.

"Of course." Galinda said as Lani put the CD in. Everyone was amazed at how good it was. They had never heard Elphie sing before.

"Wow Elphaba you can really sing. Slay my life." Triss said when the song ended. Elphie looked confused.

"That means you really impressed her." Galinda translated.

"I had no idea you had that in you." Lani said. "And I can't believe your friend wrote that. It was beautiful. You're both so talented."

"Thanks." Elphie said, modestly as usual.

"Seriously, ya'll should consider actually publishing that as a single. You might make a lot of money." Jonah suggested.

"I need to play it again. I love it." Lani said. It reminded her of her fiance and Jonah felt the same way.

xxx

They arrived at Nana's house and got out of the car. They rang the doorbell and heard Sijo and Sady barking as usual. But there was no answer. They rang again and there was still no answer.

"So...did anyone actually call Nana to make sure she was here before we came all this way?" Triss asked.

"Oh I forgot to do that…" Lani said.

"Great. She's probably not even home." Triss said and rang the doorbell again. Lani was about to pull out her phone to call Nana, when Joslyn opened the door. Joslyn was Nana's housekeeper who came by a couple times a week.

"Hello everyone. I apologize, I was in the basement and didn't hear the door ring until Sijo came and got me. I assume you're here to see Daphne?" she asked. Daphne was Nana's first name. Elphie was not aware of that until now because everyone just called her Nana.

"Hi Joslyn. Yes, is she home?" Lani asked as they came into the foyer and the poodles greeted them enthusiastically. Galinda picked up Sady and hugged her then leaned down to pet Sijo.

"Unfortunately not. She went out with her neighbor Ms. Betty, to the flea market up the street. She may be back in an hour or two. But you're welcome to make yourselves comfortable until then." Joslyn said then headed back downstairs to finish her task.

"So what are we gonna do?" Jonah asked.

"How about we go up to the flea market and surprise Nana?" Lani suggested.

"That would really surprise her. She doesn't even know we're in town." Triss said.

"Maybe we can surprise her twice." Galinda said.

"How?"

"You three go up the street and surprise her at the flea market but don't tell her that I'm home from school yet. Elphie and I will wait here to surprise her when you come back."

"Ah, I like the way you think little cousin." Lani said. "Sound good guys?" She asked and Triss and Jonah agreed. The older three headed out and left them on their own.

"And then there were two." Elphie said once the door shut.

"Four." Galinda giggled referring to Sijo and Sady at their feet."We have plenty of time before they return. Nana loves shopping."

"It must run in the family." Elphie chuckled. "So what are we going to get into while they're gone?"

"I have a few ideas. But first things first. Follow me." Galinda said mischievously taking her girlfriend's hand and guiding her back to one of the bedrooms. Sady followed them but they wouldn't let her in.

xxx

"Well that was a fun way to kill 30 minutes." Elphie said as they emerged from the room. They just had a very interactive make out and hanky panky session.

"Very fun." The blonde giggled. They were headed to the kitchen now. She suggested that they make peanut butter cookies so they'll be ready when everyone else returns. They ran into Joslyn on the way and the woman let them know that she was heading out. They now had the house completely to themselves.

"Lindie, are you sure your Nana is ok with us in her kitchen like this?" Elphie asked as she watched Galinda search through the pantry and cabinets for all the materials and ingredients they needed.

"Of course. Nana's house is everyone's house." She said. "Are you experienced with baking cookies Elphie?"

"Not really."

"Yay!"

"Yay?"

"Yeah! Now it's time for...drum roll please" the blonde said and drummed on the table. "Baking class with Galinda!"

"Oh Oz." Elphie chuckled and shook her head.

"Step one before baking anything is to wash our hands." She said as she turned on the sink. "Oh, wait…"

"I got this." Elphie said as she pulled the small bottle of oil out of her pocket that she used for cleaning her hands. Once their hands were cleaned they got started. Galinda was a very animated teacher so the experience was quite amusing.

"And now we just have to let them bake for 11 minutes." the blonde said as she closed the oven then a set a timer on her phone. They sat down at the table and talked while they waited. Sady came in the kitchen to get a drink of water from her bowl, then jumped up on Galinda's lap.

"Where's Sijo?" Elphie asked.

"Probably in the living room. He's so independent. But Sady here is such a socialite and loves to be apart of everything." Galinda said hugging the dog on her lap. "That's why we're such a good pair."

"Lindie?"

"Hm?"

"Are you going to tell your Nana about...well, us?" Elphie asked.

"I may as well. Everyone else knows at this point." she said as Sady jumped off her lap.

"True." Elphie agreed.

"It seems like the more I come out to people, the easier it gets. I mean, I can't predict their exact reactions but I do tend to hear the same questions. Like how long have you known, etc, etc."

"I've noticed that." Elphie said.

"It's hard to even pinpoint exactly how long I've known. I thought I realized it in high school, but then again I'm pretty sure I had a crush on a girl when I was 9."

"Really?" Elphie asked, intrigued.

"Yes, at summer camp. I thought she was so pretty. I always found myself subconsciously staring at her then when she would ask me about it I would get all defensive. I didn't understand my feelings towards her back then." Galinda explained. "There was one time she forgot her towel when we were taking showers. I saw her naked and I couldn't look away."

"I see you've always had that little voyeur trait about you." The green girl said.

"Elphie!" Galinda giggled with mock offense.

"You were my first actual crush. I initially didn't understand my feelings towards you and it frustrated me." Elphie said.

"I was frustrated too. Thinking back, there was so much sexual tension between us. Then I was so turned on those nights I heard you touching yourself..." Galinda said and Elphie turned dark green.

"I thought we were never speaking of that again."

"Well there's no reason to be embarrassed at this point sweetheart, I've already given you numerous orgasms and vice versa."

"True." Elphie nodded as she returned to her normal shade of green.

"Besides, I thought it was pretty hot." she added with a wink and Elphie blushed again.

"There was another girl at camp too..." Galinda brought up, going back to the original subject.

"Another one? I see summer camp was quite an experience for you, my sweet." Elphie chuckled.

"She was from the teen unit and was much more developed than the girls I was around of coruse. I saw her changing her top once and she didn't have a bra on. I think that was my first time seeing full breasts live in person. I liked what I saw." Galinda said and Elphie couldn't help but laugh. She was picturing a nine year old Galinda secretly watching girls change and shook her head.

"I bet you did."

"Not as much as I like your breasts though. Those are my favorite." The blonde grinned.

"I'm sure you're already aware, but I'm quite fond of your titties as well." Elphie said casually and Galinda burst out laughing as she did the first time she heard Elphie say that word.

"What is so funny about hearing me say titties?" Elphie smirked and Galinda had to catch her breath. She wasn't expecting her to say it again.

"Because you're Elphie... and you usually stick to proper, scientific terms."

"I know. I feel weird saying it anyway. I just did it on purpose to throw you off." she chuckled then noticed a naughty smile on her girlfriend's face. The blonde came over and gently sat on her lap, straddling her waist.

"So does this mean I can refer to your vagina as a 'coocoo roll' every now and then to throw you off?" she asked playfully.

"No you may not. I'm sorry for creating that double standard just now. I regret it." Elphie shook her head and Galinda laughed. "How much longer on the cookies?" she glanced at the oven.

"Three minutes." Galinda said after she checked the timer, then leaned in so her nose was touching Elphie's. "Which is just enough time for a very creative kiss in this very creative position."

"It sure is." Elphie said then brought her lips to Galinda's and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer. They shared a very impassioned and creative kiss. They parted briefly and Elphie noticed Sady sitting by her foot watching them.

"I see Sady has some voyeurism in her as well." Elphie said and Galinda laughed.

xxx

"What could possibly be more surprising than my grandchildren from out of town unexpectedly showing up at the flea market?" Nana asked as she walked through the front door with Lani, Jonah and Triss. They had told her that there was another surprise waiting for her at home.

"Hi Nana!" Galinda bubbled as she entered the foyer with Elphie coming in behind her.

"Oh Gally! My precious girl. Are you home for the summer?"

"I am." Galinda grinned and gave her grandmother the biggest hug.

"I had no idea. I am so happy to see you. It has been so long." Nana said and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so happy to see you too Nana. I really missed you." the blonde said and hugged her again. "I love your hair by the way."

Thanks! Lani did it for me." Galinda was wearing her straightened hair up in a perfectly messy ponytail.

"Elphaba! It's so splendid to see you as well." Nana said.

"Hello Nana." The green girl smiled accepting the old woman's warm hug.

"Elphie and I have another surprise for you." Galinda said.

"My, I've had so many pleasant surprises already. What's next?".

"We made cookies! Peanut butter cookies to be exact."

"Nana's recipe?" Triss asked and the blonde nodded. "I haven't had those in forever."

"Oh Gally, how wonderful. We need a snack after all that shopping. Am I right ladies?" Nana said. The girls chuckled and nodded.

"There's plenty to go around." Galinda bounced and grinned. Jonah took the bags from Nana and placed them in the living room while everyone went to the kitchen. The cookies were on a small platter at the center of the table. Galinda found lemonade in the refrigerator and Elphie helped her pour drinks for everyone.

"These are very good. Well done girls" Nana said approving after trying a cookie as everyone was seated at the table. "All of this was so unexpected but I couldn't be happier. You all sure know how to make an old woman feel loved."

"We love you so much Nana." Galinda smiled as she leaned over to hug her, then stuffed her mouth with the rest of the cookie she was currently eating.

"I see you never outgrew your peanut butter obsession Gal." Lani chuckled and her little cousin shook her head.

"She eats it straight from the jar when we're at school." Elphie added.

"Gally always gets hooked on random foods. Remember when she was obsessed with toast?" Triss said.

"Ah yes, the butter and toast phase. She wanted it with every meal, even for snack." Nana chuckled.

"It's not my fault. It's just so tasty." Galinda said.

"Then there was the applesauce phase." Triss continued.

"Oh how could I forget. But she only ate it with cinnamon. Lurline forbid you forget the cinnamon." Nana chuckled.

"Remember when she threw a tantrum because she wanted PB&J for lunch and there was no more peanut butter?" Lani brought up.

"Oz yes." Nana shook her head. "Elphaba, Galinda was as sweet as she could be when she was young but that child could throw a tantrum like you've never seen."

"Elphie, see how they just talk about me like I'm not even here?" Galinda interjected.

"Well Gally, when you're the baby of the family everyone has the most stories about you." Lani laughed.

"Speaking of which. Nana, could you please tell Tristina and Malani to not tell my friends embarrassing stories about me when they come visit." Galinda said, referring to last night.

"Tristina, Malani don't tell embarrassing stories to Gally's friends when they come visit..." Nana said.

"Thank you."

"...that's my job." Nana winked.

"Hey!" Galinda giggled. Elphie chuckled. She was already very fond of Nana. Seeing her interact with her three granddaughters with three different personalities in the same setting was quite amusing. They all caught Nana up on their lives. Galinda and Elphie talked about Shiz and the fun parts of their summer so far. Triss talked a little about ECU and her thoughts on being an upcoming senior, but didn't go into much detail. Jonah told her about his job and Master's program. Lani talked about her jobs as well and also mentioned the fact that she was pregnant. Nana was truly shocked to heard that, but thrilled for Lani. She was already a great-grandmother to their cousin Jasmine's two kids.

"I don't mind having more grans to spoil around here. Everyone is grown up and off to college or work and Jazzy doesn't bring the kids by very often so I've got an empty nest." Nana said.

"We'll bring our baby by all the time. They've got one of the best great-grandmas' waiting for them." Lani smiled. "I'm about 5 weeks in. I have a doctor's appointment next week just to make sure everything is going as it should."

"Great." Nana said.

"Nana, I know that was quite big news, but I have some pretty big news as well." Galinda said.

"Oh Gally, I hope to Lurline you aren't pregnant also."

"No, no, no, no, no. I am definitely _not_ pregnant." She shook her head quickly and Nana sighed in relief. "But I am in a relationship."

"Oh my, I know I must be old when the baby girl has a partner already." Nana said. "Who is it? Someone from school?"

"Yes. My best friend." Galinda said and Nana looked confused.

"I thought Elphaba was your best friend."

"She is...but she's also my girlfriend." she confessed. She wasn't very nervous say it at all. She knew she had Lani and Triss there to back her up if it was necessary.

"Wait. You and Elphaba here are in a relationship?" Nana asked shocked. The girls nodded.

"Oh wow...do your parents know?"

"Yes they know and they approve." Galinda said.

"I'm glad they support you." Nana said. "It's interesting how this is becoming more and more common. In fact, Betty and I were just talking about this earlier today. She told me she had read an article about the uh...oh I forget the acronym."

"LGBT?" Elphie asked.

"Yes that was it. The LGBT community. She said every family has at least one person in and if they don't the person just hasn't made it known yet. To my knowledge we had nobody in our family, so I began wondering who could possibly be hiding it. And well, now I know."

"It's always been me." Galinda said.

"I know I'm old and things like this were tolerated a lot less back in my day, But I honestly have no problem with it. Your teens and twenties are a time for you to experiment, figure out who you are and possibly find that one special person for you. If you two found that in each other then that's wonderful. As long as you're content. You know me, I'm always going to be here and I'm always going to love you."

"Thanks Nana." Galinda smiled and hugged her.

"Anymore big news?" Nana asked.

"Well… I also found out about my sister." Galinda brought up and Nana looked shocked again.

"You know about Chloey? Your parents finally told you?"

"Yes they told me everything."

"Unfortunately I never met her, but I knew of her. I never mentioned it because I didn't know when your parents were going to have that conversation with you. I don't feel that it was right for them to keep it from you the way they did. But I suppose I understand. You don't have any relationship with her anyway." Nana said. Galinda wasn't mad at her parents. Chloey's parents literally lied to her. Her parents just never brought it up. She preferred her situation over the other.

"I actually do." Galinda said.

"How is that possible? Your father hasn't been in touch with her mother for years." Nana said.

"Chloey and I go to Shiz together. She was the first friend I made there. We're super close. Elphie and I were at her house last week and everything. She's going to be visiting me sometime soon as well."

"Well I'll be." Nana said astounded. "You've been going to the same school as your sister all along. When did you realize you were related?"

"Towards the end of the year. Then we finally got explanations from our parents when we came home." Galinda explained.

"This would honestly make a great plot for a novel." Triss said and the others agreed.

"It's amazing how you girls found each other the way you did. I imagine there was quite a bit of confused and mixed emotions and I'm sorry you had to experience that. But I'm glad everyone is aware now." Nana said. "Be sure to bring Chloey over when she's in town. I would love to finally meet her."

"Of course Nana." Galinda said.

They all continued to talk about a variety of different things and enjoyed their time together for the rest of the afternoon and evening.

xxx

That night Galinda took a bath and washed her hair, so it reverted back to its natural curly state. When she was done she stepped out of the tub and pulled out the drain, then grabbed the clean towel that was waiting for her. Janina had only brought her one so after drying her body, she used the same towel to wrap around her wet hair. Elphie was in her own bathroom washing up and they planned to reconvene afterwards. She was looking forward to it. A lot of making out and sensual touching was bound to take place. She brushed her teeth, and let down the towel from her hair to apply some leave in conditioner before heading out toher room to put on some pajamas.

"Triss!" She exclaimed, not expecting to see her cousin sitting on her bed.

"Hi." The older girl said, looking up from her phone the down at Galinda's naked body.

"Sorry." The blonde said, heading towards her dresser.

"I've seen you naked more times then I can count Gally, it's nothing." She chuckled.

"What's up?" Galinda asked as she slipped on one of her thin night gowns.

"Oh not much" Triss said and Galinda came over to hug her.

"Did you take your meds?"

"No mom, but I will before bed." Triss said. She always mockingly called Galinda her mother whenever she asked things like that. But she new her little cousin cared about her and was always concerned. A few years ago she purposely overdosed on different pills. Her mother found her collapsed on the floor in her room that night with several empty pill bottles and they couldn't wake her up. She was rushed to the hospital and unconscious for about two days. When she finally woke up from her coma, all she remembered was that she wanted to die. She had to be hospitalized for over a week and after that she was sent to a mental facility for psychiatric evaluations. The whole event terrified and distressed her entire family. The hardest part for her was facing everyone after they all knew that she tried to take her own life. Her mother couldn't even look at her the same for weeks after. It was hard for things to get back to normal but after a while they all did their best to continue moving forward. From then on for Triss it was a constant cycle of therapy, medication, progress and relapses. She wanted to get to a point in her life where she was normal, happy and didn't have to rely on medicine and counseling in order to remain stable. She has yet to get to that point but until she does, the main thing keeping her from attempting anything like that again was her family. They loved her so much and she couldn't bare to hurt them again.

"Thanks for reminding me though." she added with a small smile. "I originally came in here to ask if I could use your shower since Elphaba was occupying the other bathroom, but then it turned out you were bathing as well."

"Oh yeah. She should be out now. I'm suppose to go over to her room so we can cuddle and... stuff."

"Stuff?" Triss asked suspiciously.

"Yes...but not _that_ kind of stuff… well I mean there might be some of that but not it's like…" Galinda faltered.

"I get it." Triss chuckled. "Can I shower in here or not?"

"I don't mind. I'm gonna go kiss my girlfriend." Galinda said with a grin.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go wash up and think about how I'm going to be single for the rest of my life." Triss said and Galinda realized that Triss was one of the only people in the house not currently in a relationship.

"You won't be single forever Trissy, you're beautiful. If you were a lesbian and you were not my cousin and I was not already dating someone then I would totally date you."

"That's an odd but sweet compliment." Triss laughed.

"But the real question is if you were a lesbian, we weren't cousins and I wasn't already dating someone, would you date me?" Galinda asked playfully.

"I don't know about that."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Galinda said with mock offense.

"Because you're a weirdo and you would get on my nerves." Triss chuckled. "But I love you. Now go do mushy stuff with your Elphie." she said shooing her giggling cousin out of the room.

xxx

She moaned softly when she felt Elphie's warm tongue enter her mouth. Their lips were locked. The blonde tilted her head back as the green girl's kisses trailed down her neck. She sighed when she felt green hands slip beneath her nightgown to feel her bare breasts. She brought her hands down to Elphie's nightgown covered breasts and started massaging her nipples. Elphie let out a breathy sigh then got that adorable flustered look her face when Galinda began to rub them faster. Her private parts were tingling. They were both starting to want more. She pulled down the straps to Elphie's nightgown and slowly revealed her perky little breasts. Elphie did the same to her and they brushed their hard nipples together. Sparks of pleasure shot through their breasts. They moaned as quietly as they could but it was the quiet moans that were turning them on even more. The green girl laid back, pulling Galinda on top of her. The kissing got heavy, the moaning got deep and the pleasure continued to increase.

"Lindie…" Elphie finally said. "We're very aroused right now...should we stop?"

"I don't wanna stop." Galinda said with a desperate look on her face and Elphie kissed her deeply. Galinda pulled back and sighed. "But we should."

They both took a few deep breathes to calm down.

"That was intense." she said.

"It was." Elphie agreed.

"I hope you know we're not going this whole summer without having sex." Galinda said.

"I was hoping that wouldn't be the case."

"We just have to do it at the right time… which unfortunately isn't tonight. Everyone's home." Galinda sighed. She didn't want to lose her parents trust by not respecting boundaries in their house.

"I understand my sweet." Elphie said and softly kissed Galinda's lips. They both jumped when they heard a knock at the door and were thankful they put an end to their amorous activities just in time.

"Come in!" Galinda said even though it was Elphie's room. It was Laura. "Hi Mommy."

"Hi girls. Hope I'm not interrupting. I just wanted to say goodnight." Laura said. She came and gave a hug and kiss on the forehead then did the same to Elphie.

"I love you both. Don't stay up too late. And try to make it back to your room Galinda." she said. Both girls blushed and Laura pretended not to notice. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mommy."

"Goodnight Laura." They said in unison as she left.

"Making it back to my room won't be easy." Galinda said, kissing Elphie again once they were alone. It started out passionate then calmed down and they ended up playfully kissing, cuddling and talking.

"You were so cute last night all mumbly and sleepy when I tucked you in." Galinda giggled.

"You tucked me in? I was wondering why I had no recollection of putting my book away and turning the lights out." Elphie said. The were lying face to face and Galinda's legs were resting in between hers.

"Yes, I tucked you in sweetheart. I like being the bigger person too sometimes. We need to take turns."

"What do you mean?"

"You baby me, but sometimes I need a chance to baby you."

"If you say so my sweet. But I feel as though you need to be 'babied' more than I do."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're more sensitive and higher maintenance than me." Elphie said.

"Well yeah that's true… but that doesn't mean I always have to be the little spoon. Let's switch it up." she suggested and Elphie gave in. The cuddled together in Elphie's bed. Galinda was the big spoon and Elphie was the little spoon. It was an interesting role reversal but they both quite enjoyed it. Galinda liked having Elphie in her arms and Elphie liked the way Galinda made her feel so secure. They stayed that way for almost an hour, then Elphie walked Galinda back to her room and tucked her in.

xxx

The next afternoon, all the girls plus Jonah went to the movies. Darol ordered the tickets for them the night before through an app on his phone so they wouldn't have to stand in line.

After the movie they went to the mall since it was right across the street. They browsed through many different stores. Everyone bought a few things, excerpt Triss. Elphie ended up buying a couple of books because they went into a bookstore and she couldn't resist. Lani and Galinda got several clothing items and accessories. Jonah got headphones a couple other guy things. But all Triss did was browse.

"How do you guys have so much money to spend. My bank account is struggling." Triss said a little embarrassed. She was walking with Galinda and Elphie while Lani and Jonah were several feet ahead. "Well I know your parents give you an exuberantly high allowance for no reason at all, Gally."

"Yes." Galinda chuckled. "And Elphie is the granddaughter of a governor. That should be enough of an explanation."

"His staff is required to provide money to my account as long as I'm in school." Elphie said.

"Oh I see." Triss said.

"Trissy, I can buy you anything you want." Galinda offered.

"No Gally, I don't want you to spend your money on me." Triss said.

"I don't mind cousin, it's nothing." Galinda smiled. "That dress you were looking at in the store window back there was really cute. Let's go check it out."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Galinda said. "Hey Lani, we're gonna go look back that way."

"Okay that's fine. I wanted to go check out this maternity store and didn't think you guys would be too interested in that." The older girl said as they parted ways. The girls went into the clothing store and looked around. Triss tried on the dress she saw. It was a black summer dress with a pink and white floral pattern. It looked beautiful on her so Galinda bought it for her along with some shoes to match. They walked aimlessly around the mall and got some soft pretzels while they were at it because they smelled too good not to. They browsed inside the Ozphone store when they came across it. Galinda convinced Elphie to get a new phone and the green girl gave in because she knew it was time for a new one and she could easily afford it. She got the same type of phone that Galinda had, an Ozphone 6+ along with a simple black phone case. Galinda got a new phone case as well but it was the opposite of simple. It was shaped like a pink frappuccino from Ozbucks. The people at the store were able to transfer Elphie's service from her old phone to the new one then she was good to go.

"Do you like it?" Galinda asked once they left the store.

"I do." Elphie smiled. "I don't really know how to work it but I feel like I fit into society a little more now." she chuckled.

"Don't worry, love. I'll help you figure it out when we get home." Galinda said as they went to find Lani and Jonah.

xxx

Back at home, Janina was sitting on the couch in Galinda's room and the blonde was giving her a little fashion show of all the outfits she bought. Elphie had already experienced the fashion show in the fitting rooms. She was sitting on Galinda's bed, exploring her new phone

"Oh, that's very nice Galinda." the woman said. The blonde had on a light denim romper that tied around the waist. The next outfit was an off the should magenta crop top with high waisted white shorts. The last outfit was a one-shoulder mini yellow sundress and it looked absolutely adorable on her.

"I love that one. It would have to be my favorite." Janina said.

"Mine too." Elphie smiled. She had actually helped her girlfriend pick it out. It was between that one and an orange one. The orange was cute but the light yellow helped bring out Galinda's delightfully bright face.

"Thank you." The blonde giggled and twirled, loving the attention. "Now for shoes!"

"You bought shoes too?" Janina asked.

"Of course!

"Galinda, you do realize that you have far over 100 pairs of shoes at this point and we're running out of room." the woman said, referring to the two full shelves in her large walk in closet and the other small shelf outside of the closet that was filling up.

"I know but I couldn't resist. These go so well with this dress." the blonde said as she put of her new pair of light brown lace up sandals that went a few inches past her ankles.

"Don't you have about 10 pairs of lace-up sandals already?" Janina asked.

"15, but who's counting? These are different from the rest." Galinda said then showed her the two pairs of jeweled flip flops she bought. "These were on sale. Buy one get one free! They're so pretty!"

"They're beautiful, Galinda. But may I offer a suggestion?" the woman asked.

"Sure." the blonde said as she started to change back into the clothes she was already wearing.

"Well I think it would be beneficial if perhaps we went through all of your clothes and things to sort out the items that you no longer wear or want. Then we can donate to charity. That way you'll be able to continue updating your wardrobe as you like and still have space to do so." Janina said. Galinda considered it for a moment.

"I think it sounds like a good idea, Lindie. You do seem to have quite a lot of… everything." Elphie said, looking around.

"True...and this isn't even half it." Galinda said.

"It's not?" Elphie asked.

"I'd say it's barely even a quarter." Janina said and Elphie looked very confused.

"Where's the rest?" she asked.

"You've never shown her your other closet?" Janina asked Galinda, who shook her head.

"It's super messy in there so I didn't show her last time she was here." she said.

"I tried straightened up in there a few weeks ago, but it's still pretty packed." Janina said.

"You have _another_ closet?" Elphie asked and the blonde nodded.

"Let's take a field trip, shall we." Janina said and walked Elphie all the way to the end of the hallway with Galinda following. There was an entire extra room that functioned as 'part 2' of Galinda's closet. Elphie's eyes widened when Janina opened the door. Racks, shelves, drawers, bins, piles, baskets, boxes, and bags filled with clothing items, shoes, accessories and all sorts other things. There was barely any space to walk in the room and you almost couldn't see the floor.

"Holy mother of Oz! Lindie, why do we even go shopping if you have _this_ much stuff?" Elphie asked, appalled.

"I don't know… I can't help it." the blonde said, embarrassed. Elphie looked at her seriously for a few moments as everything started to fall into place. Galinda was always compulsively buying things and now it was evident that she never seems to get rid of anything.

"You're a hoarder?"

"No." Galinda shook her head. "Spoiled, yeah. Shopaholic, apparently. But I'm not a hoarder. I can get rid of things if I wanted to. I just never got around to it because it's too much and it all keeps building up."

"That's our goal for the summer. To get rid of at least half the stuff in this room and fix it up." Janina said.

"But it's so much." Galinda whined.

"It's has to get done, dear. You claim you're not a hoarder but it could turn into that if you don't start to improve now. I don't want to have to have a talk with your parents about banning you from shopping until you get rid of a certain amount of things." Janina warned.

"You wouldn't!" Galinda exclaimed. Janina was always on her side, she was shocked she would even say such a thing.

"I don't want to have to."

"Okay." the blonde sighed.

"I'm going to help you and Elphaba has the option to help as well."

"I'll help." Elphie said, putting her arm around her girlfriend to comfort her.

"Good. We'll do a little each week. It won't be so bad." Janina said.

"We don't have to start today, do we?" Galinda asked.

"We won't. You girls have been out and about all day. You deserve some down time." Janina said. Galinda sighed in relief.

"Dinner should be in an hour or so. I need to go mop the foyer and vacuum the living rooms, so I'll see you girls a little later." Janina said and headed down stairs. The girls headed back into Galinda's room.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Galinda said as she plopped down on her bed.

"It's ok Lindie, I've seen a lot of things in my life and that was far from the worst." Elphie sat down beside her.

"Do you still love me even if I'm a hoarder?"

"Are you admitting it?" Elphie asked.

"No… I'm just speaking hypothetically."

"Well of course I love you even if you're hypothetically a hoarder my sweet girl. I love you no matter what." Elphie said as she hugged and kissed her.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise." Elphie said and kissed her again.

"Good, because...well, maybe I am I little." Galinda said, still embarrassed.

"That's ok my sweet. It's more common than you think. And being able to admit that you have the problem is the first step to overcoming it."

"I guess you're right."

"Do you feel any type of anxiety when it comes to getting rid of things, or is it just the fact that you don't want to?" Elphie asked.

"It does stress me out a bit because I value everything. Everything that people give me and everything that I buy is special and I would feel bad getting rid of it. My second closet may seem like a room full of junk but it's not all useless. There are somethings in there that I've had for a long time that hold a lot for meaning."

"I'm sure there is my sweet. It makes sense to want to hold onto things that are special to you and you're such a gracious girl so you care about everything." Elphie said. "Do you feel the same way when it come to buying things? And have you ever felt out of control?"

"Not really out of control…but sometimes it just feels like I can't help myself. Even if I know I don't need it, I want it anyway. Buying things that I want makes me feel happy. I know not everyone can buy anything that they want so I like to take advantage of the fact that I basically can. I like making other people happy too. Like how I bought Triss a new outfit today since she couldn't afford it. I wanted to buy her more things but she told me that was enough." Galinda said. "Anyway, I know it's not good to always buys so much and hold on to everything. But I wish wanting to keep everything and buy everything that I want wasn't such a bad thing." she sighed.

"I'll admit it's not the healthiest behavior." Elphie said, kissing away her tears. " Janina said we'll separate at least half of your stuff for charity. So you're technically not getting _rid_ of anything, you're donating it to people who can't afford new things and it will make them happy." Elphie said and Galinda nodded. "You'll still have plenty of things to hold on to but you'll also be helping out somebody who doesn't have anything. At the same time, you'll have plenty more room for buying new things. Does looking at it this way take away some of the stress, my sweet?"

"It kinda does. I guess it is selfish of me to have so much stuff that I don't even use."

"It's okay Lindie, we're going to fix that. Do you think you'll be able to do it?"

"I think so."

"It's probably easier said than done, but I believe in you my sweet. You can do it."

"Thanks Elphie. Nobody else really knows that I'm...a hoarder."

"It's okay. We learn new things about each other on regular basis. But I'll always love you. Don't even question that."

"I don't think you understand how much I love you." Galinda hugged her tightly.

"I understand very much." Elphie smiled as they kissed.

xxx

Dinner that evening was very casual and light hearted. Cook made chicken wings, green beans and mac and cheese. She also made cauliflower wings for Elphie. It was basically fried cauliflower coated with the same seasoning and sauce as the chicken wings.

"Cook these wings are delicious. You've really outdone yourself." Darol said.

"Yeah, BHW has some competition now." Lani said after getting seconds and Cook thanked them for the praise then headed back to the kitchen.

"I love them!" Galinda said, licking her fingers.

"Use your napkin. " Laura said giving her a look.

"Sorry Mommy." she said sheepishly. "It 's cool how she made wings out of cauliflower so Elphie could have some too. They look so real."

"It's very clever. What do you think Elphaba?"

"They're very good." Elphie smiled. "I hope it's no inconvenience to Cook making these separate dishes for me."

"Not at all honey, she's enjoying herself." Laura chuckled. "She looked up so many recipes and was anticipating your return so she could make them."

"Do you want to try one Lindie?" Elphie asked when she noticed her girlfriend eyeing her food. The blonde nodded and took one off her plate.

"Hmm… I like it. I'm not even a big fan of cauliflower but it's good prepared this way." she said. The family engaged in a casual conversation for the rest of the meal.

"We have a couple announcements to make." Darol said, once dessert was distributed.

"Ooh announcements." Galinda said, perking up.

"Yes. I'm off work tomorrow so Darol is going to take the day off as well." Laura said. "We thought it would be nice to take a day trip to Gillikin Nation Harbour. Just a little something fun we could all do together before Lani and Jonah have to leave us on Thursday."

"That sounds like a great idea." Lani said. "Jonah hasn't been to harbour here and I assume Elphaba hasn't either."

"I haven't" Elphie confirmed.

"You'll like it. It's really pretty and lots of fun there." Galinda said. "What's the other announcement?"

"Well we were debating whether or not we should keep this a surprise but decided it would be best to put it out there now. You all are such busy bodies these days, but clear your schedule for the second week of August because we have a little vacation planned." Laura said.

"Vacation? Where are we going?" Galinda bubbled excitedly.

"We have a week long reservation for a party of 8 at Coastline Paradise." Darol said and her daughter squealed.

"Oh my Oz, we're going to Coastline Paradise?!"

"Yes. We are." Darol nodded and smiled.

"What is Coastline Paradise?" Elphie asked.

"It's one of the biggest, most expensive beach resorts in all of Gillikin." Lani explained. "We all went there once before years ago to celebrate our cousin Jazzy's graduation."

"It's so awesome! The hotels are huge, the beach is beautiful, the boardwalk is so much fun!" Galinda bubbled. "I'm so excited that we're going back."

"So the second week of August?" Lani asked and Laura nodded. "I'll be sure to put in a vacation request for work as soon as I get back."

"Do you think you can make it Jonah?" Laura asked.

"I doubt it. Summer grad classes are no joke. I'd be screwed if I missed one day, let alone a whole week." Jonah said. "But I'm sure you guys will have a blast."

"Wait…" Galinda said as she finally caught on. "Is it just a coincidence that we're going the second week of August. The week that happens to be my birthday?"

"We thought it would be a great way for a special girl of ours to celebrate her 19th birthday." Darol said. Galinda grinned and squealed.

"You guys are the best parents ever!" She said as she got up to hug them. "Aren't they the best parents ever?"

"They sure are." Triss agreed and the others nodded.

xxx

 **The song the girls sing in the car is "Masterpiece" by Jessie J.**


End file.
